


Shodai's Heir

by EmillyOrochi



Category: Naruto
Genre: But is a remaster soooo, Eventual Romance, F/M, Is a bit better, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, don't copy to other site, eventual Naruto/yugito - Freeform, eventual godlike naruto - Freeform, originally posted in 2012, yay i'm back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 106,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmillyOrochi/pseuds/EmillyOrochi
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Leaves, better known as Konoha and viewed as the strongest of the Five Great Hidden Villages, is a peaceful place. The leaf village is known for its "Will of Fire", which emphasizes how important teamwork was. Many legends spawned due to the beliefs held in the "Will of Fire", fighting for their village's sake with that ideal embedded in their hearts. On one October 10th, six years ago, the birth of one boy would be the beginning of a new legend.
Relationships: Nii Yugito/Uzumaki Naruto, side pairings - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, better known as Konoha and viewed as the strongest of the Five Great Hidden Villages, is a peaceful place. The leaf village is known for its "Will of Fire", which emphasizes how important teamwork was. Many legends spawned due to the beliefs held in the "Will of Fire", fighting for their village's sake with that ideal embedded in their hearts. On one October 10th, six years ago, the birth of one boy would be the beginning of a new legend.

That boy is a young, blonde boy named Naruto. Naruto is not an ordinary boy though, he is actually the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed fox, who attacked Konoha on the day of Naruto's birth incidentally. The attack was devastating and came out of nowhere. Many shinobi perished that night facing the Kyubi, along with many civilian casualties. The sudden attack crippled Konoha considerably. And Konoha's destruction was imminent had it not been for the Yondaime Hokage, defeating and later sealing the Kyubi into a newborn Naruto at the cost of his life. The Yondaime had wished that Naruto is seen as a hero, but unfortunately, that was for not, as people viewed Naruto as the Kyubi reincarnate. Although they did not openly hate or abuse young Naruto, his fate was worst being that his entire existence was seemingly ignored.

Naruto became an orphan that night and as such had lived at the orphanage since birth. Just like with most orphans, being adopted by a family was all Naruto wanted since he could remember. Nothing was wrong with him as far as he knew. He was smart. The nice orphanage mother said he was handsome. Maybe his whisker mark like scars? No, she said those added to his appeal. So why, like every other day, was he not adopted. He could not even get one of the families to even consider him. The orphanage had a plentiful of people come in, yet Naruto still felt all alone.

"What did I do to get this treatment?" thought Naruto sadly.

At that same instance, something strange was happening in Konoha. Nothing to major, it just seemed like the vegetation around Konoha seemed to pale a little in color.

(Center of Konoha)

In a building, directly in the heart of Konoha, there was a man seated behind a desk in an office looking into a crystal ball. He was none other than the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen is an old man with gray hair and a wrinkled face to go along with his age. Despite that, he is still acknowledged as the strongest in Konoha and still considered one of the strongest shinobi in the world today. Behind Hiruzen was another man with silver hair, dressed in all black with grey armor, and a dog-like porcelain mask. This was the Anbu captain code-named Inu. With one of his most trusted ANBU behind him, Hiruzen could not keep himself from sighing from what he was viewing.

"Inu, do you think I've failed the Yondaime?" asked Hiruzen.

"I could not say, although if I had to say something I'd state things could be made a little easier for the 'Hero of Konoha.'" replied Inu.

"Hmmm, maybe you're correct. I could make things easier for Naruto, starting with finding people who will at least acknowledge him, maybe I'll go to the orphanage tomorrow and walk him around the village."

"Sounds practical Hokage-sama, I'm sure you will know what to do. If I may be dismissed?"

"Of course, have your report in later," said Hiruzen.

"Mmmm, okay. Oh, by the way, is it me or does Konoha not seem as green as earlier?" said Inu before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hmm it does, that's odd. It's not supposed to look like that, the only times I've seen it look like that was when Hashirama-sensei was sad over something. At times like the death of a ninja, but that was only due to his connection to nature via his Mokuton...could it be?" stated a slightly shocked Hiruzen.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Today at the orphanage started like any other for Naruto. He woke up, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Then Naruto headed to one of his favorite places, the library. Naruto enjoyed reading about the history of Konoha and anything about it and he was reading peacefully until he heard his name being called. Naruto placed his book back and took off down the stairs to answer the call.

"Yes ma'am, you called me down...Old Man!" stated a stunned Naruto noticing the Sandaime in the doorway.

"Ah yes, indeed I am Naruto-kun, would you like to take a walk with me?" said an amused Hiruzen as he smiled down at the ecstatic boy in front of him.

"One second, Mother, could I go with the Hokage for the day?"

After an obvious yes from the woman, Naruto and the Hokage were off. The orphanage Mother was proud that Naruto was polite enough, even in his shocked state, to still ask her permission despite the Hokage being in the room.

As they were walking around Konoha, the Hokage decided to ask Naruto a few questions, "Naruto-kun. How have you been, I haven't seen you for a while?"

"I've been okay Jiji, everything's fine," Naruto said trying to mask his sadness from Hiruzen.

"Really? Are you sure you're okay, you haven't been feeling a little down as of late, feeling lonely over how people seem to ignore you?"

Naruto stared bug-eyed at the Hokage..."How did you know?"

"I am the Hokage, I make it a point to know...How about you tell me over some lunch, hmmm? Have you heard of a place called Ichiraku's?"

"Sure why not and what's an Ichiraku's?"

(Several Minutes Later - Ichiraku's)

"This is the Food of GODS!" stated Naruto as he happily devoured his 3rd bowl of the heavenly food called ramen. Not feeling at all depressed anymore from his earlier story to the Hokage of his lack of attention from the Konoha populace.

"Indeed it is Naruto, Ichiraku's has the best ramen in all the Land of Fire, possibly the world. And you are always welcome here" said Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's.

"Really Old man? I can always come here?" asked Naruto, who stopped eating awaiting a response.

Before Teuchi could answer though, his young 10-year-old daughter, Ayame, answered first as she came around from behind the counter, "Of course Naruto-kun, I'll always be here for you, we could be best friends, huh?" as she hugged Naruto around the neck.

Naruto became shocked, the girl he just met wanted to become his friend, his best friend...then he almost had a heart attack when she hugged him. It was his first hug from someone other than the Hokage and he couldn't remember being happier. His first friend his age, Naruto felt immediate happiness.

At that point, The Hokage, who was happy at the scene, decided to ask another question, "Hey Naruto-kun, do you still want to become a ninja?"

While ending his hug with Ayame, Naruto replied with, "Of course! I wanna get as strong as you so I could protect my friends and the village. That way everyone will have to acknowledge me, maybe I'll become Hokage so you can go back to your retirement home."

After a round of chuckling from everyone, the Hokage said "Hmm we'll see about getting you some training? We'll even get you an apartment close to my office so you can come see me anytime. How does that sound?"

Naruto didn't answer but due to the tearful face and the immediate hug Hiruzen was given, it was more of enough of an answer. This was the happiest moment of Naruto's young life. He was going to become a Ninja. What he always wanted.

As this was all going on, Konoha's plant life seemed to come alive. Trees grew seemingly immediately, flowers began blooming rapidly. Everything looked beautiful and to the one dubbed "The Professor", he had a pretty good idea what was going on,

"I think I know the perfect sensei for you Naruto-kun. It seems something amazing has come back to the leaf." thought Hiruzen with a smile.

* * *

(Several Months Later)

It had been a few months since Naruto started his new life. That life of moving to his own apartment, meeting his sensei, and beginning his journey to become the best shinobi he could be. In those six months, Naruto did meet a few other kids his age that Naruto got along with better than expected.

Those kids were a lot of clan children since the shinobi families weren't telling their children to actively avoid him. They were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and a quiet boy named Shino Aburame. Naruto got along with those four the most, but he did get the chance to meet Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, though it was sparse due to Sakura's mom taking Sakura away most of the time when Naruto came along and Ino leaving with her friend. Despite that, he did thoroughly enjoy his time with each of them and became quick friends. Happiness filled Naruto, he wasn't the most popular guy in Konoha, but he at least had friends that cared about him and enjoyed spending time with him.

And nearly every weekend since Naruto's new life started, Naruto met with his sensei after the academy every day at a simple training ground. He only knew him because of his tiger mask and his short spiky brown hair. The Anbu was a pretty cool guy in Naruto's opinion. He was a calm, collected person. He wasn't a strict teacher but he did instill a sense of perfection into Naruto's training. He mainly had him doing chakra control exercises, like the leaf balancing exercise, tree-walking, and water walking to get his control up. Seeing how he couldn't do anything too strenuous due to not wanting to stunt the growth of a six-year-old kid. He did notice that somehow despite Naruto being a Jinchuriki, his chakra control was amazing. It was shocking because usually, people with higher reserves didn't have good control of it. Naruto was quite the anomaly. But one thing he did find the most shocking was when he tested Naruto's affinity. The results shocked him.

Tora handed Naruto a sheet of special chakra paper and told him how it worked. That when he channeled his chakra into it, it would either burn to ashes (Katon affinity), become soaked (Suiton affinity), Crumble into dirt (Doton affinity), crinkle up (Raiton affinity), or split in half (Futon affinity). When Naruto did as instructed the paper did something unprecedented. The Paper Split down the middle, creating two halves, then one side crumbled into dirt while the other side grew damp and became soggy.

"Whoa! Tora-sensei does that mean I have three affinities?" stated an excited Naruto.

As shocked as he was, Tora didn't allude Naruto to that fact. He was an Anbu, he could handle shocks like this, but it was still impressive and you could tell from his tone when he said, "Uhmm..yes Naruto, that is extremely rare and very impressive. It's so impressive I think I'll teach you two jutsu for two of your affinities since they are both identical to mine. But you first have to carry out elemental manipulation for both and we may even find some elemental manipulation on wind too, but for now, let's start with earth."

Tora handed him a leaf and told him to channel chakra into it and attempt to turn it into dirt. "Alright Tora-sensei, I can't wait for it, I'm gonna steal that hat from the old man in no time." Naruto said as he began to channel his chakra, he did notice someone walking toward an abandoned looking clan district, "Hey isn't that the Uchiha?"

"Hmm. Yes, it is. Sad what happened a couple of months ago with the massacre. Maybe it's best to stay away from him for a little while to let him cope with his loss, I couldn't imagine what he's going through." said Tora.

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right sensei, hopefully, he doesn't get too sad about it. But honestly, how could I know, that pain is unbearable I bet." Naruto said as he watched him walk down the path forgetting about what he was doing.

"Hopefully, but aren't you supposed to turn that leaf turn into dirt?" questioned Tori as Naruto's eyes widened.

"HAI sensei!" Naruto said as he began to concentrate once again. He continued doing this for a few hours making minimal progress, but progress nonetheless until his sensei told him he had to leave. He did leave him with instructions to continue with his chakra control exercises and to keep at the leaf in his spare time. With that, he disappeared in a shunshin. That left Naruto to his own devices. Deciding that it was still too early to head home, Naruto went to the park to see if his friends were there.

(Hokage's Office)

While Naruto was hanging at the park, Tora arrived at the Hokage's office to give his report on Naruto's progress. Tora began with "Naruto still surprises me, despite having enormous chakra reserves, he still maintains amazing control over his chakra, it's quite unbelievable. But that wasn't the biggest surprise of the day."

Normally these reports had little merit since Naruto was just beginning his journey and did not really do anything of too much substance since he was still underage. But due to the last thing his Anbu said, he was definitely interested in hearing it. "Please tell me what it is" asked Hiruzen

It was hard to keep the smirk off his face as he stated, "I tested Naruto's elemental affinity today with chakra paper. I found out that Naruto has three chakra natures." Upon noticing the Hokage's dropped jaw, thrilled that he was able to tell him that info, he continued with, "Those three are Wind, Water, and Earth."

After a few moments of still being stunned, the Hokage stated: "It seems Naruto-kun is blessed with amazing abilities, you remember when we found out he was a sensor?"

(Flashback)

"Now Naruto-kun, are you ready to meet your sensei and begin your training?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto closed the door to his apartment as he said excitedly, "Yes I can't wait to become the best!"

With that, Naruto and the Hokage headed to a training ground located 15 minutes away from his apartment. They sat and talked for a few moments until Naruto abruptly stopped mid-sentence and looked to his left. A few seconds later, an Anbu in a Tiger mask appeared in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage noticed this and asked Naruto how he knew the Anbu would arrive right there. What Naruto said shocked him.

"I don't know Jiji, I just kinda felt him coming and that was the direction he was coming from. I've always been able to do that, it's kinda weird. I also know what people are feeling too." said Naruto unaware of what that meant exactly.

"That's the same as Mito-sama's Negative Emotion Sensing ." thought the Hokage, "Well Naruto what are we both feeling at the moment then?" asked the Hokage.

"Hmm..Jiji, you feel proud and tired. And the man with the tiger mask is feeling a little anxious and kind of excited." said Naruto.

A quick nod from the Anbu, the Hokage said: "Naruto it seems you're a sensor with abilities I've seen in only one person."

With a look of excitement, Naruto questioned "Who? Who? and is it that good?"

"Mito Uzumaki, she was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. Before you ask, I'm not sure if you're related, I think your last names are just coincidental. And yes Naruto, it is one of the most powerful sensor abilities recorded and with that, you're bound to be an amazing shinobi. No one would be able to deceive you, quite powerful indeed."

"Yatta! I'll be the best shinobi in the world." said an overjoyed Naruto.

(Present - Konoha Park)

While Tora was giving his report, Naruto had found his friends at the park. The whole gang was there, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. They were all just doing nothing really when Naruto walked up and said hello.

"Hey Naruto, how are you man?" said an excited Kiba with a bark of greeting from Akamaru as well.

"I've been great, It must be cool coming from clans like all of you do," said Naruto

"What do you mean and how do you know we are from clans?" said a curious Shikamaru as they never brought it up before. Naruto was too young to know about clans, right?

"Hmmm. Well while at the orphanage, I did a lot of reading about the history of Konoha and it gave a detailed explanation of the more prominent clans of Konoha. Like the Nara clan that you come from Shikamaru, known for their use of shadows, producing geniuses, and its part of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination. That Choji here is also apart of, he is from the Akimichi clan, whose physical prowess is unmatched with their expansion jutsu, I also heard they own a few restaurants around Konoha. Kiba here is from the Inuzuka clan, known for their tracking ability and amazing taijutsu abilities. Also for the tag team of them and their partners like Akamaru there. And finally Shino from the Aburame clan, who specializes in tracking and the capturing of their enemies. They use bugs in almost all of their jutsus and they are quite formidable in battle due to those bugs and their logic in formulating plans." explained Naruto.

At the end of his explanation, the group of four had varied reactions, Choji was happy that Naruto didn't talk about his weight, Kiba was happy that Naruto knew the Inuzukas were amazing, Shino gave a quiet nod of agreement, while Shikamaru was trying to figure out the enigmatic Naruto. Sometimes he was a regular, goofy kid but other times, Naruto had moments where he seemed like a ninja due to his knowledge and movements at times. But before he could say anything to find out more, Naruto had seemed to take off with Kiba in a race during his moment of thinking. Oh well, he had ample time to figure him out, why worry about it now, plus those clouds look appealing to him.

(Hokage's Office)

"Well at least Naruto's life has become better wouldn't you say?" asked Hiruzen to no one in particular as he watched the scene from his crystal ball.

From the window, the dog mask Anbu appeared, "Yes, He seems happier and I'm glad for it. Am I still going to be his sensei when he graduates?" responded Inu.

"If all goes as planned, He'll be on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke so that you can teach them both. Minato, your sensei's legacy and the last remaining loyal heir of the Uchiha clan. I couldn't find a better teacher and watcher of those two if I got to create him from scratch. But Naruto will continue to work with Tora, allowing you more time to focus on Sasuke and their third member."

With that Inu gestured a hand over his left eye, "Hmmm. Sounds like a good plan. Well if that is all, I'm off. Until next time Hokage-sama."

"Bye Inu, I'll see you later." said the Hokage as he stood up and looked out over his village.

While overlooking his beautiful village, Hiruzen couldn't help but think, "I can't wait to see what the future holds for the Leaf Village, I'm sure it'll be one that'll go down in the history books."

* * *

And Boom, there's the prologue of my story.

Review or send a PM and lemme know what you think. Until Next time.

-Hamp Out.

Revelations

Welcome back for Chapter Two. Without further adieu. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I do own the small to medium sized amount of heartbreak that occurs when I have to write that line. Oh, the pain.


	2. Revelation

Chapter 2: Revelations

(Timeskip- 4 years later, Naruto Age 10, nearing 11)

A young, blonde haired boy could be seen walking through the streets of Konoha. This young man was of good height for his age, 4 feet 8 inches tall. He was wearing a sleeveless orange hoodie with a blue t-shirt underneath and matching blue shorts. He also wore a blue wristband on each wrist and had on blue shinobi sandals to complete his outfit. On his face were six whisker marks, three on each cheek, that adorned his tanned skin. He had blonde hair that rivaled his hero, the Yondaime Hokage's, complete with the two bangs framing his face. All in All, he looked like a carbon copy of the Yondaime except he had violet eyes that he unknowingly got from his mother.

It had been four years since Naruto began his journey to becoming the best ninja he could be. His training was going great. Due to his sensei's training methods, Naruto had progressed well for his age. How could Naruto not be? He has had a personal Anbu teacher since the age of 6. When asked what he wanted to specialize in, Naruto told his sensei that being a well-rounded shinobi with abilities not lacking in any of the major categories was his goal. Being the best shinobi possible was the true goal and Tora knew deep down that Ninjutsu would become his favorite and the shinobi skill Naruto would be best at.

Naruto had learned that he had enormous chakra reserves for a boy his age and frankly for anyone of any age. Mostly due to the fox in his belly and the intricate seal placed on him that slowly siphoned off the Kyubi's chakra to mix into his own. Normally, when a person has a large chakra reserve, they would have terrible control over it due to the amount of chakra they have. Naruto was weird in that his control over his chakra was impressive, way too impressive for someone with his chakra level. It seemed he had luck on his side for both sides of the coin being dealt his way without any of their drawbacks.

Naruto's sensei had, from day one, drilled into him how to better use shuriken and kunai. Tora taught Naruto how to throw them, how to throw them accurately, and how to throw them with speed and power. Even though he wasn't the most precise of shinobi, he could still hit a bulls-eye 8 out of 10 times with relative ease.

After Naruto's seventh birthday, his sensei started to put him through physical exercises, still nothing that would halt the growth of his body. He had been given a workout to do and training weights to put on to build up his body. Naruto focused on speed as his main physical attribute. Naruto remembered reading in a book that "The fastest shinobi is usually the winning shinobi." Plus the Yondaime was one of the fastest ninjas in history and he wanted to surpass him. So Naruto mainly worked on being quicker than his opponents. That's not to say his attacks lacked any power behind them.

Naruto's progress in Taijutsu was minimal. That being due to his teacher not being proficient in it since Tora was a Ninjutsu specialist. So Naruto had only learned the katas for the basic academy style taught in the Academy. Despite that though, Naruto found ways to stress his abilities better and added his own mix to the style. That's what the academy style is for, just a basic set of katas which are malleable enough to change and suit one person better. Naruto could keep up with nearly any, if not all, Genin at this point if it came down to a Taijutsu fight and he still had three more years until he became one.

Naruto's progress in Genjutsu was kind of so-so. Naruto hadn't been able to use any of the Genjutsu taught to him by his sensei, yet. He is able to detect them pretty easily up to most B-ranks. Naruto could even break them with ease due to the enormity and potency of his chakra. Because Naruto's chakra had a presence alone. They discovered it when he first unlocked it. As the chakra came bursting out, Naruto created a small circle of spiderweb cracks in the ground beneath him. Naruto did not have any Genjutsu in his repertoire yet, but he was certain by the time he graduated, he'd be able to use the few he got tasked with learning.

Naruto truly shined in Ninjutsu. He was a genius in the art. And with his 3 chakra natures, it was easy for him to use most elemental Ninjutsu. Naruto first learned how to do the basic Academy three, even the Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique). Though it did take a few chakra control lessons to get it down to the required three. Naruto had gotten so good at the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body-replacement Technique) that he didn't need to use hand seals anymore. Tora even taught Naruto the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) and it was by far his favorite. Naruto was even trying to find a way to make it battle available by improving the speed of it. He hadn't gotten it there yet but he would keep trying.

Naruto also learned the first chakra nature manipulations for all three of his chakra natures, turning the leaf into dirt, soaking it, and finally splitting it in half. Naruto hadn't accomplished the next step for either as they were much more difficult and would take more time to do. His first elemental jutsu learned was the ever versatile and defensive Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall). It was a technique that allowed the user to create a wall of mud to use as a defense, either spitting the mud out of his mouth or using pre-existing earth. Naruto also learned another versatile earth jutsu called Doton: Moruragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding like a mole Technique) which allowed him to travel underground to avoid attacks. Naruto could even attack whilst underground as well. Earth was easily his favorite element so far and his go-to element.

For Suiton, Naruto also learned two jutsus, both offensive. The first being Suiton: Hahronyu (Water Style: Tearing Torrent) which allows the user to create water that spirals in the user's hand. The water then fires at a high-speed towards the enemy. The other jutsu Naruto had learned was the basic Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water style: Water Bullet Jutsu). It's a basic water technique where the user spews forth water from his mouth in the form of a bullet like fashion. It's comparable to the Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bullet).

Naruto hadn't learned any wind style jutsu yet, electing to just use it to add a deadly edge to his weapons. Adding wind chakra flow, Naruto's weapons gained an increase in their cutting power. His kunai and shuriken became all the deadlier, although, since he hadn't mastered the elemental manipulation for wind fully, they weren't as deadly as they could be. It was still better than not having anything.

Naruto was happy with his progress in Ninjutsu. He may not have over 1000 jutsu like Konoha's Copy Ninja, but he did master the ones he had. So much so, that with his chakra control and the continual practice of his ninjutsu, he had shortened the hand seals down to one for his Shunshin (one-handed ram seal), mud wall and water bullet, to none for his others. This increased his speed in battle as he didn't have to waste movement on all those hand seals like others may have to.

At one point, about two years ago, Naruto received the shock of his young life.

(Flashback: 2 years ago, Naruto Age 8)

Naruto was on the training ground he'd been using since he was 6 and was nearing the end of his training for the day. He was finishing up with his Suiton jutsus. Naruto was training on top of the water while practicing so he could also further his chakra control. He was training topless on the water as to not get all of his clothes wet.

A little while later, Naruto began to run low on chakra from staying longer than normal. Normally, Naruto would notice when he was running low and stop as to not get Chakra exhaustion. But he was too into trying to master his jutsu that he didn't notice. So when Naruto went to draw more chakra, what he got terrified him.

Instead of his normal, calm chakra, it seemed Naruto pulled from another chakra source. A source that contained powerful, vile chakra that was extremely too much to handle for the blonde academy student. Naruto immediately stopped upon feeling the chakra and decided to end his training. As he looked down, he noticed black markings on his stomach that slowly began to fade away. Was that a seal? Why was there a seal on him? Did it hold his second chakra? Why does he have a second chakra anyway? Questions like that began to flutter through Naruto's mind and he definitely was going to figure out the answers.

After a month of researching, Naruto headed towards the Hokage Tower to speak with the Hokage, someone who could truly answer his questions. Since reading about some stuff, Naruto decided to test his theory to the one man who should know the most about it.

"Hey Jjii, thanks for seeing me. I have a few questions that I think only you can answer," said Naruto as he entered the Hokage's office after being let in by the secretary.

"Ah yes, it is great to see you, my dear boy. What can I do for you Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage with a smile after hugging Naruto.

With the greeting out-of-the-way, Naruto took a deep breath, held a serious face and said, "Am I the jinchuriki of the Kyubi?"

The smile on Hiruzen's aged face dropped immediately at the words, Jinchuriki and Kyubi. The Hokage immediately put on a serious face and questioned Naruto about how he came of knowledge about something like this.

Naruto replied, "It's the only explanation I could come up with after doing some research. It all makes sense from my whisker marks to the fact that many people in Konoha ignore me and tell others to stay away from the 'fox' brat. Not to mention the seal that appeared on my stomach when I was training with my shirt off. It appeared only after I had accidentally channeled some of the extremely powerful chakra. That's why I began researching on how a person could contain two chakras and the word that showed up was 'Jinchuriki'. A title for those who house a tailed beast and the only tailed beast that has been around Konoha since I was born is the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was the only logical explanation. And even now based on your reaction, I'm assuming I am correct." said Naruto sadly as he realized that he was the Kyubi, the same Kyubi that attacked Konoha eight years ago and the people of Konoha's treatment held true.

Hiruzen was heartbroken that Naruto had come to find out his status as Konoha's jinchuriki without anyone telling him. He hadn't wanted to tell him until he was at least a Chunin but it seemed that was too much to hope for. "Now Naruto-kun, yes you do house the Kyubi, but do not mistake that as being the fox itself. You are Naruto, not the Kyubi. It's no different from a sealing scroll and a kunai. Just because you seal a kunai into a scroll, that doesn't make the scroll a kunai. It's just a scroll with a kunai in it. The same as you although it's a very deadly kunai, with nine tails. Do you understand?"

Naruto, who had become saddened, cheered up slightly upon hearing that. Though he still had a few more questions, "Yeah I got it, but why was I chosen as the one that housed the Kyubi?"

"Because you were the only one the Yondaime could trust the village's safety to. You were a hero ever since birth as you protect Konoha more than any other person, including me, with being our jinchuriki."

"Who were my parents? Did they just hand me over to the Yondaime for that purpose and leave me alone to handle this by myself? Can you tell me about them yet?" questioned Naruto with a teary and hopeful face.

"Naruto-kun, do not think like that. I know personally that your parents were great ninjas and even better people. Whether they handed you over to the Yondaime to become the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, I cannot say as it's an S-rank secret just like the knowledge of your parents. You are a precious jinchuriki and knowledge of your heritage could be harmful to Konoha in the long run. So it's being kept secret from everyone, even you. However, I can tell you that they fought valiantly in keeping the Fox from assaulting the village in that they gave their lives protecting it. They were both exemplary shinobi and even better friends. And like I said before, I can't give you information about them. Your parents had a lot of enemies and it would be unwise to have it somehow get out. Other villages may find out and want to attack Konoha just to get rid of you." said the Hokage with a stern face that left no room for argument. "But I promise, when you're strong enough, you'll definitely find out their names. Is that a deal?"

"Aw, they must have been awesome to have that many enemies and to give birth to the future greatest ninja ever! I can't wait for the day I get to find out who they are, I'm gonna hold you to your promise old man." said a now motivated Naruto. "One last question, can we go see the sunset from the top of the Hokage Mountain?" asked a now puppy-eyed Naruto.

The Hokage said nothing as a smile came to his face. He placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder and they were off in a shunshin to the top of the Yondaime's head. As they were watching the sunset, they couldn't help but notice how beautiful the village looked at the moment. They sat in relative silence until Naruto spoke up suddenly.

"I want to protect this peace," said Naruto in a low tone. So low, that the Hokage barely heard him.

"You want to do what Naruto-kun?"

"I want to protect this peace, this beautiful moment and how happy I can sense the village is. I want to protect it. I want to do everything in my power to keep this place like this. That's why I will be the Hokage, to keep this village safe. No matter what, I will protect my home and anyone who tries to harm it, whether they are my comrade, friend, or even my parent, I will show no mercy to them in defending it. Then I'll be able to show everyone that I'm Naruto, not the Kyubi. Then everyone will have to acknowledge me and start treating me like somebody, somebody important. I will become the Hokage and that's a promise. And I never go back on my word, that's my nindo (ninja way)." spoke a highly passionate Naruto.

The Hokage couldn't speak as he saw the face of the Shodai appear in Naruto's place during his speech. Naruto had just invoked in him the same amount of passion he had when Hashirama told him what it was to become the Hokage. It was incredible to see, the "Will of Fire" burned brightest in this eight-year-old child and he couldn't keep the smile off his aged face.

"Indeed you will Naruto, Indeed you will," thought Hiruzen to himself and he finished watching the sunset with Naruto.

(Flashback end)

Ever since that day, Naruto's training seemed to amplify due to the effort he put into becoming better. He took things more seriously and trained harder every day. Despite that, he still made time for his friends. Mainly through the Academy since they all entered at the age of 6.

In the academy though, Naruto decided that he didn't need to show all of his abilities. Thus he established himself as one of the middle students in his class. He didn't feel it necessary to become the Rookie of the year or anything for that matter as it meant nothing to him. Plus he had read that information was one of the most powerful tools a shinobi could use, so he hid his power to not show too much.

Naruto knew that he was by far the strongest of his age group even if no one else did. He was far more advanced than his fellow classmates, even Sasuke. But Naruto knew that if Sasuke ever awoke his Sharingan, he could catch up to Naruto quickly. But what Naruto didn't know was that he had his own trump card revealed that afternoon.

After finishing his day at the Academy, Naruto made his way to the training ground he had frequented since 6. Upon noticing that he was early, Naruto decided he'd get started anyway. After placing on his training weights, he began to go through a few physical exercises before his sensei arrived. After about an hour of just training, Naruto sensed his sensei approaching. He immediately stopped what he was doing to see what was on the agenda for the week.

"Hello Naruto, how are you today," said Tora upon arriving. After Naruto greeted back in kind, he continued with "Now Naruto, your training has come out fantastic and as your sensei, I couldn't be prouder. With that being said, I have a new jutsu for you to learn and I think you'll be able to use it."

Naruto began to immediately get excited at the prospect of learning a new jutsu. He would have another Jutsu to add to his arsenal and it would further increase his battle capabilities.

"Are you ready? Good, here we go. This jutsu is an advanced version of the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) where you'll be making a clone of yourself. Although unlike the standard clone, this will be a physical clone. With that in mind, the hand seals for the jutsu are tiger, dog, snake. Now you'll have to channel a bit of chakra into it as it does have a higher cost. Go ahead, try it until you get it." said Tora as he held an anxious air about him awaiting the results.

Naruto remembered the hand seals easily and did them slowly one at a time. When he finished, he channeled a lot of chakra into the jutsu while thinking of making a clone of himself. When nothing occurred, Naruto looked confused for a moment and thought he did it wrong until his sensei told him to try again as it was difficult to do. With a few pointers here and there from his sensei and an hour of steady attempts of the jutsu, Naruto finally got a result.

An exhausted Naruto, for the hundredth time in the past hour, flew through the hand seals for the jutsu and channeled a bit of chakra into it. Unlike other times, Naruto felt a pull at the back of his neck but it went away as soon as it came. Thinking he should tell his sensei, Naruto looked up to his sensei but his sensei was pointing behind him.

Turning around, Naruto looked to see what his sensei was pointing at. He gasped at the sight of another him that had turned around at the same moment and gasped as well. It was him and they seemed to mask each other perfectly. As if he was staring at a mirror.

"It's Me!" shouted both Narutos at the same time. "You look awesome. This is sooo cool!" said both Narutos at the same time. They both then proceeded to get to know one another and found out they liked the same things ironically.

An amused Tora looked at the sight of Naruto and his interaction with his clone but when they started talking about ramen, he thought it had gone far enough.

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto!", both Narutos got scared at the sight of their Sensei having that creepy ghost teller light cast upon him. They were wondering where he pulled that flashlight from to get such lighting. "Now Naruto, you don't realize that what you have just done has only been accomplished by two people in the history of Konoha."

"Making a clone of myself? I've seen other people make clones of themselves all the time, how could only two people have done it?" questioned one of the Narutos since he thought it was a bunch of bull.

Tora chuckled a little as he said, "Naruto, that clone jutsu you used is the Moku Bunshin No Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique). It's a solid clone of oneself made of wood. It can only be accomplished by those that have the Kekkai Genkai made famous by the Shodaime Hokage, Mokuton." At this, both Narutos' jaws hit the floor. This news surprised them since they knew all about the bloodline having seen it in many books. The ability to converts one's chakra into life. Naruto was truly happy that he was connected to someone in some way. And a Hokage to boot.

With this bloodline, it meant Naruto's lineage stemmed from the First Hokage. He was a Senju. He had a clan. A family. Naruto and his clone then proceeded to start celebrating together, completely forgetting their earlier exhaustion. "Does that mean I'm a Senju sensei? It's the only way right, bloodlines can only be passed down to those only with the same blood right?"

After receiving a nod from his sensei, Naruto continued in his moment of euphoria with dances and the whistling of a tune. He was Naruto Senju. He was going to put the Senju Clan crest on his back and wear it proud. Throughout Naruto's jumps for joy, he didn't notice the garden of flowers that would spring up underneath him every time he landed as they were responding to his happiness.

Even though Tora was happy for the new Senju, he still noticed a few flaws in Naruto's jutsu and as a sort of perfectionist, he pointed them out. "Naruto, you did make a wood clone of yourself but it's not perfect." After seeing both Narutos' confused looks, Tora elaborated, "Well first off, your clone looks like a puppet, that's not supposed to happen. Secondly, his arm is reminiscent of tree bark, definitely not supposed to happen. And thirdly, he's not even the same height as you. The clone must be the same, he should look like a perfect copy of you down to every detail. Just like a transformation, if it's not done properly the enemy will immediately see through the rouse and use that to their advantage."

After a nod of agreement from Naruto, Tora began to say his goodbye for the week, "Now that you have a new jutsu, I want you to practice making it perfect for the week along with the other exercises you normally do. When you complete the jutsu, I'll show you another Mokuton jutsu to add to your list. Now I'm off to have a chat with Hokage-sama so I will see you later. Oh and Naruto, the Senju clan is a feared clan on equal par with the Uchiha clan. Especially Hashirama because of his Mokuton abilities. So for now, refrain from telling or showing anyone your Mokuton as it could lead to dire consequences. Got it?" After another nod from Naruto. Tora bid him farewell and whisked away to meet with the Hokage.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

The Hokage had been spying on Naruto the entire time through his crystal ball and as Tora came out of his floorboard said, "So Naruto-kun has the Mokuton I see?" said the Hokage with a knowing smile.

"You don't seem at all surprised by that news Hokage-sama, did you know he had it all along even before you asked me to test it?"

Hiruzen ended watching Naruto as he took a drag from his pipe. After blowing out the smoke, he stated, "I've had my suspicions for a while. When Naruto was six years old, I noticed that when he was sad, the vegetation around Konoha would dim slightly and when he was happy, it would be abuzz with life and grow exponentially more vibrant. I had only seen that in one other person, that person being Hashirama-sensei. And that was only because of his connection to nature via his Mokuton. So I had always believed he would be able to use it, I just wanted to wait till he was mature enough to know not to blab it out for the world to know. Why do you think I chose you to train him? There's no one better to help him learn how to harness his bloodline better than you."

"Of course Hokage-sama, that seemed like the best option and I am the most inclined to teach Naruto about his Mokuton. I will teach him all I can about it in the coming years before his graduation and team placement under his sensei. Also, Naruto has decided he wants to use the Senju surname to honor his connection to Hashirama. He reasoned that being able to use Hashirama's abilities must make him apart of his family so he wanted to use his clan's name as his own."

"Of course he can, I'm sure Tsunade-chan would want to hear of this since she used to be the last remaining Senju, though it is hard to get in touch with her these days ever since she left the village," replied Hiruzen.

"Yes indeed, I'm sure she would enjoy knowing that she has family left. Maybe it'd be enough to get her to return. We can only hope though, if that is all Hokage-sama?" asked Tora as he began to sink back into the floor.

"Yes yes of course, until next week," said Hiruzen as he took another drag from his pipe. "Things are looking up around here. I hope it's not bad, allowing Naruto usage of that last name. I'll be able to handle anything. Today has been good." thought the old Hokage but he immediately regretted that thought as he saw his secretary come in with a huge stack of paperwork. "I just had to think that huh, bring it on Paperwork."

* * *

The next day, we find Naruto headed to the academy. Naruto was running a little late as had a long day yesterday. From revealing his bloodline to Tora, to his name change, to even the long process of putting the Senju clan emblem on the back of his hooded jacket. He soon arrived and knocked on the door to his class. After a moment, a voice was heard saying 'Come in'. Naruto then strolled into class.

As he walked in he saw his teacher, Iruka Umino, staring at him intently. Iruka was a man of average height and build. He had black hair that he kept in a ponytail and a horizontal scar across his nose. He wore the standard chunin outfit of Konoha complete with a blue headband tied around his forehead. Iruka is a kind-heartened man, despite that though, upon first seeing Naruto treated him with indifference like most. But after a while, Iruka became more friendly towards Naruto after seeing his interactions with his friends and actually talking to him himself. Despite Naruto becoming his favorite student, Iruka still took no favoritism as he was ready to scold Naruto for his tardy.

"Naruto, why are you 15 minutes late to class today?"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I had a crazy day yesterday, I found out I'm from a clan," said Naruto.

Naruto was not the most popular kid in school. But everyone that got to know the gentle boy knew how amazing a person he was. They also knew that Naruto was a clan-less orphan. So when he stated that he was from a clan, everyone's attention glued on to him as to find out which one. Upon noticing the looks from everyone, Naruto decided to elaborate as he turned around to show off his clan crest before speaking, "I'm a member of the Senju clan, from now on, just call me Naruto Senju."

Normally such an announcement would be ludicrous but the sealed note from the Hokage with approval lessened the doubts to nil. Iruka read the note and told the class that the Hokage himself acknowledged Naruto's belonging to the clan. Immediately when Iruka said Naruto was a Senju, the classroom was abuzz with commotion.

"The Senju clan was the strongest in Konoha!"

"Naruto's a Senju?!"

"Damn, he just got hotter"

"Troublesome."

Amid all the commotion, Iruka fainted upon hearing the shocking news from Naruto. Sasuke becomes slightly interested in Naruto. Sasuke knows all about the history of his clan and the Senju clan and the rivalry between Hashirama and Madara. Once Iruka got up from his dazed state and settled down the class, it was time for taijutsu sparring. After a few fights and a give up from Shikamaru, It came as no surprise that Naruto would be challenged by Sasuke, which he accepted.

Thus we have it, Uchiha Vs Senju. Of course, everyone's eyes became glued to the spar. Sasuke got into the Uchiha Clan's Interceptor Fist as Naruto took up his slightly modified Academy stance. With a quick shout of Hajime, the battle was on. Despite the signal to start, neither Sasuke or Naruto moved for about a minute. That changed when a leaf landed on the mat and both fighters took that as the signal to begin and sprinted at each other.

Sasuke started off with a few quick jabs attacking Naruto in different places but grew surprised when Naruto seemed to dodge them effortlessly. Upon seeing this, Sasuke decided to kick it up a notch and throw in kicks with his punches to catch Naruto off guard. But despite all those strikes, in the end, Naruto backflipped away from a kick without taking one hit. Sasuke couldn't believe it.

(With the spectators)

Shikamaru Nara muttered a "troublesome", upon being questioned by Ino for why he said it, he decided to explain, "I knew Naruto was better than he let on. I had my suspicions since I first met him 4 years ago at the park. Plus, in all his other spars he would rarely get hit as well. It sometimes looked as if he let himself be hit. Even with that, they were only light grazes at best. He's way to good for any of us, including Sasuke at the moment."

"How can that be, I thought Sasuke was the best in our class?" asked a confused Ino.

"Naruto is stronger than what he let be known. Why is he showing us his power now? Because he has a clan to represent." spoke Shino logically.

"How can Naruto be stronger than Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun is the best!" yelled Sakura, who got cheers of agreement from a few fangirls nearby.

"Are you sure Naruto's that strong? He could just be getting lucky" asked a confused Kiba, who was slowly watching himself become third best in Taijutsu.

"It's too much work to explain it," said Shikamaru as he proceeded to lay down and close his eyes.

"Lazy ass," thought everyone.

(Back to the Spar)

Sasuke had become increasingly frustrated at not being able to touch Naruto. As a result, his style got a little sloppy and Naruto took advantage. Sasuke threw a very predictable straightforward punch at Naruto and Naruto surprised him when he grabbed his wrist. Deciding that at least he and Naruto finally touched during the spar, Sasuke decided to continue pressing forward with a high kick to Naruto's chin. Just like his punch, his kick was also caught by Naruto.

Sasuke barely caught Naruto's grin as he soon found himself on his back after a leg sweep from Naruto. Sasuke then felt a kick in the ribs from Naruto that sent him skidding across the mat a few feet.

Gasps were heard at the quick display of prowess from Naruto. Naruto handled Sasuke in their last exchange and frankly the spar. But Sasuke wasn't done. After catching his breath, he quickly got up and elected to come in with a feint left hook that disguised a knee strike to Naruto's gut. But it was all for not as he was on the receiving end of a vicious elbow to his knee from Naruto, that placed his leg right back down. Then Sasuke felt the quickest two punches he had ever received since joining the Academy.

From the pain in his knee to the momentary daze from the punches, Sasuke was left wide open for Naruto. Seeing Sasuke's stunned state, Naruto decided to end the spar with a follow-up uppercut to the stomach that doubled over Sasuke and finally with a quick elbow strike to the back of the neck to send Sasuke off into unconsciousness.

Everyone became shocked at the display because up until that point, Naruto never showed that level of skill before. He was good but it was always believed that Sasuke was the best. Not after that brutal and quick defeat. Naruto was incredible and was now being shown in a new light. It seemed there was more to the kind boy they had come to know.

What Naruto didn't know was that ass kicking he handed Sasuke just now would be the spark he needed to activate his Sharingan. Sasuke had his Sharingan since he was 6 years old from the massacre of his clan. He just needed enough of a catalyst to make them spring forth again. And that was more than enough.

Now, Sasuke would train harder than ever. Not to kill Itachi, but to get on the same level as Senju Naruto. And with his Sharingan now activated, he was going to try to close that gap.

* * *

(Later That Day)

When the Academy closed that day, since it was one of Naruto's off days for training, he decided to head to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's. He wanted to catch up with his first friends outside of the Hokage and devour his weekly ramen.

As Naruto pushed back the flap of the restaurant, he yelled, "Hey old man! One Large Miso Ramen please!"

"Ahh, Naruto, how is my favorite customer doing these days, you look well," said Teuchi as he began to make Naruto's dish.

"Old man, I feel great, I learned something about myself the other day. Something Big!"

As Teuchi finished Naruto's ramen, he handed it off to Ayame who asked: "And what would that be Naruto-kun?"

"First off Ayame-chan, did I ever tell you that having a beautiful girl, like yourself, bring me ramen is probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen. It's like a dream really," said Naruto as he began to slurp his noodles unaware of Ayame's blushing face.

"Hehe thank you Naruto-kun, now tell us about your big news," said Ayame as she fought down her blush.

"Oh right," said Naruto as he had somehow gotten to his second bowl of Ramen. Where did he get that second bowl from? "Yesterday, I found out that I am apart of a clan, the Senju clan. Can you believe it? Naruto Senju, Future Hokage of Konoha and Ramen Connoisseur. Believe it."

Both Ayame and Teuchi froze at Naruto's declaration. Senju, as in related to Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. The first two Hokages, Senju? Their Naruto, the same Naruto they had met only four years ago. They were so into their thoughts that they didn't register when Naruto said goodbye to them after finishing his third bowl of ramen. Wait, third bowl? When did he get 3 bowls of ramen, Ayame only brought one?

* * *

(Later That Day)

As Naruto was walking home, he happened to overhear a civilian say something that put a smile on his face.

"Did you hear, that kid is a Senju and I heard he defeated the Uchiha prodigy with ease today. Maybe that boy is not the demon fox. Maybe he really is just a kid. For him to beat the Uchiha kid, that must make him a genius as well right? To be from the famed Senju clan, he could be. I don't want to get ahead of myself so I'll just wait until I hear more about him."

Overhearing that conversation, Naruto couldn't help but be happy. The process of getting Konoha to see him as him was starting. It was only one person today but everyone had to start somewhere right?

* * *

And that's a wrap.

I changed Naruto's eye color. Inspired by " Prodigal Namikaze" by SoulReaperCrewe. Great fanfic by the way.

Leave a Review or send a PM.

-Hamp Out.


	3. Gennin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Chapter three. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But how would you know? I could actually be Kishimoto posing as a poor, college kid that works at a golf course with a fetish for Subway Sandwiches. Unfortunately, I am not Kishimoto, so yeah, whatever.

* * *

Chapter 3: Genin

(Timeskip- 3 years later, Naruto age 13, nearing 14)

Today was the day, Naruto would finally become a shinobi of Konoha. A prepared Naruto was ready for the genin exam today. It had been a journey that started with him crying into the Hokage's robes when he was six up to this very moment now. And boy Naruto was feeling good.

Naruto had grown to a nice height of 5 foot 4 inches tall. He even changed his wardrobe due to him becoming an actual shinobi today. Naruto wore a black, unzipped tracksuit with three orange stripes on each sleeve with a mesh shirt on underneath. To finish his outfit, he wore black pants and black sandals. His hair was still identical to the Yondaime's and his face matured more to show his age.

Naruto had many good things going for him at this point. He was handsome, smart, and quite powerful for his age. His training was still progressing at a great rate. Naruto yielded incredible results over the years under the tutelage of Tora, his Anbu sensei. Naruto felt on top of the world and was ready for whatever the shinobi world had in store for him.

Naruto's chakra reserves only increased at this point. He could easily throw around jutsu after jutsu without feeling the usual effects of exhaustion like other ninjas. Naruto was a chakra monster and it didn't help that his chakra control had only gotten better. It wasn't high enough to use something like Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninja Techniques), which require precise chakra control, but it wasn't far off from it either.

Naruto also found time to delve into Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques). The Sandaime was messing around with Naruto after Naruto claimed to want to surpass the Yondaime. Hiruzen told him that since the Yondaime was a sealing master and if Naruto wanted to truly surpass him, he'd have to become one as well. He didn't expect Naruto to ask him for lessons right after but was sort of happy he did. They met twice a month since the Hokage was a busy man, but Naruto had done well. His handwriting had become perfect, well at least good enough by Fuinjutsu standards. There were ten levels of Fuinjutsu and Naruto was on level two, which dealt with storage seals and the efficiency of making them as storage seals were one of the simplest seals. He had gotten it down to 45 seconds when making one and couldn't progress to the next level until he got it below 30 seconds.

Due to his sensei's training regimen, Naruto honed the shinobi basics until he got them down to near perfection. His accuracy with using and throwing shuriken/kunai became second nature to him. He was now just as accurate on the run, blindfolded, or in midair as he was standing still. It was a perfect 10 of 10 on the bulls-eye.

Naruto's Taijutsu blossomed well along with his shuriken skills. Despite still only using his modified Academy style, he was still formidable in it. His speed nearly doubled with all the exercises he did and the heavier training weights he was now using. Naruto learned to even add chakra to his strikes to make them slightly more powerful. Now it wasn't to the extreme of one of the famed Tsunade Senju punches but it definitely bolstered his attack strength. Tora had said that in a flat-out Taijutsu fight, Naruto could best most chunin at his current level.

Genjutsu progressed nicely for Naruto as well. He finally got down the two Genjutsu his sensei taught him. One of those being Magen: Jigoku Koka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique), which creates the illusion of a huge fireball falling from the sky toward the target. It is only a C rank and pretty easy to spot and dispel. His second Genjutsu was definitely more effective than his first one, the Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique) which generates sleep-inducing, imaginary white feathers that upon being seen make the target fall into a tranquil state of slumber. When it comes to spotting Genjutsu, Naruto had gotten better and his ability to break them had moved up to a few A ranks. He was fine with that at the moment.

Like always, Naruto's ninjutsu progressed the most, so much so that he seemed like a specialist. Yet and still, Naruto managed to add a lot of new ninjutsu to his arsenal, though most were for his, still hidden, Mokuton.

Naruto finally got his Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) battle ready. There were no leaves or smoke that normally signals a shunshin, just a simple after image. It couldn't catch keen-eyed or chunin level opponents off guard but it was still something at least.

On to his element progression, for Doton, Naruto added only one new jutsu to his list. That jutsu being the powerful Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet) which creates a mud dragon, which proceeds to rapid fire mud bullets at a target. Naruto still favored Doton over Suiton and Futon and as such, used them the most.

For Suiton, Naruto added another B rank like his earth dragon. The Suiton: Suigadan (Water Fang Bullet), which creates a powerful liquid mass brought forth from the water as it becomes compacted and adds a spinning motion to increase damage. It was a great jutsu and one that attacked an opponent in a 360 around them with multiple rising fang-like water attacks.

In Futon, Naruto finally learned a jutsu for his third element. It was simple but a great technique that would grow as Naruto grew. Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough) was a technique that created a sudden gust of wind that with enough skill, could become more than just a C rank jutsu. It's power depended entirely on the user.

Since awakening his Mokuton, Naruto spent the most time getting better at it as it easily became his favorite element. Mokuton had the strength of Earth and water's fluidity. It was the perfect element in Naruto's opinion. And Naruto soaked up as much on it as he could from his sensei as possible in the last three years.

Naruto already knew the Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique) and had finally perfected it. After the clone technique, Naruto learned the ever-versatile Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Style: Great Forest Technique) which changes one's arms into branches. It could be used to either capture an enemy or sharp stakes could be added to the end of the branches to add a deadly edge. Another jutsu Naruto had mastered was Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall), which creates a powerful, domed wall made of interlocking wooden pillars. And finally, Tora taught Naruto his favorite jutsu thus far, Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Wood Style: Nativity of a Sea of Trees), that creates a forest in mere moments. And he was only getting better.

Naruto also learned his Sensei's name, Tenzo. Naruto also figured out Tenzo could use Mokuton as well. Upon asking if he and Tenzo had any relation to one another, Naruto learned that Tenzo was a product of an experiment done by Orochimaru that gave him the ability. Despite his ability to use Mokuton, since it is injected into him, he couldn't use it on the same scale as Hashirama. Naruto didn't have that problem, his Mokuton was genetically passed down and it showed when his Mokuton was noticeably stronger than his sensei's despite just learning it. Naruto definitely had room to grow and his power could match Hashirama's in Mokuton, given enough time.

After Naruto's 12th birthday, Tenzo decided it was time for the meeting to take place between Jinchuriki and Bijuu.

(Flashback: almost two years ago, Naruto Age 12)

"You want me to meet the Kyubi?" asked an anxious Naruto. He was not scared or anything, more like excited to finally meet his Bijuu.

Tenzo smiled at Naruto's eagerness and said, "Yes Naruto, I think it's time you set up a relationship with the Kyubi. There's no point in having all that ability and not using it."

Naruto was ready. There was silence for a moment, "How do I meet the Kyubi?" asked a sheepish looking Naruto.

Tenzo couldn't keep from chuckling at Naruto's expense, "It's been said that when a Jinchuriki mediates, they can consciously enter their mindscape to interact with their Bijuu, so that's what you're going to do. Have at it."

So Naruto did as instructed and sat in the lotus position and clasped his hands together in a ram seal. After about 10 minutes of steady breathing, Naruto felt a tug in his mind. When he opened his eyes, Naruto noticed he was in a tunnel. Looking behind him, he saw a wall, so Naruto went down the only path, which was forward.

After what seemed like an hour, which wasn't a whole second in the real world, Naruto met a cage. A huge cage. After not noticing another presence or any movement behind it. Naruto began to wonder if he went the correct way.

"Hello?" After no response, Naruto thought he did something wrong and was about to leave until a red-eye opened. A giant, red, slitted eye. Then another opened. And finally, the shadows covering a massive fox with nine tails lifted.

" So this is my jinchuriki. Finally, come to meet me I see." said the Kyubi after staring at Naruto.

"Yes I am, my name is Naruto Senju and I am happy to finally meet you," said Naruto with a smile.

" Hmmm. Normally I'd tear you to shreds just because but your chakra is very calming and it's soothing. Not to mention this cage and seal keeping me from doing so. So in the meantime, I'll humor you. " replied the Kyubi as it placed its head on its crossed arms.

Naruto didn't show outwardly a reaction to the prospect of being torn to shreds, but he did gulp on the inside. "Well, I just wanted to get to know you better. You've been in here for 12 years and I still know nothing about you besides what legends say." said Naruto as he continued with, "Well when I was researching the Bijuu, I found out there are 8 other like you in the world. And one thing I noticed was that the Ichibi has a name, Shukaku. So it made me wonder, do all of you have names, if so, what's yours?"

The Kyubi became shocked. It had been able to hear what the boy's sensei had said this visit would be for and thought his Jinchuriki would just come in here demanding power. So when the Kyubi heard Naruto's question, you could hear the surprise in its voice.

"You, a kid, are the first human to ask if I have a name for as long as I have existed in this world, for that I thank you." said the Kyubi as he became more interested in his container. "Kurama, my name is Kurama."

Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face, this had started better than expected. "Well Kurama, if I may, why did you attack Konoha?" said Naruto as he held a stern face. He had always wanted to know since it never added up to him, that the Kyubi would just attack out of nowhere.

"To be honest, a man with a Sharingan manipulated me. Just because I'm near omnipotent, I don't go around destroying places just because I can. So while hypnotized by this masked man, He set me upon your village until your Yondaime managed to seal me into you."

"Well, it's good to know that you didn't attack Konoha of your own volition or that you're not a homicidal Bijuu hellbent on destruction. Can you explain why this place looks like this? I'd thought it'd be more complex like the seal on me." said Naruto as he thought it looked like a sewer.

"It is not a sewer kit," said Kurama as Naruto looked shocked but then remembered, he was in his mind. So obviously his thoughts could be heard here. "And for why it looks like this I can not say. Though it is cozier in here with your Mokuton infused chakra circulating throughout this place, permeating the air here."

"Well as long as you're comfortable then I'm okay with it. Now, down to the nitty-gritty of why I'm here. My sensei sent me in here to somehow find a way to gain access to your chakra. I figured we could become partners."

"You do realize that with your kekkai genkai, you could just steal my chakra at will, right? Yet you still ask me to use it?" asked a confused Kurama.

"I wouldn't like it if someone just stole my chakra. I'd want them to ask permission and you know the golden rule. "Do unto others as you would have others do unto you." So I decided to ask you if you'd lend it to me."

"What a surprising kid, from what I've seen of his life and his thoughts, I can tell he's different from the rest. Maybe I'll give this kid a chance. But mainly because it would be foolish for a jinchuriki to not have access to his Bijuu's chakra." Thought Kurama before he said, "Sure kit. But first, there are risks when using my chakra. My chakra is extremely powerful, too powerful for you to wield a lot of it at your current level. At most you may only be able to use a tail of it while still being able to control it without harming the wrong people. It wouldn't matter even if you could use more, the seal is so tight that only a tail of my chakra is accessible to you at this moment, you'd have to find a way to loosen it somehow. Even then, you'll have to earn my trust to gain further access to my chakra."

"Well can't I just rip that seal tag off?" said Naruto.

"It's not that simple. This piece of paper means nothing unless you loosen the seal itself. Plus I wasn't going to give you more than one tail in the first place, so don't worry about it for now." said Kurama.

Naruto agreed with what his Bijuu said and decided he would do all he could to earn Kurama's trust. I mean if Kurama was there, why shouldn't they be friends. He was just glad that he had been given access to his Bijuu's power in the first place. After an exchange of goodbye, Naruto left his mindscape.

When Naruto returned to the physical world, he noticed Tenzo still standing there looking at him expectantly. Catching the hint, Naruto channeled some of Kurama's chakra and entered his Jinchuriki state. "Well what do you think?" asked Naruto as he was now covered in a shroud of reddish-orange chakra.

Tenzo became impressed. He didn't believe Naruto would be able to get access to his Bijuu's chakra but nonetheless, "Looks great Naruto, I can feel the oppressive chakra bearing down on me. But is that as far as you can go? If not, go as far as possible and then tell me how you feel."

Naruto nodded his head as he channeled a little more of Kurama's chakra and entered a one tail state. Instead of just a flame-like shroud, Naruto's cloak morphed into a bubbly, red chakra that took on a fox's shape, complete with a tail of chakra swishing behind him.

"I feel incredible. I feel faster and a lot stronger. This chakra. It's full of energy. Life energy, it feels like." Naruto performed the snake hand seal and thought " Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Wood Style: Nativity of a Sea of Trees) ." Instantly trees sprouted from the ground all around Naruto at a much quicker pace than before and were even taller as well. Seemed Kurama's chakra has its perks.

"My Mokuton is stronger when using this chakra. I love it," said Naruto as he moved around a little to test out how he felt using it.

"Hmm. Seems we should spar so you begin getting used to using your Bijuu's chakra. This will help so you're not attacking your teammates" said Tenzo as he readied for Naruto's assault.

"LET'S GO WILD!"

(Flashback End)

"Good Times," said Kurama in Naruto's head. Naruto and Kurama were now on good terms throughout the course of nearly two years of knowing each other. It was a weird relationship. But then again, what wasn't weird about a 13-year-old human boy and a fox-shaped collection of energy that was given consciousness being friends.

As Naruto was heading to the Academy, a kind woman outside her shop greeted him.

"Hello, Senju-san. It is good to see you this morning. Today's the day of the Genin exam correct?" After a smile and nod from Naruto, she continued, "Well good luck and do your best, I'll be rooting for you." said the woman as she waved goodbye with a smile.

Naruto smiled and waved back as he continued toward the academy. Things definitely changed since he became a Senju. Though it did take a month, a few blood test results, and the verbal promise of authenticity from their longest-tenured Hokage for the Konoha populace to finally accept Naruto's stature as a Senju. Even still, he still wasn't the most popular person in Konoha. A name meant nothing, even the Senju clan name because he was still perceived as the Kyubi that attacked on his birth. But a few people, such as the woman just now, had begun to open up to him.

So into his thoughts about his training, Kurama, and Konoha, Naruto didn't realize he was stepping into his classroom. Once he noticed it, he immediately headed toward the open seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke had definitely opened up to Naruto after that beat down he received that day three years ago. Sasuke had asked if he could train with Naruto and even thanked him for helping him awaken his Sharingan, even though it was accidental. After a few times of training with Naruto and getting to know him, Naruto and Sasuke had become good friends, best friends.

Sasuke improved greatly while training with Naruto. The first thing Naruto taught Sasuke was how to tree and water walk. Naruto claimed that his ninjutsu increased immediately after doing those chakra control exercises. Sasuke knew Naruto was right when he performed a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique) and saw how much bigger and hotter it became.

When Sasuke had reawakened his Sharingan, he still only had one tomoe in each eye but after spars with Naruto and since Naruto didn't pull any punches against him, it evolved into its two tomoe state. Sasuke had eventually started to hit Naruto in their spars. Though there was still a gap between their skill levels, Naruto was far stronger and Sasuke wasn't afraid to admit it. But they were rivals, Sasuke had to catch up.

So as Naruto came to sit down. The two shared a fist bump as they talked about the coming exam.

"This is the day we start our journey as Konoha ninja, eh Sasuke?" said Naruto to his friend

"Hn." Came the perfect response to anything from the Uchiha.

"You ready? You won't freeze up again from having flashbacks?" asked Naruto as Sasuke had told him about the massacre. He was actually the first person who Sasuke shared his view of the story with since it happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be good. Can't have you trying to outshine me here. I'm the rookie of the year, can't let that stop me from becoming a genin." said Sasuke with a confident smirk.

"Psssh, I could still kick your "Rookie of the Year" ass you know? Titles like that mean nothing in the real world." said Naruto in a challenging tone.

Sasuke turned his Sharingan on as he stared at Naruto, "You want to test that theory now?" said Sasuke.

"Ooh, so you got pink eye with a pretty eye pattern. That doesn't scare me at all. Your body can't keep up with your eyes. I find that hilarious, to see a punch coming in super slow-mo and still know there's nothing you can do about stopping it."

"Hn." said the Uchiha as he began to get mentally prepared for the exam. Meanwhile, Naruto could hear Kurama chuckling in his mind with "pink eye" being said repeatedly between laughs.

Out of nowhere, a red and purple blur came bursting into the room at roughly the same time.

"I win" came the shout of one Sakura Haruno as she stepped through the doorway with Ino by her side.

"You wish, the only hope you had in winning was because your forehead gave you a reach advantage." came the snappy reply from Ino.

"You're just mad because Sasuke wouldn't date pigs like you." rebutted Sakura.

Before Ino could reply, one of the other civilian girls shouted, "Why would we want Sasuke when Naruto-kun is way cuter. Have you seen those adorable whisker marks." As Ino mentally agreed and was glad that she didn't say the same thing. Ino had wanted Sakura to become better and she knew competition would help so that's why she kept going along with this whole Sasuke feud, even though Ino really crushed on Naruto.

Ino liked Naruto ever since she was 9. One day, Naruto handed her the brightest purple lilac she had ever seen and upon seeing it, noticed his eyes matched the lilac which was her favorite color. She had found out that Naruto liked flowers and anything dealing with plants. She also got to spend time with him when he'd volunteer at her family's flower shop. The flowers always seemed to look better when he came by. Plus he had the prettiest eyes ever and they were her favorite color.

"Did I already think that?" thought Ino as she looked at Naruto, chatting with Sasuke. Her thoughts ended the moment Iruka-sensei entered and ordered everyone to take a seat. After a long, arduous speech from him, the exam started.

Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki, began handing out the written exams. Mizuki was a man of average height and build, similar to Iruka. He had white, neck length hair and wore the standard chunin outfit of Konoha. To complete his outfit, he wore his forehead protector bandana style around his head.

Naruto had always been able to sense the bad vibes coming from Mizuki. Naruto never told anyone about it due to him just believing he was prejudice about his jinchuriki status. So Naruto just let Mizuki hate on him, Naruto loves his haters anyway.

After the simple written exam that Naruto did the bare minimum to pass, It was time for the practical exam which consisted of a taijutsu spar with an instructor and demonstration of the three basic techniques.

Many of the students did well in this part of the exam. Sasuke had even managed to get a few nice hits on Iruka and got a 9 out of 10 for his efforts. Kiba finished with an 8 out of 10 and so did Hinata due to her gentle fist style. Choji received a 7 with his clan's techniques. Shino got a 6. Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru all got a 4, though Shikamaru forfeited once he got his 4th point, which was just enough to pass.

Then we had Naruto's turn, who somehow got the ironic luck to get paired with Mizuki. Naruto could already tell that Mizuki would try to harm him but Naruto wasn't worried in the slightest. He welcomed the challenge.

What occurred became known as the greatest ass whooping ever given by an Academy student to a Chunin instructor in history. Mizuki never got to move, Naruto was on him too quick and the match ended as quickly as it started.

After Iruka said Hajime, not a second later and a surprise shunshin that Mizuki could have countered had he not been overconfident, Mizuki felt pain. Left jab to the face, right cross, followed by a roundhouse kick, but before Mizuki could go to the ground, Naruto planted another kick that sent Mizuki careening pass Iruka.

10\. Definitely a 10.

Since Mizuki was out cold, Iruka just continued to the Ninjutsu portion alone. Shino Aburame. Pass. Choji Akimichi. Pass. Sakura Haruno. Pass. Hinata Hyuga. Pass. Kiba Inuzaka. Pass. Shikamaru Nara. Pass. Naruto Senju. Pass. Sasuke Uchiha. Pass. Ino Yamanaka. Pass. There were also another 18 civilian children who passed the exams as well.

After Iruka gave another speech on how proud he was of his students and what life would be like now that they were shinobis of the leaf, he let his students leave. The Academy was over with and now it was time to meet their senseis, which was tomorrow

"We made it!" said Naruto with a smile on his face as he tied his black forehead protector around his forehead. A smile that everyone in the group of nine reciprocated. Well with Shino, you couldn't see but Naruto could sense he was happy.

"We should go celebrate! Anyone want BBQ." said a happy Choji.

"Troublesome...but I'm in," said Shikamaru with a smirk.

After a chorus of agreements, the entire gang that would later one be dubbed the "Rookie Nine" headed to one of Choji's family owned restaurants. They all shared a great time at the restaurant. They knew that this would be the last time they'd all be together for a while once they separated into teams with their individual senseis.

Eventually, they all went their different ways. Choji and Shikamaru headed to Shikamaru's house. Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke went back to their respective houses. Ino and Sakura disappeared to Sakura's home. And Hinata had politely excused herself back to her clan compound.

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

A few hours had passed and Naruto began to wander around Konoha aimlessly, determining what to do. It seemed the sun was going down soon so he'd be able to watch the sunset from Hokage mountain. With a Shunshin, Naruto sat atop of the Yondaime's head.

Naruto felt at peace. He felt good and nothing would change that at all. After the sun went down, Naruto decided to head home to get some rest before tomorrow. On his way though, a shinobi went flying past him and nearly crashed into him. Naruto was turning around to say sorry when he noticed the ninja had kept going.

"Wait a minute, that's Mizuki-sensei. Wonder what he's in a rush for. Aww, well-wait is that a scroll on his back. It looks familiar, where have I seen that scroll before?" asked Naruto in his head. Then it hit him, that was the Hokage's scroll of seals. A scroll that contained many dangerous techniques that are mostly Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques). But why did Mizuki have it?

"Why would Mizuki be headed outside of the village with that scroll? A scroll that only the Hokage could touch? Oh, he's obviously stealing it and you're still sitting here trying to figure out what he's doing. It's obvious." said an irritated Kurama.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. He made sure no one was watching him as he created a Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone) and gave it instructions to alert the Hokage. After taking care of that, Naruto immediately pursued Mizuki to stop him.

* * *

(Forest Nearing Edge of Konoha)

Mizuki had never been happier in his lifetime. The forbidden scroll, he had finally gotten a hold of it. Now all Mizuki had to do was hand it to Orochimaru and he would get the power he sought. Mizuki started to get excited at how he was so close to his dreams. However, he halted when he saw the Kyubi brat appear in front of him.

"Mizuki," said Naruto with a serious face.

"This night just got better," said Mizuki with a sadistic laugh. "The gods must love me to have you, of all people, show up here right before I leave. I can finally drop the act and kill you after all these years, fox boy."

"Didn't I just thrash him earlier today? Is he crazy?" thought Naruto with a deadpan.

"It would seem so," said Kurama with a chuckle.

"Don't give me that look demon. You know why the people of this village hate you?" said Mizuki with an evil glare.

"It doesn't matter," said Naruto, whose face hadn't changed since first arriving.

"It's because you're the Kyubi! You're that piece of shit fox who assaulted Konoha years ago. And now you pathetic demon, I'm going to kill you." said Mizuki dangerously as he pulled an oversized shuriken off his back.

"Naruto I don't care how you do it, kill this guy. Who does he think he's talking about here." said an agitated Kurama, who was aggressively trying to send chakra into Naruto to get him to tear Mizuki apart.

"I can't kill him but I'm sure Jiji will know what to do with him to appease your needs," said Naruto in his head as he denied Kurama's chakra.

"Are you done?" asked Naruto in a bored tone.

"What?" asked a slightly confused Mizuki, as he thought that the boy would have a mental breakdown at the news.

"I already know what's sealed into me but I am Konoha Genin, Naruto Senju and nothing will change that. Before I curb stomp you something serious, I have to know, why did you steal the scroll? For power? Or was it to give it to someone else?" said Naruto sharply.

"It seems I have to give you a little credit, but even a fool is right some of the times. Since you'll be dead here shortly, why not tell you. Lord Orochimaru tasked me with the retrieval of this scroll and in return, I would become his right-hand man. He would give me great power and I would be able to show everyone that I'm strong!" said Mizuki madly as he threw his shuriken at Naruto.

"Orochimaru. The same Orochimaru who is one of Konoha's biggest traitors. The same one that performed that experiment on Tenzo-sensei" thought Naruto as he sidestepped the shuriken, "That is a terrible mistake on your part Mizuki and I cannot forgive a traitor of my village." said Naruto as he performed the ram hand seal and slammed both of his palms on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)"thought Naruto as a huge wall sprung up behind Mizuki. Mizuki briefly turned his head around and looked in awe at the jutsu used by the demon. He had no idea he could use ninjutsu of this caliber. In the short amount of time it took Mizuki to turn his head around, Naruto clapped his hands together and was ready to fire off another jutsu.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Bullet Technique)" Naruto fired off a huge bullet of water at Mizuki, who braced himself for impact as it plowed into him. Due to Naruto's mud wall behind him, Mizuki didn't travel far before impacting off the wall behind him.

As Mizuki slowly overcame the effects of the jutsu, he steadied himself with a kunai in hand and charged at Naruto. Naruto pulled out his own kunai and clashed with Mizuki's own. Mizuki, being physically stronger and taller than Naruto, had the advantage over Naruto and eventually managed to dig his kunai into Naruto's chest.

Mizuki smirked upon seeing Naruto's shocked face but that quickly disappeared as Naruto reverted to mud. Replacement. He barely had time to turn around to see Naruto coming right at him.

Mizuki felt every bit of air leave him from the Kurama powered elbow to his stomach. Mizuki fell on his hands and knees trying to regain his breath but before he could recover, he met unconsciousness as his body hit the ground from Naruto's dual handed ax punch to his back.

When Naruto noticed Mizuki stopped moving, he relaxed a little and went over to retrieve the scroll. He then stomped Mizuki one time to keep with his word of curb stomping him. Naruto tied Mizuki up and carried him and the scroll back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen stood in his office when Naruto came in and told him about the Scroll of Seals incident and grew worried. However, he visibly relaxed when it was just a clone and the real Naruto was already in pursuit of Mizuki. He knew Naruto could easily handle Mizuki, but he did send Anbu out to make sure the scroll made it back and that Naruto was okay. Hiruzen knew that Mizuki had grown complacent and his skills had dulled so Naruto would have no trouble in defeating him. He was proven right when Naruto came into view with a Shunshin carrying both Mizuki and the Scroll of Seals.

"You know that was a pretty fast shunshin Naruto-kun," said Hiruzen with a smile as he was glad Naruto had come back unharmed and with the scroll.

"Thanks, jiji! Well, I caught Mizuki, beat him down, and brought back the scroll" said a cheery Naruto as he fist-bumped his clone who then dispelled itself. Then Naruto got serious and said, "Orochimaru is involved in Mizuki's treachery."

This news startled the aged Hokage as anything Orochimaru related was of terrible news to Konoha. His favorite student had developed into a major pain in the ass and it was his fault for not ending it all those years ago.

"I'm too old for this." thought Hiruzen with an aged sigh. Nevertheless, the scroll was back and Naruto caught the traitor so he could be interrogated for more information. He might even let Ibiki pull out all of his tricks. Hiruzen shivered at the thought, he didn't know how Ibiki become as sadistic as he is but he was glad that he was not on the other side of an Ibiki interrogation. That man was brutal.

"You didn't peek in the scroll did you?" said the Hokage with authority.

"Of course not Jiji, that scroll is for the Hokage's eyes only," said Naruto with a smile.

"Good," said Hiruzen proudly as he realized how much Naruto had grown in the past years. He was well on his way to becoming a great shinobi. "Well thank you Naruto-kun, and I say that on behalf of all of Konoha since what you just did was a great service to the village. Now get ready for your registration and team assignment. I'm so proud of you and good luck."

"Hai Hokage-Jiji-sama," said Naruto with a mock salute. After that long day, Naruto did nothing but walk in and plop down on his bed. All the while anticipating tomorrow's event.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Leave a review or a send a pm.

\- Hamp Out.


	4. Team Kakashi and Chapter 5 First Rank C

Team Kakashi

Chapter Four. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Oh you already knew that? Well did you know it takes me, on average, 12 licks before I get tired of trying to count the number of licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie pop and just bite it. Yeah..Didn't think so.

* * *

Chapter 4: Team Kakashi

Naruto awoke today feeling amazing. Today, it'd all be official. Naruto would register, then head to the academy to meet his Jonin sensei. After getting ready, Naruto trekked off to get his registration taken care of.

After the short walk and getting his 'ninja face' on for his photograph, Naruto headed in to give his papers to the Hokage.

"Hey Jiji!" said a happy Naruto after spotting Hiruzen decked out in his Hokage attire as usual.

Hiruzen smiled upon Naruto's arrival. Naruto seemed to always brighten people's days, or at least his. "Hello Naruto-kun, I see you have your ninja registration." he said as he held out his hand to grab Naruto's papers. "Hmmm. Well Konoha Genin, Naruto Senju, ninja registration number 012607, you are official and looking good there my boy." said Hiruzen with a warm smile.

Before Naruto could reply, he sensed someone coming toward the door. After a few seconds that person came flying through the door wielding a...paper shuriken?

The 'assailant' had short, spiky brown hair. He wore a yellow shirt with Konoha's symbol on it in red, gray shorts, and a long blue scarf. He was a kid, who couldn't be older than 8. "Today's the day old man!" shouted the kid as he charged at Hiruzen. However, two steps in, he tripped on his over sized scarf and fell flat on his face.

The Sandaime sighed as he stated, "Naruto, this is Konohamaru. He wants to defeat me in battle to earn the Hokage title."

"That was the most pathetic attempt at beating someone I have ever seen." said Kurama watching the scene in amusement. Naruto mentally nodded at Kurama's claim. And eventually, after that moment of shame, Konohamaru had gotten up and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"You tripped me! I was this close to beating the old man but you had to ruin it!" said Konohamaru in a murderous tone.

"Eh? You tripped on your scarf. I had nothing to do with your failure just now." said Naruto confused about how he got into this predicament. Another person entered the room, cutting Naruto from his musings.

"Honorable Grandson!" came the voice from a man named Ebisu. Ebisu is a Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jonin) of the leaf who wears the standard outfit of Konoha shinobi without the flak jacket. He also dons a pair of black sunglasses and wears his forehead protector bandana style. He is also known throughout the Konoha Shinobi populace as a 'suck up', and as such brown noses those above him or those with enough significance. Since he only heard Konohamaru yelling and didn't realize he was talking to the Senju boy, he said, "You scoundrel, what did you do to the Sandaime's grandson?"

Upon hearing that declaration, Naruto's eyebrows raised slightly as he looked back at Konohamaru. Konohamaru smirked when he saw Naruto's face and expected he'd kiss his feet like everybody else upon realizing who he was and how the Sandaime was his grandfather.

"I did nothing to Konohamaru here. He tripped on his own scarf. And I could careless if he's the Sandaime's grandson. That means nothing to me whatsoever. Titles like that are pointless and plus, even if we were going by that, he'd lose as I outrank him being related to two Hokages." said Naruto, who waved goodbye to the Hokage and disappeared via a shunshin.

This got varied reactions around the room. Hiruzen watched the scene pleased as he knew Konohamaru liked being called Konohamaru and not Honorable Grandson. He had a name. Konohamaru was staring in awe, not because who Naruto's ancestry was, but because he called him Konohamaru and not to mention how cool he looked vanishing like that. Ebisu became shocked. If he had known it was Senju-sama he was speaking to, he would have definitely changed what he said to him.

Naruto appeared at the Academy, where he trotted into his class and took his usual seat next to Sasuke. After an exchange of greeting and since he was so early, Naruto decided to take a nap. After about 20 minutes, Iruka walked in to give out the team assignments as Sasuke woke up Naruto.

"Beginning today, all of you are real shinobi. But you're still merely 'rookie' Genin, the hard part hasn't begun yet. Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village. Today, we will put you in your three man teams and assign each team, a Jonin sensei. You will follow their instructions from this point on." said Iruka with a proud smile as he gave out the team assignments.

Naruto could careless about any team that wasn't his or one of his friends. So he didn't care until he heard his name called and was happy with the team.

"Team 7 is Naruto Senju, Sasuke Uchiha..." Mentioning those two names, it seemed every girl in the room who hadn't been picked yet sat hoping for placement with the two hottest guys in their class. "Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes! Love prevails over all!" said Sakura as she fist pumped the air for being with Sasuke. There were also some incoherent mumbles of "bullshit", "not fair", and "Forehead's with my man".

Iruka continued after quieting down the class, "Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzaka, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." and with that said, Iruka bid them all good luck and farewell as their senseis would arrive shortly.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

One at a time, each Jonin came to pick up their team right after Iruka finished speaking. However, it had been two hours and team 7's sensei hadn't arrived yet. Sakura was fuming at this point, wondering why he hadn't shown up. Naruto remained calm and even shut his eyes to sleep some more. Sasuke was in between each of them, he was calm like Naruto but his eyebrow twitched every few seconds to show his irritation.

"I don't care if this guy's a Jonin. Who the hell is two hours late?!" shrieked a practically seething Sakura as she ground her teeth together.

Naruto opened his eyes as he said, "Sakura-chan. You're loud again." Sakura blushed with embarrassment. Naruto had told her she shrieked at times and after everyone's agreement, she had begun to try to tone it down, though she still had outbursts occasionally.

Shortly afterward, Naruto perked up slightly and stared at the door. A few seconds later, a man with gravity defying, silver hair came through the door. He had on the standard outfit of Konoha Shinobi along with a face mask that covered his nose down. He also wore his headband around his forehead, though it slanted down to cover his left eye.

"Team 7?" After a nod, he said, "My first impression of you guys...you seem like a nice bunch. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made their way to the roof to meet up with Kakashi. Once they arrived, they noticed their sensei was reading an orange book. He looked as if he was oblivious to his surroundings but Naruto could see the critical eye he had on them. After Kakashi noticed everyone was ready, he began.

"Glad you all made it. Now, how about we start by having you all introduce yourselves." said Kakashi as he put his book away.

"What should we say?" asked Sakura.

"Hmmm. How about your likes, dislikes, dream for the future, and your hobbies." answered Kakashi with a bored tone.

"Could you go first? As an example." said Sakura with a smile.

Kakashi let out a sigh, "Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I do not want to tell you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future..? I have many hobbies." said Kakashi as he pointed at Naruto to go.

Naruto grew disheartened as he only learned his Sensei's name but smiled at it being his turn to introduce himself, "My name is Naruto Senju. I like Ramen, forests, and gardens. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes to make ramen and traitors. My dream for the future is to surpass all the Hokages and protect this village, that way everyone has to acknowledge me...Hobbies? I have a bonsai tree and training." said Naruto still smiling.

"Hmm, he's grown up interesting." though Kakashi. "Next" said Kakashi looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are tons of things I dislike and only a few things I do like. And I don't use the word "dream", for I have an ambition. To revive my clan and.. kill a certain man." said Sasuke.

"Hmm, Figured as much." thought Kakashi. "And lastly, the girl." said Kakashi to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." said Sakura as she peeked at Sasuke, "I mean the person I like is...my dream for the future? Oh My! The thing I dislike is Ino-pig." finished Sakura.

"Typical girl her age, love over jutsu." thought Kakashi before saying, "Well tomorrow marks the start of Team 7. I'll see you all tomorrow for survival training." said Kakashi.

"Survival training? But didn't we do enough training in the Academy Kakashi-sensei?" asked a confused Sakura, who also had looks of confusion from Naruto and Sasuke.

"This training is different. I will be your opponent, but that is not all. This is an exam in which only 9 out of the 27 graduates will pass, it has a 66% failure rate." Said Kakashi with a chuckle at his Genins' faces of shock. "You will meet me at 8 tomorrow morning. Bring your shinobi gear, and I suggest not eating breakfast." said Kakashi and before anyone could ask him any more questions, he vanished in a poof.

Naruto pondered those words before he too told his teammates goodbye and left via a shunshin. Sasuke decided to do some more training for tomorrow and Sakura just headed home to also prepare for tomorrow as well. It would be a big day.

* * *

(The Next Day, 11 am)

The next morning, it had been a long three-hour wait as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived at 8 awaiting their sensei's arrival. Sasuke stood leaning on a tree scowling slightly as he waited. Sakura was inwardly fuming again. Naruto mediated as he waited, still racking his brain over what Kakashi said yesterday. Naruto then opened his eyes as his sensei appeared several seconds later.

"You're late!" came the yell from Sakura as Sasuke and Naruto agreed, although less vocal then their pink haired teammate. Upon noticing the questioning looks from his Genin, Kakashi explained his tardiness.

"I was on my way here when I saw a black cat cross my path, I didn't want bad luck so I took the long way around." said Kakashi in a tone that seemed that he was completely honest. Sasuke and Sakura immediately recognized the horrible lie. However, Naruto immediately understood, he wouldn't want bad luck either and probably would have walked around as well.

"Okay, it's set to noon." said Kakashi as he pulled a clock out and sat it on one of the training posts. He then took out two bells and said, "Here are two bells. Your task is to take one of these bells before noon. Those who cannot get a bell...get no lunch. Not only will I tie you to a stump, I'll eat your lunch in front of you." continued Kakashi as his three students stomachs rumbled.

"That's why he said not to eat." thought Naruto as he was slowly coming to a conclusion about today's training.

"You only need one bell. And Since there are only two, I will tie whoever does not get a bell to this stump here. Also, that person fails and will go back to the Academy. Meaning at least one of you will be going back no matter what. You may use any ninja tools you have. I recommend coming at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you won't get a bell." said Kakashi as all of his Genin got ready.

After Kakashi said start, all three of them immediately scattered. After a few moments of nothing, he pulled out his book and proceeded to read. Several minutes passed by and Kakashi just shrugged as he continued to read his book, they'd have to come for him anyway.

Sasuke was hiding in some trees watching Kakashi with a scrutinizing eye, trying to find the best time to strike Kakashi. He then felt a presence behind him, "Naruto, what are you doing here?" whispered Sasuke.

"We need to find Sakura, I have something I need to tell you both." said a completely serious Naruto as he took off to find Sakura.

Sasuke would have argued had he not seen the seriousness from Naruto and promptly followed him. After a few minutes, Naruto and Sasuke landed near an underbrush where Sakura was hiding. After making her come over to them, Naruto started.

"This test is bullshit." said Naruto completely confusing Sakura and Sasuke.

"What do you mean Naruto? And hurry up. You're wasting my time. I need to get one of those bells." said Sasuke irritated that Naruto still hadn't got to the point yet.

"Sakura-chan, what is the standard genin team in Konoha." asked Naruto. After a prompt "3 Genin, 1 Jonin" answer from Sakura, Naruto continued, "thank you, with that in mind. That makes this test even more bull. We are never going to take on a Jonin in battle coming freshly out of the Academy, jiji wouldn't allow it in the real world. It just doesn't happen so why now? The only way our chances would rise is if we worked together and even then the chances are still near zero." said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura listened intently to their friend speak. As it was rare when he did speak like this but usually his analyses were pin point.

"Kakashi said this test had a 66% failure rate. Meaning only nine of us will pass. From what Sakura says, you can only have three genin teams, full genin teams. That means this test is about teamwork, not actually getting the bells." said Naruto, completely confident in his deduction of this test. "So we need to work together. And in the case that I am wrong, you can both have the bells. I don't mind doing another year."

Sasuke and Sakura merely nodded their heads. They weren't completely convinced but figured, working together with Naruto, they had a better chance of getting the bells than working alone, especially since Naruto would willingly fail for them. So after a quick plan from Naruto, they set off to face Kakashi.

* * *

(Several Minutes Later)

Kakashi still stood in the same spot since the beginning of the test. He lowered his book slightly to see Naruto standing in front of him. "You know its basic shinobi knowledge to hide one's presence and strike from blind spots, right?" said Kakashi as he put his book away. He knew how good Naruto really was.

Naruto replied with, "It wouldn't have made any difference. One, you already knew where I was. Two, you have one of your eyes covered, so you likely have found a way to cover your blind spots as you create a huge one with only one eye. And three, I figured out your test, it's teamwork but there is a major flaw in it." said Naruto.

Kakashi grew impressed with Naruto's analysis. He was right on each point though he did wonder what the flaw in the test was, "and what would the flaw be?" asked Kakashi as he readied for Naruto's assault.

"You can't expect three fresh Genin to come in and show teamwork to that level. Teamwork happens over bonding with each other through missions, team meetings, and being with one another. Though it is a great test to find out if a team holds the 'Will of Fire', its still difficult to do all of that in the span of just one hour." said Naruto as he placed a hand in the half ram seal. Naruto performed a shunshin to begin his assault on Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto's explanation. He then turned around and blocked the kick to his head from Naruto. "The speed behind his kick is immense, that's why it hits so hard due to the momentum built up." thought Kakashi as he continued to block each of Naruto's strikes. He then saw Naruto do a low sweep kick and jumped over it. He grew surprised when Naruto immediately stood up faster than before with a kunai in hand and went to cut the strings holding the bells to his waist. He cut the string slightly before Kakashi batted the kunai out of his hands and they jumped back from one another.

"To think he'd be able to get that close to the bells. Impressive." thought Kakashi before he saw Naruto hold the tiger hand seal.

"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)" thought Naruto as white feathers appeared around Kakashi. Kakashi immediately recognized the genjutsu and dispelled it with ease. However as soon as he dispelled it, several kunai struck him squarely in the back.

Sasuke had been mildly surprised when his kunai hit Kakashi. He did according to the plan, once Naruto activated his genjutsu, launch the kunai at Kakashi to catch him off guard. Though he wasn't disappointed as he saw the customary log take Kakashi's place signalling a replacement.

Shortly after that, Sasuke heard a scream. It seemed Kakashi had taken out Sakura. "damn, guess we go to plan B." thought Sasuke as he activated his sharingan when he noticed Kakashi behind him and engaged the Jonin in Taijutsu.

Kakashi wasn't surprised to see Sasuke's sharingan, he had read about it in Sasuke's file. However he was in for another shock as after a few blocked hits and Sasuke's impressive agility, Sasuke managed to touch one of the bells. Upon noticing it, Kakashi immediately disengaged and slid a few feet away from Sasuke. However he didn't notice the three lines of mud on the ground around him.

The lines were in a perfect square surrounding Kakashi with the only uncovered side being the one facing Sasuke, who was going through several hand seals as Naruto landed beside him with his palms placed on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)" thought Naruto as the mud around Kakashi rose on all three sides creating a sort of tunnel facing his two students. At roughly the same time, Sasuke finished his hand seals and placed a hand near his mouth.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" said Sasuke as he unleashed a huge fireball from his mouth that flew toward Kakashi. Kakashi was about to jump up to avoid the jutsu when he noticed an equally as big Waterball flying down towards him.

"Naruto must have created that before landing next to Sasuke to activate his mud wall. Damn that's a good combo." thought Kakashi as the area inside the mud walls exploded with steam from the Fireball and Waterball combination. Steam continued to rise from the impact area, obstructing Sasuke and Naruto's view. Once it cleared, they noticed there was no trace of Kakashi anywhere.

"Underground!" thought Naruto but it was too late as a hand grabbed him and Sasuke and proceeded to drag them both underground.

Kakashi soon popped up a few feet away and eye smiled at the two heads. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique). That was nice teamwork from you two, great combination. You almost had me there, but you didn't. Too bad you didn't get a bell. As I'm sure you would have been great to have on my team." said Kakashi as he then noticed Sakura charging at him. "Seems Naruto must have woken her up while I was in that Taijutsu battle with Sasuke." thought Kakashi.

Sadly, Sakura was way too weak to face Kakashi. However, before she got to him, Kakashi found himself in a full nelson from Naruto. Due to the shock of Naruto's unexpected arrival, he didn't notice the Kunai from Sasuke cut off the bells. Sakura made a dive for the bells since Kakashi was still stuck in Naruto's grip.

It was all for not as the timer went off right as Sakura made it to the bells. "So close" thought Naruto as he let go of Kakashi and they all made their way to the stumps.

"They passed with flying colors...but why not find out to what extent" thought Kakashi as he tied Naruto to one of the stumps. Kakashi asked how Naruto got out of the ground so fast and with the answer of "Doton: Moruragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding like a Mole Technique), he nodded at the statement. At which point, Kakashi told them that they failed the test since none of them could get a bell, but since they used teamwork, he'd give them another chance. Since Naruto attacked him first, then he wouldn't be allowed lunch. So after handing Sasuke and Sakura a bento and leaving instructions to not feed Naruto, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"We were so close!" said Sakura as she opened her bento and began eating.

"Hn." said Sasuke as he agreed and couldn't wait for another shot at the Jonin.

"We'll get him next time." said Naruto as he was wondering if he was wrong in his judgment of the true meaning of the test. They should have passed right? Yet they didn't, was he wrong? Eventually his thoughts were cut short as his stomach quaked upon seeing Sasuke and Sakura eating their food. When that happened, he was in for a shock as Sasuke offered him his bento.

"We need you." said Sasuke begrudgingly. "Had it not been for you, we would have not been so close in the first place. So here, eat up. You will not be at full strength if you aret handicapped by hunger."

Naruto was even more surprised when Sakura also offered her bento, "Sasuke-kun is right. You need to eat something and you can eat from mine since I don't eat as much as Sasuke-kun." said Sakura as she placed a bit of food on her chopsticks and was inches away from feeding Naruto when..

BOOM!

A huge plume of smoke appeared and out stepped an irate looking Kakashi. "You dare defy my rules! I told you not to feed Naruto, yet you disobey my orders and do it anyway?! What do you have to say for yourselves before I give out divine punishment." said Kakashi as he held the ram seal and the sky darkened considerably and lightning danced around it.

Freaked out by the sudden appearance of Kakashi, Naruto shouted, "Because we're a team! And teammates look out for one another. That's what Konoha's built upon, teamwork!"

"Well if that's all you have to say, then you..." said Kakashi as all the Genin closed their eyes awaiting their punishment, "Pass." said Kakashi with an eye smile as the sky cleared back up.

"What?" came the intelligent response from Sakura.

Kakashi merely pointed to the memorial stone and stated, "Naruto was correct. This test was to find out your teamwork and willingness to work together. I gave you all a near impossible task with rules created to make you split up and work for yourselves. Had you forsaken your teammates and worked alone, you would have failed, even if you did get a bell. You all did the opposite and that is why we are now officially Team 7. Remember these words, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worst than scum."" finished Kakashi.

The three genin looked on with various expressions. Sakura fist pumped at officially being a team. Sasuke merely smirked in his cool way though you could see his excitement. Naruto, however, was crying tears of passion at the line that would forever be engraved in his heart. They were Team 7 and nothing would change that.

"Now tomorrow, we will begin missions and training to work more efficiently as a team. I expect to see you guys back here tomorrow at 9 am, until then." said Kakashi as he disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

When Kakashi left, Naruto escaped the ropes that bound him to the stump as he asked, "So you guys wanna train since we still have a whole day left. It's clear we all need more work, especially you Sakura. Me and Sasuke are more advanced than you and we need all the links of our team to be better if we want to be the best team possible." finished Naruto as Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura expectantly.

After a moment, Sakura agreed. She would get to spend more time with her Sasuke-kun and become a better ninja in the process since her lack of help against Kakashi sensei was eye-opening.

* * *

(Timeskip- 6 weeks later)

D rank missions, chores if you asked Naruto, were absolutely horrible. Team 7 had done 48 D rank missions in the past 6 weeks from walking dogs and painting fences to catching the elusive Tora, pet cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife. In those six weeks though, Team 7 held many training sessions together. Usually 3, sometimes 4 times a week outside of missions and teamwork training with Kakashi.

Naruto stayed relatively the same, steadily trying to increase the speed of his shunshin and master his ninjutsu arsenal. Kakashi even showed Naruto another clone technique as he knew about Naruto's Mokuton and Moku Bunshins (Wood Clones) and that he still didn't want to show it. It was the simple Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Rock Clone Technique). Naruto also moved to level three of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) involving exploding seals. He began to attach them to his Earth clones to add a deadly surprise to the simple clone technique.

Sasuke added a few more fire jutsus. One of them being, Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Technique), which emitted a volley of fist sized fireballs from the user's mouth in an unpredictable way. He also added the powerful Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Technique), which creates a powerful stream of fire from the user's mouth that takes on a dragon's appearance. Also during that time, he managed to learn several sharingan genjutsu from his clan's library. For some reason, Kakashi even gave him tips. How Kakashi knew so much about the sharingan was above him but he accepted it with no questions asked.

The person who progressed the most was Sakura. She began with physical exercises that at first, were brutal on her due to her not getting the correct nutrition into her body. However after hearing Naruto and Sasuke tell her to quit her diet since it'd make her body more capable of handling this type of training, it began to bear results. Her stamina, speed, and strength had improved greatly over the course of the past six weeks.

Naruto and Sasuke had also found out that Sakura had amazing chakra control since she was able to get tree walking and water walking relatively quickly. Since her chakra control was so good, Naruto suggested she become a medic-nin. Sakura was happy with the suggestion since she knew she wouldn't be able to catch Sasuke and Naruto in the other shinobi arts, but being a medic nin added value to her place on the team.

Sakura had learned the beginning medical ninjutsu, the Shosen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique). Though she could only heal small bruises and cuts, it was still better than nothing and she was proud of herself. She felt more important on the team now a days and her confidence skyrocketed as a result.

Kakashi, noticing the progress his team had made individually, eye-smiled because they took it upon themselves to get better. As such, he was more than happy to toss tips their way to help them. Due to them blossoming so well, he decided they had enough of D ranks and it was now time for their first C rank. It was a simple bodyguard duty, to escort Tazuna, a bridge builder who lived in wave country, back to Wave Country and guard him while he finished a bridge. It was more than easy enough for his team to handle and tomorrow they would set out on their first C rank.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Leave a review or send a Pm.

*11 November, Author Edit*

*Canon goodness right there, doesn't go off Canon until chapter 11..sort of. I do add my own sense of writing to it but for the most part it is canon until Chapter 11. So yeah...you can skip ahead or just continue reading and find my own style of writing in there. I at least believe you'll like it.*

-Hamp Out

First C Rank

Chapter Five. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however, own an air horn. Let's see how long Kishimoto holds out when I torture him with it...Naruto will be mine!

* * *

Chapter 5: First C rank

It was a bright and sunny day as five people were walking down a road. Those five people were the four members of Team 7 and their client. They were walking in a diamond formation with Naruto in front, Sasuke on the left, Sakura on the right, Kakashi trailing behind, and Tazuna, the client, in the middle of the formation.

It had been a day since leaving the village to begin their first C rank. Normally the trip to wave would be less than a day but with Tazuna being a civilian, they had to travel at his pace. The group walked in relative peace and silence until Naruto tripped a bit. After a light chuckle at Naruto's misfortune, Sakura posed a question.

"Tazuna-san, you're from wave country right?" After a grumble of "what about it?" from him, Sakura turned to Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninjas in Wave country?"

"No, not in wave country. Though their culture and customs differ, hidden villages do exist and as such, other ninjas as well." said Kakashi as he patted Sakura's head, messing up her perfectly groomed hair, "Don't worry, there isn't any ninja combat on a C rank mission."

As the group walked past a puddle in the road, Sakura visibly relaxed upon hearing that. She may have gotten stronger and better as a ninja but she was still a little scared to face an enemy ninja. Her relaxed state changed immediately when she heard...

"One down"

Upon hearing those words, Everyone, except a captured Kakashi, turned around to watch Kakashi be torn to shreds by two other ninjas. Those two being the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu. Both of them had shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. They both wore a re-breather and poisonous gauntlet on one arm. They looked the same except Gozu had a single horn on his forehead protector and a cape while Meizu had two horns and shaggy hair.

The Demon Brothers, upon seeing the shocked states of the Genin, took that moment to charge for the closet one, who was the blonde kid. However when tying him up like the first ninja, they didn't notice the smirk on his face.

"Two down" said the brothers, who became shocked when the kid melted into mud as they tore him apart.

"Kawarimi (Replacement)" thought Gozu and Meizu as they suddenly started feeling hotter. They looked up to see the biggest fireball either brother had ever seen come falling from the sky. The heat from it was intense and it almost seemed unreal.

"Genjutsu" thought Meizu as he dispelled the illusion. Upon cancelling the illusion, they failed to notice that a kunai pinned their chain to a tree. Shortly after dispelling the Genjutsu, Gozu received a harsh kick from the Blonde while Meizu received one from the dark-haired kid sending them in opposite directions, snapping their chain. Despite the kicks, the brothers recovered fast enough and decided to take out their target as fast as possible and set off to deal with him. They met with the pink haired girl and their target of Tazuna. However, when striking the two, they were just Bunshins (Clones). Duped, by some brat.

Before anyone could move, Kakashi appeared and had gotten both, Gozu and Meizu, trapped under each arm. "Great job team, you all handled that perfectly. Nice Magen: Jigoka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique) Naruto. And to you to Sasuke for breaking their chains with that kunai. And Sakura, way to get the VIP out of harm's way and even trick the enemy. Great work my cute, little Genin. Tazuna..we need to talk." said Kakashi as he tied Gozu and Meizu to a tree that Sakura and Tazuna had come out from behind.

"These are chunin level mist ninjas." said Kakashi before Gozu interrupted him.

"How did you react so well to us?" asked Gozu.

"My team and I could have killed you immediately as we knew you were there for a while. First of all, Naruto, the blonde, is a sensor. When he tripped, he secretly signaled to us where you were. And even if Naruto wasn't, it hadn't rained in days. So on a nice day like this, there wouldn't be a puddle on the ground." said Kakashi as he leveled a one-eyed glare at Tazuna, "We didn't kill them because I wanted to find out their target. Care to explain why two Chunin are trying to kill you? Our mission dictates protecting you from thugs and thieves. Ninjas are a B rank mission at least. Looks like we'll have to return home, this mission is out of our scope." finished Kakashi as he walked over to his team.

"Wait!" said Tazuna in a pleading voice. "I'm sorry I deceived you all but I had no other way to get protection. Our country is very poor and as a result, I can't pay for anything over a C rank. As I said before, I'm a bridge builder who's now building a bridge that'll connect Wave to the mainland. Because that'll keep us away from the shipping industry's monopoly and Gato. Gato is an evil man, who has a stranglehold on the economy of Wave by controlling the shipping industry and raising costs for those trying to move products. He makes life hell for anyone in wave because of it. Please, I beg of you, please help me, because without that bridge, things will only get worst."

Kakashi looked indifferent at Tazuna's plea. Sasuke and Sakura felt bad for him but Kakashi-sensei did say it was too difficult for them. Naruto was sobbing 'anime' tears after Tazuna's plea, Naruto couldn't help it. The other three members of Team 7 had gotten used to Naruto's antics, like falling victim for sob stories and even Kakashi's excuses for being late.

"How is Naruto so strong?" thought Sasuke as he looked at Naruto crying his eyes out.

Before Kakashi could stop him, Naruto spoke with conviction when he said, "Don't worry Old Man, we'll continue the mission. We'll kick Gato's ass, save your country, and look awesome while doing it or my name's not Naruto."

Tazuna looked hopeful after hearing Naruto speak. Kakashi just let out a sigh, they could have gone home and done something else. But since Sasuke and Sakura looked more into continuing, he kinda had to go now.

"Well it seems we are going, but I expect a full payment when you get the necessary funds for whatever the mission ends up being, understood?" said Kakashi to Tazuna. After a thank you and a yes from Tazuna, Team 7 continued their now B-rank mission.

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

Team 7 and Tazuna had finally hit the home stretch of their journey. After crossing a huge body of water and Tazuna's slightly built bridge, they were nearing Tazuna's house. However, Naruto sensed a presence to the left and immediately flung a kunai directed toward it.

Kakashi, who had felt the same thing, went to investigate. Upon noticing a snow rabbit, Sakura hounded Naruto for almost killing the cutest rabbit ever. Naruto immediately fell into depression from Sakura's scolding. While that was going on, Kakashi realized that the bunny was a replacement for a Kawarami no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) and was on high alert.

"Get Down!" said Kakashi as Naruto grabbed Sakura before falling down, Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and brought him to the ground as Kakashi ducked his head. Had they have been a second late, A large, spinning zanbato would have cut them in half. The sword continued over their heads as it smashed into a tree. Suddenly, a man appeared standing on the handle of the sword, looking down on the group.

This man was tall and had a muscular frame with pale skin. He had short, spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. Bandages covered the lower half of his face like a mask. He wore his forehead protector sideways around his head and was shirtless with only a belt around his chest that held his sword on his back. He also was wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

The man then spoke, "No wonder the demon brothers failed, they were facing the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan)"

"Sharingan no Kakashi? does that mean..." thought Sasuke as his thoughts ended when he saw Kakashi standing up.

"Zabuza Momochi, also known as the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist)" said Kakashi as if he was totally uninterested in him. "Well I have to ask, what do you want?"

"Nothing to big, Just the old man's head. If you give him up, I won't kill you all." said Zabuza with an equally as carefree tone.

Kakashi rose a hand to his forehead protector as he said, "Protect the bridge builder with your lives. Form a manji formation around him and don't join this fight as it's out of your league, he's a Jonin just like me." finished Kakashi as he team did as instructed with Naruto in front, Sasuke on his left, and Sakura on the right.

"I believe I'll need to use this against you." said Kakashi as he lifted his forehead protector to show a three tomoe Sharingan in his left eye.

This got varied reactions, Sakura was wondering if Kakashi was an Uchiha. Naruto's deduced that Kakashi had it all along since he could give tips to Sasuke about it and wasn't shocked at the revelation. Sasuke was an internal wreck, how did Kakashi acquire a Sharingan, he was no Uchiha. He shouldn't have that eye, it's a birthright. Sasuke definitely had some questions for Kakashi.

"Oh the sharingan so soon, I'm honored. Well, let's get to this." said Zabuza as he vanished to appear on top of the lake with his huge sword in tow. He landed with his left hand extended upwards while holding a half ram seal with his right hand.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden in the Mist Technique)" said Zabuza as a heavy mist blanketed the area. The mist was so thick that it hid Kakashi from his Genin, who were only a few feet behind him.

"Eight choices; liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, or heart. Which do you want to die by?" said Zabuza with a disembodied voice that seemed to come from every direction.

Everyone in the area immediately reacted to Zabuza's killing intent as it placated the area. Tazuna nearly crapped himself, he was Zabuza's direct target and only a civilian, not trained to handle fear like a ninja would be able to. Sakura grew scared out of her mind but believed that Kakashi-sensei would save them. Naruto seemed calm on the outside, but inwardly he was sweating slightly. Sasuke seemed the most panicked. Zabuza's killing intent brought back memories of Itachi and that night. He even pulled out a kunai to end it before Zabuza got the chance.

"Don't worry Sasuke." said Kakashi with an eye smile as he put his hands in the ram seal and a shroud of blue chakra surrounded him. That maneuver cleared the area around him in a 15 foot diameter, clearing the mist from his team so they could see him. "I promise to protect you guys with my life. Nothing bad will happen."

"Sure about that?" questioned Zabuza in the middle of the Manji formation. He was ready to sever all the heads of everyone in the formation until Kakashi immediately stopped him with a kunai to the stomach. Zabuza became shocked for a second until he turned into water.

"Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)." thought Kakashi in a panic as Zabuza appeared behind him and promptly sliced him half. Zabuza's grinning face didn't last long as he realized he sliced a Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone).

"It's over." said Kakashi as he readied to slit Zabuza's throat with a kunai if he moved. Kakashi wasn't ready for another Zabuza to appear behind him and the one in front of him to dissolve into water.

"I'm not that easy to take down." said Zabuza as he swung to cleave Kakashi in half. Kakashi ducked the swing and put his hands up to block the follow-up kick from Zabuza that sent him sailing into the water. Zabuza smirked when he realized Kakashi was staying in the water and performed a shunshin to appear above him.

"This water is so heavy. Oh no!" thought Kakashi urgently but it was too late. Zabuza had already completed the hands seals for his jutsu and Kakashi found himself trapped in a sphere of water.

"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Prison Technique)" said Zabuza, creating a dome of water that immobilized Kakashi completely. Zabuza then created another water clone as he looked at the remaining people. "Kakashi, I'm going to allow you to watch me kill your students and client, before I kill you." stated Zabuza as his clone stalked toward the Genin slowly.

"Run! Get out of here. Leave me, protect the client." said Kakashi before Naruto interrupted him.

"Why should we run?" said Naruto as he readied to fight. "First of all, the first thing you taught was to never abandon your comrades. I am not worst than scum. And secondly, if we ran, what's to say a Jonin wouldn't find us, so we'd have to deal with him anyway. So Why not fight him now? Sakura stay with Tazuna. Sasuke you ready to do this?" said Naruto as Sasuke activated his Sharingan, signaling he was ready.

Naruto started by flinging several shuriken at the real Zabuza that his clone in front blocked. Any shuriken that passed the clone Zabuza blocked himself with his free hand.

"It seems that he can't remove his hand from his jutsu or move for that matter as it would probably disrupt it and cause it to disperse. We'll aim for that, we need Kakashi." thought Naruto quickly as he and Sasuke charged in to engage Zabuza in Taijutsu.

Zabuza's clone began to chuckle as he was easily defending against the two brats. After a minute, he got bored with defending and violently kicked Sasuke away and readied to slice the other one but saw him back pedaling rapidly. He noticed that he was going through a few hand seals.

"Doton: Doryudan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet)" thought Naruto as he spit out some mud that quickly rose up to form a huge dragon's head. The dragon proceeded to fire off several bullets of mud at the Zabuza clone, which he blocked with his huge sword. However upon blocking the last bullet, he noticed that the blonde had disappeared and the Uchiha brat was standing in front of him wielding a Fuma Shuriken (Demon Windmill Shuriken).

Sasuke held the shuriken in his hand and opened it up fully and readied to fling it. As Sasuke let it go, Zabuza's clone noticed that it wasn't headed for him but rather Zabuza in the back. Zabuza chuckled as he easily caught the shuriken. His chuckle disappeared as he noticed another shuriken headed toward him that had been hidden in the shadow of the first.

Zabuza jumped over the shuriken in an impressive display of agility. "Too easy" said Zabuza in a snobbish tone, he wasn't ready for the shuriken to poof and turn into the blonde haired kid, who flung a kunai at him. The kunai was perfectly aimed as it required him to move his arm out-of-the-way less he take a high speed kunai to the arm. Despite moving, the kunai still nicked his cheek.

Naruto got behind Zabuza as he had used a Henge (Transformation) to change into that second shuriken that Sasuke tossed to outwit Zabuza. Naruto was standing on the water when he noticed Zabuza become enraged and look at him with a murderous glare. As he was ready to fire the still held Fuma Shuriken (Demon Windmill Shuriken) back at Naruto, an incredibly serious Kakashi blocked that attempt.

"Great job Naruto and Sasuke. That was an ingenious plan and I couldn't be prouder." said Kakashi as he still held his glare toward Zabuza.

"Heh, I got distracted and let go of my jutsu, big deal." said Zabuza trying to downplay that two Genin outwitted him.

"Don't flatter yourself, you were forced to drop it." said Kakashi as he batted away the shuriken in Zabuza's hand. Zabuza jumped away from Kakashi, who mirrored him, and went through a plethora of hand seals that Kakashi was executing at the same time and speed of him. They even shouted "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" at the same time as two huge water dragons appeared and cancelled each other out when they clashed.

"How did that happen, the sharingan allows the user to copy and recreate what the other is doing but we definitely finished at the same time. What's going on?" thought Zabuza as he went through a few hand seals for another jutsu but stopped when he noticed himself standing behind Kakashi. "What?" thought Zabuza when he saw Kakashi go through hand seals for the jutsu he was about to use.

"Suition: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique)" said Kakashi as a huge torrent of water crashed into Zabuza and sent him careening into a tree. As soon as he hit the tree, four kunai from Kakashi pinned Zabuza's arms and legs to the tree .

"How are you doing that, can you-" said Zabuza before Kakashi interrupted him.

"See the future. Yes, and your future is death.." said Kakashi as he walked over to Zabuza to finish the job but two senbon needles struck Zabuza before Kakashi could get to him.

"You were right." came the voice of a hunter nin that suddenly appeared. "He is dead and I thank you for weakening my target as I've chased him for a long time." the hunter nin grabbed Zabuza's arm and placed it over his head. "Allow me to dispose of this body elsewhere so your Genin don't have to watch." finished the hunter nin as he disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"Well anyway" said Kakashi back to his bored, uninterested tone as if he just didn't have a fight to the death just now. He covered his left eye back up and said, "Tazuna, we're almost to your house right?" after a nod from Tazuna, Kakashi eye smiled and finished with, "Great. Naruto, you're on carrying duty."

Naruto looked confused at first until he saw his sensei collapse. Sakura ran over and performed a diagnostic jutsu. She determined that he was only experiencing chakra exhaustion and that he'd be fine in a couple of days. With that, Naruto picked up Kakashi piggy back style and they continued on their way to Tazuna's house. Eventually, right before they made it, Naruto voiced his concerns.

"Zabuza's still alive."

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Leave a review or send a Pm.

-Hamp Out


	5. Wave

Wave

Chapter Six. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but neither do you, unless you're Kishimoto. Then my argument is invalid.

* * *

Chapter 6: Wave

Arriving at Tazuna's house that night, Team 7's exhaustion was clear from today's events. Tazuna's house had him, his beautiful daughter, Tsunami, and his young grandson, Inari, all in the same tiny home. His home was very warm and inviting as they all rested for the night after their long day of travelling and fighting.

The following morning, Kakashi was left at home to recover from his chakra exhaustion. Upon awaking, Kakashi confirmed Naruto's concerns of Zabuza being alive. Though Kakashi assured Naruto it would take Zabuza at least a week to recover from his injuries given during their fight. So for the day, the rest of Team 7 followed Tazuna to the bridge to protect him. It was an uneventful day until that night back at Tazuna's house during dinner.

"You're all going to die you know." said Tazuna's grandson in a matter of fact tone. That comment came out of nowhere and everyone in the room became surprised by his sudden announcement.

Naruto was the first to respond, "No, we're not. I'm too awesome to die before becoming Hokage and so is my team." said Naruto as he waited for Inari's rebuttal.

"Gato's going to murder you all for trying to stop him, just like...Kaiza" said Inari as he sniffed a bit remembering Kaiza, a man who first stood up to Gato but was killed for his valiant efforts.

"No. I doubt it very seriously. We'll protect your grandfather with our lives. Just you watch kid." said Naruto with a smile, which also got a smile from Tazuna.

"Stop smiling. You don't know what pain is. You don't know suffering. You've probably lived a cozy life in that ninja village of yours." said Inari as he stepped back slightly at Naruto's stern look.

"Listen here, so what your life is bad now, get over it. People have had it worst. You still have a mother and grandfather who love and take care of you. A warm house to live in and a meal every night. You have no clue what it's like to suffer. I know a guy who lost his whole family in one night to his older brother, whom he admired. He was only six then. There's also a guy whom his entire village hated him for something out of his control. Where his existence has been ignored since being born. But you know what, they didn't mope all day long. They got up and did something about it, so they can move forward in their lives." said Naruto as he looked at Inari.

Naruto then put his utensils down as he stood up from the table. "Sensei, I need to blow off some steam, I'll be in the forest training." said Naruto as he headed outside.

"Was Naruto talking about Sasuke-kun and himself sensei? He always seemed so happy, how could he have had a terrible life like that?" asked Sakura, oblivious to the fact that her own mother had been apart of it when she used to take her away from play time when Naruto came by.

"Indeed he was Sakura. Naruto had a pretty rough life until the Hokage personally stepped in. He's done so much to gain the village's love but it's hard to change people's viewpoints. Naruto can change a person's viewpoint easily, but people are a different story. Maybe one day that will change. Though it has gotten better in recent years." said Kakashi as he wanted his Genin to wonder what it was.

"What could Naruto be hated for?" thought Sasuke as before he remembered to ask Kakashi about his sharingan.

* * *

(Next Morning, In the Forest)

The following morning was absolutely beautiful in Wave country. Naruto had stayed out all night and fallen asleep from his training session last night. He was now snoring heavily as he laid sprawled out on the forest floor.

An extremely beautiful girl in a pink dress with long black hair and chocolate-brown eyes walked into the clearing Naruto was occupying. Upon noticing Naruto snoring, she decided to wake him up. That almost proved fatal as Naruto woke up and pinned her down underneath him with a kunai at her throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you. It's just this country has a bad crime rate." said Naruto with a smile as he put his kunai away and exited the slightly intimate position they were in.

"Such pretty violet eyes." thought the girl with a light blush. "Oh it's fine, I understand completely. Wave is a pretty violent place. My name is Haku, nice to meet you." said Haku placing down her basket and extending a hand.

"Naruto, a pleasure to meet you Haku. What are you doing here all alone? You said you knew how dangerous this place was." said Naruto confused slightly at the girl's logic.

"Oh, my friend is in need of medical attention and there are some herbs around here that can help him. Want to help me pick them?" asked Haku with a small smile.

"Of course, just tell me which ones and I'll get them for you." said Naruto reciprocating the smile.

Haku pointed out a few plants as Naruto began to grab them and place them in Haku's basket. Eventually Haku popped a question, "Are you a ninja?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Naruto looking intently at Haku.

"Because I noticed your for...figure was suited for combat like a Ninja's." said Haku.

"She tried to say forehead protector until she noticed I didn't have mine on. I took it off last night so I wouldn't be recognized." thought Naruto as he said, "There are plenty of people with bodies like mine who are just regular civilians, but yes I am one."

Haku sighed internally at not being caught, "I thought so, do you have something precious to protect? I believe true strength comes from wanting to protect those precious to you." said Haku fondly thinking about her own precious person, the one in need of medical attention.

"I do, my village and my friends are all precious to me and I'll protect them with my life. But you should know something Haku, we have to face an extremely powerful foe named Zabuza. He's trying to kill us." said Naruto as Haku gasped, "But don't worry. We already found him and my team is about to kill him now." said Naruto as he was watching Haku with a critical gaze.

Upon seeing Haku stiffen slightly, Naruto knew he had her. "I wish. If only it were that easy." said Naruto as Haku relaxed at the news.

"True Naruto-kun. Thank you for your help but I need to get this back to my friend." said Haku with another smile. Before fully disappearing Haku turned around and said, "oh and by the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto never even reacted to the shocking news as he said, "No you're not. I'm a ninja remember. I noticed you have on chest bindings to hide your figure. Let's not forget when we first met and I had you pinned underneath me. My leg was in your 'business. Either you have a weird boy part or that was a 'lady' part I pressed into." said Naruto still smiling.

Haku had the decently to blush upon realizing that they were that close at first. "Seems I can't fool you. Either way, I need to go now. I hope to see you in the future Naruto-kun." said Haku as she began walking away again.

"Tell Zabuza I said hi." said Naruto as Haku froze in place. "I know you're that hunter nin. You fooled us all back their with that trick. I could have killed you earlier with that kunai and been done with it, but I didn't want to kill such a beautiful girl like yourself. Especially when I can't sense your want to kill me or my friends, even when I said we killed Zabuza. So please don't ruin this chance, don't come back for the old man and this'll be the end of it. We could even become friends but.." said Naruto as he took on a more serious face, "If you threaten to come kill the old man or my friends again, you or Zabuza, I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp." said Naruto as he walked away.

Haku stood still, Naruto figured everything from just a few minutes. He had easily deduced who she was and everything. He could have killed her when he first pounced on her and there was nothing she could have done about it. Figured out she was a girl, sensed her lack of wanting to kill someone. Her clever cover blown after a few seconds of meeting him. She had to tell Zabuza about this troubling news.

* * *

(Six days later)

The week had passed with no incidents. Kakashi had recovered a few days ago and began accompanying his Genin to the bridge. Today would be the day that Zabuza would strike. However Naruto wasn't there. Naruto had asked to stay home as he thought Gato would attack Tsunami to get to Tazuna. Naruto was proven right when he heard a scream and immediately set off to find out why.

Naruto landed atop a building. Upon looking over the building, Naruto saw Tsunami tied up by a rope and Inari being held down by a tall man. That man was carrying a sword and another accompanied him, also carrying a sword. Naruto deemed it necessary that he should take care of this as fast as possible before something bad happened.

Naruto placed his hands in the tiger hand seal and thought,"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)"

The thugs were laughing as it was too easy to take the bridge builder's family. Even those ninjas would stop when they noticed the hostages. Their laughing ended with a yawn when they began to notice white feathers floating down. They looked confused for a second until they both passed out into a deep slumber.

Tsunami and Inari grew confused. What just happened? Why did those goons just fall asleep? Their questions became answered when Naruto landed in between them.

"Told you I'm awesome. Now I have to go help my friends as they will need me." said Naruto as he went through four hand seals and ended in the ram seal.

"Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Rock Clone Technique)" said Naruto as four pieces of rock peeled off Naruto's body and formed into four Narutos.

"My clones will keep you safe until it is all over. Inari, if they need it, help protect your mom. It's time to stop moping, you need to become the next Kaiza around here." said Naruto as he vanished with a shunshin leaving only an after image behind.

* * *

(Tazuna's Bridge)

At the bridge, a battle had broke out almost as soon as they arrived. Kakashi had gone off to face Zabuza. Sakura was left guarding Tazuna as Sasuke went in to face the 'hunter nin'.

Sasuke was dismantling the hunter nin in Taijutsu. He had the clear advantage in that aspect with his Sharingan.

"You're good and fast. Your eyes allow you to adjust perfectly in the middle of a battle, impressive. However, I wonder if your body can keep up with my true speed." said the hunter nin as she placed her hands in a unique hand seal.

A thin sheet of ice appeared in between Sasuke and the faux hunter nin as she said, "Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)"

Sasuke soon found himself trapped in a dome of 21 identical ice mirrors. He then saw the hunter nin step into one of the mirrors and appear in all the mirrors. After a moment, Sasuke had to dodge a barrage of senbon needles. Sasuke still managed to get hit by several senbon though, two in the shoulder and four in his leg. Sasuke stood up and determined that fire trumps ice so he was going to melt the mirrors.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)" said Sasuke as he sent a huge torrent of fire into one of the mirrors. He became surprised when the mirror was only lightly melted at the corners though. The mirror then regenerated right before his eyes.

"That level of jutsu will do you no justice here." said the hunter nin as she pulled out more senbon to toss at Sasuke. "I need to end this fight quickly. This jutsu is very chakra taxing and he already proved he can keep up by dodging that first attack. Before I get tired and slow down, I need to put him down." thought Haku as she was ready to end Sasuke.

Haku fired an unavoidable amount of senbon at Sasuke that would surely finish him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I follow Zabuza-sama's wishes." thought Haku sadly as she knew Sasuke would meet his end. That was all for not as a flash of yellow appeared in her ice mirrors.

Naruto appeared with his hands clasped together as he thought, "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)"

A sudden gust of wind appeared and blew all the senbon away. "You okay Sasuke?" asked Naruto with his eyes locked on Haku. Or at least her reflection.

"Hn." said Sasuke as he continued with, "These mirrors are tough. My fire has no effect on them. We might have been able to break one if you had of stayed outside but it's too late for that now. She's too fast to let you out of here without a fight."

"Hello Naruto-kun. It seems your arrival is very untimely but you're in my domain now and here I reign supreme." said Haku as she continued to send out senbon after senbon.

Naruto and Sasuke were dodging them with ease as Haku had to split up her targets. Eventually though, Naruto got tired of dodging and decided to end the fight.

"Haku, it's over." said Naruto as he flared his chakra.

The effect was instantaneous. The area inside of Haku's jutsu cracked as well as the mirrors. All the fighting stopped immediately at the display of raw power.

Sakura was feeling the sheer power behind the chakra and hoped it was on her side as she couldn't see through the mist.

Kakashi and Zabuza both stopped at the feeling from the chakra. Kakashi grew scared thinking the Kyubi was breaking out. That turned into awe as he realized it was only Naruto. Zabuza grew concerned for Haku inwardly. He knew Haku wouldn't be able to handle such power, he was doubting if he could.

Sasuke stared in disbelief at Naruto. He had never seen this from Naruto. After three years of training together and being friends, Naruto still had tricks. It was during that moment, that Sasuke realized the gap between him and Naruto was still too big, if not bigger. Naruto was amazing.

Haku stared shocked when she saw Naruto flare his chakra. It had cracked all of her mirrors from just chakra presence alone. The kind, gentle look and the pretty violet eyes from yesterday were gone. The coldest, violet eyes replaced them with an equally chilling glare. He just broke her jutsu in mere moments. It seemed he was serious about beating her to a pulp if she came.

"Sasuke shoot a fireball at ten o clock." said Naruto as Sasuke flew through the hand seals and breathed out another huge fireball without hesitation. Haku knew that even in their cracked state, her mirrors could stand to Sasuke's attack. She wasn't ready to see an entire corner of her dome obliterated by Sasuke's jutsu.

"How.." asked a shocked Haku.

"Katon: Choshinsei (Fire Style: Supernova), it's a beautiful collaboration jutsu of Sasuke's fireball and my great breakthrough. It's pretty powerful and now we know this fight is over." said Naruto as he channeled a bit of Kurama's chakra and vanished in front of the mirror Haku was in.

Haku had no time to gasp as she attempted to speed to another mirror but her leg got caught by Naruto. Naruto then proceeded to swing her around and smash her through the mirror she just came out of. She skidded across the ground a bit until she managed to back flip back up. Upon landing on her feet, A fist met her chin. A powerful fist from Naruto sending her even further back.

Naruto had performed a shunshin and appeared in Haku's face and upon her looking up, Naruto landed a debilitating blow on her. He knew he smashed her mask because he channeled chakra into that fist. A lot of it, from him and Kurama. She wouldn't be getting up for a little while after that. He walked over to Haku and took a knee next to her prone form.

"Why Haku. Why would you work for Zabuza when he's trying to damn a whole country by killing a bridge builder for an evil man. You're not like this, so why go so far?" asked Naruto sadly.

"Zabuza gave me purpose. I was an orphan when he found me. He trained me to be his tool and I have failed him. I am broken and no longer of use to my master. I cannot further aid my master in his goal of taking down Kirigakure's Yondaime Mizukage to keep him from killing off all the bloodline users in my home. Zabuza isn't that bad to do that Naruto-kun. Zabuza-sama feels his home is more important to him then this country's, I'm sure you'd do the same for Konoha." said Haku as she then looked up at Naruto with a pleading look, "Please kill me."

Naruto grew shocked to hear what Zabuza's real goal was. Naruto thought Zabuza was just out to earn some money and didn't care about the people he affected by doing so. But after hearing Haku's answer, Naruto found a solution to solve all of this.

"No Haku-chan, I can't kill my friends. Besides, if you died here, you'd never get back to helping your homeland with Zabuza. Now get your pretty little buns up, we have to go save your sensei before Kakashi kills him." said Naruto as he offered Haku a hand. Haku was speechless as the kind, gentle eyes she had met came back again. Her body felt rejuvenated after looking into them. Haku took Naruto's hand, blushing slightly from Naruto's warmth, and set off with him to find Zabuza.

Sasuke stood in disbelief. "Was I just forgotten? How the hell does Naruto know that hunter nin's name? And she's a girl?! I would have been defeated by a girl if Naruto hadn't come? I need to train harder, I won't let Naruto stay so far ahead of me." thought Sasuke.

(With Zabuza and Kakashi)

Kakashi had just trapped Zabuza in an awkward position. Zabuza had 9 dogs attached to him all over his body and was at Kakashi's complete mercy at the moment. Kakashi had just told Zabuza about showing him his only original jutsu when a yellow flash appeared in between them.

"Yo sensei." said Naruto as Haku appeared a few moments after him.

"Hello Naruto. It seems you've reached a compromise with Zabuza's 'help'. Care to explain?" said Kakashi as his dogs still held firm to Zabuza.

Naruto replied with, "Well I came in to save Sasuke, though I'm sure he could have won if the match lasted longer. I defeated Haku and she told me about Zabuza's goal. Zabuza's actually fighting for a good cause. He wants to end the reign of the Yondaime Mizukage." finished Naruto as Kakashi looked incredulously at Zabuza.

"I thought he was just doing this for money, it seems Zabuza does fight for good." thought Kakashi. Even though he thought that, Kakashi's dogs were still holding down Zabuza.

"So what are you saying we should do Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"I say we let them go, after Tazuna completes the bridge. Killing them now would be unnecessary as it's clear they can't defeat us..." said Naruto as he trailed off when he felt over 250 chakra signatures approaching the bridge. Haku and Zabuza stared at Naruto until Kakashi said.

"Sensor. Must feel someone coming." Upon hearing that, Zabuza and Haku both looked in the direction that Naruto was.

About a minute later, a group of about 250 people appeared with a short man in front clapping.

"Gato, what are you doing here." said Zabuza still with Kakashi's ninja dog pack on him.

"It seems the Demon of the Mist was a farce in the end. I knew you couldn't complete the mission. And even if you had of, I would have killed you anyway. What do I look like paying a punk like you. So I waited until you all tired yourselves out and now I'm going to have my men dispose of all of you, including the bridge builder." said Gato as he laughed.

"It seems we are no longer enemies Kakashi." said Zabuza as Kakashi nodded and his ninja dogs dispelled in poof. Zabuza was still pretty roughed up though and couldn't use his arms at the moment. He looked at Naruto and said, "Hey kid, spare a kunai?"

Naruto looked at Zabuza for a moment until he said, "Sure, as long as I get to use your sword."

Zabuza chuckled at Naruto's naivety. He wouldn't be able to pick up that sword, and even if he could, he wouldn't have the strength to use it. "Sure whatever kid, I just need it back after we're done." said Zabuza as he caught Naruto's kunai in his teeth. Kakashi lowered his headband back down as he wouldn't need it for this fight. Haku also stepped up by Zabuza's side as she was willing to take out a few. Sasuke appeared on Kakashi's side as well, believing he might as well take his frustration out on something and Gato brought the perfect opportunity.

In the middle, wielding the Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife) was Naruto. Naruto had to channel some of Kurama's chakra to augment his strength just so he could wield it. It felt so good in his hands. Looking to his right and seeing Zabuza and Haku, then to his left to see Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto smirked.

"LET'S GO WILD!"

* * *

(Two Days Later)

"How did Zabuza kill the most people and even Gato with no arms. That's outrageous." said Naruto as he was reminiscing about the battle at the bridge a few days ago.

"I'm good like that kid, I'm good like that." said Zabuza. "Well Kakashi, it seems me and Haku are done from doing this type of business. Maybe we will go and see how Kiri is doing since it's been almost a decade since I left. The bloodline rebels may have an organized front we can join."

Kakashi nodded as he had heard all about Kiri's internal issues. "Until next time Zabuza, hopefully on friendlier terms." said Kakashi as he waved goodbye.

Zabuza then turned to Naruto and said, "Kid, you could have let us be killed. But you didn't, and for that I say, you suck as a ninja." said Zabuza as he looked shocked to see Naruto slump over and fall into a terrible depression. Could this kid not take a joke?

"But you're a hell of a person and I'm glad to call you a friend. Thank you for giving us the chance to live. Maybe one day I'll teach you how to use a sword. Just ask and I'll try to arrange something. Until then, don't be such a punk ass." said Zabuza as he fist bumped Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Thank you so much, I don't know what would have happened. I could have died, Zabuza-sama could have died. But none of that happened, because you're such a forgiving person. Thank you for the chance we didn't deserve. I hope to see you in the future sometime." said Haku as she got bold and hugged Naruto.

"So warm" thought Haku.

"And I the same. See you later Haku. And kick some ass in the war!" said Naruto as they broke apart and waved goodbye.

As Naruto watched them walk away, he turned around to see his team halfway down the path already. "Guys wait up! My team shows me no love." said Naruto crying as he raced to catch his teammates.

As he was trying to reach his team, Naruto didn't get to hear the naming of Tazuna's bridge. "The Great Naruto Bridge", in honor of the most recent hero of Wave.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Leave a review or send a PM.

-Hamp Out.


	6. Exam Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Get off my back about it...sheesh.

* * *

Chapter 7: Chunin Exam Start

(Timeskip- 2 months)

It had been an eventful two months for Team 7. They had gone on 5 more C rank missions and even a B rank. Three of their C ranks were simply escort missions, no ninja contact like the Wave mission. The other four were eradicating bandit camps with one having a few missing ninja, making it their first B rank. Normally a ninja's first kill would haunt them but Kakashi dealt with it perfectly.

Before their first kill, Kakashi had acquired three of the cutest baby birds he could find. He then handed each of his students one bird. Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke became mesmerized by the three birds cuteness. They knew they wouldn't want anything to ever harm them, they were theirs forever.

However, Kakashi told them to kill their bird or it was D ranks for life. With heavy hearts, except for Sasuke who acted indifferent on the outside, Team Kakashi silently killed their baby bird. Needless to say, neither Genin became haunted when they killed during their bandit eradication missions. They had succeeded in all of their missions with great efficiency and minimal injuries.

Team 7's Genin also progressed individually during that time span.

Sakura had progressed mainly in medical ninjutsu. She could heal light injuries with ease now and became a very important member of Team 7, more so than ever due to her abilities as a medic.

Sasuke progressed as well. Sasuke had strengthened his Taijutsu some more by getting faster because he still wanted and needed his body to catch up to his eyes mainly because Naruto still exploited that fact in their spars. Sasuke had also honed his fire release and Sharingan genjutsu. He tried hard to gain the third tomoe in his eyes but they hadn't come yet.

Naruto had done amazing in the two months. Tenzo had finally made contact with him again since Team 7 became Team 7 right after his coming back from Wave. As a result, he taught Naruto the jutsu that made Hashirama so great, Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Tenth Edict of Enlightenment). The power to tame tailed beasts. The technique used the power of Mokuton to forcibly suppress a tailed beast's power. Tenzo showed Naruto the jutsu for when he ever came across another Jinchuriki or Bijuu. Naruto had learned the jutsu by the end of the first month and was only getting better at it.

Not only had he learned that jutsu, Naruto's speed at using the Shunshin had finally reached an incomparable level. He had gotten it down to no need for hand seals and could use it against opponents in battle. Kakashi still could keep pace easily, but that was because he was an elite Jonin. Chunin and below would have trouble with Naruto's speed increase.

Kakashi knew his team was easily Chunin exam material. Naruto was a sure fired Chunin, maybe Jonin for that matter. Sasuke was at least a Chunin as well. It'd take some luck for Sakura but he was positive his team could handle the exams. As a result, his team received his recommendation for the Exams tomorrow.

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

After receiving his form from Kakashi, Naruto decided to eat at his favorite restaurant. After his fill of ramen, Naruto began to walk out of Ichiraku's and head nowhere in particular.

Naruto was walking alone, so he thought. He chuckled slightly when he noticed a rock was following him. A perfectly square rock, with two eye holes in it. Upon recognizing the chakra signature and sensing two more within it, Naruto decided to talk to his followers.

"Come on Konohamaru, I know you can do better than that." said Naruto. After he finished, The rock came flying off as a huge plume of smoke billowed out. As it cleared, it revealed Konohamaru and two other children his age.

The kid to Konohamaru's right was a boy with short, brown hair and black eyes. He wore round glasses and had an ever-present drip of snot from his nose. He wore a simple blue t-shirt that zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of blue wristbands to represent his membership in the Konohamaru Ninja Squad.

The kid to Konohamaru's left was a girl with orange hair, tied up by two red elastic bands, into to two very large pigtails and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She also wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals. She also wears a pair of blue wristbands to honor Naruto as a member of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad.

Naruto had given Konohamaru his blue wristbands one day when he visited him. Ever since, Konohamaru had donned them and seemed to acquire two more members, impressive.

Konohamaru spoke up upon the smoke dissipating, "Told you he was amazing. Guys this is Naruto. Boss, this is Udon and Moegi. We are the Konohamaru Ninja Squad." finished Konohamaru with a pose of authority.

"Hi I'm Moegi and it's nice to meet you Naruto-san. Konohamaru has told us great things about you." said Moegi with a smile and a deeper blush as she noticed Naruto smiling back. "He's hunky" thought Moegi looking Naruto up and down.

"I'm Udon. It's mice to neet you...Oh no, I screwed up." said Udon ashamed at his first time talking to Naruto.

"Boss, come play Ninja with us, you haven't played with me since the Konohamaru Ninja Squad became a squad."

"Playing Ninja Naruto? I thought 'being' a ninja stopped you from pretending to be a Ninja." said Sakura as she had come over when she spotted Naruto.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan. There's nothing wrong with playing Ninja. Plus Konohamaru's better than most of my opponents." said Naruto when he noticed Konohamaru had his pinkie held up.

"Boss, is that your girlfriend?" said Konohamaru. Naruto laughed when he realized what Konohamaru meant with that pinkie. "Oh probably not since you're laughing, I'd laugh to at that hair. I mean, who has pink hair. Does she dye it? What a weirdo" finished Konohamaru as he was hit by a vicious killing intent.

Konohamaru looked up to see Sakura seething.

Naruto whispered in Konohamaru's ear, "Run."

Not needing to get told twice, he took off in a full sprint. Sakura was in hot pursuit as she rounded the corner Konohamaru just took. Upon doing so, she noticed Konohamaru bump into someone.

"Ouch, I'm sorry sir. I was running and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said Konohamaru as he then found himself picked up by his collar.

"Watch where you're going punk" said the older boy grabbing Konohamaru. He had black eyes and purple facial paint on. He was clad in a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead.

"Stop it Kankuro, he already said sorry. Leave him alone." said a teal-eyed girl with sandy, blonde hair in four ponytails. She was wearing a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

"No Temari, I plan to teach this punk a lesson." said Kankuro as he readied a fist.

Sakura was going to speak up until Naruto appeared beside her in a Shunshin. "Excuse me sir, I would recommend putting him down." said Naruto.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it Blondie." said Kankuro as he turned his head to look at Naruto.

Naruto gasped as he said, "Oh my, I'm sorry miss. I thought you were a boy at first."

Temari chuckled slightly as Kankuro blurted out, "What the hell are you talking about. I'm a guy."

"Then why the hell are you wearing all that make-up." said Naruto causing Temari to laugh a little harder.

"It's war paint! Not make-up, why does everyone say that." said Kankuro as he was hit by a rock. That shocked him enough to drop Konohamaru, who immediately dashed for Naruto.

"Konohamaru, I don't think you need to stay here now, go on home." said Naruto to Konohamaru, who hurried home afterwards.

Sasuke landed next to Naruto as he said, "You should pick on someone your own size."

Kankuro looked irate at Sasuke as he touched the bandaged object behind him. Sasuke pulled out a kunai as he readied for Kankuro's assault. Temari made a move for her fan until she felt her hand land on another hand?

"I wouldn't do that, let's let them do something stupid." said Naruto, who was standing behind Temari smiling.

"I didn't even see him move." said Temari as she noticed an image of Naruto in place of where he was. "Was that a shunshin. That was way too fast. This guy's good and he's not too bad on the eyes." thought Temari as she blushed slightly looking at Naruto. Then blushed harder when she realized her hand was still on his. She took it off and turned away back to Kankuro.

Kankuro had noticed Temari's dilemma but continued when he realized Naruto wasn't going to do anything. However, before he could start on the bandages, he froze when he heard another voice.

"You both are embarrassments." said a new voice who appeared in a swirl of sand via shunshin. He was a short male with short, spiky red hair. He had black rings around his blue-green eyes with no pupil or eyebrows. He wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. He also wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contained his sand. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band.

"Gaara." said Kankuro as he stopped what he was doing upon Gaara's arrival.

"Stop speaking before I kill you." said Gaara as he turned to look at Naruto. "You, with the blonde hair, my name is Gaara, what is yours?"

"My name is Naruto. That is Sasuke and Sakura." said Naruto as he pointed to his two teammates.

"Are you competing in the Chunin Exams?" asked Gaara.

"That we are, I'm assuming you all are as well. Being Sunagakure shinobi in Konoha." said Naruto, still behind Temari.

"Of course. It'll be entertaining going against you Naruto." said Gaara before he started walking off. "Temari, Kankuro. We're going."

Naruto moved out of Temari's way as he said "It was a pleasure meeting you Temari-chan"

"It was a pleasure meeting you too." said Temari, blushing as she left.

"Hn. I would have kicked that cross dresser's ass." said Sasuke.

Naruto laughed as he said, "I'm sure you would have. I'm sure you would have. Unless he kicked your ass with that bandaged up make-up kit on his back. Either way, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm gonna get prepped for it. Peace out." said Naruto as he vanished. Sasuke and Sakura did the same as they left to get ready for the Chunin Exams tomorrow.

* * *

(One Day Later)

Team 7 arrived at the academy the following morning for the Chunin Exams. They had instructions to go to room 301 and headed upstairs to get to their room. Upon arriving, they noticed they were only on the second floor and spotted a door with 301 on the sign.

Immediately recognizing the Genjutsu and Henge, Naruto thought, "Must be a test. If Genin can't spot a simple Genjutsu like that one, they don't deserve to be in the exams. We should just walk arou..." but Sasuke cut him from that thought when he spoke.

"Drop the Henge and Genjutsu, you're not fooling any of us good ninjas with it." said Sasuke as both techniques dissolved.

Naruto palmed his face as one of the, now Chunin, spoke up, "Seems we have a cocky one Kotetsu."

Kotetsu then said, "Indeed we do, looks like I'll have to put him in his place." said Kotetsu as he kicked out at Sasuke. However, a kid in a green, spandex jumpsuit stopped the kick short.

"Hello, my name is Rock Lee, might I have your names?" said Rock Lee, the kid in the green jumpsuit, to Sasuke, letting Kotetsu's leg go.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, this is Sakura Haruno and Naruto Senju. We are Team Kakashi. Who are you all?" said Sasuke in reply.

"As I said, I am Rock lee, this is Tenten and Neji Hyuga. We are Team Guy." said Rock Lee.

"Well, we hope to see you in the exams" said Sasuke as he and his teammates both walked off.

"Seems they are a strong team with the Uchiha and Senju. Wonder how good they are." thought Neji to himself.

"Damn. That Senju kid is smoking hot, but I'll beat his ass if we come across each other." thought Tenten as she and Neji noticed Rock Lee was gone.

Team 7 were just about to turn the corner to room 301 when they heard a shout.

"Please Stop." said Rock Lee as he landed behind Team 7. "Sasuke Uchiha, I would like to challenge you to a spar. I am the best Genin in the class this year and I would like to test my skills against you. You are a natural genius and I am a genius of hard work, and I would like to test myself against you." finished Rock Lee as he got into a beginning stance.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and was about to say yes until Naruto said, "Sasuke. I believe it's unwise to face him without knowing what he can do. He seemed extremely fast when he blocked that kick earlier and if I'm not mistaken, that's the Goken fighting style. A very formidable taijutsu. You would suffer unnecessary injuries battling him. Let us continue without this, we'll face him later." said Naruto as Sasuke agreed.

"My teammate is right. We don't have much time to get to the exam. We'll save that spar for later." said Sasuke.

Before Rock Lee could respond, a grown up version of Rock Lee appeared landing beside him.

"Guy-sensei, why are you here?" asked Lee to Guy.

"Lee, my beautiful student. I came to make sure you weren't starting trouble. What are you doing to these fine, youthful ninjas?" asked Guy.

"Nothing Guy-sensei, I challenged Sasuke-kun to a spar here. But he reminded me that we had little time to get to the exams, so we scheduled it for later." replied Lee as he looked to see his Sensei's face cringing up.

"What a beautiful display of youth. To remind you of your pressing exam, so you wouldn't be late. It's so beautiful to think about it, isn't it Lee?" said Guy, face full of tears. Lee immediately starting crying looking at Guy crying.

"Lee!" "Guy-sensei!" "Lee!" "Guy-sensei!"

Team 7 bore witness to a horrifying genjutsu. Rock lee and his elder clone were hugging on a beach cliff, complete with waves crashing against it and a beautiful sunset. Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't even dispel the Genjutsu. Naruto tried to even use some of Kurama's chakra to forcibly dispel the illusion but it was to no avail. Nothing worked. They stayed and watched the Genjutsu until its end.

Slightly disoriented at what they just watched, Team 7 finally made it into room 301. Upon arriving, Naruto was immediately pounced on by a purple blur.

"Naruto-kun, how I've missed you." said Ino as she rubbed her cheek with Naruto's.

"Hi Ino-chan. It's nice to see you too. Yo, Shika and Choji." said Naruto as the boys from Team 10 showed up after Ino.

"Troublesome. Of course Naruto's in this exam." said Shikamaru as he fist bumped Naruto, Choji did likewise after wiping the chips off his hand.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing to Naruto? Did you finally give up hope on Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura with a smirk. Ino immediately stopped and was going to respond until another person made his presence known.

"What's up everybody. Seems the Gang's all here." started Kiba, "You know what, they should call us the Rookie 9. As we're the first rookies in the Chunin exams in the past few years." said Kiba loudly as he fist bumped Naruto. Shino and Hinata were walking up beside him.

Naruto was about to respond again but an older boy appeared and spoke to the group.

"You should talk more quietly. You're drawing a lot of attention to yourself." said the boy as Naruto noticed that everybody in the room was staring at them.

Sasuke looked at the guy for a second, "Who are you? I've never seen you in the leaf village." said Sasuke as he noticed the boy's Leaf forehead protector.

The boy was older than the 'Rookie Nine'. He looked about 20 years old and had on a pair of round glasses. He had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was in a ponytail that extended to his upper back, with bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, dark purple finger-less gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. I haven't seen everyone in Konoha either, so it's not hard for me to not be seen either." said Kabuto before he continued with, "I've been in a lot of these exams, I figured I should help you guys."

Shikamaru noticed he said a lot and wondered what how many, "How many exams have you been in."

"It's a bi-annual event and this is my fourth year trying. I'm on my 7th attempt." said Kabuto smiling.

"Damn. You must suck." said Kiba in a brash tone. "What? Everyone was thinking it."

"Maybe you're right. But like I said, it is a pretty tough event. Since I've been in so many of these things. I've amassed a bit of knowledge. I could even share some if you'd like. I've got it all down on these cards." said Kabuto as he pulled out a stack of blank cards.

Sasuke perked up slightly. He had a few names. "Do you have info on, Rock Lee, Gaara, and Naruto Senju?" said Sasuke as everyone gasped when he said Naruto.

"So you know their names, well that makes it easy." said Kabuto as he pulled out three cards and channeled a bit of chakra into them. "Okay first up, Rock Lee. Konoha Genin with tremendous ability in Taijutsu. Says his nin and genjutsu are nil. He is a member of Team 9 led by Might Guy as his sensei. Neji Hyuga and Tenten are his teammates. Says he has completed 42 D ranks and 35 C rank missions. Has been a Genin for a year, graduating a year before you guys." said Kabuto as he shifted to a different card.

"Gaara of the Desert. I have little on this guy being from a different village. Says he mainly uses sand in all of his attacks and is very formidable in battle with it. He has done 12 D rank missions, 52 C rank missions, and even 1 B rank mission. Whoa, it says here that he hasn't received an injury, ever." said Kabuto as a few of the Genin got shocked faces at the news. Kabuto finally shifted to Naruto's card.

"Naruto Senju. From the famed Senju Clan of the thousand skills. This is impressive, says he is proficient in all the shinobi arts with Ninjutsu being his favorite. His chakra levels are off the charts and it even says his control over it is just as impressive. Seems he is a chakra monster. He is a member of Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake. His teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Says he has completed 48 D rank missions, 6 C rank Missions, 1 B rank, and even an A rank. Has been dubbed the 'Hero of Wave' and he's only been a Genin for about 4 months. Quite impressive. He's probably the strongest person here." said Kabuto, a little loudly when he claimed Naruto was the strongest.

A gasp was heard from everyone in the Rookie 9 besides Team 7 and Shikamaru. Naruto was that strong? His team had gone on an A rank mission? How did he become the 'Hero of Wave'?

"Troublesome, I already knew Naruto was that good. Now this guy had to go off and say it. Now Naruto has all these people in here targeting him. Oh well, I hope he gets taken out before he comes our way. But how does this guy know so much?" thought Shikamaru to himself.

"Hn. Glad I threw the focus to Naruto while also gaining more information on my enemies." thought Sasuke.

"This guy knows too much to be a Genin. Plus I can feel the bad vibes coming off him. I need to find a way to tell jiji. Having information of that quality could make this guy a spy." thought Naruto before he saw a mummy come pass his face.

The mummy's target was Kabuto as he threw a punch. Kabuto dodged it easily but soon fell to his knees as his glasses cracked.

"He's not the strongest one here, don't doubt us from Sound." said the Mummy to Kabuto.

"That instrument on his arm. Seems it emits a sound that damages the body. I'll have to look out for that." thought Naruto before a poof occurred in the room.

"Sit down and shut up. I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor for this first exam, welcome to hell." said Ibiki as he signaled for his helpers to place the Genin in their seats and start handing out the tests. Naruto noticed that he was nowhere near his team. He was in the middle, Sasuke behind him in the back rows, and Sakura in the front. Seemed every team was split like that.

As the tests got handed out, Ibiki gave out the rules for the first exam.

"You will all have an hour for this first test. You'll have 45 minutes for the first 9 questions on your test. The last 15 minutes of your test, I'll give you the tenth question. If caught cheating, you and your team's disqualification and exam end is next. You may use whatever abilities you have to gain your answers though, just remember to not get caught. Begin." said Ibiki as the clocked ticked perfectly at 9:00:00. Right on time.

Naruto heard writing immediately as Ibiki said that. He looked down at his test and immediately realized something weird.

"These questions are way to hard for any mere Genin to answer. I wonder if any Jonin could answer them. The guy a row below, and three seats to the left seems to not have trouble. Actually, I can see an imprint of a flak jacket on his shirt. He is a Chunin placed in here with the answers. So it seems they are testing our stealth for this exam. Clever. But I wonder what the tenth question is like. Oh well, might as well get my nine questions over." thought Naruto.

Naruto waited for the Chunin to turn his paper over, signalling his finish. Naruto's foot merged with the wooden floor below him as he created a Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone) into the floor. The Bunshin traveled underground with Doton: Moruragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding like a Mole Technique) to get underneath the Chunin's desk. Right underneath the Chunin's paper, the bunshin's eyes appeared and took note of every one of his answers. It then proceeded to head back to its original undetected.

After merging back with its creator, Naruto immediately received information from his clone. He then finished his test as he waited for the tenth question.

Sakura had already knew the answers to the test and was writing them down like the boss she was.

"Finally. All the knowledge that I studied hard for is paying off. And they thought I was a weirdo for trying to learn everything." thought Sakura as she swiftly finished her nine questions.

Sasuke noticed just like Naruto that there were Chunin with the answers sitting in the exam. He activated his Sharingan and began copying the Chunin's pencil movements to get the answers. Worked like a charm.

Eventually, the 45 minutes were up and Ibiki stood up to give the tenth question.

"Listen up maggots, there are rules to this question. First off, if you decide to stay for this question and miss it, you will immediately fail and you and your team are all gone. Secondly, if you do fail this question, you can not take another Chunin exam ever again." said Ibiki as he heard gasps and a shout.

"Some Genin have been here before, how is that possible if they missed the question." said a Genin from Amegakure.

"This is my exam. I make the rules so deal with it. Now is there anyone who wants to leave? If you leave now, none of that applies to you and you can always take another test at a later date." said Ibiki as he watched about another 8 teams leave.

"Hmm seems 28 teams are still in the exam, 84 kids. Anko will never let me live this down." thought Ibiki as he looked at Naruto.

"You sure you want to stay blondie, this is your last chance." said Ibiki as he saw Naruto smile a little.

"I wouldn't mind. Being a Chunin or higher is not necessary to become Hokage. However my teammates need me here and I have a bigger prize for becoming a Chunin. This test won't stop me. Not to mention that I figured out your test." said Naruto.

"Oh and what would that be?" said Ibiki.

"This is a test to see if we had Chunin level abilities in stealth. Hence, the task of trying to gain answers in a crowded room with spectators watching us." said Naruto as he continued with, "Your tenth question is also a test. A test to see if we had the willingness to go on with the risks. As Chunin, we may have to go on missions that have risks as severe as the one you gave us. You're trying to find the ones who would stay and that would mean we pass the tenth question, as staying was the answer to it." finished Naruto, who received a high-five from Kiba in the row behind him.

"Damn. That kid is good. That was definitely Chunin level thinking. Kid's going places." thought Ibiki before he began to say, "Well the brat's right. Anyone still in here has passed. Congratulations on passing the first exam. Before the next proctor comes, I want to tell you th..."

BOOM!

Ibiki became interrupted when the wall suddenly exploded and in came a huge banner. Accompanying the banner was a woman with violet hair and light brown, pupil-less eyes. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

On the banner was a sign that said "The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi."

"Hello kiddies, I am your proctor for the second exam, Anko." said Anko as she stared at the Genin.

"Your arrival was early." said Ibiki as the clock struck 10:00:00 at that moment.

"You also let 84 brats pass, so it's fine. I'll cut em in half, at least, before the third exam." said Anko, "You have 15 minutes to get to training ground 44, which is a straight line through this wall. Move it." finished Anko as she disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Well damn she's hot." said Kiba as he and Naruto shared another high-five as they saw how good Anko looked in her clothing. They were 14 years old, who wouldn't notice Anko's hot body, especially in that outfit.

Soon all the Genin were out the room and headed toward training ground 44. 15 minutes later, Anko appeared and proceeded to hand out instructions for the next test.

"Welcome to my home brats. This is training ground 44, better known as the Forest of Death." Anko smirked at seeing the Genin's shocked faces. However she did notice that Naruto wasn't caring in the least.

"Hmm seems he needs some more motivation." thought Anko as she threw a high-speed kunai at Naruto. The kunai was so fast that no one even saw Anko move her arm or see the kunai fly through the air. A few did, including Naruto, and as a result Naruto leaned his head to the side as the kunai flew by his face. He then felt Anko appear behind him with another kunai at his cheek.

"Seems I can't scare you with this big, scary forest. So I'll have to do it myself." said Anko. She was about to press the kunai closer to Naruto's cheek when she felt a kunai on her inner thigh.

"Seems you can't either. Thanks for the warning though, but I believe I'll be safe." said Naruto in a whisper so no one else heard him. The kunai was also situated where nobody could see either. "Hell yeah I handled that like a champ" thought Naruto before he loss his composure completely.

Anko had moved closer to Naruto, which pressed her ample chest into his back and placed her lady business over his hand and kunai. "Hmm, seems I can't. If only you were a little older brat, you might have gotten a prize. I saw you high-five that dog boy after his comment on my looks." said Anko as she licked Naruto's face with a long tongue.

Naruto immediately stiffen and turned red. "She's not wearing underwear." thought Naruto flustered for the first time in his life.

"Still got it." thought Anko as she immediately pointed a kunai at the most creepy looking Genin she had ever seen. She wasn't weird-looking, she just looked to normal, it was creepy.

"Here's your kunai back." said the Kusagakure Genin as Anko took back her kunai and walked back to the front.

"Now for this exam, each of you will be handed a scroll." said Anko as she held up two scrolls. "You'll either get an Earth scroll or a Heaven scroll. Whichever scroll you get, your team must get the opposite. After obtaining the other scroll, your team must make it to the center of the forest with both scrolls to pass. You'll each be given a gate to go ahead from where you will sign a death waiver. Anything goes in the forest and the death waiver is so we're not blamed for your lack of skills. Goodbye for now" finished Anko with a wink at the still red Naruto.

"I can still feel the warmth from her va.." thought Naruto, cut from his musings by a tug from Sakura.

Team 7 arrived at their gate and a ninja gave them their earth scroll, which Naruto gladly took. Soon Anko sounded the horn that started the second exam.

* * *


	7. Death Florest

Forest of Death

Chapter Eight. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I may shoot anyone who reminds me of that fact. And for those moments, I'll unload the clip. Including the one in the chamber. 16 bullets for that ass.

* * *

Chapter 8: Forest of Death

It had been about three hours since the start of the exam. Team 7 was leaping high above the ground, from treetop to treetop. Team 7 eventually came to a stop as Naruto landed in the middle of a clearing.

"Naruto, why did you stop?" asked Sasuke as he landed next to Naruto.

Naruto put a hand behind his head and turned around with a sheepish look, "I have to pee."

"I told you to go before we left." said Sasuke as he pinched his nose. "Give me the scroll. Don't need you to get ambushed."

Naruto handed Sasuke the team's earth scroll. Naruto was about to take off until he heard Sakura voice her concerns.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Naruto's still the strongest. He'd have a better chance going against a whole team then me and you together." said Sakura before she saw Naruto shiver slightly.

Naruto looked toward Sakura with a creeped out look. "Sakura-chan, I would freeze up. That's a fear of mine. Fighting someone with my junk out..." Naruto shivered once more. "I've never pissed the same since Kakashi-sensei brought that up."

Naruto disappeared into the wilderness as Sasuke and Sakura conversed for a bit. About four minutes later, Naruto appeared back in the clearing.

"Yo guys, I'm back. Let's get to this." said Naruto as he landed.

Sasuke nodded as Sakura said, "Naruto. You didn't give me a kiss before you left. What? Am I not your girlfriend anymore?" said Sakura with a pout.

Naruto looked shocked for a second until he said, "Sorry Sakura-chan. Slipped my mind." Naruto puckered up and leaned in for a kiss. Instead of lips, he met a foot. That foot was apart of Sasuke's leg. "Whoa, what's going on Sasuke?" said Naruto as the kick sent him sailing back.

Sasuke looked bored as he said, "You're a terrible henge user first off. Naruto has three stripes, not two on his sleeves. Secondly Naruto would have dodged that kick, you trash ninja. Thirdly, we already knew you were here. Naruto's a sensor, he found all three of you. Him saying he had to pee alerted us to your presence. Me and Sakura made that girlfriend thing up to test for the real Naruto and sadly, you failed." finished Sasuke as 'Naruto' looked shocked.

Sasuke then tied up the hurt 'Naruto'. "One kick and you're already finished. You must not dance well."

Not a second after Sasuke finished speaking, two Amekagure genin came flying into the clearing. Though they were unconscious and tied up. Another Naruto followed after them as he came jumping back into view with his teammates.

Naruto handed Sasuke 100 ryo as he said, "Damn, I was too slow. Shouldn't have taken that piss."

'Naruto' dropped his henge, "Seems we were careless." said the now revealed Amegakure genin.

Naruto showed his teammates the Earth scroll he acquired from the Ame Genin he was facing. "Seems it is useless. But the more scrolls we have, the less people who pass. Sorry." finished Naruto as he knocked the last genin out cold.

After tying the Ame Genin to a tree. Team 7 was once again jumping through the forest. About 30 minutes later, they made contact with another team. And a huge snake.

"That's a big snake." said Naruto surprised he couldn't sense it beforehand. The snake's ambush took Naruto far away from his teammates as they disappeared through the forest. Sasuke and Sakura were immediately on edge when they noticed the three Kusagakure genin standing in front of them.

It was the creepy looking girl again. She said, "You two, deal with the Senju kid. Kill him if you can. I'll deal with these two."

Following orders, both Kusagakure genin disappeared , following Naruto and the snake summon.

Upon seeing the two other ninjas leave, Sasuke asked a question. "Seems you're the leader. So which scroll do you have?"

The Kusagakure genin pulled out a heaven scroll. "You want my heaven scroll right? Since you have an earth scroll. Well.." said the genin as she swallowed her scroll, "let's battle for the scrolls. With our lives."

(With Naruto)

Naruto was taken for a ride by the snake, eventually ending up nearly a mile away from Sasuke and Sakura before stopping.

"I couldn't even sense that snake until it was too late, plus it popped up out of nowhere. That means it is a summon. Snake summons usually mean something bad if they're from the guy I think they're from" thought Naruto. Naruto had to dodge the snake as it lashed at him in an attempt to eat the golden blonde genin.

"I need to get back to my teammates. It seems that separating us was on purpose. I have no time to play around." thought Naruto. He put his hand in a half ram seal and channeled some chakra.

Underneath the snake were a dozen explosive notes. Naruto had dropped them when he evaded the Snake's lunge.

Boom!

"Damn that shit was huge. That snake is gone for real." said Naruto. Naruto whipped out a kunai as he blocked the strike from the arrival of a Kusagakure genin.

"Seems you're pretty good. However, there are two of us." said the Genin who was clashing kunai with Naruto. Naruto looked shocked as he spotted the other genin.

"Hello Naruto Senju. We are here to end you. Our leader said you must die, so be gone!" said the Genin not clashed with Naruto. That Genin pulled out a sword as he lunged at Naruto. The sword pierced Naruto cleanly through the stomach. The two Genin smirked at the site of Naruto's facial expressions but those smirks dropped when they noticed Naruto turn into mud.

Both Genin felt a hand grab their leg.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" said Naruto underneath both Genin. He then proceeded to drag both Genin up to their necks in the ground.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei" thought Naruto as he popped out of the ground behind the two immobilized Genin.

"Seems I am pretty good." said Naruto as he took the sword dropped by the Genin. "Before I kill you, who is this leader out to kill me?" asked Naruto as he faced one of the Genin.

"I won't tell you anything you Konoha scum! You may as well ki.." Started the Genin until he Naruto cut him off by piercing him through the eye, killing him immediately.

"Well then. On to you. Who do you work for? I may not kill you if you tell me." said Naruto as he stared at the remaining Genin.

The Genin was absolutely terrified. He had just killed him. Legitimately killed him, no torture, nothing. He had no chance at all. He wasn't going to make the same mistake. He needed to live.

"Oroc..rochi..Orochimaru." said the Genin trembling.

"I figured as much." said Naruto as he killed the Genin as well. "I do not like killing but it is necessary. I will kill any traitor to the leaf or anyone who works for that traitor." said Naruto as he channelled a massive amount of chakra. He was gone in a high-powered Shunshin.

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

The Kusagakure ninja pulled down her eyelid as she said, "Let's begin."

Sasuke and Sakura were immediately assaulted by visions of their death. The visions were so shocking that they were both paralyzed immediately.

"Is this a Genjutsu?" thought Sasuke in a panic. "No, this is just Killing Intent. The intent is so powerful that its induced fear on this scale. We have to get out of here."

"Hmmm, seems neither of you can move. Pitiful" said the Kusagakure ninja as she threw two kunai at Sasuke's and Sakura's heads.

Sasuke had somehow managed to take out a kunai, which he proceeded to use for stabbing his own leg. That shock to his system enabled his body to respond to his commands. He immediately rescued Sakura while dodging both kunai and fled behind a nearby tree.

The Kusagakure ninja smiled slightly. "He stabbed himself in the leg to allow himself control over his body. Seems he is more special than I thought"

After being rescued, Sakura looked to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, you saved..."

Sasuke placed a hand over Sakura's mouth, keeping her from talking and potentially giving away their position. He then placed a finger over his mouth in a shushing way.

"We must run before we are found again. Where is Naruto? He'd really be of help in this situation." thought Sasuke. So into his thoughts, he barely dodged the snake that had appeared in between him and Sakura. "Dammit, I was panicked so much that I forgot to check my surroundings. Now she's found us again."

The snake then opened its jaws as the Kusagakure genin appeared coming out.

Sasuke threw a dozen kunai into its mouth to catch the ninja off guard. It was all for not as the Genin just burst out of the side of the snake.

"You shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey, should always try to run in a predator's presence." said the Genin as she slithered toward Sasuke.

However, before she could get there, She halted due to a barrage of shuriken landing in between her and Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke. Didn't mean to take so long." said Naruto as he landed on a nearby branch.

"Naruto!" said Sakura relieved at his arrival. That meant he had dealt with his opposition and he looked relatively unharmed. Must have been easy.

"Should have known he'd be here so soon. Those useless idiots stood no chance against him." thought the Kusa nin.

"Naruto. This ninja is way too advanced to just be a Genin. She's on a totally different level than anything we've ever faced. We need to run away." said Sasuke.

"Hehe... Looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake and my two teammates, Naruto-kun." said the Kusa nin.

"Yeah. She is Orochimaru." thought Naruto before he said, "Seems you're picking on Genin now, eh Orochimaru-san?"

"What makes you think that I'm Orochimaru." questioned the Kusa nin.

"The snake summon at first. Only Konoha held that contract or used to as Orochimaru took it away. Secondly, the way you move is reminiscent of a snake. Meaning you use the Hebi style Taijutsu taught by the snakes, which Orochimaru uses. But you could have taught someone those things. So I finally had your lackeys confirm my suspicions before I killed them." finished Naruto as he made eye contact with Sasuke's sharingan for a moment.

The Kusa nin showed no outward reaction at the deduction but inwardly grew pleased. "That kid is incredible. To be able to deduce things so easily, and with only one look. That's thinking on a level fit for a Kage. He's too good. Even getting the information out of my subordinates that fast. Boy must have incredible talent. If only his body could be mine. That damnable Bijuu would possibly mess up my transfer. And even my Curse Seal. Too bad, looks like I'll have to dispose of him as he'll become a major threat in the future. Or maybe I could get him to side with me?" thought Orochimaru still disguised as the Kusa Nin.

"Orochimaru?! The S rank missing nin from Konoha. One of the Legendary Sannin, we stand no chance. I'll just give him the scroll, Naruto already has another Earth scroll so why bother with him." thought Sasuke as he took out the Earth Scroll.

"Here, I will give you the scroll. Please...take it and leave us." said Sasuke as he tossed the scroll toward Orochimaru.

The scroll only made it halfway when Naruto snatched it out of the air.

Instead of a lecture of why Sasuke was a punk, Orochimaru became shocked to see a fireball coming his way.

"They tricked me. They knew I'd be expecting Naruto to scold Sasuke but it was actually a feint. A feint to hide Sasuke, long enough for him to fire off a jutsu. How did he tell him the plan." pondered Orochimaru before it hit him. "When they made eye contact. Sasuke must have placed him under a Genjutsu to figure out a plan. Fantastic teamwork." thought Orochimaru as he easily evaded the fireball.

"Impressive you two, I expected no less." said Orochimaru as he bit his thumb and ran it along a tattoo on his arm, that was really seal.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)." said Orochimaru slamming his hand on the ground. Another huge snake appeared with Orochimaru atop its head as it stared menacingly out at the three genin in front of him.

"Not this again." said Naruto as he dodged the Snake's assault at him.

"Shit." thought Naruto. Dodging the snake placed him right where Orochimaru wanted him and the Snake Sannin took full advantage. Orochimaru threw a jaw-breaking punch that leveled Naruto's entire body. Upon being viciously punched by Orochimaru, instead of his jaw cracking from the punch, Naruto converted into mud that dispersed immediately from the hay maker.

"Replacement. Amazing." said Orochimaru as he turned to see Naruto slice into the Snake's head with a sword, the sword he had from the Kusa Genin from earlier. "That shouldn't have happened with that piece of junk sword that flunky had. So how did he cut through...I see, he used Wind Chakra to slice into the Snake's head. He's more impressive than I thought."

Orochimaru, upon seeing his snake being sliced into, took off for Sasuke. "Let's see what you do, Sasuke-kun" thought Orochimaru as he approached Sasuke rapidly. That assault stopped upon a yellow flash appeared in his face.

Naruto had performed a Shunshin and threw out a speedy kick to Orochimaru's face. That kick, despite its speed and abruptness, was blocked and grabbed by Orochimaru.

"That's was an incredibly fast Shunshin. He actually almost had me there." thought Orochimaru as he smiled. "If this boy joins me, he'll be one hell of an asset. If he opposes, I'll kill him before he gets the chance to ruin my ambition. For now, I need him out-of-the-way so I can get to Sasuke."

Orochimaru then extended his tongue to restrain Naruto. Naruto grew shocked at the strength of the tongue as he found himself completely immobilized. "Damn, that was a mistake trying to catch him off guard. He's a Sannin and at one point, was in the running for Hokage. This'll hurt." thought Naruto as Orochimaru slammed five fingers into his gut before Naruto had the chance to use the Kyubi's chakra.

"Gogyo Fuin (Five Elements Seal)" thought Orochimaru. Naruto immediately fell into a deep sleep after its application. He was then cast away to the forest floor as Orochimaru turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Back to just two, show me what you're made of Sasuke-kun." said Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked spooked that Naruto could be so easily beaten. If he could beat Naruto, then what chance did he have. Naruto always won their spars so he was clearly no match for Orochimaru.

SLAP!

Sasuke looked shocked to see Sakura slap him.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Stop acting like a punk. What would Naruto do if he was in your situation? He wouldn't sit there doing nothing, thinking he was going to die? He'd fight to the end. He's not a coward like you. You're just trying to run and cling to your life. Now man up and kick his ass. I'm gonna check on Naruto." said Sakura as she fell down to the forest floor to check on Naruto.

Sasuke was shocked from what he heard Sakura say. She had never spoken to him like that, let alone strike him. It finally snapped in Sasuke when she said he was running and clinging to his life. That was what Itachi told him to do on the day of the massacre. Maybe Itachi was right, he should run away.

No, he wouldn't back down. He had to fight and protect his team. He wasn't going to die here, he still had so much to do.

"Sakura's right. I have acted like a coward. But no more, If I can't defeat you. How can I ever hope to defeat him." said Sasuke as he closed his eyes. "I will protect my friends and teammates. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to kick your ass." finished Sasuke as he opened his eyes.

Upon opening them, Sasuke's Sharingan shifted slightly as a third tomoe appeared in both eyes.

"Kukukuku. Seems the blood of his clan is beginning to boil. His third tomoe has appeared. Impressive." thought Orochimaru. "Show me what you can do."

Sasuke pulled out a myriad of throwing weapons and flung them at Orochimaru. Despite that, Orochimaru easily slithered out-of-the-way to avoid all of them.

"I can see." thought Sasuke as he saw Orochimaru's movements perfectly. "I can see his movements so clearly now."

Sasuke flung another shuriken at Orochimaru, who jumped out-of-the-way. Orochimaru had to dodge again as Sasuke flung another kunai directly at him.

"Seems he can see me now. He's reading my movements perfectly and aiming for vital areas." thought Orochimaru before he noticed Sasuke pull a string.

Sasuke pulled a couple more strings as every projectile he tossed came flying back to wrap around Orochimaru. The strings wrapped around Orochimaru and pinned him to a tree.

"This is...The Sofushasan no Tachi (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades)" thought Orochimaru before he saw Sasuke go through four hand seals. A huge stream of fire appeared and fired off down the string at Orochimaru.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Technique)" said Sasuke. The powerful stream of fire blew out the back of the tree with Orochimaru in the middle of it.

Sasuke blew out a sigh as he thought it was over. He turned around to head towards Naruto and Sakura when he paused at a voice.

"Just perfect. To be able to use your sharingan so well at this age. You'll be everything I need." said Orochimaru. The jutsu from earlier managed to burn half of his face off to reveal another underneath.

"What? How did he survive that." thought Sasuke before he realized he couldn't move. "Not again."

"Sasuke-kun. I had fun testing your abilities. You and Itachi are truly brothers. Though I can tell you have a higher ceiling than him." said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru threw up his heaven scroll and then proceeded to burn it in his palm.

"Are you really Orochimaru of the Sannin?" asked Sasuke struggling to move his body.

"Yes I am. Naruto-kun already figured that out. Of course he's better than you so it's not far-fetched to see him figure it out faster. However, I can give you the power you want. The power to surpass Naruto and kill Itachi." said Orochimaru as he placed his hands in a unique Tiger seal.

Orochimaru's neck stretched out far toward Sasuke as he bit down on his neck. After a few moments, Orochimaru removed his teeth from Sasuke's neck and recoiled his neck back to its original length.

A black seal, that took the shape of three tomoe, began to appear on the back of Sasuke's neck. After its appearance, Sasuke immediately screamed in pain.

Eventually Sasuke blacked out from the pain and anguish of the new seal. "Sasuke will seek me for power. He'll need my guidance to ever hope to catch Naruto Senju." thought Orochimaru as he looked down at the prone Naruto. "I would kill him myself as he could throw a wretch in my plans but then the Akatsuki will come after me for tampering with their property. So he'll live today. I'll let the Sound trio in these exams handle those two. Maybe I can get both to join, though one would be more than enough."

Orochimaru then sunk into a tree to leave the area.

* * *

(One Day Later)

It had been a day since Team 7's encounter with Orochimaru. Sakura had retrieved Sasuke and taken him and Naruto to a clearing. Naruto and Sasuke were still unconscious though from yesterday's run in with Orochimaru. Sakura had administered first aid and medical ninjutsu to help but sadly, she wasn't advanced enough to awaken them. She could only keep them underneath a tree as she waited for any sign of them waking. Sakura had set traps in the area to make sure her teammates remained safe for when enemies showed up while she wasn't alert.

A squirrel appeared in the area and Sakura fired a kunai at it. The squirrel had almost set off a trap prematurely and luckily she scared it enough to get it away from the area. Sakura then had a heart attack as she heard a voice whisper.

"Sakura-chan, don't acknowledge that I'm awake. There's an explosive note on that squirrel. Meaning there are enemies in the area. Whatever Orochimaru did to me affected me good as I can feel my chakra going haywire. I won't be of much help to you" said Naruto. "Must have been the seal he placed on me. Placing an odd number seal over an even number seal creates an imbalance. I can't even talk to Kurama. I need to find a way to get this off." thought Naruto as he remained still.

Shortly after Naruto's announcement, three new arrivals appeared in the clearing. It was the trio from Sound.

"Hello. Have you been up all night?" asked the mummy of the group as his teammates flanked him on both sides. "But don't worry, you can rest now. I, Dosu, and my teammates, Zaku and Kin are here to kill Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Senju."

"Sakura, be careful. I'll help you as best I can..." said Naruto before he felt another presence rapidly approaching.

"I know Orochimaru is pulling the strings." said Sakura as the Sound trio looked shocked. "What does he want with Sasuke-kun and Naruto? What is this mark on Sasuke-kun's neck?" asked Sakura as she pulled out a kunai.

"Hmmm...I wonder what he's thinking." said Dosu as he pondered Orochimaru's thought process. You give the kid a cursed seal. But want to kill him? Oh well, they were here to kill them so that's what they'll do.

"It doesn't matter. We were given orders to kill those two, and I'm going to do it. I'll even kill this girl." said Zaku. He was about to run toward her when Dosu stopped him.

"Wait Zaku. She set a booby trap. That's why she threw that kunai at the squirrel. You didn't notice the explosive note, you were just protecting your pitiful trap. You're a talentless girl who should have left to save her own life. Kill her." said Dosu as the trio jumped over the trap.

The trap proved to be fake as Sakura smirked while cutting a wire next to her. That wire triggered a huge log to come barreling toward the airborne trio. However Sakura's smirk dropped when the log exploded from Dosu merely touching it.

"Like I said, you're a talentless girl. People like you have to work harder to face guys like us." said Dosu as he and his team were still heading for Sakura.

Their progress stopped short of Sakura as several well-placed kicks from a green blur ended their approach.

"Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)" came the voice and arrival of Rock Lee as he landed in front of Sakura.

"I guess you guys should work harder as well." said Lee as he stood in the beginning stance of the Goken fighting style

"Who are you?" asked Dosu.

"I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee." said Lee as he then addressed Sakura. "Do not fear Sakura-chan. I will protect you with my life. I'll always be there when you're in trouble."

Sakura became shocked when she realized Lee was assisting her. "Well...thank you for saving me and my team." said Sakura as Rock Lee nodded before turning back toward the Sound Trio.

"Zaku, you take out Sasuke and Naruto. They're both down so it should not fail to get past the girl." said Dosu as he tossed a Heaven scroll to Zaku. "I'll take the new guy."

Rock Lee wanted to face all three of them at the same time. But due to Dosu's jutsu, his attention needed to be focused squarely on him.

"Sorry Guy-sensei, I'll have to use that move. I can't let Sakura-chan get hurt" thought Lee as he unwrapped his bandages slightly.

Lee vanished to appear underneath Dosu and kicked him under his chin. The kick launched Dosu into the air where Lee appeared behind him. Dosu then found himself wrapped up in bandages and tilted headfirst toward the ground.

"Omote Renge (Front Lotus)" said Lee as he hugged Dosu and plummeted them toward the ground. When he smashed Dosu into the ground though, it felt...odd?

"Heh. Seems I made it just in time." said Zaku as he had his hands planted into the ground. He had pushed air into the dirt to create a softer landing for Dosu.

"To think that technique was still that powerful, even on a sponge surface." said Dosu as he got up. "However, it's my turn." finished Dosu as he charged at Rock Lee.

"This is bad. My body's.." thought Rock Lee as he dodged Dosu's punch. He was still stricken by his Melody arm, same as Kabuto.

Rock Lee fell to a knee as the jutsu took effect. He looked up slightly in pain to see Dosu staring at him.

"You may move at high speeds but our abilities move at the speed of sound." Dosu raised his arm as he said, "I'll show you a wall that you can't surpass with hard work alone."

Before Dosu could strike down Lee, a yellow flash appeared. Along with that flash, was a high-speed kick that sent Dosu sailing pass his team into the woods behind them.

"Sorry for my tardiness." said Naruto as he placed his leg back down. "It took awhile to gather the ability to use a technique. Thank you Lee, for protecting us. I'm grateful."

Before anything else could start, a strong chakra burst into the clearing. Naruto turned to see Sasuke basked in a vile, purple chakra. Sasuke also had black flame like patterns appear on his skin.

"That's what Sakura meant by the mark he received from Orochimaru. Seems it gave him a power boost, but there has to be a catch to all that power." thought Naruto as he saw Sasuke stand and look at his surroundings.

"Sakura." said Sasuke as she looked happy to see him awake as well. However Sasuke also noticed that Sakura looked to have been in a fight. And it was true, in the brief moment Lee was fighting with Dosu, Sakura had been going against the other two from Sound. "Who did that to you?" asked Sasuke.

Zaku, wanting to goad Sasuke, responded with, "I did chump. What are you going to do about it?"

Zaku placed his palms toward Sasuke and said, "Zankuha (Decapitating Airwaves)."

A powerful stream of air blew towards Sasuke ripping up the ground as it bellowed toward him. Once the dust cleared, Sasuke's body was nowhere to be found.

"Heh. He wasn't so tough. Now for the Senju." said Zaku as he pointed his hands at Naruto.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Technique)" came the voice of Sasuke as a dozen fireballs flew toward Zaku.

Zaku smirked and fired off another blast of wind that quelled the flames but did nothing to stop the shuriken hidden within.

"What?!" said a surprised Zaku as the shuriken pierced him several several times across his body. Upon putting down his guard, he found both of his arms held behind him with a foot pressed squarely into his back.

"This is for hurting Sakura. You seem to love these arms. So let's get rid of them?" said Sasuke as he began to pull on Zaku's arms.

Kin tried to help her teammate but a swift chop to the back of her neck from Naruto sent her into unconsciousness.

After hearing a sickening pop, Naruto had enough.

"Sasuke. Stop." said Naruto as Sasuke looked toward him.

"Naruto this power. It's...it's.."

"Orochimaru's. A traitor to the leaf gave you that power. Do you not think it comes without a price Sasuke? You need to quit using it." said Naruto completely serious.

Sasuke was feeling amazing. The power coursing through his body made him feel unstoppable. But Naruto was right. This power was corrupted, he could feel it attacking his will.

Sasuke forced the seal to recede just as Dosu came back into the clearing from Naruto's earlier kick.

"If you let us live. You can have our heaven scroll." said Dosu.

Naruto looked at Dosu for a second before he took the scroll from Zaku's injured form and flung him back over to Dosu. Dosu grew shocked that they were getting off scot-free and promptly disappeared with Kin and Zaku in tow.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto knew those guys worked for Orochimaru so why did he just let them live.

"Naruto! Why didn't we kill them? We know they work for Orochimaru. We could have done away with them right away. Why'd you agree?" said Sasuke before he heard an explosion.

Naruto was holding a half ram seal as he said, "I never agreed."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's actions. He then activated his sharingan when Naruto spoke again.

"I know you're here. Neji and Tenten. So come out" said Naruto as he then pointed to the opposite side of the clearing, "you as well Shika-Ino-Cho"

Neji landed on a nearby tree branch along with Tenten. "You should hand over all of your scrolls. And maybe we'll let you leave peacefully." spoke Neji confidently.

"You do realize that me, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan are fine right? It's 3 on 2 and not to mention. Your teammate is wounded right here. What's to say I don't kill him now?" asked Naruto as Neji took the hint. He carefully walked over to Rock Lee and carried him out of the area with Tenten. Neji did check Lee for an explosive note first before departing.

"Naruto-kun! You were so amazing just now!" said Ino as she was about to jump on Naruto when Shikamaru stopped her.

"Ino. At this moment, Naruto is the enemy. He could have harmed you and taken our scroll just now if you went toward him. Be careful. It's clear he plans to negotiate with us since he called us out. So what do you have to say?" asked Shikamaru wary about Naruto and his intentions.

"Hehe. Can we team up to get to the finish. We're rather handicapped at the moment and need help getting to the tower. We have an earth scroll if you need it." said Naruto sheepishly with a laugh.

"What?" asked Choji because Naruto had just threatened Neji.

"It was a bluff Choji and rather well-played." said Shikamaru as he thought over teaming with arguably the best team in their class. "Fine we'll team up. We do have a heaven scroll so your extra earth scroll will get us into the tower as well. But now we have to watch our backs more since you two have hits out on you. Troublesome." Finished Shikamaru as the group of six headed toward the tower.

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

"What do you mean you never liked Sasuke-kun!" asked/yelled Sakura.

Ino laughed and said, "The only reason I pretended to like him was so you'd be more confident. With me as a rival you always did strive to be better so that's why I did it. Plus Naruto is way better anyway." finished Ino with a smirk. She still could get Sakura's blood to boil.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Troublesome." said Naruto as he realized something. "I see why you say that all the time Shika" said Naruto, now on Choji's back piggyback style.

Shikamaru had Sasuke on his back as he said, "Yeah. Having to carry you guys here is already bad enough. Now we have to listen to Ino and Sakura bitch."

"What!" said Ino and Sakura at same time as they looked murderous toward the Nara Clan member.

Shikamaru let out a sigh before speaking. "Troublesome."

"Looks like we are here." said Sasuke as he and Naruto climbed off their backs. They were still having trouble from their encounter with Orochimaru, both with their own respective seal. Adrenaline earlier allowed them to move to defeat the sound trio.

After reading the message, Shikamaru and Naruto easily realized they had to open both the scrolls at the same time. The scrolls began to smoke as out popped Iruka.

"Why'd I get summoned twice?" said Iruka before he realized their were two teams before him. "Oh you guys worked together that's why. Well congratulations you guys. You passed the second exam. You still have two days left until the third exam. So get some rest. You'll need it." finished Iruka with a smile. All three rookie genin teams passed so far, amazing.

"Thank you..." said Shikamaru as Team 10 walked off into the tower.

Upon noticing Team 7 still standing there, Iruka voiced his question.

"why are you guys still..." He stopped when he saw them all have serious faces.

"We need jiji. Orochimaru is here."

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Leave a review or send a PM.

-Hamp out


	8. Prelims

Prelims

Chapter Nine. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But maybe somewhere, in an alternate universe I do..too bad I live in this universe, writing this disheartening disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 9: Prelims

The Sandaime Hokage had rushed to see Team 7 when he became knowledgeable of the events that occurred in the Forest of Death. After a telling of the story from Naruto and Sasuke's perspective, Hiruzen made sure it was all correct.

"So you were found by Orochimaru in the forest?" asked Hiruzen to which Team 7 nodded. "He defeated you all, placed a cursed seal on Sasuke, and just left with orders to his team to kill you both?" after another nod, Hiruzen blew out a sigh.

"Well, at least you all are still alive. Sasuke-kun, Kakashi has a plan to deal with your seal." said Hiruzen as Kakashi walked in with a Yo. "He's going to place a Fuja Hoin (Evil Sealing Method) on you to suppress the influence of the seal. However, due to the power of the cursed seal, it'll take your willpower to control how effective the Fuja Hoin is." finished Hiruzen as he saw Naruto smirk.

"So basically, Sasuke got a hickey from a pedophile. That hickey is imbued with the pedophile's power. Kakashi is going to suppress the hickey's power to keep Sasuke from using said hickey. Got it." said Naruto as Sasuke turned toward him with a glare.

"I'm not gonna use this Curse Seal. But it's nice to have an addition safeguard to keep the influence down. I don't need somebody else's power. I am an Uchiha" said Sasuke, turning toward Kakashi while also showing Naruto the Uchiha Crest on his back.

After Kakashi finished snickering at Naruto's hickey remark, he and Sasuke both exited the room to take care of his cursed seal. Sakura had left Naruto and Sasuke earlier to get some rest from staying up while they were incapacitated. It was just Naruto and Hiruzen left in the room.

"Jiji." said Naruto as he lifted his mesh shirt and channeled some chakra to show off his seal. "Can you remove this seal. I didn't want to bring it up in front of my teammates because they don't know about my status yet, but Orochimaru placed it on me during our fight." finished Naruto as he was struck in the gut sharply by Hiruzen.

"Gogyo Kaiin (Five Elements Unseal)" said Hirzuen as Naruto fell asleep again. "Of course I can Naruto-kun. Now get some rest before the finals, I want to see you impress me my dear boy."

Hiruzen then picked up Naruto and took him to his room. After laying him down in his bed, The Sandaime disappeared back to his office to prep for the third exam.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

The two days since Team 7 finished the test were relatively uneventful for Kakashi's genins. Sasuke had his seal suppressed and Naruto finally had control over his chakra again. Nothing else really happened besides that until today. Team 7 had been given instructions to go to an arena, where they were met by 5 other teams. The two other rookie teams from Konoha, Team Guy, the sand siblings, and Kabuto with his team. Seems there were only 18 genin left including them and 15 were from Konoha.

They were all situated in a huge arena with platforms on either side. On the platform directly facing them was the Hokage. Upon all of the genin arriving, Hiruzen addressed them with kindness.

"Congratulations to all the genin who have passed the second exam. Before you can continue to the third exam, I will now inform you on a few things." said Hiruzen. " In years past, the Chunin exams were and still are a contest. A contest that pitted each nation's aspiring Chunin in a duel between each other to show their village's strength outside of wars. This final exam is observed by many people, including potential clients and daimyos all across the elemental nations. One does not have to win the tournament to be promoted to Chunin. Just display skills that may qualify them for promotion."

Hiruzen was about to continue until he was interrupted by a sickly ninja with a prevalent cough.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, if I may interject, I would like to take over from here." asked the ninja as Hiruzen nodded.

"Hello all, I am Hayate Gekko and I shall be your proctor for the third exam." said Hayate as he coughed a few times. "Due to the number of you all, there will be preliminary matches immediately to dwindle down the numbers." finished Hayate as he was met with a complaint.

One of Kabuto's teammates spoke up, "We just got here two hours ago. Do we not get to rest first?"

"No. It's unfortunate that you will be handicapped but those are the rules."

After answering the Genin's question, Hayate continued with, "We will have one on one duels that will pit you against one another. Too many of you finished this time, so we must do this to weed some of you out. That way we'll finish with less than 10 competitors to begin the finals."

"Now is there anyone who would like to forfeit right now? Quitting now doesn't affect your team as you all are individuals from this point forward." asked Hayate as he only saw Kabuto's hand raise. "You may leave, thank you for coming."

After Kabuto departed, Hayate pointed to a monitor behind him. "Now that that's settled. Each of you have been placed into a randomizer that will display your names on the board in pairs. When your name shows up, whoever's name is on there as well shall be your opponent. You will battle each other until one of you quits, dies, or I rule it over due to a tie or your inability to continue. My word is law and if I say it's over, it's over. Am I clear?" asked Hayate as all the Genin nodded.

After Hayate spoke, the monitor started flying through names until it stopped on Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado remain here while all the other genin move to the platforms that surround the arena floor."

Following instructions, all the other genin moved up to the platforms as Sasuke, Yoroi, and Hayate were the only ones left on the arena floor.

Hayate coughed a few more times as he looked to each fighter. "Are you both ready...Hajime!" said Hayate as he backed away to give the genin some space.

Yoroi twitched slightly but noticed Sasuke stood motionless besides crossing his arms over his chest. Yoroi moved around a little but Sasuke still stood with his arms crossed and his Sharingan active.

"I thought he wouldn't be able to use that without being affected by the cursed seal? It doesn't matter, he won't be able to stop my technique." thought Yoroi. Yoroi's left hand began to emit a blue aura of chakra as he took off in a sprint towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't make a move to defend the still approaching Yoroi. So Yoroi just slammed his hand onto Sasuke's forehead and smashed him into the ground with force.

Sasuke's face changed to one of shock as he could feel his chakra leaving him. Yoroi smirked as he realized how easy this victory was.

"Yes, I have the ability to suck out a person's chakra through my jutsu. You never had a chance." said Yoroi as Sasuke started to struggle with less power. Yoroi thought he had it in the bag until he felt several kunai pierce his body.

Yoroi screamed in pain as he looked up to see Sasuke still standing with his arms crossed. He was confused as he looked down to see that Sasuke turn into dust.

"What is going on? I know I hit you with my technique. I felt your chakra leaving you" said Yoroi as he began to lose consciousness from blood loss.

"Seems you don't know about the power of the Uchiha clan. Too bad." said Sasuke as Yoroi collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Hayate looked at Yoroi and then called it. "Shousa, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

(With the Spectators)

"I need a Sharingan." said Shikamaru. Naruto stood beside Shikamaru as he looked amused at his comment.

"Why's that Shika?" asked Naruto as around them, people were wondering how Sasuke just won.

"All Sasuke did was lock eyes with him and he passed out without neither of them moving a muscle. Yoroi didn't even get touched by Sasuke or even harmed but still got defeated. If I could do that, beating people by staring, I'd be so happy. If only." said Shikamaru as Naruto burst out laughing.

Kakashi decided to quell everyone's questions as he told them about Sasuke's victory. "The Sharingan is a powerful Dojutsu (Eye Techniques) that allows the user many abilities. One being, the ability to cast powerful genjutsu with a mere glance. Sasuke defeated Yoroi in a Genjutsu and Yoroi must have passed out from the mental belief of actually losing. That's why Sasuke won without harming Yoroi... or moving for that matter." said Kakashi with an eye smile as a member of his squad passed.

"Seems his eyes have gotten stronger, did he get his third tomoe?" pondered Kakashi as Sasuke walked up the platform to stand by Naruto. Sasuke smirked at Naruto while walking up with his Sharingan still active.

"I'll be seeing you later on it seems Naruto." said Sasuke flaunting his improved Sharingan as his tomoe began to spin slightly around his pupil.

"Heh, maybe. I haven't went yet, I could lose..." said Naruto with a straight face as he stared at Sasuke's straight face as well. They held their poker faces until he and Sasuke started laughing. "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll be there to kick your ass again for the world to see." said Naruto as he heard a voice in his head. A voice he hadn't heard in a while.

"So the Uchiha boy has a better Sharingan now? Means nothing compared to what I've seen you do." said Kurama in Naruto's head.

"Kurama! You're back...by the way, you were so right about Fuinjutsu. I got hit by five fingers twice, and passed out both times. Fuinjutsu is scary." replied Naruto as he heard Kurama laugh.

"Told you it was. Took that Snake to beat some sense into you for you to get my point."

"I could have kicked his ass I bet, if I used all of my abilities." said Naruto as Kurama agreed, though it was debatable. Naruto was easily one of the strongest in Konoha when using his Chakra and Mokuton abilities. But Orochimaru was Orochimaru, one of the Sannin and definitely not a pushover.

While Naruto and Kurama were conversing, the board landed on two more names. Temari and Tenten.

Naruto paid no attention to this match as soon as he saw Tenten firing weapons.

"It's pointless. Temari-chan is carrying a fan which I'm sure she uses proficiently. She'll just blow all of your projectiles away. Sorry Tenten, she's your worst matchup." thought Naruto as he saw Temari continue to blow away Tenten's projectiles.

Eventually Temari had enough and finished Tenten by catching her in a tornado of wind that tormented the brown haired girl.

Hayate called it once he saw that it was over. "Shousa, Temari"

"You made that fan look so sexy. I need one in my life." said Naruto loudly, getting a smirk from Temari as she walked back up.

After the medics moved Tenten, the names started spinning again. Choji Akimichi vs Shino Aburame.

"Sucks for Choji. He'll be a big target for Shino's bugs and since his only techniques involve chakra induced expansion, he'll lose." thought Naruto.

Naruto was proven right as Choji kept smashing into Shino. Though they were only Mushi Bunshins (Bug Clones) which proceeded to empty Choji's reserves after about 2 minutes.

"Shousa, Shino Aburame."

Naruto perked up slightly at the next match, Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga. Though Naruto became disappointed at Hinata's lack of fight going against her cousin. Neji didn't have that problem as he dismantled Hinata viciously throughout the fight. Though Naruto got fed up at the end when Neji went for the kill.

Neji was stopped a few feet from Hinata by several people. He was locked in a grip from Guy while Kakashi held his left arm and Kurenai held his right. But everyone was surprised to see Naruto in between Hinata and Neji with a fist held firm, inches from Neji's face.

"Seems the main branch gets special treatment again." said Neji before he got the chills at Naruto's glare.

"Neji, I have nothing against you as a person. But for what you did to Hinata-chan here, knowing Hayate would have called the match regardless of her will to fight, is unbecoming of a Konoha nin. You better hope I don't see you in the finals as I promise to deal out tenfold to you what you gave to Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he clenched his fist that held a bit of Hinata's blood in it.

Neji was taken away shortly afterwards by Guy. Hinata was assisted by medics as everyone else returned to the stands.

The next fight was between Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. Many people believed Sakura would have an easy victory against the dead last of his class. However, Naruto knew better.

"Shikamaru's the smartest person I know. He is only the dead last due to his unwillingness to do school work. I want Sakura to win as her teammate but Shikamaru's too smart." thought Naruto as Sakura charged Shikamaru and lashed out with punches and kicks.

Shikamaru dodged Sakura's attempts as he eventually backed up far enough to place his hands in the ram seal.

"Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possesion Technique)" said Shikamaru, once his and Sakura's shadow connected. Shikamaru made Sakura pull out a kunai as he said, "Sakura, forfeit. I placed my kunai holster on my left leg before this match started so as you can see I'm not holding one. You are and I'm not afraid to make you harm yourself, so give up."

Sakura looked dejected as she realized she couldn't stop Shikamaru. So with reluctance, she gave up to keep herself from harm.

"Shousa, Shikamaru Nara." said Hayate as both Shikamaru and Sakura walked back up the platform.

"Good job Sakura, maybe you'll get a better opponent next time. Shikamaru's tough." said Naruto as Sakura smiled slightly. Upon noticing Shikamaru's face, Naruto asked a question. "What's up with the face Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I should have lost. I could have been done with this tournament and slept for the rest of it. Now I'll have to fight again. Troublesome. Hopefully I don't go against another girl...troublesome" said Shikamaru as he likely jinxed himself.

Naruto laughed slightly as he saw the board shift to another pair of names. Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi.

Naruto found the match hilarious when Misumi realized he had been fighting a puppet the whole time. After receiving a bone-crushing hug from said puppet, Misumi was done.

"Shousa, Kankuro." said Hayate as he looked wary for the next match. Gaara vs Rock Lee.

* * *

"Yosh! Now I can show everyone the power of Youth!" claimed Lee excitedly. Lee felt a hand clasp his shoulder and looked up to see a blinding smile.

"Atta boy Lee! Show them that you're in the springtime of Youth!" claimed Guy just as excited as he patted Lee on the shoulder. Lee did a salute as he leaped down to the arena floor.

Gaara arrived in a Suna shunshin, standing with his arms crossed, looking uninterested in Rock Lee or this Tournament for that matter. Hayate looked at both competitors as he started the match.

"Hajime." said Hayate as he backed away. Lee took to the beginning stance of the Goken as Gaara popped the cork off his gourd.

Sand seeped out of the gourd and surrounded Gaara on the ground in a crude circle. Lee, having enough of just standing around, vanished to attack Gaara.

Gaara looked shocked to see his sand blocking Lee's strikes, but not seeing Lee.

"Is he moving that fast?" questioned Gaara as he kept swiveling his head to see sand dispersing after being struck, but no Lee.

(In the stands)

Sasuke handed Naruto 100 ryo as he said, "Damn, thanks for keeping me from getting my ass whipped before the 1st exam. That speed is ridiculous."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, who was keeping his Sharingan eyes glued on the match.

"Seems he's trying to copy Lee. Smart idea as that's the best taijutsu I've ever seen" thought Naruto watching Lee trying to beat on Gaara.

"Shukaku" said Kurama in Naruto's head.

"Shukaku? As in the Ichibi. He's here? Where is he?" asked Naruto as he kept watching the match. "Gaara?"

"Yes. I can feel Shukaku's chakra seeping out of the boy. Not to mention he's from Suna, and Suna's Bijuu is Shukaku. It's likely he's the jinchuriki. Those black marks around his eyes are bags. Shukaku doesn't allow his host's to sleep so it's even more likely now." finished Kurama as Naruto mentally nodded.

"Why would Sunagakure send it's jinchuriki to a Chunin exams in a foreign village?" said Naruto as he pondered over it.

"I don't know. But be wary of him if you're not using your full power. Jinchuriki, no matter how small the Bijuu, are extremely dangerous when their using their Bijuu's power." said Kurama as Naruto noticed something.

"Are you helping me? Seems you aren't that big, scary beast. You're just a fluf..."

"You finish that sentence, I'll kill you." said Kurama dangerously as he cut off Naruto.

"Okay...I love you too!" said Naruto.

"I'm gonna tear you to shr.." started Kurama before Naruto cut the connection to focus on the fight.

(Arena floor)

Sometime during Naruto's inner conversation with Kurama. Lee had taken off some weights and received a huge boost in speed.

With his weights off, Lee's speed began even more unbelievable. He was now able to land blows on the Suna Jinchuriki.

Despite Lee's powerful blows, Gaara's sand armor proved to be durable as he was still standing and able to fight. Sensing the need for a powerful finisher, Lee resorted to the move designed to beat Neji.

"Seems like I'll have to show my trump card. Even after smashing him with the Front Lotus, it still couldn't defeat him. I wish I could save it but I need to put him down with something more powerful." thought Lee as he crossed his arms in a X.

"Hachimon Tonkou: Seimon Kai (Eight Inner Gates: Gate of Life Release)" said Lee. Lee's skin immediately turned red and a swirl of chakra circled him.

"Shomon Kai (Gate of Pain Release)" said Lee as a green aura surrounded him. Everyone could feel the power emanating from his body. It was incredible.

A few moments after Lee said that, he vanished to appear underneath Gaara. Lee planted a foot into Gaara's chin that sent him sailing in the air. Lee appeared above Gaara and looked hellbent on causing harm. Gaara's sand shield couldn't keep up as Lee proceeded to bash Gaara around multiple times in air.

Eventually, after a dozen or so hits, Lee decided to finish Gaara.

"This will be the end. Tomon Kai (Gate of Closing Release)." said Lee as he vanished again to hit Gaara with a series of quick gut punches.

Before Gaara could hit the ground, Lee pulled Gaara back up by the bandage wrapped around his waist.

"Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus)." said Lee as he hit Gaara with an open-handed palm strike and kick at the same time.

Gaara went crashing to the ground as Lee landed a little ways away.

"There's no way he could get up from that." thought Lee as his right arm and right leg were in pain from using that last move. The same arm and leg were now in more pain as sand crept up his arm and proceeded to squeeze down on them.

"Sabaku Kyuu (Sand Binding Coffin)" said a weak Gaara as his sand crushed Lee's arm and leg. He was trying to move it further around his body but Guy showed up and quelled that movement.

"That's enough" said Guy as he took Lee away to the medics.

"Due to an interference, Shousa Gaara." said Hayate as Gaara was grabbed by his sensei and taken back to the platform. His Bijuu would assist in healing him.

"Since there are 3 competitors left, there will be a three way fight between Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzaka, and Naruto Senju." said Hayate as the three walked down the steps.

"Shit. I got to fight Naruto. I would try to team up with Ino but I know she'll take his side. Looks like it's me and Akamaru. It's no worries, we've gotten better since the Academy, we got this." thought Kiba as he arrived in the destroyed arena floor.

"Oh no, I have to fight my husband. Life isn't fair. If I lose, he'll think I'm too weak to be his wife and he'll never date me. If I win, he'll hate me for embarrassing him. What do I do?!" said Ino in a panic over fighting Naruto, totally forgetting that Kiba was fighting as well.

"Let's see how good my comrades have gotten." said Naruto as he got into his ready stance. Ino and Kiba did the same as Hayate lowered his arm.

"Hajime"

Naruto began with a speedy shunshin and planted a powerful punch into Kiba's jaw, that rocketed the Inuzaka back to the wall. Naruto then turned to Ino and saw her holding a unique seal.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)" said Ino as she fired her jutsu at the surprised Naruto. Ino's body fell to the ground as her jutsu flew at Naruto.

Everyone was then shocked to see Naruto rush over and catch Ino before she fell before eventually setting her down gently.

"That was easier than I thought" came the voice of Naruto as everyone became even more shocked, Naruto was hit by Ino's jutsu.

(With the spectators)

"Wow, Ino got her Jutsu to hit Naruto." said Shikamaru shocked to see the result. "She can make Naruto forfeit. To think Naruto would allow himself to be hit by that jutsu. He knows all about it too?"

Sasuke looked shocked to see Naruto get struck by that jutsu so easily. Sakura was surprised her rival could catch Naruto off guard like that. Naruto was never caught off guard usually.

The Konoha Jonin all looked dreadful as they knew that since Naruto was a jinchuriki. His Bijuu would be in there with Ino. They feared the worst.

Everyone looked hysterical as they saw Naruto tying Ino up with a rope.

(Back at the arena)

"Nice try Ino-chan, gotta be a little faster. You almost had me there." said Naruto as he felt Kiba approaching. Two Kibas.

"Gatsuuga (Double Piercing Fang)" said Kiba. He and Akamaru, who was transformed into Kiba, came flying at Naruto in a spinning display of death.

Naruto managed to toss Ino back up into the stands to her sensei right before spinning out of the way of the first Kiba. Naruto tried to evade the second but received a cut on his hand for his troubles.

"Almost had you Naruto. Let's see how good you do blind." said one of the Kiba's as he dropped a smoke bomb. Both Kiba's barreled into the smoke in another Gatsuuga (Double Piercing Fang) in an effort to catch Naruto full force this time.

Eventually the smoke cleared and you could see three Kibas standing in a triangle.

One of the Kiba's smirked as he decked another Kiba with a punch. "I can smell you Naruto. You can't hide from my nose in a simple Henge (Transformation)." said Kiba before realizing there were two more Narutos.

"I knew that." said Naruto with a kunai held to both Kibas' necks. The Kiba that got punched, converted into Naruto before turning into rocks, signalling an Iwa Bunshin (Rock Clone).

"Dammit, how did I not smell you until it was too late?" asked Kiba.

"It's easy to pinpoint my location with your nose. But if I'm underground, I'm sure it makes it tougher to find me through the earth. So while that cloud of smoke was in the area, I replaced myself with a clone and hid underground. Then popped out to catch you off guard. Give up." said Naruto as he pushed the kunai closer to Kiba's neck.

After a forfeit from Kiba, Hayate called the match. "Shousa, Naruto Senju. Will all the winners please come down to the arena floor. We have a few announcements." said Hayate.

Kiba left the arena floor as Naruto stayed. Sasuke, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, and Gaara arrived at the arena floor as Hayate addressed them again.

"Congratulations. You eight genin are the finalists that will compete in the Chunin Exam in one month's time. It will be just like this except we will find out your opponent right now through selection. You will pull a number from the hat and announce what number you received. We will pair you by numbers."

Anko brought the hat toward Naruto as he pulled first.

"1" said Naruto as Anko brushed past him.

"I still remember kid." whispered Anko as her hips brushed up against Naruto's lower regions. "Nice package"

"That lady again. Is this rape? Wait, is it rape if I like it?" thought Naruto freezing up again as he felt his blood flowing.

"How does no one notice this? And you should definitely tap that. Look at that bod.." said Kurama suggestively until Naruto cut off the connection again. Naruto would need a cold shower later.

Sasuke pulled his card next. 6. Temari-8. Shino-5. Shikamaru-7. Neji-2. Kankuro-3. and Gaara received 4 by default.

Match 1: Naruto Senju vs Neji Hyuga

Match 2: Kankuro vs Gaara

Match 3: Shino Aburame vs Sasuke Uchiha

Match 4: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari

Match 5: Winner of Match 1 vs Winner of Match 2

Match 6: Winner of Match 3 vs Winner of Match 4

Match 7: Winner of Match 5 vs Winner of Match 6

"Now that all your opponents have been figured out. Use this month to prepare for the finals. Your village will be represented so fight with that in mind." said Hayate as all the Genin vacated the arena.

* * *

(1 day later)

The next day, Naruto was walking around Konoha, headed to find someone. Naruto was wearing a simple grey long sleeved shirt with the Senju Clan Crest on his back and black pants that connected to his black shinobi sandals. He wasn't wearing his forehead protector at the moment so his hair was covering his eyes a little.

Kakashi had taken Sasuke away into the mountains to prepare him for the finals. Naruto had asked Kakashi for help but Kakashi informed him that there was already someone capable down by the Hot Springs, plus they had already called 'dibs' on teaching him.

So that's who Naruto was headed to find/meet. Upon arriving at the Hot Springs front door, Naruto heard a weird noise coming from around the corner. Naruto turned the corner to see a man with white hair giggling. Before Naruto could say anything, Ebisu appeared and began berating the man.

"Excuse me sir, It is improper to peek on the women in the Hot Springs. I'll have to ask you to leave." said Ebisu as the man never moved.

Ebisu noticed the man didn't move so he went to forcefully remove him. Ebisu reached for the man's collar to grab him and drag him away. However, the man jumped into the air causing Ebisu to overreach and stumble underneath him. Ebisu was shocked at the man's swift movement as he was then crushed by the sudden appearance of a toad and rendered unconscious.

"Wow that was so cool mister! Was that a summoning?" asked an excited Naruto as he approached the man.

"Oh ho ho?! So you like what you see huh?" asked the man as he turned to face Naruto. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Naruto recognized the man immediately. He had his suspicions when he saw the toad, but the oil forehead protector cleared all doubt. "You're...You're.." said Naruto before he was cut off.

"I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Toad Spirits, also known as the Toad Sage. Jiraiya of the Sannin!"claimed Jiraiya as his toad disappeared.

Naruto had stars in his eyes as he looked at the Sage. "You're better than what I've read about. You taught the Yondaime Hokage, who is my hero. But I never pictured you to be a pervert," said Naruto a little perverted.

Jiraiya looked slightly shocked to see Naruto be perverted. Sadly, Naruto didn't know the first rule of peeking, no loud talking.

Inside the baths, one woman said, "Pervert?! There's a pervert outside!."

"Ahh. Geez kid, they figured out I was peeking. But I'm not a pervert," said Jiraiya. "I'm a super pervert!" boasted Jiraiya proudly.

"Right. Well Kakashi-sensei said there was someone here that would oversee my training for the month. Are you that person, if so, could you please train me for the finals," asked a hopeful Naruto.

"Heh, kid looks exactly like Minato does. Except he has his mother's eyes. He even knows how to ask for training. Why not see what he can do. But I need lunch." thought Jiraiya before he said, "Buy me lunch everyday I train you, and I'm in."

Naruto pulled out his toad wallet, affectionately named Gama-chan. After opening it, he proceeded to cry at how much money he'd lose over the month, but it'd be worth it.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

"Hey kid, you should definitely hit that," said Jiraiya to Naruto as he and Naruto exited a Dango restaurant.

Naruto's face turned red as he remembered the incident.

(Flashback : 40 minutes ago)

"So you're telling me pancakes are better than waffles?" asked Jiraiya as he finished giving his order.

"Yes, I could eat pancakes all day. Especially with blueberry syrup," said Naruto as he and Jiraiya were conversing. Naruto and Jiraiya were already talking like good friends after only knowing each other for a hour.

Naruto was about to continue speaking until he paused and twitched a little.

"Your hot chick senses going off too Naruto?" asked Jiraiya as he felt a beautiful woman approaching due to his own sensing abilities.

Naruto went red in the face as he felt Anko arrive, literally. She appeared sitting in his lap with a kunai to his neck.

Anko greeted Jiraiya, "Hello Jiraiya-sama, I see you're hanging out with the gaki (brat)."

"Indeed I am Anko-san. It seems you need a moment, I'll be back." said Jiraiya as Anko thanked him. Naruto was mouthing "Help Me" to Jiraiya as he left Naruto alone. Jiraiya only held both thumbs up as he disappeared around the corner.

"If you needed help Naruto-kun you could have just asked. I'll definitely assist you with anything." said Anko as she looked back toward Naruto. She then looked down. "Anything." said Anko a little suggestive.

It took all of Naruto's willpower to keep himself from reacting to Anko. Naruto and Jiraiya's dango arrived as Anko took a stick from Naruto's plate.

"Seems you're better than I thought. But I'll get you gaki. Just you wait." said Anko. She placed the dango in her mouth seductively as she slowly grinded her way out of Naruto's lap.

"Bye Anko-chan." said Naruto as he sat frozen, "She's still not wearing underwear." thought Naruto as Jiraiya sat back down.

"Have a nice talk Naruto?" asked Jiraiya with a smirk.

Naruto merely nodded as he ate the rest of his dango in silence.

(flashback end)

"I have to learn how to handle those situations better." said Naruto as Jiraiya laughed.

"We'll add that to your training brat." said Jiraiya as Naruto and him arrived at a training ground. "Naruto, before we start, give me a rundown of your abilities."

"Okay well I am pretty good at all the shinobi arts, I've been told ninjutsu's my favorite. Taijutsu, I'm still using the basic academy style but I'm not shabby at it due to my speed. Genjutsu, I know how to dispel them and I can cast a few. Though I rarely use them on any ninjas as they can be broken easily. Ninjutsu comes easy to me as I have three chakra natures. I have a pretty nice arsenal of jutsu but I do need some heavy hitters. I'm a level three Fuinjutsu user and that's pretty much it." said Naruto until he saw Jiraiya laugh slightly.

"Kid, I'm Konoha's spy master. I know all about your abilities, even your untold abilities." said Jiraiya as leaned in to whisper, "Mokuton and the Kyubi. You're quite the special kid."

Naruto had a shocked face as only Kakashi, Tenzo, and Hiruzen knew about both of those. "I should have known you'd know. Yes, I can use Mokuton and about one tail of my Bijuu's chakra."

"Great! Now that that's out of the way, let's get to your training. Since you have ninjutsu down pack and I suck at Genjutsu, we'll focus mainly on Taijutsu and even Fuinjutsu, as I'm a level 8 seal master. That'll only be with your time with me, I'm sure your other sensei will help you with your ninjutsu. Though I may show you a few special jutsu of mine. Since you don't have a taijutsu style, I'm going to teach you Kawazu Kumite (Toad Fist). It's a taijutsu only used by toad summoners." said Jiraiya as he paused for Naruto to catch his drift.

It took Naruto a few seconds to understand Jiraiya, "I'm gonna be a toad summoner! but but why would you choose me?" asked Naruto confused at Jiraiya's intentions. They had just met, what made him so special.

"Well it's been a while since I've had an apprentice. I'm getting old kid and plus I've been watching you. You seem perfect to become a toad summoner." said Jiraiya as he poofed out a scroll.

"All you have to do is draw a little blood and write your name in this space here, place all five fingers here, and you're golden." said Jiraiya as Naruto did all the required steps. Naruto noticed he placed his name next to Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

"I have a new title to add to my name. I am Naruto Senju, Future Hokage, Ramen Connoisseur, and Toad Summoner of Konoha." said Naruto as he puffed his chest out a little bit.

"Not exactly, you first have to summon the toad boss and get his approval. To summon, you need to bite your thumb to draw blood, perform these hand seals (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram) and slam your palm onto a surface while channeling a huge amount of chakra." said Jiraiya before he continued with, "You may not get it on your fi.."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" said Naruto, cutting off Jiraiya as a huge plume of smoke appeared.

"Why did you summon me? Jiraiya, why did you summon me." asked a huge red toad wearing a blue vest carrying a huge sword. The toad also had a pipe in his mouth.

"Hello, I am Naruto Senju. I was the one who summoned you, would you happen to be the chief toad?" said Naruto as he leaped off the toad's head to land in front of him.

The toad looked down at Naruto and almost had a heart attack. "Is this Minato's kid. He's grown up so big. And he seems like a capable shinobi. Where is Jiraiya? I have a few questions for him." thought the toad before he spoke.

"You summoned me? Heh, well what do you want as I am the toad chief, Gamabunta." said Gamabunta.

Naruto smiled slightly as he said, "Well I was told that I needed your permission to become an official toad summoner. So how do I go about doing that, do I ask or is there a requirement."

"Pfft, this kid. If he's Minato's kid than of course but why not mess with him" thought Gamabunta as he said, "Of course you can be a Toad summoner...if you share a drink with me."

"Heh, he has to be 20 to drink alcohol. He'll probably panic about not being able to drin.." thought Gamabunta until he was cut off by Naruto.

"You supplying?" said Naruto completely willing to go along with it.

Gamabunta looked shocked for a second until he smiled. "Summon me back in 15 minutes." said Gamabunta as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya peeked his head around from a nearby tree as he said, "I heard ya'll were drinking?"

* * *

(1 Month Later)

The next month passed quickly as Naruto was headed toward Konoha's stadium, where the Chunin exam finals were being held. Naruto was wearing clothing similiar to an Anbu as it was a gift from Tenzo. Tenzo had given Naruto the outfit when he visited him last week.

Naruto was clad in a black t-shirt, black Anbu style pants with Anbu style sandals on. He also had on a grey flak jacket like Konoha anbu. To complete his outfit were matching grey armguards with black forearm warmers underneath. He wore his Forehead protector around his forehead like normal as he walked into the stadium. He was halted from going farther as he was directed to the area for the finalists.

"Yo! Sup Shino. Ready for today?" said Naruto to the only other person there at the moment.

"Hello Naruto-san. I believe I'm adequately prepared for the fights. Are you ready for the finals." responded Shino in kind.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Of course I am. This day means a lot for me." said Naruto thinking about learning about his parents.

Naruto conversed with Shino a little more until he felt a trio appearing.

"Temari-chan, Kankuro, and Gaara." said Naruto as the trio walked in.

Kankuro grunted in response. Temari smiled a sweet smile at Naruto in return. Gaara looked toward Naruto warily.

Gaara was eyeing Naruto as he was talking to Temari. Gaara eventually interrupted Naruto's flirting with Temari with a statement.

"Mother says to be wary of you. She wants you to die, if possible." said Gaara as Naruto heard Kurama laugh.

"Kid thinks Shukaku is a girl. Ha! That's perfect." said Kurama laughing with Naruto mentally. Kurama had told Naruto about the other Bijuu. Their 'gender' was also brought up and Shukaku was considered a boy.

"Well maybe. But you never know. You could be dangerous as well..Ichibi." said Naruto as the sand trio gasped.

"He knows about Gaara? How much does he know? Does he know about the war? I need to tell sensei." thought Temari as her blush immediately left at hearing Naruto say Ichibi.

Luckily Shikamaru came in and captured Naruto's attention with a greeting. The Sandaime began speaking to the crowd as well since you could hear his voice emanate through the walls.

A few moments later, Sasuke walked in to complete the group of finalists. Naruto took notice of Sasuke's clothing as it was identical to his own.

Sasuke was clad in the same outfit as Naruto except his shirt had a high collar.

Naruto fist bumped Sasuke as he said, "Would have thought you'd make a flashy entrance?"

"Hn. We were going to until Kakashi got a message from the Hokage saying we had to show up on time." said Sasuke.

"Nice clothes." said Naruto. "Seems you got the same thing as me. I'm guessing Kakashi told you about it?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, I got the Anbu invite as well. We get to wear the uniforms to practice fighting in them."

"Yeah they're pretty comfy. You seem rather confident. Good training month?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he said, "More than ready to whip your ass in the finals. If you even make it past Neji and most likely, Gaara."

Naruto smiled slightly, "We'll see, Shino's no pushover. Good luck with that. You better make it to the finals." said Naruto as he heard the stadium scream with a cheer as the Sandaime finished speaking. Seemed it was starting.

* * *

"Hello all. Welcome to the Chunin Exams. I am Genma Shiranui and I will be the proctor for today's event." said Genma as the crowd erupted into cheers. "Everybody please keep your cheers to a minimum as we introduce our finalists."

One by one the Genin walked out into the stadium.

"From Sunagakure. Temari." "Kankuro" "And Gaara" said Genma as each genin came out after one another when their name was called.

"Hailing from Konohagakure. Shino Aburame." the cheers got a little louder as Konoha was being introduced. "Shikamaru Nara."

"Neji Hyuga" the crowd erupted as the Hyugas were a prevalent clan in Konoha.

"Sasuke Uchiha." the crowd went even more wild as their golden boy was introduced.

"Naruto Senju." said Genma as it seemed the crowd somehow got louder. Naruto looked astounded at the cheers. His eyes pondered to the Hokage as Hiruzen gave a smile. It seemed Hiruzen had gotten word around town about Naruto.

And indeed he did. Konoha had been informed about Wave, who made Konoha their main trading partners, definitely boosting their economy. The claim of Naruto being the 'Hero of Wave' was prevalent as to why Konoha received such an trade partner and the populace now knew. They were definitely grateful for that.

Even a rumor had spread, also from Hiruzen, that since Naruto's body was that of a Senju's, the Kyubi was perfectly tamed inside him. Naruto being a Senju had the power to tame the Kyubi, so the rumors say. People began to believe that Naruto was indeed a hero, just like the Fourth had wanted. It only took since Naruto became a Senju, three years ago, up until this point for it to spread to the entire populace.

Naruto never noticed the shift in people's views as he was focused on training and missions with Team 7. He was so happy and Naruto made a mental note to thank Hiruzen later. All he ever wanted was the village's admiration and this was exactly how his dreams started.

"Get ready kid, you and the Hyuga are up first." said Genma silently to Naruto. Genma then spoke up loud to address the crowd.

"The first match of this Chunin Exams finals is between Naruto Senju and Neji Hyuga. Will these fighters stay here while the rest wait in the Finalists box."

Listening to instructions. Only Naruto, Neji, and Genma remained on the field as the rest of the group moved to the finalist box.

"Are both fighters ready?" said Genma as both nodded. "First match of the Chunin exams, Hajime!"

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Leave a review or send a PM.

\- Hamp Out


	9. Quarterfinals

Quarterfinals

Chapter Ten. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Happy Thanksgiving though. I posted this chapter before I ate anything as I will soon have that 'itis'.

Itis (noun) - The general feeling of lethargy and well-being experienced after eating a satisfying meal. This phenomena is particularly triggered by foods high in carbohydrates and meats containing the amino acid tryptophan. (credit: Urban Dictionary)

So enjoy the chapter while I eat and fall into a deep, food-induced slumber.

* * *

Chapter 10: Quarterfinals

Genma, the proctor of the third exam, called the match to start but Naruto and Neji never moved. Neither Genin even entered a fighting stance as the crowd looked on confused at the proceedings.

"Senju-san. It seems you picked correct in that we would face each other." said Neji with a stoic demeanor.

Naruto looked at Neji as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm about to whoop your ass something serious...And while I'm doing it, remember that it's for Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he finally shifted into a stance.

Neji twitched slightly at Naruto's words. He knew that Naruto was incredibly strong but in his mind, he still believed he could defeat him. With his Juken (Gentle Fist), he could seal up Naruto's tenketsus (Chakra points) and coast to an easy win.

Neji settled into the opening stance of the famed Juken as he activated his Byakugan (All-seeing White Eye). Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal as he channeled some chakra.

"Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Rock Clone Technique)" thought Naruto as around him, 8 Narutos appeared growing from the earth.

Neji smirked. "You do realize that I can tell which one is you, those clones are meaningless when your chakra isn't distributed evenly." said Neji as he saw Naruto laugh.

"Just because you know which one is me, doesn't mean it'll make getting pass them any easier." said Naruto as his eight clones charged at Neji.

Four of his clones arrived first as they attacked Neji all at once. Two struck from behind as two attacked from the front. Seeing the clones behind him, Neji performed a front flip over the two clones in front evading all of the attacks.

Two clones were on Neji as he landed. They appeared flanking him on both sides but he easily spun and slapped away their attempts to punch him. Once he finished spinning, another Naruto appeared and lashed out with a fast uppercut.

Neji flew back into the air as he appeared to be struck by Naruto. However, it was actually evaded by Neji at the last second with only inches to spare.

Neji, having enough of dodging, decided to rid himself of the clones. So when another 4 Naruto's surrounded him on all sides, he gracefully leaped into the air and performed a spinning heel kick. The kick connected with all the Narutos as they crumbled into rocks from the powerful kicks.

As soon as those four clones were destroyed, two more Narutos came rushing at Neji. Neji skillfully slapped away their attacks and destroyed them with a double palm strike.

The final two clones appeared as Neji turned and finished them with a powerful open palm to their stomachs.

"Too easy." said Neji until he noticed something on one of the Narutos when it crumbled to rocks. Neji held up a guard as he was rocked by an explosion. Neji was sent skidding backwards as he had a few singe marks on him from the sudden explosion.

"He placed an explosive note in that clone. This is going to be difficult." thought Neji as he looked at Naruto.

"So the stories are true. The Byakugan does allow the user to see in a perfect 360. And he's fast enough to dodge all of the attacks. Seems I'll have to think of something. There has to be a weakness, I just need to find it." thought Naruto as he was cut from his musings when Neji spoke to him.

"It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me. Like I said before, my eyes see everything." said Neji.

Naruto folded his arms and stared at Neji with a bored expression. "And exactly what do you see with those eyes of yours."

"They allow me to see the truth of this world. Like how your skill is determined at birth. In other words, everything is predetermined when you're born."

"Bullshit." said Naruto at Neji's claim. "I don't believe in any of that fate stuff. We create our own destiny in life." finished Naruto as he saw Neji smirk slightly.

"Amusing coming from a person like you. You're the perfect example of what I'm speaking of. You hail from the legendary Senju Clan of the Forest. You're related to three of Konoha's greatest ninjas ever produced. So it comes to no surprise that you're incredibly strong. You were strong before you were even born." said Neji.

Naruto got slightly angry at Neji's words. "Why do you think of people like that?"

"I only speak the truth. You and I were fated to be stronger than the rest. That's why those imbeciles you faced, Lee, and Hinata-sama failed. They were predestined to fail no matter what. Everyone may be different but we all have to walk the path that has been laid in front of us. The only fate common between everyone...is death."

"Are you done?" asked Naruto tired of talking to Neji.

Neji's eyebrow arched upward slightly in confusion. "What."

"Like I said before, that fate stuff you're spilling out is complete bullshit. We make our own paths in life. I'm strong because I worked my ass off to get here and I had great teachers. But I will agree with you this time, you will have to walk the path laid before you. That path created by me consisting of an ass-whooping as I'm just getting started." said Naruto.

Naruto created 15 clones this time and like before had them rush at Neji.

"Heh, Clones again. You should know this won't work against me. I won't fall for that cheap trick again." said Neji as he began to defend the clone's onslaught. Neji was even dodging Naruto's kunai and shuriken as he had taken to throwing them to keep Neji from destroying his clones.

Neji had been dodging the clone's attacks and Naruto's projectiles efficiently until he was struck from behind with a kunai to his upper back.

"Hmmm. Wonder why he didn't dodge." thought Naruto as his kunai struck Neji in his right shoulder from behind.

Neji pulled the kunai out of his back as he began to counterattack against the clones.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams 64 palms)" said Neji as he sped through attacks to get rid of the clones. With the blistering speed of his attacks, eventually Neji finished the clones. Neji then looked at the real Naruto standing a few feet away with a thoughtful expression.

"He hit me. Right in my blind spot. Though it could be seen as me not dodging in time, so I have nothing to worry about as long as he doesn't figure it out" thought Neji as he was beginning to get nervous. What if Naruto figured out his weakness?

(In the Finalist Box)

"I thought the Byakugan allowed the user to see everything in a 360? How did Naruto hit him with that kunai." asked Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated. Sasuke knew Neji was fast enough to dodge it, so what was going on.

"Is there a blind spot to the Byakugan?" thought Sasuke.

Standing beside Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru were thinking the same thing.

(Over in the Audience)

"He hit Neji?!" thought Tenten shocked. "but how? Neji can see everything in a 360."

"Don't tell me he found out the weakness to the Byakugan?" thought Hiashi frantically as he saw Neji get struck in the back. Hiashi then looked shocked to see Neji's attack. "To think a Branch member figured out how to do that move. Impressive"

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura as Kakashi moved his head slightly to show he was listening. "Why doesn't Naruto use any of his jutsu? He's much stronger than this?"

"Well Sakura. In a tournament like this, it's more of a marathon..not a sprint. Naruto's just thinking ahead.." said Kakashi as he could continued to quell Sakura's confusion. "He's pacing himself. In a marathon, you don't jump out the gates full speed. You pace yourself and save your energy. Naruto would still have another match, maybe 2 if he continues to win. He doesn't want to go all out in this fight, if possible, as it could lead to a loss later."

Sakura nodded as she understood completely.

"I think Naruto's using his clones differently then that." said Asuma as everyone looked quizzical besides Kakashi and Guy.

Kurenai figured out what he meant and explained. "He's testing Neji, while observing him from a distance. He's trying to find a weakness and that kunai that finally landed may have given him a clue."

Everyone looked back at the fight as Neji had finished the clones.

"Kid's pretty good. He'll have my vote." said Asuma thinking about Naruto.

(Back to the fight)

Neji, not wanting Naruto to create more clones, rushed at Naruto with impressive speed.

Neji attacked Naruto with a fast open palm to the stomach. Naruto looked shocked to see Neji move so quickly and couldn't evade fast enough. He was struck hard in the gut by Neji as he felt the air leave him.

Neji was surprised to see his attack hit so easily. But wasn't disappointed when Naruto converted to mud shortly afterwards signalling a Replacement. Neji began to scan the area as he saw Naruto appear standing on the stadium wall.

Neji then looked shocked as the mud from Naruto's replacement morphed into a huge dragon head.

"He won't have enough time to dodge. This'll hit him hard." thought Naruto. Naruto had performed a shunshin to appear on the stadium wall as he held the Dragon seal.

"Doton: Doryudan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet)" said Naruto as the dragon head fired massive mud balls at Neji.

"Not enough time to get out of the way. Looks like I'll have to use that technique." thought Neji as he began to spin around at high speeds.

"Kaiten (Rotation)" came the shout of Neji. Neji released a huge amount of chakra while spinning.

Neji's spinning dome deflected the mud balls with ease as everyone looked shocked.

(In the Audience)

"Father, that was.." started Hiashi's youngest daughter Hanabi before she was cut off.

"Yes, that was one of the main branch's moves. The Kaiten." said Hiashi as he thought, "To think he'd figured both of those moves out by just watching them. Must make him a genius like none other. The boy is truly blessed with more ability than any other in the clan."

"Whoa. He just shrugged off Naruto's jutsu like it was nothing." said Sakura as she heard Tenten scoff.

"Of course he did. That move is Neji's perfect defense. Nothing gets past it. It'll be the reason Neji wins this fight, why he wins every fight." said Tenten confident in her teammate's ability.

"Perfect Defense? How's Naruto going to get past that?" said Sakura as the other Rookie genin thought the same.

(Back to the fight)

Neji stopped spinning once he noticed Naruto's jutsu end. He looked toward Naruto with a smirk.

"That was the most powerful defense. It is an absolute defense created by the Hyuga clan, even better than Gaara's sand, it cannot be beaten. You should just give up now." said Neji.

Naruto narrowed his eyes until he finally looked like he figured something out.

"You have a blind spot." said Naruto as all the Hyugas in the stadium looked shocked.

"Did he figure it out?" thought Neji in a panic.

Naruto smirked slightly as he said, "From your expression, it must mean I'm correct in my judgment. That means, this will hurt."

Neji was panicking, scanning his surroundings for an attack. After a few moments, Neji saw Naruto appear behind him with his hands clasped together.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Bullet Technique)"thought Naruto as he fired off a huge water ball at Neji.

"Useless." said Neji as he performed another Kaiten. Upon stopping, Neji noticed Naruto was nowhere to be found. Neji immediately began to focus on his blind spot trying to find Naruto.

So engrossed with his blind spot, Neji didn't notice the ground beneath him crack slightly.

Naruto came flying out of the ground with an uppercut. Neji felt the full impact of Naruto's punch to his chin as it lifted him off the ground. Neji's feet slightly got off the ground before his upward progress was halted by a sharp kick to his stomach.

Neji was sent back as he landed on his back and slid a few more feet. As Neji was on his back, He looked up to see another water ball crashing down on top of him.

"I got tricked. I can barely move. I've only been hit three times..are his attacks that strong" thought Neji as he laid on the ground in pain and soaked from Naruto's jutsu.

Naruto dusted himself off as he walked over to Neji.

Neji was struggling to move as he said, "You were tricking me into believing that you had a found a blind spot. Knowing that would make me scan my surroundings instead of focusing on the ground."

"Bingo." said Naruto before he whispered, "I also know that you have that blind spot in the upper right portion of your back. I saw you tilt your head in that direction as to possibly focus on it. Not to mention that kunai that landed earlier only confirms it." finished Naruto as he prepared to finish off Neji.

"I was planning to thoroughly beat you to within an inch of your life but Hinata-chan asked me not to. So I have to ask, what's going on with your family? It's clearly got you to think about this fate stuff so hard. And I'm guessing it has to due with past events involving you and Hinata." asked Naruto as he looked at Neji's downed position.

"You're correct in your judgment Senju-san." started Neji weakly as he was still in pain from Naruto's attacks. "In our family, we are separated into two groups. the Main Family and the Branch Family. Those in the Branch family are meant to serve the Main family with their lives. We are even branded to forever bear the mark of a servant. We are given a seal to ensure our servitude to the Main family. You wouldn't know what it's like to have to have a seal define you."

Naruto was shocked to see Neji stand up immediately.

"You made a mistake. You're in my field of divination." said Neji as he took off towards Naruto.

"2 palms." said Neji as he lashed out with two strikes.

"Shit." thought Naruto as he evaded both strikes.

"4 palms." Neji lashed out with four strikes even faster than the last two. Naruto still dodged all the strikes as Neji continued.

"8 palms." Naruto finally was struck in the shoulder by one of Neji's hits.

"16 palms." Neji hit Naruto 4 times as his pace continued to pick up.

"32 palms...64 palms" Naruto was struck 14 more times. Naruto even got the finishing double palm to the stomach as he was sent to the ground.

"Seems that I have prevailed, not even the legendary Senju clan can defeat the Hyugas. Proctor, call the match, he won't be getting up." said Neji until he saw Naruto picking himself up.

Naruto was covered in an orange aura of chakra as he stood up. "Well that hurt." said Naruto as he looked completely unfazed by Neji's strikes.

"Where is this chakra coming from..." thought Neji as he could have sworn he saw it swirl into a fox.

(In the Finalist Box)

"That's Bijuu chakra?! Is he a..." thought Temari. Kankuro and Gaara were thinking the same. They knew the feeling of chakra from a Jinchuriki as Gaara was one as well. Was Naruto a Jinchuriki too?

Shino and Shikamaru were trying to find out why Naruto's chakra was like that. Shino had sent a few bugs to figure out but they died upon sucking up the chakra. What was going on with Naruto.

Sasuke was the most shocked. "Naruto, what the hell are you?" thought Sasuke as he looked at Naruto's chakra with his Sharingan. "How powerful are you?"

(In the Audience)

"He's really in control of that power?" asked a random chunin.

"Let's hope so...but I mean it looks like the rumor was true. He seems in control." said another ninja as he watched Naruto.

"Naruto? What is that. You never showed that before." thought Sakura about her teammate.

"Naruto-kun.." thought Hinata as she coughed slightly. She was still injured from her fight with Neji.

"Holy Hell. I can feel the Alpha flying off of Naruto. What the hell is he?" thought Kiba as he felt Naruto's dominating presence. It just commanded obedience.

What the hell was up with Naruto...How strong was he really?

(Back to the fight)

"You shouldn't have let your guard down Naruto. You'd have been finished had I not been here." said Kurama as he funnelled chakra into Naruto's system to open his chakra points back up.

"Thanks Kurama. I owe you one. Though I might have been able to force it open with my chakra alone, but then again it could have been made me lose a lot of chakra to try it with my own. Regardless, I was careless and now I've shown off your chakra...Now I have to answer everyone's questions. Troublesome." said Naruto back to Kurama in his head.

"What the hell is that chakra?" came the slightly scared voice of the normally stoic Neji.

"Looks like I got careless." said Naruto as he still had that orange aura surrounding him. "You shut down my chakra for a second. Had it not been for me being a Jinchuriki, this fight would have been over."

The stadium was silent at Naruto's announcement. Most of the stadium already knew about Naruto's status as their Jinchuriki. Naruto's friends were confused, they had never heard of the word jinchuriki before.

"Jinchuriki?" asked Neji.

"Jinchuriki, the power of human sacrifice. It's a term that describes one who contains a Bijuu. To name a Bijuu, let's go with the Kyubi." said Naruto as Neji was slowly getting the picture.

"But it was said the Yondaime killed the Kyubi? How could you be it's Jinchuriki? It should be dead?"

"But I'm not and your Yondaime is. Kurama 1, Yondaime 0. Suck it!" said Kurama in Naruto's head. Naruto had to suppress a laugh at Kurama's words as he explained how.

"It's impossible to kill a Bijuu. They are just coalesced energy given a form. If the Yondaime managed to kill the Kyubi, it would just disperse and eventually pop up again. Knowing that, The Yondaime decided it best to seal the beast away, seal it into a boy. A boy who happened to be born on that day. That boy being me." said Naruto as he looked slightly dejected. "So don't tell me that I don't know what it's like to have a seal placed on me that defines who I am. I've been judged since birth over something I have no control over." said Naruto as he rocketed toward Neji.

"Too fast." thought Neji as he resorted to another Kaiten.

Naruto stopped before reaching the spinning dome as he smirked slightly. Naruto placed his hands in the Boar, then Tiger hand seal.

"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld)" said Naruto.

Neji's spinning halted as a thick swamp appeared underneath him. Neji began to sink slightly as the mud swallowed him up to his ankles.

"What the.." said Neji until he was cut off by the sudden appearance of Naruto atop the mud beside him.

Neji caught Naruto's punch and attempted to strike with a finger jab until Naruto caught his wrist. Due to Neji's hands being tied up and his legs still sinking in the mud. He had no protection against Naruto's knee to his stomach.

As Neji was bent over from the impact of Naruto's knee, he received a vicious kick to side of the head. Naruto had done a spin kick to launch Neji out of the swamp.

"His attacks have gotten stronger." thought Neji as he was laying on the ground in pain from Naruto's Kyubi enhanced blows.

Naruto let his orange aura fade as he said, "This fight is over. I can withstand your Juken strikes since I can just reopen my chakra points. And I can keep you from activating your 'absolute defense'. Just give up before you get hurt more."

Neji struggled to get up as he refused to give up. "This fight isn't over..." said Neji as he stumbled toward Naruto.

Naruto shook his hand as he easily dodged Neji's attack.

"You should know when to give up. You're fighting despite being totally outclassed and already injured. If this was a real fight, it would cost you dearly. These exams are about proving your Chunin material.." said Naruto as he decked Neji with an elbow to the face.

Neji was on the ground, laying on his back in pain as Naruto said, "by continuing to fight, it just shows you aren't ready for prime time."

As Naruto finished speaking, he smashed a fist into Neji's gut. The ground around Neji cracked slightly as a small amount of blood flew from his mouth. Neji couldn't move a muscle as the pain was too much for him.

Genma, having seen enough, decided to call the fight. "Shousa, Naruto Senju."

Naruto looked up to the crowd as he waved to their cheers.

"I should have known you were fated to win...You're a Senju after all." said Neji weakly.

Naruto looked toward Neji with red, slitted eyes. "I'm sick of this fate stuff. I'm not great because I'm only blessed with natural talent. I've worked hard to get where I've gotten. And honestly, I'd rather be in the same class as Lee, cause he's not a coward. He doesn't give in to his fate. Just because he can only use Taijutsu, doesn't mean he gave into his fate of never being a great ninja. You, however, are a great ninja. Blessed with incredible talent, yet you don't let yourself fly due to your weak ass views of the world." finished Naruto as his eyes turned back to violet.

Naruto went running out of the stadium, blowing kisses to the crowd. The medics arrived to take Neji away as Genma spoke to him for the first time.

"When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open their cage with their beaks. They don't give up because they want to fly again." said Genma as Neji was taken away.

(In the Kage Box)

The Kazekage sat next to the Hokage as they watched the fight.

"Seems like you have two promising genin there Hiruzen-dono. Especially that Senju boy, quite powerful even without using his Bijuu's chakra." said the Kazekage as Hiruzen smiled.

"Indeed Naruto-kun is. I believe he definitely showed skills worthy of a Chunin. And even though Neji is a strong ninja, I can't see him getting the nod for Chunin." said Hiruzen as he watched Naruto exit into the tunnel.

"True. Very true. Well let's watch the next match shall we." said the Kazekage as Hiruzen nodded.

* * *

(Arena Floor - 5 Minutes Later)

The crowd eventually calmed down and they were ready for the next match.

"Now on to Match 2 of these finals. Will Kankuro and Gaara come dow-" started Genma until he was cut off.

"I forfeit proctor." said Kankuro as he received boos for his announcement.

"Okay. Winner by forfeit, Gaara." said Genma as he just went to the next match on the list. "Match 3 of the finals. Will Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha make their way down."

Sasuke and Shino made their way down to the arena floor. On the way down Sasuke saw Naruto walking up.

"Jinchuriki." said Sasuke as Naruto looked towards him.

"Something like that." said Naruto as he and Sasuke looked at each other. Shino nodded to Naruto but continued walking to let the two friends speak.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds until he smirked. "I'm still gonna beat you. Having that power won't help you from my onslaught."

Naruto smiled slightly as he said, "We'll see. I still 'dance' better than you."

"Hn." said Sasuke as he fist bumped Naruto smiling as well. "Nice of you to hide your hand seals by having your back to me. I was certainly trying to copy a few to add to my arsenal."

Naruto laughed slightly as he did keep his back to Sasuke during his fight to prevent that.

"See you in the finals." said Naruto as he headed up to the Finalist box.

"Of course, you just better be ready for 'prime time'" said Sasuke as he went down into the arena floor to fight.

(Finalist Box)

Naruto showed up in the Finalists box a little later as he looked around to see the other finalists stare at his arrival.

Naruto looked apprehensive until Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"Troublesome...of course you have something like that. Don't worry, you're still Naruto. Being a Jinchuriki won't change that fact." said Shikamaru as he held out a fist to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he bumped fist with Shikamaru. He even saw Sakura and the rest of his friends looking at him with a smile. Seemed he was worrying over nothing.

(Arena Floor)

Sasuke and Shino were facing each other as Genma looked at both of them.

"Are both fighters ready?" after a nod from both, Genma said, "Third match of the Chunin Exam finals. Hajime."

As soon as Genma finished speaking, Sasuke had to sprint back to evade the bugs flying out of Shino's sleeves.

"Those bugs of his are going to be troublesome. Who's to say there isn't one already on me. And then again I could be looking at a clone in the first place." thought Sasuke as he dodged again.

Dodging once more, Sasuke had enough of the bugs and flew through several hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" said Sasuke as he fired a huge fireball that tore off into Shino's bugs.

However, Sasuke was in for a surprise as he saw Shino's bugs take the fireball and not burn to death. Shino then spoke as he explained.

"Sasuke-san, do you believe I wouldn't prepare for your jutsu. These bugs are fire-resistant and as such, your fire jutsu are useless against them." said Shino as he sent another wave of bugs toward Sasuke.

Sasuke had listened to Shino's explanation and wasn't surprised. "Of course he'd have bugs like that. Now I need to find the real Shino. The one before me is a clone as Genjutsu didn't work on him." thought Sasuke as he dodged the bugs again.

Sasuke, having enough of Shino hiding, decided to get rid of hiding spots.

"Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger" thought Sasuke as he went through those hand seals.

"Katon: Hosenka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Annihilation)" said Sasuke.

Sasuke unleashed a dozen huge volleys of fire, almost comparable to 12 Grand Fireballs, into the trees. Upon contacting something, the fireballs exploded, creating a raging fire that blazed through the forest.

(In the Audience)

"Hot damn." said Kiba as he saw Sasuke's jutsu.

That pretty much summed up everyone's collective thoughts.

Kakashi only eye-smiled at his student.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru as Naruto looked on with a smile at his friend.

(Arena Floor)

Shino came flying out of the forest to dodge Sasuke's impressive jutsu.

"I didn't think he had a jutsu of that scale." thought Shino as he landed out in the open, away from the blazing forest fire.

Sasuke never gave Shino a chance to do anything as he was already upon him. Sasuke threw a punch at Shino that connected with the bug user's face and sent him skidding back.

Shino, after getting punched a few feet away, looked up to see Sasuke in a stance identical to Rock Lee's.

"Seems he's using the Goken (Strong Fist). I'm not that good at Taijutsu and as such he would defeat me decisively in hand to hand combat. I need to keep him away." thought Shino as the flames began to die down slightly.

Not wanting Sasuke to attack him again, Shino let loose another barrage of bugs at Sasuke. The bugs flew at Sasuke in a spiraling motion.

"Bosui no Jin (Spindle Formation)" said Shino.

The jutsu was too fast and widespread as Sasuke was struck in the gut by Shino's bugs. Shino watched Sasuke as his bugs were slowly gathering around him.

"It's over" thought Shino until he noticed something was wrong. "Genjutsu...Kai." Shino broke the Genjutsu placed on him by Sasuke as the Sasuke in front of him disappeared from view.

Attempting to find Sasuke with his bugs, Shino was too late in pinpointing the Uchiha as he felt Sasuke kick him high into the air.

While airborne, Sasuke appeared behind Shino using the Kage Buyou (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf).

"It's over." said Sasuke as he planted several kicks into Shino's body that sent him crashing toward the ground. Just before Shino hit the ground, Sasuke planted another kick into his midsection.

"Shishi Rendan (Lion's Barrage)" said Sasuke.

Shino laid prone on the ground as his bugs seeped back into his body to run damage control.

"You almost had me there Shino. Too bad, you may have won that fight." said Sasuke.

"Shousa, Sasuke Uchiha." said Genma as the crowd lit up in cheers.

Genma looked toward Sasuke as he said, "You're lucky he looked at your eyes when you were being covered by his bugs. He would have never been placed in that Genjutsu and you would have had your chakra drained. Those bugs were even draining you as you did that final move. You got lucky kid."

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan as he turned away from Genma.

"Hn. A win's a win in my books." said Sasuke as Genma smirked. Kid was right.

(In the Kage booth)

"Konoha seems to produce great ninjas. Both of those kids were splendid. The bug boy had a great plan and was well prepared for his opponent. He'll likely be promoted. And that Uchiha boy, what a splendid display of all three facets of a shinobi." said the Kazekage.

Hiruzen looked on proud at his two ninjas. "Perhaps you're right Kazekage-dono. Seems it's true that the younger generation always surpasses the previous generation."

* * *

(Arena Floor - 5 Minutes Later)

After the crowd settled down and the fire was fully put out, Genma announced the next match.

"Match 4 of the finals. Will Shikamaru Nara and Temari make their way down." said Genma as Temari made her way to the arena floor.

Shikamaru tried to stay but Naruto pushed him over the railing so he'd get down there.

After a few moments, Sasuke came into the Finalist box as he smirked at Naruto.

"Seems you did improve over the month break. Finally got that jutsu down I see." said Naruto upon seeing Sasuke.

"There's more where that came from. Just you wait..I'm more than prepared to face you. Even with your orange chakra." said Sasuke confidently as they watched the next match unfold.

The match was pretty boring. Temari just kept swinging her fan at Shikamaru who kept hiding, only firing his shadow at Temari at random intervals.

The fight didn't get interesting until the very end as Shikamaru pulled out an elaborate plan to capture Temari.

(Arena Floor)

"Are you ever going to stop hiding." said Temari as she swung her fan once more.

Shikamaru braced himself for the winds as he decided it was time. Shikamaru placed his hands in the rat hand seal as a shadow extended from the darkened area of the stadium, untouched by the sun.

Temari jumped back to get out of the way of the shadow as it approached, growing farther due to the sun moving down slightly. Eventually it stopped and she stopped back flipping.

"Is that how far you can go now?" said Temari until she noticed another shadow appear at the end of Shikamaru's extended shadow. Temari looked up to see a parachuted shirt attached to a kunai. That shirt gave Shikamaru more shadow to use for his jutsu.

"Shit." thought Temari as she backpedaled a little more.

Luckily the shadow stopped moving again as she smirked once again.

"Looks like that's as far as you can go little boy. My turn." said Temari until a flash bomb dropped behind her.

BOOM!

The flash bomb went off and Temari found out she couldn't move.

"Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Technique) success." said Shikamaru as Temari looked shocked. Seeing Temari's face, Shikamaru decided to explain.

"Before I even extended my shadow the first time. I tossed up both my shirt and that flashbomb in the air. From that point, my calculations proved correct as you went exactly where I wanted you to go. All those other moves before were just to set you up for checkmate. The flash bomb made a huge shadow of you and from there it was simple getting my jutsu to grab you. And now.." said Shikamaru as he raised his hand, making Temari raise hers.

"He planned all of this out...What the hell is he." thought Temari frantic as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"I forfeit." said Shikamaru.

"What?!" came the voice of Temari and even Ino in the stands.

"I'm done. All those times I used my jutsu made me run out of chakra. I can probably only hold you for another 10 seconds. And if I did win, I'd have to face someone as troublesome as Sasuke Uchiha, who knows exactly how to beat me as he did it in the Academy. There'd be no point in me continuing in this tournament. I'm done." finished Shikamaru as his shadow did dissipate after 10 seconds.

Genma chuckled slightly. "Nara Clan members..oh well."

"Shousa, Temari." said Genma as the crowd booed Shikamaru for his forfeit when he had won basically.

(In the Audience)

"Hn. Lazy ass." said Sasuke as Naruto chuckled.

"True that. But he did display enough to be a Chunin. That's what we're here for anyway. Shika could careless about winning the tourney." said Naruto as he watched Shikamaru walk back up.

"True...but he basically said he was scared of me. Seems I already have people fearing the name, Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke smugly.

"Right...Anyway. Time for me to face Gaara. Don't let your jaw hang down to low when you see me defeat him." said Naruto as he vanished in a shunshin.

(Kage box)

"Seems you might have 4 new chunins Hokage-dono. Impressive even though that boy quit." said the Kazekage.

"How right you are. Those 4 have shown the aptitude to become Chunins of the Leaf. I'm proud of them. Seems it's time to see your son fight finally." said Hiruzen as the intermission between the first round was over.

"This is the match I've wanted to see. Naruto Senju vs my Gaara. Sure to be an exciting affair." said the Kazekage. "Hopefully Gaara kills that boy before he can be defeated. Just because Naruto-kun can use his bijuu's chakra doesn't mean he can stop a Jinchuriki who can go farther in his transformations." thought the Kazekage.

* * *

(Arena Floor - 5 Minutes Later)

Genma stood on the arena floor as sand began to appear a few feet away from him. Gaara had arrived in a shunshin. Then in just a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared, opposite Gaara, in a shunshin as well.

"Kid's fast." thought Genma as he prepared to start the semifinals.

"Are both fighters ready...Match 5 of the Chunin Exam Finals. Hajime." said Genma as the next round began.

* * *

And That's a Wrap.

Sasuke's jutsu is not my creation. It was taken off the Naruto Fanon Wiki.

Leave a review or send a PM.

-Hamp Out


	10. Uhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh it's my bday and that is my gift 4 all of u

Emergence of the Forest

Chapter ten/eleven. I begin to deviate, (as in start, not fully jump off the railroad tracks), from Canon starting at this point. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I have devised a plan to acquire it though. I'll kidnap Kishimoto and then ransom Naruto from him. It's perfect...now I need to get enough money for a plane ticket to Japan so I can physically be in the same place as him.

* * *

Chapter : Emergence of the Forest

As soon as Genma started the match, Gaara's sand seeped out of his gourd as he said, "Mother wants your blood."

"Right right. Well why don't you get to it then." said Naruto as he got into a ready stance.

Gaara stood still as Naruto waited for him to make a move.

"Well then I'll come to you.." said Naruto as he sprinted at Gaara.

Naruto lashed out with a kick that was intercepted by Gaara's sand. Naruto placed his leg back down and had to evade as Gaara's sand chased him around.

Gaara stood stoic with his arms crossed as he continued to send sand at Naruto. Naruto just kept evading the sand but it never deterred Gaara one bit as he never relented.

Naruto, having enough of dodging, decided to attack.

Gaara watched as Naruto dodged his sand once more. Gaara was prepared to send another wave until a mop of yellow hair appeared. Naruto performed a Shunshin to get close to Gaara.

"Hello." said Naruto as he planted a vicious punch to Gaara's face. Gaara's sand had no time to react as Gaara was sent a few feet back. Gaara's sand armor cracked slightly as he looked up at Naruto, who was standing in the same spot he once was.

(In the Audience)

"Go Naruto-kun" came the voice of a new arrival.

"Lee-san!" said Sakura as Lee came hobbling in on crutches.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Nice to see you." said Rock Lee as he watched Gaara slowly get up.

"Naruto-kun knows that Taijutsu won't beat him. I used 5 gates and it still wasn't enough." thought Lee.

Kakashi looked on as he thought, "Wonder what Naruto will do to get past that defense?"

(In the Kage Booth)

"That boy is pretty fast. The way he just appears, especially with his golden blonde hair, reminds you of the Yondaime doesn't it. Then he's a Jinchuriki who hails from the Senju clan. He could be a powerful asset one day" said the Kazekage as he looked at the fight.

"Orochimaru. Do you think me senile. It's quite obvious that is you. But I shall banter back and forth with you to see what you plan." thought Hiruzen as he replied to the 'Kazekage'.

"How true you are. Though I believe he has more in store for us."

Orochimaru looked at the Hokage as he said, "You're saying there's something more special to him than being the Kyubi Jinchuriki?"

Hiruzen only smiled as he returned his attention to the fight.

"Maybe. Only time will tell."

(Arena Floor)

Gaara stood up as the cracked armor on his cheek repaired itself.

"Glad to see you fix your make-up." said Naruto as he saw Gaara send another wave of sand.

"Not this again." thought Naruto as he dodged again. "Punching him a million times won't help as Rock Lee clearly proved that. I could use Kurama on him but it's rather redundant to use the same power twice. Let's just go with Plan A."

Naruto dodged the sand once more as he pulled out a scroll. Naruto opened the scroll and let it fall to the ground as he placed his hands in the ram seal.

Naruto stomped on the scroll as he thought, "Suiton: Hahonryu (Water Style: Tearing Torrent)."

From the scroll under Naruto's foot, a huge amount of water came splashing out of it as it fired off toward Gaara. Gaara's wave of sand immediately rushed to defend Gaara against Naruto's water. The water and sand clashed against each other for about a minute until Gaara's sand finally held firm.

Once the water died down, Gaara sent another wave of sand at Naruto. However, Gaara's sand had turned slightly muddy from Naruto's jutsu and was rather difficult to manipulate like normal.

"Gotcha" said Naruto as he took off at Gaara again.

Gaara saw Naruto appear again, this time with a right cross incoming. Gaara was lifted off the ground again from Naruto's punch but before he could fly away, Naruto grabbed his foot.

Naruto smiled a deadly grin as he spun Gaara around and hurled him into the sky at a rapid pace.

As Gaara was flying in midair, Naruto clapped his hands together and prepared another jutsu.

"Now time to drench that sand armor. Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Bullet Technique)" thought Naruto as he fired off a powerful ball of water toward Gaara.

Naruto's water ball smashed into Gaara as his, now heavier, sand couldn't get there in time to defend him against it.

(In the Kage Booth)

"Damn that boy. Gaara's sand absorbs water making it less effective due to the added water weight. He's picking him apart..." seethed Orochimaru internally before he smirked unnoticably, "Perfect. Gaara will transform and then the invasion will start."

"Seems Naruto's doing quite well." said Hiruzen.

"Yes it does seem that way. Using water to weigh down Gaara's sand is ingenious. But it'll take more than that to stop Gaara." said Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kun better put him down now before he begins to access his Bijuu's power...Naruto might have to use his Mokuton if Gaara can transform further than him." thought Hiruzen as he eyed the match.

(In the Audience)

"Kakashi, what the hell did you feed those two genins of yours." said Asuma, team 10's sensei, as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

He had seen Sasuke's fight too and both of them seemed unreal.

Kakashi eye-smiled as he said, "Nothing. I did nothing. I gave them a few pointers here and there but for the most part, that's all them."

Kiba snorted. "I bet he gives them steroids. I mean Sakura is a medic now right? I bet she shoves a needle in their as.." started Kiba before he was smacked by Sakura.

"Shut up Dog Boy." said Sakura as she calmed down and returned to watching Naruto.

Everyone returned to the fight as they watched Naruto perform his next attack.

Everyone gasped as even Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth fell from his mouth.

(Back to the Fight)

As Naruto was firing off his Water Bullet, he put his hands back in the ram seal.

"Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Rock Clone Technique)" thought Naruto as two clones rose from the ground beside him.

The clones knew exactly what to do as they disappeared in a shunshin.

Gaara was soaking wet as he hung in the air after Naruto's jutsu.

"What makes him so strong? Is it because he's a jinchuriki?" thought Gaara as his sand was finally nearing him.

Gaara's sand was too slow as both clones made it to him first and promptly gave him a bear hug.

"This'll hurt." said Naruto as he channeled some chakra.

BOOM!

Both clones detonated causing a huge explosion in midair.

From the cloud caused by the explosion, rocks and a smoking figure came plummeting to the ground.

(Finalist Box)

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's attack.

"Nice combo. But I can't forget about my part in this." thought Sasuke as he looked at Temari.

Temari and Kankuro were shocked to see Gaara get taken apart so easily by Naruto.

"Gaara!" shouted Temari. "Did he kill him?!" thought Temari frantically.

"Gaara..." thought Kankuro

"Okay..I'm glad I didn't have to face Naruto. I'd rather face you first Sasuke than get that." said Shikamaru as Sasuke scoffed internally.

"Naruto won't know he said that." thought Sasuke as he turned his attention back to the fight.

(Arena Floor)

Naruto walked over to the smoking figure laying prone in the grass. Upon reaching it he realized something was wrong.

"Replacement." said Naruto as he turned around to face the real Gaara. Gaara had left his sand armor behind and narrowly escaped the explosion.

Gaara was standing on the opposite side of the stadium with his hands in the tiger seal. Gaara had a few singe marks on his clothes but other than that was relatively fine.

"Seems he replaced himself at the last second with his sand armor. Must of been right as the clones got to him since he was still caught in that blast slightly." thought Naruto as he saw Gaara covering himself in a sand dome.

As the sand dome was closing up around Gaara, Naruto flung a kunai with a explosive note at Gaara.

BOOM!

As the smoke cleared from the kunai, Naruto noticed that it didn't accomplish anything.

Naruto then looked up to see an eyeball appear in midair.

"Seems that sand is denser than the previous sand. It won't be taken down by some water or an explosion. I'm sure he can still manipulate it like normal so there's no point in attacking straight up. That eye is probably in the sky to help him see outside of the dome. How to get past it." thought Naruto until he heard Kurama in his head.

"Naruto." after Naruto mentally nodded to acknowledge, Kurama continued, "That's the opening phase of Shukaku's Bijuu transformation. You won't get through that defense with power...But there is another way."

After getting the plan from Kurama, Naruto clapped his hands together.

Naruto burst with bright red chakra as he took on a 1-tailed state.

"Here I come Gaara." said Naruto.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)" said Naruto as he channeled Kurama's chakra into the jutsu.

A mighty gust of wind ripped through the stadium toward Gaara. Picking up dust and debris along the way, obscuring the view of the fight.

Gaara's sand dome held firm against the powerful winds and didn't even looked fazed. However, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

The people in the crowd scanned the area for Naruto but it was like he vanished without a trace. After about a minute of nothing, Gaara came sailing out of his own sand dome with a bloodied wound on his chest.

As the dome crumbled apart, Naruto could be seen standing in the dome with a Kyubi enhanced claw outstretched. It was slightly covered in blood as his chakra shroud dispersed.

"Doton: Moruragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding like a Mole Technique), gotta love it. That dome protected you from everywhere besides down." said Naruto as the crowd looked on amazed.

"What is this warm liquid?" questioned Gaara as he touched his chest. "It's blood! My Blood!" shouted Gaara as he began to stand. As he was standing, the gourd on his back began to surround his upper body.

The gourd eventually merged completely as Gaara was covered in sand across his entire left torso. He also had a large claw of sand appear over his left arm.

"Prove my Existence Naruto!" shouted Gaara as he leapt at Naruto with his claw outstretched.

"So that's the Ichibi" said Naruto as Gaara was approaching.

(In the Audience)

"Another Jinchuriki!" shouted a civilian in the stands and people began to panic slightly.

"Oh no?! Senju-sama's out there with him." said another civilian worried about the boy.

"Don't worry, Naruto's Bijuu is stronger. He'll have no trouble against him." said a Konoha Chunin as the people around him began to calm down slightly.

"You're right...however, Naruto's only shown an one-tailed Jinchuriki state. If he can't access more that that, than Gaara will win. A full powered Bijuu is better than a One-tailed Jinchuriki." thought Guy as he eyed Kakashi. "Why is he so calm about this? His genin is in trouble."

An Anbu was standing a little behind Kakashi and Guy. This Anbu was not a real one though, he was actually Kabuto in disguise.

"That boy is transforming here. This could be trouble...but why doesn't Orochimaru-sama want me to give the signal?" thought Kabuto as he was eyeing the Kage booth waiting.

The sand siblings sensei, Baki, was thinking the same. "Gaara's transformed already, this isn't good. We need to get him to the village but I haven't seen the signal. What are we waiting for?"

(Finalist Box)

"Of course that guy's a Jinchuriki too." said Shikamaru as he watched the fight. "Troublesome..are you one as well Sasuke?" said Shikamaru. He was internally worried for Naruto but figured Naruto knew when he was in over his head.

"Like I would need that power." said Sasuke arrogantly as he continued watching the fight with his Sharingan on.

"Wonder how Naruto's gonna beat him..Rock Lee pounded him and he still got up. So what's Naruto going to do." thought Sasuke as he eyed Naruto smashing into Gaara with punches.

(Arena Floor)

After punching Gaara a few times, Naruto kicked him into the wall violently with a roundhouse. Naruto took on an uninterested look at Gaara's new tactics. Gaara came out of the cracked wall as he saw Naruto's bored look.

Gaara got angry, "Just like everyone else...Stop ignoring me!" said Gaara as his sand covered him. Gaara's entire torso, down to his knees, was covered in sand as a tail grew out of the back.

"Is that what Shukaku looks like?" asked Naruto as he watched Gaara.

"More or less...he's basically in a one-tailed state." replied Kurama.

Gaara had several mouths open up along his body as he prepared a jutsu.

"Futon: Mugen Sajin- Daitoppa (Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud- Great Breakthrough)" said Gaara as he let loose a sand cloud.

In response, Naruto slammed his palms on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)" said Naruto as a huge wall rose from the ground. The wall completely blocked the sand storm.

"It's a shame." said Naruto from behind Gaara.

Gaara received a powerful elbow to the back followed by a knee to the ribs. Naruto then smashed him in the head with an overhead kick.

That kick sent Gaara to the ground as Naruto grabbed his tail and flung him back into the wall. The same spot Gaara had hit earlier.

"You had a defense that only the fastest could bypass and the strongest could breach, and you trade it for this? That's pitiful. Raw power only beats finesse in extreme quantities and you don't have enough of it." said Naruto.

Gaara looked at Naruto in pain. "Why is he so strong? I haven't even touched him once? What makes him so strong?!" said Gaara as his anger started to rise.

"You won't erase my existence!" shouted Gaara as he began to channel more of Shukaku's chakra. Naruto noticed the chakra spike and realized what Gaara was planning. Naruto clasped his hand in the snake seal as he channeled his chakra. The walls of the Stadium and the grounds began to crack slightly at Naruto's chakra output.

Kurama knew Gaara was trying to go full Bijuu mode and it seemed Naruto did as well. When Kurama saw Naruto place his hands in the snake seal, he looked shocked. "Naruto..are you about to..."

"Yes Kurama. If he transforms, he could hurt the civilians. It has to be done now before he gets to difficult to put down." said Naruto as Kurama agreed.

(In the Kage booth)

"Gaara's transforming. Splendid, maybe he'll kill that boy so I can be rid of him." thought Orochimaru until he felt and saw Naruto's chakra. "His chakra is so potent...and at that age. I don't even feel the Kyubi, it's all him...and the feeling of his chakra. Don't tell me?!"

Hiruzen smiled slightly as he felt Orochimaru's inner turmoil.

"Naruto-kun is about to shock the world." thought Hiruzen.

(Arena Floor)

Gaara was preparing to unleash Shukaku until huge branches sprang up from the ground and wrapped around him, restraining his arms and legs. Gaara looked shocked as the branches moved him off the wall into a circle. The circle was being created by emerging wooden pillars with spikes pointed at him.

Gaara felt his chakra stop building and was wondering what was going on as he struggled against the wooden binds. As Gaara was trying to break free, he noticed Naruto standing in front of him. Gaara looked up to see Naruto placing a palm on his forehead.

"I can not let you harm the people in the stands." said Naruto with a serious glare.

"Kakuan Nitten Shishu (Tenth Edict of Enlightenment)" said Naruto as Gaara began to scream.

The crowd watched in stunned silence as Gaara began to revert back to normal.

"I was once told that true power comes from wanting to protect those precious to you. This village is precious to me and as such I'll protect it no matter what." said Naruto as the sand around Gaara moved back into the gourd it was before.

Gaara stopped screaming as he fell unconscious.

It had taken a full minute of suppressing the Ichibi but Naruto still smiled slightly, with a bit of sweat on his face.

"It's over." said Naruto.

Genma had loss the ever-present senbon in his mouth when he saw Naruto suppress a tailed beast.

"What the hell is this kid." thought Genma.

(In the audience)

The crowd was still quiet over watching what Naruto just did.

"You've got to be kidding me?! What the hell can Naruto not do?" questioned Kiba as everyone gaped at Naruto's display.

Sakura found her voice as she said, "Naruto...has the same ability as the first Hokage. The..The..The..."

"Mokuton" said Asuma, who dropped his second cigarette today due to Naruto.

At that announcement, Ino looked up as she realized something.

"That's why Naruto loves coming to our shop...he's connected to nature. That's why the flowers always looked better when he was around." thought Ino.

"How could this be possible..." said a stunned Kurenai, team 8's sensei.

Guy looked toward Kakashi as he spoke, "That's why you were never worried, you knew he could do that."

Kakashi only eye-smiled in response. "Though he does paint a huge target on himself...but he had to stop Gaara from hurting the citizens so it's justified." thought Kakashi proud of his student.

(In the Kage Booth)

Orochimaru looked shocked at what Naruto just did.

"He has the Mokuton?! That's what the monkey was saying about him having something more special than the Kyubi. He can literally tame it...that boy is too powerful. I'll have to kill him." thought Orochimaru as he couldn't hide his shock.

Orochimaru calmed down slightly, "with Gaara out of the picture now, a big part of my invasion is ruined...it doesn't matter. I came here to kill Sarutobi-sensei and that's what I'll do. The invasion is still on"

Orochimaru signalled to Kabuto when to start the invasion as Hiruzen spoke to him.

"Seems the 'Will of Fire' Hashirama-sama preached about really inherited itself in Naruto." said Hiruzen amused at Orochimaru's shock.

Orochimaru seethed internally at Hiruzen's diction. "Indeed it does. But revealing that power makes him a huge target." said Orochimaru as Hiruzen nodded.

"True. But I have faith that Naruto can handle it." said Hiruzen still smiling.

"You've grown up so much Naruto-kun."

(Arena Floor)

Gaara lay motionless at Naruto's feet as the wood from Naruto's jutsu moved back into the ground.

"Uh Genma-san?" said Naruto as he waved at the proctor.

"Oh right...Shousa Naruto Senju!" proclaimed Genma loudly.

The crowd finally seemed to get over their silence as cheers erupted loudly.

Naruto smiled and waved at the crowd as he walked back up to the finalist box.

* * *

(Finalist Box)

Naruto arrived back in the finalist box as he saw everyone staring at him.

"You're kidding right?" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" replied an amused Naruto.

"Forget it...I don't believe that happened so it didn't happen. I need to get ready for my match anyway, I don't have time to wonder about your Kekkai Genkai." said Sasuke trying to downplay Naruto's new power.

While Naruto was rubbing it in Sasuke's face, Kankuro spoke to Temari.

"Temari...Just forfeit your match. The plan is ruined with Gaara being incapacitated. There's no reason to continue."

Genma had just announced Sasuke and Temari's fight as Temari agreed with Kankuro.

"You're right. There's no need to go against the Uchiha. I'll just quit." said Temari before she heard Sasuke talk.

"Are you about to quit or something fan girl?" said Sasuke with emphasis on the fan girl part. "You probably are just like you're confused sister did."

Temari and Kankuro both looked ready to dish out divine punishment at Sasuke's remarks.

Seeing that he hadn't gotten her to commit completely, Sasuke pushed the envelope further.

Sasuked smirked as he said, "Figures as much. I mean I'd quit to if I was facing a man. Girls are weaker than boys anyway. And then you're from a crappy village like Suna. Weak Girl and Crappy Village. You'd have no chance against an elite nin.."

"I'm kicking his ass!" said Temari cutting off Sasuke as she blew him out of the finalist box.

Kankuro nodded his head until he saw Naruto smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Kankuro.

"Well, your sister just fell for it. I have suspicions about things and Sasuke's gonna help me get the answers. And who better than your sister to answer them." said Naruto as Kankuro looked stunned.

They had just fallen for a trap. Kankuro wanted to tell Temari but a chop to the back of the neck rendered him unconscious.

"Goodnight." said Naruto as he placed his hand back in his pocket and looked down at the fight.

(Arena Floor)

After being blown out of the finalist box, Sasuke back flipped in midair and landed on the ground gracefully. Temari rode her fan down as she still looked heated.

Genma walked up as he asked, "Both fighters ready?"

A nod from Sasuke and a slam of her fan from Temari later, Genma started the match.

"Match 6 of the Chunin Exam Finals...Hajime!"

Temari wasted no time as she swung her fan at Sasuke again.

Sasuke got struck by the wind as he flew back and hit the stadium wall. However upon impact, he reverted into a log.

"Where the hell did he get that log? He torched the whole forest earlier?" thought Temari wondering how logs are always around.

Temari dodged as several shuriken and kunai flew past her. She turned around to see Sasuke standing there still smirking.

"You arrogant piece of shit!" shouted Temari as she sent another gust at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked amused at the wind.

"Fire beats Wind." said Sasuke as he held the tiger seal.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" said Sasuke as he blew out a huge fireball at Temari.

Sasuke's fire seemed to gobble up Temari's wind as it continued on toward her.

"Oh my.." said Temari as all she could do was hide behind her fan.

The fire blasted Temari as she stood behind her slightly melting fan.

Eventually the fire died down and Temari could be seen behind her decimated fan. The fan was burnt in a few places and was too hot to the touch. It was utterly useless to her now.

As she was fretting over her fan, Temari had to move her head to the right to dodge Sasuke's jab.

"Gotcha." said Sasuke as his jab turned into a hand that grabbed the back of Temari's head and brought them face to face.

"Shit...I looked into his eyes." thought Temari as she found herself pinned down with stakes.

"Welcome..." said Sasuke as he materialized in front of Temari. "Now you're going to tell me about your plan to attack Konoha."

Temari's eyes bulged out as she heard what Sasuke just said. It all made sense..."That's why he egged me on to fight. So he could find out about the invasion."

"So you are planning an invasion." said Sasuke as Temari looked shocked. "Yes I can hear your thoughts and I can also tell if you're lying, so let's just get on with this. When's the invasion starting?"

Sasuke couldn't really hear Temari's thoughts or tell if she's lying but Temari didn't know that.

Temari was content with keeping quiet until she felt the stakes dig deeper into her body.

Temari screamed slightly as Sasuke said, "Please talk, they'll only go deeper if you don't."

The stakes went a little deeper as Temari finally cracked, "The invasion starts when the people began to go to sleep, that's the signal." said Temari.

"Good, that's all I wanted. Now rest." said Sasuke as Temari fell unconscious.

Sasuke had been staring at Temari for 3 minutes until she eventually fell asleep and he let her fall face-first in the dirt.

"Too easy." said Sasuke as he began to walk away.

"Shousa, Sauske Uchiha." said Genma as the medics took Temari away.

"She was out of chakra from her first match and was facing a fire-user. She should have just quit...but I wonder, what was up with that Genjutsu?" thought Genma as he heard the crowd cheering at Sasuke's quick victory.

(Finalist Box)

Sasuke walked in the finalist box as he nodded at Naruto.

"You were right..It is an invasion." said Sasuke as Shikamaru listened in.

"Figured as much. Villages' don't send a Jinchuriki to another village unless something's going down. Plus Shino said he spotted several groups of Suna Ninjas and Oto Ninjas on his way in. We have to tell Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he and Sasuke left to the audience.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru, overhearing the conversation and knowing he'd have to fight in the Invasion if it did indeed happen.

(In the Audience)

Since there was a 30 minute intermission before the finals, everyone was waiting patiently for the Senju vs. Uchiha finale.

Sakura and Kakashi were overjoyed at the two other members of Team 7. It's pretty hard to make it to the finals.

They were cut from their thoughts as Sasuke and Naruto arrived.

"Kakashi-sensei. There's an invasion planned." said Naruto.

Before Kakashi could respond, an explosion rocked the Kage Booth. As everyone's attention was focused on the booth, white feathers began to fall in front of their faces.

"Genjutsu" thought Naruto before he dispelled it. Upon releasing it, he noticed that there were several Suna ninja surrounding him and the rest of Team 7.

"Damn, I was too late." thought Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, just in case we don't make it out of this alive. I just wanna say, I would have totally kicked your ass in that final match." said Naruto as he prepared to fight.

"Hn." said Sasuke before he smirked, "Bet I defeat more."

"You're on!" said Naruto as he and Sasuke charged into the group of ninjas around them.

The Invasion of Konoha had begun.

* * *

And that's a wrap!


	11. Invasion

Maybe Chapter 12 : Invasion 

Before Naruto or Sasuke could make a move against the enemies, Kakashi and Guy appeared before them. Kakashi and Guy disposed of the enemies surrounding them quickly as Kakashi then turned to his genin.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. This fight isn't yours. Me and the others will handle the stadium. You three need to make your way to the village. Naruto and Sasuke will defend the village while Sakura attends to any wounded, make haste." said Kakashi as he noticed Naruto staring at the Kage booth, where a huge purple barrier appeared.

"Don't worry Naruto...the Sandaime will be fine. Plus he would want you to head to the village anyway. You're in charge so get going."

Naruto looked hesitant at first until Kakashi said the Hokage would want him to protect the village. Naruto turned to see his teammates nod at him.

"Let's do this." said Naruto as he jumped to the stadium floor followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto bit his thumb midway down and slammed his hand on the ground upon landing.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" said Naruto as a huge puff of smoke appeared. Gamabunta appeared from the smoke with the Genin of Team 7 riding his head.

"Boss, can we get a ride to Konoha. There's an invasion happening and we're needed at the village. It's that way." said Naruto as Bunta took off for the leaf.

Sasuke and Sakura stuck to the huge toad's head using chakra just like Naruto so that they wouldn't fall off. As Gamabunta was leaping toward the leaf, Sasuke spoke.

"We can't be friends anymore after this." said Sasuke talking to Naruto. "You're the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, hold a kekkai genkai only seen in the first Hokage, and now you can summon toads. What else can you do cause this is getting out of hand."

Naruto smirked, "Seems I have a better dance instructor than you." said Naruto as Sasuke Hn'd. Naruto kept using his dance line against him.

A few moments later, Gamabunta landed at the village gate.

"We're here!" said Gamabunta as Sakura nodded and headed toward the hospital.

"We should make sure all the civilians are out of the way. Don't want any casualties due to collateral damage, but first let's make sure Sakura gets to the hospital" said Naruto. Naruto created several bunshins that acted as an escort for Sakura. As Naruto was making sure Sakura was safe, Sasuke turned to see a battalion of ninja heading for the village walls.

"Naruto, we have about 300 ninjas heading toward the village at 3 o'clock. What do you want to do?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. It was time to fight.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second until he slammed his hands in the snake seal.

"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Wood Style: Nativity of a Sea of Trees)." said Naruto as hundreds of newly created trees rushed toward the group of ninja.

"What the hell?!" shouted an Oto nin as he was skewered by the rush of trees. The trees assaulted the ninjas as they were helpless to the sudden appearance of the forest. Of the 300 ninjas that were there, about 140 were left and half of those were trapped in or underneath the trees.

"Burn em. Boss, bring the oil. Sasuke bring the fire." said Naruto as Gamabunta and Sasuke obliged.

Bunta spewed the trees in a thick coat of oil as Sasuke lit the newly created forest ablaze with several well placed fireballs.

Amid the screams and the blazing forest, one Suna ninja looked fearful at the sight. "This...This is a massacre." said a Suna Ninja, who had survived the attack.

An older Suna ninja disagreed however, "No..This scene is like the ones my grandfather told me about...of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Who could have done this?"

Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of the two Suna nin as Naruto spoke, "We did...and we're sorry about your Suna comrades." said Naruto as he and Sasuke knocked them both unconscious.

"We're going to kill all Oto ninjas..but the Suna ninjas we will keep alive. Jiji is fighting Orochimaru, who posed as the Kazekage. I noticed it when I watched that purple barrier go up. He most likely tricked Suna into this invasion by pretending to be their leader." said Naruto.

Before he and Sasuke separated, Naruto spoke once again, "I'm winning our bet."

Naruto vanished in a shunshin as Sasuke smirked, "Hn..Only because I let you go first." said Sasuke as he took off to defend his home.

(Kage Booth, 30 minutes prior)

"Seems we'll have another Konoha finale, eh Kazekage-dono." said Hiruzen as he looked toward the Kazekage.

The Kazekage shifted his gaze toward Hiruzen as a smoke grenade dropped in between them.

BOOM!

The smoke grenade detonated and let loose a huge explosion and poof of smoke. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and the view of the booth could be seen. The Kazekage held a kunai to Hiruzen's neck as he lifted him to the roof of the Kage Booth. The two Kages stood with the Kazekage still behind Hiruzen with a kunai to his neck.

In a rectangle at each corner surrounding the two Kages, four Oto shinobi clapped their hands together.

"Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Formation)" shouted the four shinobi as a huge purple barrier appeared around the two and a mini barrier formed around those four individually.

"Seems we're not going to be able to leave anytime soon. But maybe it's for the best if we fight in this barrier without interference." thought Hiruzen, "Kazekage-dono, what is the meaning of this?" asked Hiruzen feigning shock.

"Kukukuku..It seems you've gotten senile in your old age. Do you not recognize me? I am your favorite student." said the Kazekage as he took off his face veil.

Hiruzen laughed slightly but never turned around. "Hmm. Well if you are my favorite student, then I may have to send you back to the Academy if you perform poorly" started Hiruzen as he dissolved into mud.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Style: Earth Flow River)" said Hiruzen, now behind Orochimaru. The mud from the earlier dissolved clone became a mud river that swept Orochimaru down the roof. Orochimaru tried to gain his bearings but Hiruzen was having none of that.

"Doton: Doryudan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet), Katon: Karyudan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet)" said Hiruzen as a huge earth dragon rose from the ground and fired off mud bullets at Orochimaru. Hiruzen added fire to the bullets as they rammed into Orochimaru. "Are you done with this foolishness Orochimaru?" said Hiruzen as he took off his robes to reveal his shinobi outfit.

Orochimaru rose from the ground a ways away unharmed and smirked, "Seems you were prepared to die sensei." said Orochimaru as he took off his own robes, "well let's get to it shall we." finished Orochimaru as he flew through several hand seals.

Hiruzen attempted to stop Orochimaru by using the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique) but it was too late as two coffins rose to shield Orochimaru from the projectiles.

"Seems the third coffin failed. No matter, these two will be enough." thought Orochimaru as the two coffins opened to show the First and Second Hokages. Orochimaru placed a kunai with seal tags into each of their heads.

"Shall we sensei?" said Orochimaru as the two previous Kages sprinted at Sarutobi.

(Konoha)

"Ahhh! A snake!" shouted a civilian as a huge snake slithered toward them. The snake was preparing to eat the civilians until a huge toad appeared.

"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)" came the shout of Naruto as he appeared above the snake. Naruto summoned a huge toad that landed on the snake and crushed it underneath it's weight.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto to the civilians who merely nodded their heads at their savior. Naruto was still clad in his anbu outfit from earlier but it seemed he'd picked up a new addition. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck that flowed behind him. He had acquired it from another civilian he had saved earlier, who gave it to him as thanks. Naruto couldn't resist it, it was his favorite color.

Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal as he said, "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)."

From Naruto's body, protrusions of wood appeared and flew out of his body to form dozens of clones. Naruto gave his clones orders to spread out and continue to assist with Konoha's defense and the evacuation of the villagers.

"You're pretty good bro." said a small orange toad on Naruto's head.

"I try Gamakichi. Though it seems that we're getting nowhere close to the end of this invasion. How many enemies are there?" said Naruto. Naruto had tried to summon a small toad to get word to Jiraiya about the invasion but Gamakichi appeared instead and stayed with Naruto. Naruto had no qualms with his presence as the small toad was good company.

"Looking good kid." said a new voice as Naruto turned to see Ibiki behind him flanked with two Anbu. "Nice scarf and matching Toad." said Ibiki amused at the comical sight of a 14 year old, blonde kid, who is slowly becoming the most important ninja in the village, have a small toad on his head.

"Hey..we look good." said Naruto as he and Gamakichi fist bumped. Naruto then asked, "The village seems empty, did you already get all the villagers out of here? I've only seen a handful since I've been here."

"Yeah kid, that's village protocol during attacks like these. You wouldn't know since you haven't had to deal with something like this before." said Ibiki as he explained, "It's written in the Konoha manual that during the event that the village is attacked, we move into three stages of defense. Stage one involves us eliminating all enemy forces that have infiltrated the village. If that fails, we move to stage two consisting of evacuating the villagers, while slowing the enemies' advance. And finally stage three."

"What's stage three?" asked Naruto since Ibiki paused for a moment. Naruto heard a few screams and Ibiki smirked.

"Eliminating all threats in the village." said Ibiki as screams could be heard all over. Naruto looked to see a huge Akimichi member appear towering and stomping about.

"Choza! Choji's dad. That means..." said Naruto as he could see several shinobi caught in Shikaku's jutsu and Inoichi causing enemy ninjas to attack each other. "Seems the Ino-Shika-Cho is powerful." finished Naruto as he watched Konoha easily handling the opposing forces.

"You're right. We got the village kid, you go handle the village walls. There's more out there for someone of your skill set then in here where you could potentially harm the village. Get going" said Ibiki as Naruto nodded and took off for the village walls.

"Kid's gonna be good one day. Strong, smart, and quite mature for his age." thought Ibiki until he remembered something, "Maybe not mature. You can't take a kid with an orange toad on his head serious."

(Village Walls)

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke as he cut through an Oto ninja. Sasuke turned to see Naruto appear behind him. "Nice scarf...and baby toad."

"Nice jutsu. Seems you learned more from Kakashi then you told me. Seems we all have our little secrets." said Naruto as he stiffened slightly. A few moments later, Naruto looked to see about 30 Oto ninjas surround him and Sasuke. "How many people are there in this invasion?"

One of the Oto ninja smirked, "Hello Naruto Senju and Sasuke Uchiha. We've been given orders to capture you both and that is what's going to happen. We're the elite in Otogakure, all of us are Jonin and you two have no chance. So just surrender now and this'll be over with."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay." said Naruto as he and Sasuke put their hands out in a surrendering fashion. The Oto ninja looked on amused at their surrender but took it as a blessing. No unnecessary fighting. Four ninja grabbed onto Naruto and Sasuke and prepared to take them away until

BOOM!

Both Naruto and Sasuke detonated on the four surrounding shinobi killing them instantly.

"What the hell?" said one of the remaining ninja, who had a few singe marks from being in the blast radius.

"That's four more who count toward my total, I'm sure I'm kicking your ass right now in our bet." said Naruto as he had been keeping count of his kills. Naruto and Sasuke were standing on a nearby tree branch overlooking the group. Naruto and Sasuke had traded places with two of Naruto's Moku Bunshins (Wood Clones) with one transforming into Sasuke. The clones then used Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) to explode on the Oto ninjas. Naruto could only use that jutsu with his wood clones though, his Iwa Bunshins (Rock Clones) needed an explosive note.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. I'm sick of this stupid and futile invasion." said Sasuke who had still been keeping his count and knew he wasn't beating Naruto. He hadn't caught Naruto's kills since the first attack.

Naruto and Sasuke began to kill the remaining Oto Jonins easily and swiftly with kunai. They were terrible ninjas and likely given that title probably to help convince Suna to attack. Naruto finished off the last ninja as he then pointed a kunai at the appearance of another presence.

"Whoa Whoa. Calm down gaki, it's just me." said Jiraiya as he landed near Sasuke and Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sensei! You're still here, I thought you left?" said Naruto as Jiraiya had told him he'd be leaving a week before the finals started.

Jiraiya smirked, "Who do you think told Konoha about this invasion. I'm Konoha's spy master kid, plus I had to protect my home. Though I didn't know Suna would be involved." said Jiraiya as Naruto realized that's why he had come back in the first place. Jiraiya was here to warn the Hokage about the impending invasion.

"So are we almost done? And how is Jiji?" asked Naruto as he was still concerned about Hiruzen. The purple barrier was still up so that meant they had to be fighting still.

"Hmmm it should be about over. Stage three is in effect and that'll pretty much end the fight inside the village. So since they have the village taken care of, why don't we go check on Sensei." said Jiraiya as he noticed Naruto's attire. "Nice scarf and is that Gamakichi on your head? You're weird kid...you can come too Sasuke."

With that said, the trio headed back to the stadium to check on things there.

* * *

(Kage Tower - 10 Minutes Later)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya appeared on the rooftop as they saw three other Anbu standing outside the barrier. Naruto scanned for the Hokage but couldn't see him due to the large forest blocking his view.

"Forest? Is Tenzo-sensei in there..No it couldn't be, that forest is too large. Sensei couldn't do something like that...That can't mean?" thought Naruto fearing the worst.

An Anbu turned toward the new arrivals, "Jiraiya-sama!"

"What's going on in the barrier?" asked Jiraiya.

"Sandaime-sama is facing off against Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru used Edo Tensei (Reanimation) and brought back the First and Second Hokages. They've been fighting since the invasion started and we haven't seen Hokage-sama since this forest sprang up a while ago." said the Anbu.

"Have you not tried to get in?" asked Naruto.

"That barrier is impossible to get into unless you can stop the one's using it. But since they put a barrier around themselves it's difficult to get to them." replied the Anbu. As he finished speaking, Naruto vanished in a shunshin. "Where's he going?"

"Did you guys every think to attack them from underground?" asked Sasuke as he followed after Naruto. The Sandaime was important to him too. Hiruzen had helped in getting Sasuke back on his feet after the massacre.

Naruto appeared in front of a corner of the barrier as he looked at the shinobi inside. Sasuke showed up behind him as the shinobi spoke.

"Hello shitheads." said the red-headed kunoichi as she smirked at the two arrivals, "What the hell are you gonna do fuckers. You can't get in the barrier so get the fuck away from me."

Naruto said nothing as he slammed a hand into the ground. Naruto used Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Style: Great Forest Technique) to morph his left arm into a wooden branch.

"Shit!" shouted the redhead as a branch appeared in front of her and she had to dodge it or die. However upon dodging, she had to let go of the jutsu ending the barrier jutsu entirely. "We have a problem!"

"Shit!" said one of her teammates who seemingly had two heads. The barrier had been comprised but it had been perfect timing since Orochimaru was needing to leave anyway. He rushed over and grabbed Orochimaru as the redhead and the other two ninjas covered their exit. Sasuke wanted to go after them but Naruto insisted they go check on the Hokage.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived to see Jiraiya land near the Hokage, who was lying prone on the ground lifeless. Kurama could sense Naruto's inner turmoil and knew it would lead to nothing good.

"Naruto..don't do anything brash." came the voice of Kurama trying to keep Naruto thinking straight.

Naruto didn't respond as Sasuke found the voice to say, "Is he..."

"Yes. He gave his life to defeat the 1st, 2nd, and Orochimaru in battle. Though he couldn't finish off the snake." came the reply of an aged Monkey, likely the summoning for Hiruzen. "He left me with instructions for a Naruto Senju."

After a few moments and with Naruto not saying anything, Jiraiya voiced his concerns for his apprentice.

"Naruto..are you alright?" asked Jiraiya since he hadn't talked since asking the Anbu that question earlier.

Naruto didn't speak or even acknowledge that he heard anybody. Naruto had just lost the one man who was practically his life. His grandfather in all but blood. The man who helped start him toward his dream of being a great shinobi and now he was gone. Naruto gently took Gamakichi off his head as he looked to where Orochimaru fled.

"Naruto?" asked Jiraiya once more trying to get a response.

Naruto responded by activating his one-tailed cloak and taking off toward the fleeing Sannin.

"Seems the boy is hellbent on getting to him. He must be the boy whom Hiruzen was telling me about." said the monkey as Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes he is Enma-sama." said Jiraiya as he noticed Sasuke take off after Naruto. "What was that message sensei wanted to tell him."

Enma relayed the message to Jiraiya and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya nodded as he left Sarutobi to his Anbu guards and headed off to assist Naruto and Sasuke.

(Nearing Konoha's walls)

Orochimaru was in pain. His plans were ruined by Hiruzen due to him stealing his arms from him. He was now being assisted by his Sound Four in fleeing the village but as they were fleeing, they felt an ominous presence appear. Turning around they saw Naruto cloaked in a red fox shroud running toward them at a rapidly approaching pace.

The ninja with two heads spoke, "Orochimaru-sama, we have a problem. The Senju boy is hot on our trail and he's clad in his Bijuu cloak."

Orochimaru looked to see Naruto gaining on them rapidly. Orochimaru knew this wasn't going to end well for any of them if Naruto got to them. But luck seemed to be on Orochimaru's side as his remaining Oto forces appeared to accompany him in his retreat.

"You all stop him! Kill him if you must, just don't let him continue" said Orochimaru in a panic as everyone besides the Sound Four and Orochimaru stopped to face off against the Jinchuriki.

The Oto Ninjas all stood in preparation as Naruto would be there any second.

Naruto arrived shortly after Orochimaru had continued on his journey to see his path stopped by nearly a hundred Oto shinobi.

"FIRE!" said one of the Oto ninjas commanding the rest. All of the ninja let loose a barrage of kunai, shuriken, and any other weapon they had at the approaching Naruto.

Naruto never stopped running as he let loose a primal roar. That roar created a powerful shockwave that blew back the projectiles as Naruto continued toward Orochimaru. Naruto tried to keep sprinting through but a group of enemies got in the way.

Naruto stabbed a clawed hand cleanly through the heart and out the back of one of them and it seemed to set something off in Naruto. Naruto then began ripping through each and every Oto shinobi in the near proximity, cutting them down left and right.

Sasuke and Jiraiya appeared a little ways off to watch the carnage Naruto was dishing out to the helpless shinobis. They looked to see Orochimaru gone as that's why Naruto must of gotten angry. They stopped him in getting his retribution.

"Let's let him cool down before we try to stop him." said Jiraiya as Sasuke quickly nodded his head. They didn't want any piece of what Naruto was giving out.

After about 5 minutes of hunting every Oto ninja and then tearing them apart, Naruto could be seen cloaked still in his chakra shroud mercilessly punching the last Oto ninja repeatedly. Naruto didn't have any blood on him due to his chakra shroud vaporizing it upon contact. Naruto continued to punch even as he heard a voice.

"Naruto... Stop, it's over" said Kurama trying to calm his partner down.

Naruto never acknowledged Kurama as he continued to turn the ninja's head into mush. Naruto reared back for another punch as he felt his arm get stopped midway. His chakra shroud vanished immediately as he felt a piece of paper touch his forehead. It was a seal tag placed by Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei...I couldn't...catch..." said Naruto as he fell into a deep sleep. Jiraiya nodded his head at Naruto and picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"I know kid. I know."

* * *

(One week later)

Team 7 had been dismissed for the day as they all separated after a few D ranked missions. The missions were to help the village recover after Orochimaru's invasion. Suna had immediately surrendered to Konoha once they knew that Orochimaru had duped them into fighting. Konoha still held the Kazekage's children captive to keep an edge in negotiation.

After being dismissed for the day, Naruto had taken to wandering around the village aimlessly with no true destination. While walking around the village, he shifted his gaze up to the Hokage Mountain, specifically the Sandaime's face. Naruto blew out a sigh at the memory of the Sandaime.

Konoha held a funeral for the lives loss in the invasion with Hiruzen being one of them. That day, the rain fell as it seemingly wept for their longest-tenured Hokage. Ever since that day, the vegetation around Konoha was paler than normal due to Naruto's influence from his somber mood.

As Naruto was looking up toward the mountain he felt a presence behind him, a familiar presence.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei. You need something?" said Naruto, devoid of emotion.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto as he said, "Yeah kid. I need you to come with me to find someone, and you also got another mission that you'd be perfect for."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Jiraiya, "Find someone? Aren't you the new Hokage..why would you leave so soon?" asked Naruto confused.

"Hmph, that position isn't for me kid. Though I was considered, you were as well." said Jiraiya as Naruto raised both eyebrows in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah kid, your accomplishments travel fast, you were deemed to young to hold the position though, but you did make it in the Bingo book." said Jiraiya as he tossed a new bingo book at Naruto. "Page 112 kid."

Naruto caught the book and opened it to the page.

"Yugito Nii?" asked Naruto confused as he had flipped to a page containing a girl from Kumogakure's information.

"Got em mixed up, page 76" said Jiraiya as Naruto flipped to his page. There was a picture near his name. The picture of him with his orange scarf and Gamakichi on his head.

"Not really threatening with that photo." said Naruto as Jiraiya chuckled. As Jiraiya laughed, Naruto read through his information.

Name: Naruto Senju

Age: approx. 14-15

Gender: Male

Origin: Konohagakure

Clan: Senju Clan

Affiliated with Konoha

Ninja Rank: Genin, seen wearing Konoha Anbu Outfit

Physical Description: 5'6 tall, 125 pounds. Has deep violet eyes and golden blonde hair with two jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. Also has six whisker mark like scars with three on each cheek.

Elements: Seen using jutsu from Futon, Doton, and Suiton. Also shows the ability to use Mokuton, the famous bloodline of the 1st Hokage.

Rank: A-rank, Use caution when approaching.

Special talents: Is also the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). Has only shown the ability to use one tail but seems to be in full control.

Bounty: 50 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Otogakure

Naruto looked up to Jiraiya as he finished reading over his information.

"Well that makes me seem pretty dangerous despite that picture." said Naruto as he then asked, "Can everyone read this now?"

"Yeah brat, seems Orochimaru put out quite the huge hit on you and I'm sure when the other Kage get a hold of this information, they'll add their own. You need to watch your back from now on. But luckily I'm here to make sure you get strong enough to do so on your own without me as a body guard all the time." said Jiraiya as Naruto flipped back to page 112.

"Yugito Nii, why'd you want me to get to this page? Is she the mission?" asked Naruto as he looked over Yugito's picture. "Damn. She's beautiful" thought Naruto slightly mesmerized by Yugito's photo.

Jiraiya reached into his Haori, "Thats' right brat! On our way to finding this person, you're going to go on a side mission."

Jiraiya tossed Naruto a scroll as Naruto read over it's contents.

"A paw print?" asked Naruto confused wondering what kind of mission this was.

Jiraiya clasped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Yes my young apprentice. You will approach her and ask for her paw print and if necessary, forcibly take it."

"She doesn't look like she would have paws so why would I need her paw print, she's not an animal."

Jiraiya deadpanned at Naruto. "If you hadn't been drooling over her looks, then you would have actually read her information and figured it out for yourself."

Naruto looked sheepish at being caught like that. He then read through Yugito's info.

Name: Yugtio Nii

Age: approx. 16

Gender: Female

Origin: Kumogakure

Clan: No known clan affiliation

Affiliated with Kumo

Ninja Rank: Jonin

Physical Description: 5'5 feet tall, 110 pounds. Has dark eyes and long, straight, blonde, hair bound into a ponytail by taut bandages.

Elements: Powerful Katon Affinity along with a minor Raiton affinity.

Rank: A-rank.

Special talents: Jinchuriki of the Bakeneko, Nibi (Monster Cat, Two-tails). Not much is known about her ability to use her Bijuu.

Bounty: No bounty available.

Naruto looked shocked to see Yugito be a jinchuriki as well. "She's just like me.." thought Naruto until he realized something.

"You want me to find her and ask her for her paw print? The paw print of the two-tails?" said Naruto as Jiraiya nodded. "Who's the client for this mission, it's not you is it?" asked Naruto.

"No it's not me. Your client is a cat. This was originally a mission for Sasuke." said Jiraiya as Naruto perked up.

"Sasuke? Why would he give me his mission?" asked Naruto.

"To get you out of the village for a little while, he took the other cat left on his list and he left this one for you. And you're gonna do it, now enough questions. Pack ya stuff and we'll head out in an hour!" shouted Jiraiya as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto nodded his head and vanished in a shunshin to get prepped for the missions.

Naruto grabbed his bag and shut his apartment door as he headed off to the village gate.

"Yugito Nii. This should be interesting." thought Naruto as he looked back to the Hokage Mountain. "Sorry I couldn't make it in time Jiji. I miss you and I hope you're resting in peace. Thanks for everything."

As Naruto was walking away, he pulled out a sealed envelope with his name on it.

To: Naruto Senju

From: Hiruzen Sarutobi

Naruto decided he'd have to read it at some point in the near future, but he'd do it after his trip with Jiraiya.


	12. Cat and fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But that's not what my army of lawyers say...oh you guys do say that? So I don't own Naruto? Well then you guys are fired.

Chapter 13: The Cat and The Fox

Jiraiya noticed a familiar mop of yellow hair heading toward the main gate. As the mop of hair got closer, Jiraiya stopped leaning on the gate to acknowledge the person who accompanied said mop of yellow hair.

"Looking good kid. Though you're missing your baby toad." said Jiraiya as Naruto walked up to him in his anbu uniform, complete with his orange scarf. "But it seems you got a new addition, congrats."

"Yeah. Seems like I'm all but official. Gama, member of squad 3 under Neko-taicho (Captain Cat)." said Naruto as he took of his white porcelain mask, painted orange into the shape of a frog. "They figured it fit my bingo book description. I'm not official until I get sworn in by the Hokage but I'm pretty much one. I have to wear my mask and uniform to get used to wearing it when on actual missions, Neko's orders."

Jiraiya nodded as he patted Naruto on the back, "Well let's get to it, we have a short walk before we separate." said Jiraiya as he and Naruto began to walk away from Konoha.

"Hey! You guys have to sign out!" shouted one of the gate guards as he was quickly shushed by the other guard.

"That's Jiraiya-sama! Are you trying to get us in trouble Kotetsu?!" said the guard in a panic.

Kotetsu immediately regretted his words, "Sorry sorry Izumo..is that an Anbu with him?"

Izumo looked at the retreating two figures, "Yeah looks like it. Damn he's got some golden hair, wonder who it is?" said Izumo as he went back into his booth to continue reading his magazine.

Kotetsu deadpanned, "He's obviously Naruto Senju, he's the only one with that hair. Idiot." thought Kotetsu as Jiraiya and Naruto finally disappeared from view.

(Several Hours Later)

Jiraiya and Naruto stopped at a hotel and booked a room for the night. Upon arriving, Jiraiya left Naruto with instructions to head off for his own mission. He told Naruto it'd take him a while to track this person and even longer to convince them to come back. Naruto was currently in their room preparing himself to head toward Kumo and track Yugito Nii for a paw print.

"Paw Encyclopedia. Sasuke was given a list of cats to take the paw print of by his older brother as a game. Then why would he want me to handle his list?" thought Naruto.

"To get you out of Konoha." said Kurama as Naruto listened in. "Ever since that old man died, you've been quite the depressed kid. I'm guessing he figured you needed to get away for a while so you could handle his death without a constant reminder. Being in Konoha, You were always looking at the mountain with his face on it. So he figured you needed to get out for a while."

Naruto nodded his head until he asked, "Is the Two-Tails dangerous?"

Kurama chuckled in Naruto's head. "If you think the Ichibi was dangerous, if this girl can access one tail, she'll be on a whole other level than the sand kid. Each Bijuu is more powerful as the tails grow." said Kurama as Naruto nodded, makes sense. More tails, more power. "And about that paw print, you better be careful cause a paw print of a cat is like asking you if you want a naked picture of yourself recorded."

Naruto gulped slightly. He'd have to ask a girl for basically a nude photo. Naruto blushed at the implication but understood Kurama all the same. Naruto was putting down his mission scroll as he stiffened slightly. Naruto sensed a huge presence approaching his door with a smaller but still larger than normal presence accompanying it.

Naruto felt the two approach his door as he heard a knock. "This isn't going to be good." thought Naruto as he created a Moku Bunshin to go and find Jiraiya. Naruto opened the door and got nervous at the sight of the two people there.

"Hello Naruto-kun." said the smaller of the two. They were both donning black cloaks with red clouds on them and straw hats. Naruto could see the blue skin of the taller shinobi and only a pair of blood-red eyes from the smaller shinobi.

"Sharingan.." thought Naruto as he said, "You're Itachi Uchiha, S-rank missing nin from Konoha who killed his whole clan in one night."

The taller of the two laughed slightly, "Seems you really are that famous in that village of yours Itachi-san. Even this brat knows you." said the taller ninja as he took off his hat.

"You're kidding me right? Kisame Hoshigaki, another S-rank missing nin, hailing from Kirigakure. A member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and wanted for numerous crimes across the Land of Water. Can I ask what you all are here for, it's probably something involving me since you came here specifically." said Naruto as Kisame looked giddy.

"Seems I'm more famous than I thought." said Kisame as he touched the sword on his back. "Shall I cut his legs off to ensure he doesn't run away?" whispered Kisame to Itachi.

Itachi took off his straw hat as he said, "Please come with us Naruto-kun." Naruto looked for second until he flared his chakra. The ground around Naruto cracked slightly as he dispelled a Genjutsu placed on him through eye contact.

"Why'd you put me under a Genjutsu first? That must mean whatever I'm coming with you for has bad consequences if that was necessary." said Naruto. When Naruto flared his chakra, Naruto noticed the sword on Kisame's back seemed to wiggle.

"Samehada is getting excited over the kid's chakra. Let me capture this one while you hang back." said Kisame as he took the sword of his back. Itachi looked on emotionlessly as Kisame took that as a yes.

Kisame lashed out with a fast overhead strike that Naruto backpedaled away from. Naruto went out the window as he landed on the building's ledge.

"Damn this isn't good." thought Naruto as he channeled his one tailed cloak. Kisame stepped outside following Naruto's retreat. Upon setting his foot down, Kisame saw Naruto appear in front of him with a shunshin and a fist poised to strike.

"Kid's fast. His speed with the shunshin is impressive and he can even access his Bijuu" thought Kisame as he blocked Naruto's punch with his sword.

Right before Naruto connected with the bandaged sword, he felt a strange sensation in his body. "What was that?" thought Naruto as he hit the sword and had to back flip away from Kisame's counter sword strike. However, Naruto couldn't get away fully and received a cut across his arm.

"Naruto, he absorbed your chakra with that sword...and the way he swings it, it's more powerful and faster than what you saw the swordsman in Wave do. This is not a fight you want to be in, he's only toying with you." said Kurama.

Naruto felt the the wound on his arm sizzle and heal due to Kurama but knew his friend was right. "If I try to channel chakra for a technique, his sword will just steal it. I can't beat him in a straight out Taijutsu fight when he has that big ass sword. Maybe Genjutsu but I'm not too good at it that'll make him worry in the slightest. And even if I was able to best him, Itachi would just interfere. This isn't looking good for the home team, I hope Jiraiya-sensei gets here soon." thought Naruto as he knew he was in deep trouble.

Kisame lunged at Naruto again as Naruto took out a kunai to block the downward sword strike. As they were engaged in a clash of sword vs kunai, Kisame easily began to overpower Naruto. Kisame pushed down far enough for his sword to touch Naruto's shoulder.

"My great blade Samehada doesn't slice...it shaves!" shouted Kisame as he retracted Samehada, tearing a deep gash into Naruto's shoulder. Blood seeped from Naruto's wound but after a few seconds it healed just like his last wound.

"I need to get enough distance to use a technique or maybe a distraction." thought Naruto.

"Brat. I'm sure you know this, there's a big difference between a ninja like you and a ninja like me. Especially now, I'm your worst matchup, just give up and I'll only cut from the knee down. If not, I'll shave ya to pieces until you can't heal anymore" said Kisame until he saw Naruto slam his hands in the snake seal. Kisame swung Samehada down to absorb his chakra but Naruto was too fast.

"Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall)" said Naruto as a dome of wood pillars surrounded him on all sides. Kisame's sword smashed through Naruto's wall as he looked in to see Naruto gone.

"Hehe..seems I let my guard down. Kid's good, took advantage of my talking to get away. Even used Mokuton. Impressive." said Kisame as he took off back through the room and back into the hallway. Kisame slammed his sword down into the ground as Naruto came flying out of it to dodge. "Samehada can smell your chakra kid, you won't be getting away." finished Kisame as Itachi could be seen flanking Kisame now.

"Shit." thought Naruto as Kisame looked ready to strike again until Itachi spoke.

"Hello Sasuke." said Itachi as he turned his head to see another person at the end of the hallway. "I have no need of you at the moment, Naruto's more important."

Sasuke was standing at the end of the hallway garbed in his Anbu outfit just like the one during the exams. Sasuke took off his own white porcelain mask, colored purple into a hawk shape, as his Sharingan spun to life.

"Itachi, You've told me to live my life with hatred in order to get strong enough to defeat you. Well I have and right now, I want to kill you so bad." said Sasuke clenching his fists in anger.

"Oh ho..Itachi-san, he looks just like you and has the same eyes. Who is he, I thought you killed all the Uchihas?" said Kisame intrigued by the new arrival, though not forgetting about Naruto.

"My foolish little brother. I left him alive as he wasn't worth killing." said Itachi as he fully faced Sasuke. Upon looking at Sasuke fully, Itachi noticed that there was something off about Sasuke.

"Quite good fortune he showed up. Though it'll mean nothing as the elder Uchiha can stop Sasuke from assisting you and you were not making any progress against the fish. You better hope the pervert arrives soon" said Kurama.

"Yeah it seems that way, but it does buy some more time for Jiraiya-sensei to show up. My clone got to him, he was already coming here." replied Naruto to Kurama in his head.

Sasuke was shaking slightly as he stared at Itachi. "I want to kill you so badly..." said Sasuke as he then looked toward Naruto, "but a friend of mine told me a few things that makes me hesitant."

"What would those things be?" asked Itachi stoically.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi as he asked, "He made me think over the massacre again and I promised to ask this before killing you, Why did you kill our clan?"

"I've told you before, to test my capacity." replied Itachi as Sasuke looked ready to kill.

"Sasuke, remember our talk." said Naruto as Sasuke visibly calmed down.

"Yeah I remember it."

(Flashback: 2 years ago, Naruto age 12)

Sasuke and Naruto had just finished a spar together. They had been sparring together for a little over two years and had become quite good friends. Sasuke got his ass handed to him again by Naruto as he couldn't even hit him cleanly once. As Sasuke was laying on the ground with bruises, he spoke to Naruto about something he hadn't told anyone besides the Hokage.

"My brother killed my clan that night." said Sasuke as Naruto looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Your brother killed your clan?" asked Naruto as Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke had a tear fall as he said, "Yes. He murdered my whole family in one night and left me alive. I saw the bodies and him standing over my mom and dad as he told me. He left me alive to live this terrible existence, but one day, I'll see him again and won't hesitate to kill him. That's why I have to get stronger...to avenge my family."

"Damn...that's why he's like that but something seems wrong about this." thought Naruto as he said, "Sasuke. Can I ask you a few things?"

After seeing Sasuke nod, Naruto continued, "What was your brother like?" Noticing Sasuke's look, Naruto put up placating hands. "You don't have to answer that if it's too personal."

Sasuke looked at Naruto apprehensively as he said, "No it's fine. I loved my brother, Itachi. He was my idol, I always tried to surpass him when I was younger...I still try. He was a prodigy, a 'once in a generation' type of guy. He was kind, gentle, and was always there for me, you remind me a lot of him."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're good just like he was at that age and you're kind to everyone just like he was. You also never seem like you're caught off guard by anything, your thinking seems to be on a whole different level. He was just like that before he killed my clan." said Sasuke as his sharingan disappeared and a few tears appeared.

Naruto nodded his head as he seemed to contemplate something. "Hey Sasuke, what did Itachi tell you before he left? Did he tell you why?"

Sasuke had never opened up to anyone about the massacre this much before but after the two years of training with Naruto and getting to be good friends, he felt he could tell him.

"He told me he killed our clan to test the limits of his ability, to measure his capacity. He even showed me the entire massacre through his eyes with a powerful Genjutsu. He made me watch it over and over again." said Sasuke as his Sharingan came back to life and began to spin. He clenched his fists as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Naruto said, "Well Sasuke, don't worry I'll help you."

"What? This revenge is mine and mine alone." said Sasuke as he got slightly angry.

"I know that. It's just he may have a partner that could interfere and I'll be there to stop that person." said Naruto as he held a fist out to Sasuke. Sasuke bumped fist with a nod. "Though you have to promise me something."

"What's that?" asked Sasuke.

"Make sure you know Itachi killed your clan for those purposes..." said Naruto as Sasuke looked shocked. Seeing Sasuke's face, Naruto explained, "Well if we're talking about the same Itachi Uchiha, the Anbu captain by the age of 13. Then I find it hard to believe he killed your clan for that reason. It doesn't make sense especially if your saying I remind you of him. He seems like the kind of person who wouldn't do something without a good reason. And if he was as good as the records say, then there weren't many shinobi better than him anyway. So why would a guy like him kill his clan just to test his ability. He already didn't have many more powerful than him since the age of 13 and he was only going to grow, it just doesn't make sense."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief as he spoke calmly about his elder brother. Sasuke wanted to shout at Naruto about how wrong he was but Naruto was making valid points.

To further implement it, Naruto said, "And if he really did do it for that reason, you can still kill him. But I'm just asking you to think about it logically."

When Naruto saw Sasuke nod his head, Naruto smirked. "You ain't beating him as you are. If he was an Anbu captain at 13, he's probably incredible now and if you can't defeat me, then you are definitely not beating him Sasuke-chan" said Naruto mockingly.

Sasuke returned the smirk as he got up and lunged at Naruto with a fist outstretched.

(Present)

Sasuke looked at Naruto and realized that they were in deep trouble. He had heard that Itachi showed up in search of Naruto and left after leaving Kakashi bedridden. Sasuke immediately took off to find Naruto since that was who Itachi was after.

Sasuke and Naruto knew that with even both of them together, they would not be able defeat either one of them, even two on one. However, Sasuke's timely arrival did buy them some time and Naruto knew Jiraiya would be here any moment.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi as he said, "I can't tell if you're lying or not, but it doesn't really matter. You're here and so am I and I'm going to get my revenge. Naruto stay out of this, this is my fight and I have to know where I stand against him."

Sasuke's hand sparked to life as he shouted, "Chidori!"

Sasuke took off toward Itachi as he lunged at him, ready to pierce him. However, Itachi caught Sasuke's wrist with seemingly no effort and snapped it just as easy. Itachi then booted Sasuke down the hallway with a kick as Sasuke struck the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Damn..He stopped that attack like it was nothing. Then he lashed out with a kick that sent Sasuke sailing at least 50 feet, maybe more since the wall stopped him." thought Naruto.

"Well damn. That was...damn." said Kurama in Naruto's head. "I'm not sure what would of been worst. Shaved down by a sword or that. That guy takes way less time with his opponents than the blue guy."

Naruto tried to Shunshin to attack Itachi from behind but Kisame was having none of that. With a swift swipe of Samehada, Naruto felt his chakra leave him again.

"How about we let them go one on one like your friend asked. Don't worry, we'll get to you." said Kisame.

Sasuke stood back up off the wall and ran back at Itachi with a fist cocked back, it did no better as he took a knee to the gut that knocked the air out of him. Itachi kicked Sasuke back down the hallway as Itachi then slowly walked toward the hurt Sasuke.

"Dammit...even after all that training, he's still that much better. It's just like with Naruto...I can't close the gap on either of them." thought Sasuke as he looked up to see Itachi in front of him. Sasuke threw another feeble punch but it was evaded by Itachi as he punched him in the gut. Sasuke felt the air leave him again as he got hunched over from the punch. Sasuke then received a knee directly to the face that brought him back upright.

Itachi grasped Sasuke's throat as he said, "You know why you're so weak...because you don't have enough hate. You have no hope of avenging your clan if this is your capacity. Maybe you need some more motivation." said Itachi as his eyes morphed into a triple bladed shuriken.

"Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)" whispered Itachi as he stared at Sasuke.

A second later, Sasuke screamed and fainted with Itachi's hand still around his neck.

"What the hell happened? What technique was that?" thought Naruto as he heard a voice behind him.

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)" said Jiraiya as the hallway slowly morphed into pink flesh. "Sorry I was late...but this is my terrain now. Naruto, don't move."

The wall of flesh consumed Sasuke as Itachi had to let go.

"That's how they are getting information on us." thought Itachi as he then said, "Kisame, we need to go. If we faced him, we would do no better than stalemate."

Kisame looked reluctant to agree but followed nonetheless. Jiraiya smirked knowing it was impossible to leave but was shocked when he heard an explosion. Jiraiya immediately took off to investigate and saw a huge hole with black flames burning around the edges.

Jiraiya looked at the fire for a second until he pulled out a blank scroll and wrote a seal on it.

"Fuka Hoin (Fire Sealing Method)" said Jiraiya as chakra seeped out of the scroll and surrounded the black flames. The chakra then took the flames and placed them into the scroll, in the center of the scroll. "He used fire to escape the esophagus of a fire breathing toad. I wonder what kind of flames those were."

Jiraiya ended his technique as Sasuke came out of the wall. Naruto performed a shunshin to catch Sasuke as Jiraiya walked over.

"You totally jinxed me. As soon as you tell me about Akatsuki, they appear. It's all your fault." said Naruto as Jiraiya laughed slightly.

"Maybe you're right kid, sorry about that."

(Two days later)

"Halt! State your name and business." said a ninja sitting at the gate.

"My name is Menma. And I'm a writer trying to find the best cuisine in the world." said the man they were speaking to as he handed them his papers. He had on a long sleeved white shirt and black pants. He wore a matching black haori and had on rectangle-rimmed glasses. He had black spiky hair with two bangs framing either side of his face and black eyes.

The gate guard checked over his papers as the other gate guard searched him for any weapons. After a clean sweep of no weapons or anything volatile, the gate guard handed him back his papers and said, "Welcome to Kumo. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you and I'm sure I will." said Menma as he walked into the village. Menma walked around the village for a little while until he spotted a sushi restaurant. Arriving at the restaurant, Menma was greeted by a waitress as he sat down.

"Hello, Welcome to Kumo's Sushi Bar, I'm Amy and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with a drink?" asked Amy as she pulled out a notepad.

Menma smiled a warm smile as he said, "Sure Amy, what would you recommend?"

Amy blushed slightly at the handsome face of her customer. "Gotcha." thought Menma as he and Amy debated over what he should eat.

About an hour later, Amy was laughing with Menma as Menma boasted an incredible claim to the pretty waitress.

"You can eat a whole chicken leg in one bite?" asked Amy giggling slightly.

Menma smiled, "Of course. I'm quite talented." said Menma as he then asked, "Hey Amy, I have a question for you. Do you know Yugito Nii?"

Amy looked at Menma with a questioning gaze, "Why do you ask?"

Menma put up placating hands, "No no no, I'm a writer remember. I'm writing an article on Kumo's most prominent female ninjas and she's on the list my boss gave me to interview."

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that I forgot. It's just Yugito is important to us here, she's our number one customer, and we protect our own here." said Amy, "She's usually training in the mountains if she's not here or on a mission. So I'd check there." said Amy as she saw Menma placing down a few ryo for the meal and her tip.

"Thanks so much Amy-chan, maybe I'll come back when I'm done. I really enjoyed our time together." said Menma smiling at Amy as he left.

"Come back anytime!" shouted Amy as she saw him leave and remembered something. "I never got his name."

Menma walked around a little after leaving the Sushi bar to find a hotel. Eventually, he found a hotel to check into and proceeded into his room's bathroom to take a shower. Upon stepping out of the shower, he looked in the mirror and saw his golden blonde hair appear again, along with his whisker marks. Naruto had disguised himself as a writer named Menma to infiltrate Kumo and find Yugito. He dyed his hair jet black and wore makeup to hide his whisker marks.

Naruto toweled off as he put on his Anbu uniform, "Now's it's time to find a cat. But I need to be careful because I'm in foreign territory and this could spark a war." thought Naruto as he placed on his mask and disappeared into the ground.

(1 hour later)

Standing on the peak of one of Kumo's surrounding mountains was a Konoha Anbu with an orange scarf flowing behind him. He was scanning his surroundings looking for something or rather, someone.

"There. Matatabi is over there." said Kurama in Naruto's head as Naruto looked to see a blue ring of fire in the distance.

"Matatabi as in the Nibi? So Yugito's over there then. Well let's get to it." said Naruto as he performed a series of Shunshins to get to where Kurama said Yugito would be. Upon arriving about a few hundred feet away, Naruto scanned around for her.

Situated in the center of the ring of fire, Naruto saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had blonde hair, slightly paler than his own, tied back into a ponytail by bandages. She had on a tight, blue jacket that matched the flames around her and black fitted pants that both clung to her body accenting her amazing curves perfectly.

"Damn. That photo in the bingo book did her no justice. Is that a C-cup? Damn Jiraiya-sensei" thought Naruto. Jiraiya had put lessons with the ladies into his training and measuring cup sizes from a distance was in there. As Naruto was looking Yugito over from a distance, he heard Kurama chuckle.

"Well it did only show her face ningen. But it's time for a confrontation, not time to measure her assets. Remember, be careful." said Kurama as Naruto nodded. Before he could leap down and make his presence known, he heard Yugito speak.

"I know you're there. I could sense your presence when you landed so just come out." said Yugito as Naruto stiffened slightly.

"Of course she did. Now it looks bad, as if I was trying to kill her or something else devious." thought Naruto as he landed in front of Yugito on the platform.

Yugito looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, "What is a Konoha Anbu doing in Kumo? To spy on me?" asked Yugito with a slight edge to her voice. She took a ready stance when she saw him move to pull something out of his kunai pouch.

"I mean no harm. I didn't come to spy on you, I'm just here on a simple mission." said Naruto as he tossed a scroll to Yugito. "My mission is to retrieve a paw print from the Two-tails and you happen to be the Jinchuriki of her. That is all I'm here for and I'll promptly disappear afterwards, leaving Kumo."

Yugito read over the scroll as she listened to the Anbu speak. "Just a paw print? That seems simple. He needs it for his client...Nekobaa-chan! She's the grandma cat who came here before and spoke to us, she was so kind. She needs your paw print so she can complete a paw print encyclopedia. What do you think?" thought Yugito as she spoke to her own Bijuu.

"Sounds reasonable...but why not rough him up a little kitten. He did enter your home and got here with ease, so why not show him that Kumo isn't that weak. Plus I sense something in him that feels familiar but it's hard to find out because he is suppressing it well. Spar with him first." said the Nibi inside Yugito's conscious.

Yugito nodded and looked back at the Anbu. "You have a deal...but you have to spar with me first." said Yugito as she tossed him back his scroll.

"A spar?" asked Naruto, internally excited to face off against a powerful ninja that wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak and trying to kill him. "Sounds good, what are the rules?" asked Naruto as he had to immediately dodge a punch by Yugito.

"None, just no killing or maiming." said Yugito attacking Naruto with a flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto dodged or parried every attack with practiced ease. Yugito threw a right jab at Naruto as he caught her punch in his palm.

"Someone's eager..but I'd suggest coming at me with more than that. You won't touch me at that level." said Naruto as Yugito smiled slightly.

"You asked for it." said Yugito. She kicked it up a notch as her and Naruto engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle. The two traded blows with one another with neither person gaining the upper hand over the other. Yugito had impressive speed and flexibility and a very offensive Taijutsu while Naruto had more of a swift and precise defensive Taijutsu. Eventually Naruto grabbed Yugito's leg when she tried to kick him and threw her away. Seeing Yugito land on her feet with grace, Naruto laughed slightly.

"Seems cats do always land on their feet." said Naruto as he thought, "Damn..she's pretty good. She actually can hit me as much as I hit her."

Yugito was thinking the same, "He's tough to hit, I can't land a good enough blow on him. Maybe it's time I spiced this up."

Yugito ran back at Naruto as she attempted a hand swipe at his face. Naruto leaned his head back to evade the strike but was surprised when he saw Yugito smirking.

"Shit." thought Naruto as he felt his mask falling off in segmented pieces. Yugito had extended her nails when she swiped at Naruto. It didn't cut into his skin but it did cut through his mask.

"Gotcha...Now let's see that face." thought Yugito before her breath caught in her throat at the Anbu's face. "He's so handsome and those whisker marks make him look so.. feral."

"Damn kitten...that guy is a stud. Forget fighting him, you just pounce on him and ride him til sunset. I mean look at that face and I know you felt that hard bod..." started the Nibi before she was hushed by her embarrassed and blushing container.

"Damn..that mask was new too. Luckily I have another but there's no point to putting one on if you're just going to take it off." said Naruto as he looked at Yugito with a smile. "Nice claws. Should have known you could do that and they must be pretty sharp to cut off my mask, impressive. Shall we continue?" asked Naruto as he got back into a ready stance.

That snapped Yugito out of her shocked state as she smiled. "Oh we're just getting started handsome." said Yugito as she raced through hand seals extremely fast, ending in the tiger seal.

"Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)" shouted Yugito as she blew out a huge ball of blue fire at Naruto.

Naruto clapped his hands together as he blew out an equally as big water ball.

"Suiton: Suidan (Water Style: Water Bullet)" said Naruto as his water went against Yugito's fire. Steam clouded the field as the two techniques smashed into each other cancelling each other out. Upon the steam clearing, Yugito noticed Naruto was no where to be found. She scanned her surroundings for him but couldn't find him at all, not even a trace of where he was.

"Kitten! Below you!" shouted the Nibi in Yugito's head. Yugito jumped out of the way as Naruto popped out of the ground right below her. Naruto was faster than her though and snagged her ankle in midair. Naruto pulled Yugito back down to the ground in front of him as he lashed out with a punch. Yugito dodged the fast strike by moving her head to the side but was unprepared for Naruto's leg sweep and subsequent kick to the midsection that sent her flying back. Yugito rolled through the landing and stood up to notice Naruto already standing in front of her.

"He's taken it up a notch." thought Yugito as she decided to do the same. As Naruto was about to hit Yugito again, she exploded with chakra that sent Naruto sailing backwards. Naruto landed on his feet after being blown back to see Yugito cloaked in a chakra shroud similar to his own, with one tail swaying behind her.

"Shall we?" asked Yugito as she came at Naruto even faster. Yugito threw a punch that Naruto caught in his palm.

Yugito smirked when she realized Naruto caught her chakra enhanced punch, "You can't just catch my punches. This chakra will burn you." thought Yugito until she saw Naruto unharmed by her Bijuu's chakra.

"How are you unharmed by my chakra? You should be getting burned by it?" asked Yugito. She blushed slightly seeing Naruto smile at her again.

"Maybe I'm just lucky." said Naruto as he had channeled a bit of Kurama's chakra to his palm to keep the chakra from hurting him. "Sorry about this." finished Naruto as he kneed Yugito in the stomach and sent her sailing with a kick to her midsection again, in the same exact spot as earlier.

Yugito laid on the ground feeling the effects of Naruto's powerful blows. She would have been able to dodge them if she wasn't so shocked to see him catch her punch earlier. "He's been holding back on me. He's so fast and strong and he was only toying with me earlier. How can he not be affected my chakra" thought Yugito as she began to get up and saw Naruto already in a ready stance.

"Kitten. I figured it out..he's a jinchuriki as well. He put his Bijuu's chakra into his palm and attacks to stop himself from being harmed. That's why he got faster and stronger. Oh and it's the Nine-tails, strongest of us bijuu. Be careful kitten, you wouldn't win if he uses his Bijuu too unless he can't fully transform." said the Nibi as Yugito looked shocked.

"You're the jinchuriki of the Kyubi?" asked Yugito slightly shocked to see another jinchuriki besides herself and Killer Bee. Her Bijuu cloak disappeared as she stood up fully.

Naruto put a hand behind his head as he chuckled slightly. "Seems I've been caught. Yes I am. Now that you know that, is this fight over? I really don't like harming beautiful women." said Naruto.

Yugito smiled at his words but got ready to fight some more. "No, it's just getting started. I want to find out what else you can do." said Yugito as she ran back at Naruto. Naruto got prepared to defend against the female jinchuriki as she ran back at him. Naruto calculated her arrival and threw out a quick jab. Yugito came to a stop as she ducked it and noticed Naruto's legs were a little too far apart.

Yugito grinned at the opening and entwined her leg together with his. Naruto knew what Yugito was planning as she attempted to force him to the ground. However, Naruto was too strong for Yugito and pushed back. Naruto overpowered Yugito as she was sent to the ground. On her way down though, Yugito used Naruto's momentum to make him fall over as well.

Due to Yugito's move, Naruto tripped and fell forward. Naruto stopped himself from hitting the ground with his hands but noticed that he had come face to face with Yugito, who fallen on her back underneath Naruto. Their faces were inches apart as they stared at one another. Both stared into the other's eyes, Naruto into Yugito's dark blue and Yugito into Naruto's violet.

They both thought the other had beautiful eyes. Yugito could even feel the warmth radiating off of Naruto from above her and Naruto could smell Yugito's perfume that was scented of flowers. After a few seconds, Naruto hopped off of Yugito as she stood up as well.

Naruto and Yugito stood a ways away as Naruto had gotten some distance between them. Both were blushing as Naruto said, "Hehe, that was...hmmm, yeah."

Yugito looked away from Naruto as she said, "Yeah it was...but this spar still isn't over." said Yugito as she said, "Nezumi Kedama (Mouse Hairball)"

Yugito looked back at Naruto as she let loose a blue fireball with what appeared to be a mouse inside. Halfway to Naruto, the fireball split into dozens of smaller flaming hairballs as they all continued toward Naruto. Naruto jumped to the left to evade but was shocked when the fireballs followed after him like homing missiles. As Naruto was evading, he noticed Yugito's hair flair wildly as a blue flame surrounded her.

"Seems she can change into her Bijuu at will." said Kurama as Naruto fired several water balls to extinguish the hairballs.

"You're kidding me right...well I needed her to do that anyway because I couldn't get the paw print without it. I need a way to loosen my seal, I want to be able to turn into you. Who wouldn't want to be a mythical beast of near infinite power." replied Naruto as Kurama laughed slightly. He saw the fully transformed Yugito open her mouth and fire a huge fireball at him. "Water Ball won't stop that...so."

"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)" said Naruto as a huge wall rose from the ground in front of him. The fire ball blasted it's way through Naruto's mud wall as Naruto had to use a shunshin to get out of the way.

"Naruto. You need to end this quickly. I'm sure people in Kumo feel her, they'll be here to investigate. You need to end this fast." said Kurama as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Naruto then slammed his hands into a snake seal as his chakra flared.

Yugito watched Naruto evade her fireball and looked to the left to see him cracking the ground slightly with his chakra. "He should just quit if he can't access his Bijuu like me, I'll kill him if he's not careful. But that is impressive chakra, to be able to crack the ground like that." thought Yugito until she felt her Bijuu panic. "What's wrong?"

"Kitten...his chakra reminds me of only one man. You need to ru.." started the Nibi but it was too late as huge wooden pillars wrapped around Yugito and a circle of ten wooden pillars rose around her with spikes pointed toward her.

"What's going on? What is he doing...and is this wood?" thought Yugito confused as she couldn't feel her Bijuu anymore. "What are you doing?" asked Yugito as she noticed Naruto appear on her nose in a shunshin and touch her between her eyes with his palm. Yugito felt her chakra begin to recede back slightly as Naruto spoke.

"You were gonna find out eventually when your Kage told you about me in the newest Bingo Book. I'm a user of the bloodline, Mokuton. Mokuton is a kekkai genkai that allows me to convert my chakra into a source of life, creating trees and other things like it. It also has the ability to suppress the influence of Bijuu. Kakuan Nitten Shishu (Tenth Edict of Enlightenment) is what it's called and that's what you're feeling now." said Naruto as he was suppressing Yugito's chakra. Naruto created a clone at the same time as it fell to the ground near the Nibi's huge foot.

"How in the..." thought Yugito feeling unconsciousness setting in. "No. I can't get suppressed, I won't lose." thought Yugito as she struggled against Naruto's jutsu. As Yugito was resisting Naruto's suppression, the Nibi was able to make contact again.

"That's it kitten...keep fighting." said the Nibi as she joined Yugito in resisting Naruto's technique.

"This is so much harder than taming Gaara." thought Naruto sweating slightly from the exertion. Naruto felt himself beginning to lose as the Nibi was too strong for him at his current level. He'd need more work on his Mokuton.

"I got your back kit." said Kurama as he funnelled his chakra into Naruto. Naruto gained a one-tailed cloak as he immediately began to dominate Yugito in the battle.

"Kitten...it's too much. He's too poweful...I can't..." said the Nibi as she fell into a deep sleep.

The fire cat that was Yugito began to transform back into a one-tailed Yugito that turned into an unconscious Yugito laying on the ground.

Naruto panted a little as he looked at the downed form of Yugito. It had taken nearly 5 minutes to suppress her and it would have only happened with Kurama's help.

"That was tough as hell, thanks for the help Kurama. I owe you one" thought Naruto as Kurama grinned and fell asleep. Naruto felt several powerful chakra signatures approaching his location and knew it was assistance for Yugito. "Damn it."

A tall dark-skinned man, garbed in Kage robes and hat, landed with several other shinobis flanking him on the slightly destroyed platform to see Yugito laying on the ground. Upon looking around, he noticed there was nobody else around. The Kage then barked out orders.

"Get her to the hospital and let me know when's she's awake. I need to find out what happened here."

(1 Day Later)

Yugito awoke the next morning before sunrise in a Kumo Hospital bed after her 'spar' with Naruto. About an hour after awaking, the Raikage arrived and debriefed her on the events of yesterday. Yugito didn't tell him that she had a fight with a Konoha Anbu but said she just went overboard using the Nibi. Yugito received a light, verbal scolding from her Kage and orders to come get an important diplomatic mission tomorrow. So Yugito laid in her hospital room alone as she thought of yesterday.

"Damn, he was so strong. And smart in the way he fought. He also was.."

"Hot and charming"

"hot and charming. And so sweet..Nibi!" shouted Yugito in her mind realizing she had been tricked by her Bijuu.

"Sorry Kitten, but you do have to admit. He was quite attractive and charismatic. He is also an amazing shinobi to do what he did and the only boy I've seen you think about like this" said the Nibi as Yugito blushed slightly.

"I didn't even get his name." said Yugito back to the Nibi. She was cut from her thoughts as she heard a ribbit. Looking to her window, she saw a small orange toad sitting on her window sill. "How the hell did that toad get up here? I'm on the fifth floor."

"Yo! Are you Yugito?" came the voice of the toad as Yugito gasped sharply. "Yes I can talk, are you Yugito?" asked the toad once more.

Yugito nodded her head dumbly at seeing a toad talk. "How can you talk? Why are you here? Did someone send you?" asked Yugito as the toad held up a hand to silence her questions.

"Great! I got it right on the first try. Here, this'll explain everything." said the toad as it tossed a scroll toward Yugito. "Bro was right, you are smoking hot." finished the toad as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"That was weird." said the Nibi in Yugito's head as she nodded. Yugito then opened up the scroll and read it's contents.

Hey Yugito-chan. It's the Anbu from yesterday. I had fun sparring against you, you were so strong and a real challenge. We should do it again sometime. Thanks for the paw print. I snagged it with a clone while I was suppressing you. Sorry, I couldn't say goodbye in person but you know, Konoha ninja in Kumo, standing over a downed Kumo ninja, doesn't look to good. Either way, I had a great time yesterday and I hope to see you in the future, I'm sure I will.

-Naruto Senju, Future Hokage ;)

Yugito looked at the note and smiled happily at it's contents.

"Aww, a winky face. I hope we meet again too Naruto-kun and it'll be sooner than you think." thought Yugito.

"That toad said his 'bro', Naruto Senju I bet, called you smoking hot." said the Nibi as Yugito blushed. She smiled slightly as she looked out of the window at the rising sun.

(Outside of Kumo)

Naruto was a few miles outside of Kumo when he stopped running to look back at the sunrise. Naruto smirked slightly as he thought, "Aww yeah, the ladies love winky faces."

(One week later)

Naruto reunited with Jiraiya 6 days ago as Jiraiya finally found a lead on the person he was searching for. They arrived in a town called Tanzaku Gai as that was the last place the person of interest was seen. After searching for a few hours and night about to fall, Jiraiya decided to find a place to eat. So Naruto pointed to a random bar and upon walking through the flaps, Jiraiya smiled as he recognized a familiar face.

"Oh this was the perfect place brat, good choice." said Jiraiya as he patted Naruto on the back.

Naruto looked confused as he thought he just picked a random bar. Naruto was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a zipper fully zipped. He completed his outfit with beige pants that connected to his black shinobi sandals. He had his forehead protector around his forehead as he had stopped wearing his Anbu uniform when he met back up with Jiraiya.

"Why's this place so perfect Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We found who we were looking for." said Jiraiya as Naruto walker over to a table with a blonde woman sitting in a booth with a dark-haired woman...and a pig?

"Tsunade. Nice to see you again." said Jiraiya as the blonde woman turned to face them directly.

"Jiraiya? What do you want? And who's the kid with the shocked face?" said Tsunade as she looked at Naruto.

"You're...Tsunade Senju." said Naruto in a weak voice as he looked at a member of his clan.


	13. Kage

Hokage

"Yeah blondie, I know my name...Jiraiya, who is this kid?" said Tsunade with a slightly irritated voice. Tsunade is a beautiful woman who looked to be in her 20s despite being over 50. She is a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair tied back into two loose ponytails with bangs framing either side of her face. She was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also has a violet diamond mark situated on her forehead.

Jiraiya laughed as Naruto was still gawking at Tsunade. Jiraiya never told Naruto they were searching for her and it definitely caught him by surprise.

"He's my new apprentice, Naruto. Naruto, this is Tsunade and Shizune." said Jiraiya as Naruto finally got out of his stupor. Naruto looked to the black-haired woman as she smiled warmly at him. "Why don't you hang with Shizune while me and my teammate speak to one another."

Naruto nodded his head as he greeted Shizune, "Nice to meet you Shizune-san." said Naruto as he held out a hand to Tsunade's dark haired assistant.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto. This is Tonton." said Shizune as she shook hands with Naruto and showed him her pig. Naruto and Jiraiya sat in the booth with the two women as Naruto talked to Shizune and played with Tonton. Tsunade held a critical eye toward Naruto as she already knew who he was.

"Naruto... the Kyubi kid? I haven't really heard about him since he was born. Seems he's grown up to look just like Jiraiya's last pupil, the Fourth." thought Tsunade as she noticed a green glow coming from her chest. "Why is my grandfather's necklace glowing?"

"So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here." said Tsunade to Jiraiya as she sipped from her cup.

"Well we just stopped here for something to eat and imagine my surprise when I see you here, of all people." said Jiraiya with a smile.

Tsunade scoffed, "Seems like both of my old teammates decided to visit me on the same day."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes slightly and asked, "So you're saying Orochimaru was here? What happened?"

"Nothing much. We just said hello." answered Tsunade.

Jiraiya smirked slightly. "Is that why there was a section of the palace wall destroyed? Just a hello?" asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya and Naruto had seen a huge piece of the wall around Tanzaku Gai in pieces on there way into the city.

"Tch. Orochimaru already told me about sensei so what do you want Jiraiya."

Jiraiya took on a serious face as he said, "I'll get straight to the point then. Konoha has requested that you become it's fifth Hokage."

At the word Hokage, the table went silent. Shizune looked shocked as she couldn't believe what was just said. Tsunade had no outside reaction to the word but inwardly was shocked. Naruto got excited at the prospect of Tsunade being the Hokage. He'd be able to have a family member always around, especially someone like Tsunade.

"I'll say it again, the village advisors' have requested that you become the village's Godaime Hokage (Fifth Hokage). So what do you say?" said Jiraiya since Tsunade was still quiet.

Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "Not possible, I refuse."

Jiraiya laughed slightly, "I remember that line. I asked you to date me a long time ago and those were the same words you used." said Jiraiya as Naruto looked shocked at Tsunade. Tsunade noticed Naruto's facial expressions and scoffed slightly.

"Seems your apprentice is shocked at that. He even looks like your last one...though he's less gifted, to still be a genin at that age, terrible." said Tsunade as Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That's a pretty tough comparison as it's hard for anyone to beat the Yondaime in those fields. His capabilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history. He was talented with techniques, incredibly smart, and very popular. He was also handsome like me..." said Jiraiya. He was going to continue with how Naruto could surpass the Yondaime with time but Tsunade cut him off.

"Even still...the Fourth died young. He threw his life away for the village." said Tsunade as Naruto glared at her.

"How could you say that? He died protecting what was precious to him." said Naruto.

Tsunade scoffed, "Life isn't like money. Only an idiot bets his life so easily." said Tsunade.

Naruto began to shake with rage slightly. "An idiot?" thought Naruto.

"My grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage, and the Nidaime wished to end the war...but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that." said Tsunade as Naruto put his head down slightly.

Jiraiya noticed Naruto's anger rising and hoped he'd keep a level head. "Tsunade, you've changed. I don't know what you've been thinking, but you seemed to have put it in words." said Jiraiya.

Tsunade laughed slightly, "I'm in my fifties despite looking like this. Time changes people. Sarutobi-sensei is the same. If an old man tries to act brave, of course he'll die." said Tsunade. "The title Hokage is a piece of crap. Only an idiot becomes one." finished Tsunade as she blinked to see a fist inches from her nose.

Naruto had jumped on the table and threw a punch at Tsunade, only to have Jiraiya stop him by grabbing his shirt. Tsunade saw Naruto holding a very serious face at her as she merely laughed.

"Seems someone wants to fight." said Tsunade as Naruto nodded his head. "Fine, meet me outside brat."

Naruto vanished in a Shunshin as Tsunade merely walked outside to face him. Jiraiya face palmed as he got up to follow.

"Come on Shizune. Someone needs to scrap that kid's remains off the street after Tsunade is done with him."

(Outside the Bar)

Naruto stood across Tsunade in the middle of the street.

"One finger" said Tsunade as she held up her index finger. "It's all it'll take to beat a Genin." finished Tsunade as she noticed Naruto still hadn't said anything.

Jiraiya and Shizune walked outside as Jiraiya said, "Tsunade, don't do this. We can talk about this like grown-ups."

"This brat tried to punch me. He needs to know his place." said Tsunade as she looked to see Naruto still standing there. "Well if you're not coming, then I will."

Tsunade took off toward Naruto as she attempted a backhanded swipe to his face but Naruto ducked. Tsunade was confused as he moved at a speed way too fast for a Genin and because of that received a powerful elbow to the ribs sending her stumbling backwards.

Jiraiya smiled slightly at the scene of Tsunade getting hit and of Shizune almost dropping Tonton in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"Jiraiya-sama...how can a Genin fight like that? He shouldn't be able to hold a candle to her." said Shizune watching Tsunade finish stumbling back from Naruto's elbow strike.

"Naruto may be a genin but he's likely one of the strongest in Konoha right now, he just needs a little more time and he'll be the best." said Jiraiya as he then saw what Naruto was about to do. "Did he finish it?" thought Jiraiya in shock.

Naruto stood back up after elbowing Tsunade to hold his right arm up with his palm facing upward. A few seconds afterward, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade heard a familiar swirling sound only produced by one jutsu. In Naruto's hand, blue chakra began to swirl around in his hand as a blue orb, double the size of his fist, pulsed into his hand.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

"It's not fully completed yet, but to come that far since I showed it to him during the Finals." thought Jiraiya as he saw Naruto's incomplete Rasengan. "However, he still can't keep it from being slightly bigger than the normal. Its just like Minato's."

Tsunade knew the jutsu from a mile away and the danger present. She wasn't prepared to see the kid perform a Shunshin and appear in front of her with his hand cocked back.

"That shunshin speed is incredible. I have to..." thought Tsunade as her entire hand glowed bright with chakra and she smashed it into Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto was blown back into the wall as his jutsu backfired and sent him into the wall. A completed Rasengan would have gone through Tsunade's hand with ease but due to it's instability in Naruto's hand, it backfired and blew up on him.

"Damn..I still don't have that down all the way." said Naruto. Shizune ran over to Naruto and helped him out of the wall. She then began to apply medical jutsu to heal him.

"Jiraiya, why did you teach him such a dangerous move. You know that only you or the Yondaime can do that move. If I hadn't of used chakra to stop it, it would have done more than just blown up in his face, it could have taken his arm off had he smashed it into something."

Jiraiya paid Tsunade no attention as he walked over and patted Naruto on the back, "You won brat! Good on ya. And only a month and a half since I showed you that jutsu during the finals, nice progress." said Jiraiya as Naruto grinned.

"What, he didn't win? He got in a lucky shot and then blew himself up with his own jutsu, how did he win?" asked Tsunade to see Naruto smirk.

Naruto held up one finger as he said, "You used more than one finger, so I win by default. Ha! I'm 1-1 against the Sannin Jiraiya-sensei, you're next."

"Oh Ho Brat! You're decades to early to face me." said Jiraiya as he noticed Tsunade trying to leave. "I can't let you do that Tsunade-hime. Like I said, the Konoha council has selected you as their Godaime. Me and the kid aren't letting you leave just so you can vanish again, we'll stay on you until you come back to Konoha."

Tsunade sneered at him, "Why would I? Why should I? I already said I'm not going. That place has taken too much away from me. It isn't getting my life too. Shizune, we're going." said Tsunade as she tried to leave but Jiraiya didn't move. Tsunade scoffed slightly as she turned away from him. As she turned away, she spotted the area where Naruto's jutsu backfired. She smirked slightly as she got an idea.

"Hey kid, how about a wager. You know that jutsu you just used was created by the Yondaime Hokage. If you can master that move in a week then I'll come back to Konoha with you...and even give you this necklace. But if you don't, then you head back to Konoha without me and you give me all the money you have on you."

Naruto looked at the necklace and could see it glowing. "Deal. One week. I'll show you a completed Rasengan and you come with us. If not, then we go home alone."

Tsunade smirked as she walked away with Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama. Why did you bet your necklace away so easily like that? It's a family heirloom." said Shizune as Tsunade looked back at Naruto and Jiraiya's retreating forms.

"He can't complete it in a week anyway. It took Jiraiya several more months when he had it that far so that brat won't even be close by the end of the week, easy bet." said Tsunade as she then thought, "That kid..he's connected to my grandfather's necklace. It seems to resonate around him." As she finished her thought, her necklace stopped glowing as she got farther away from Naruto. "Who are you?"

(Later that night)

Naruto heard a knock at his hotel room door. Opening it, he found Shizune standing there. "Oh hey Shizune-san. What are you doing here?"

She came inside and ran a green glowing hand over him, "Well you seem alright from that earlier jutsu. Thank goodness." said Shizune.

"Yeah. It used to be way worst, trust me. Did you need something? I need to get some rest so I can train tomorrow for this bet."

"Yes Naruto-san, that's what I need to talk to you about. I don't want you to think of Tsunade-sama as a bad person, she's just bitter." said Shizune awkwardly as Naruto nodded his head.

"Because she lost her brother and lover in the war right?" asked Naruto as Shizune gasped.

"How could you know about something like that?"

"Well I'm quite the curious individual and I love reading about history. The stories of the Sannin were one of my favorites and hers happened to be there. It didn't explain why she left Konoha so I asked Jiji about it and he told me the tragic tales of Nawaki Senju and Dan Kato, your uncle right?" said Naruto.

Shizune nodded her head becoming more impressed by the golden blonde haired ninja in front of her. "Well if you know that, then you must know that that necklace is cursed. It will kill anybody who wears it besides Tsunade-sama. It did to both Nawaki and Uncle Dan." said Shizune.

"Well then I'm next cause I'm winning this bet and that necklace. So tell her to get her bags packed because she's going back to Konoha with me and Jiraiya-sensei. Believe it." said Naruto with finality. Shizune smiled slightly at Naruto's determination and actually hoped he'd win, she wanted to go back to Konoha too.

(1 Day Later)

Naruto left at sunrise to go train and found a clearing to do so in. He was standing atop a lake wearing only his beige pants, forgoing the rest to keep it from getting wet. He had been practicing the Rasengan for about three hours and was making some progress.

"I have to complete this jutsu. Konoha needs Tsunade back. She could help so many people..like Rock Lee. She can even help Sakura-chan with her medical ninjutsu." thought Naruto as he channeled another Rasengan, "Not to mention she's family." Naruto's Rasengan destabilized after 10 seconds as it fizzled away. "Getting closer, I hope I can fi...No. I will finish this jutsu by the end of the week. One more time." thought Naruto as he was about to attempt another one until he had to dodge a fireball.

"Who would attack me?" thought Naruto as he then noticed something special about his attacker's jutsu. "Blue fire."

"Hey Yugito-chan." said Naruto as there was a sharpened nail on his throat. Yugito was standing behind Naruto with a smile as she greeted Naruto in kind.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Fancy meeting you here." said Yugito. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and blue blouse with black pants, both of which had matching cloud patterns on them, blue fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wrapped around her left hand. She also had on a black Kumo forehead protector.

Naruto smiled as well. "Can I ask why you're here? You're not a stalker are you?" questioned Naruto as he turned on the water to see Yugito pull out a scroll.

"The day I woke up, My Kage asked me to come in the next day for an important mission. That mission entailed a response to Jiraiya's scroll about the Akatsuki. We heard from intel that he was seen in Tanzaku Gai and that's why I headed here. He also debriefed me on the newest A-rank ninja out of Konoha, Naruto Senju. Imagine my surprise when I then see him here." said Yugito as Naruto laughed slightly. As Naruto was chuckling, Yugito's Bijuu decided to toss in her two cents.

"Kitten...oh my goodness, he's shirtless. He looks like a Demigod, claim him now!" shouted the Nibi in Yugito's mind as Yugito blushed slightly.

"Not now Nibi.." said Yugito as she cut the connection. She heard Naruto speak again but wasn't listening. "What was that?"

Naruto smiled. "Internal debate with your Bijuu. I get that all the time with my partner. What's yours like? Kyubi gets pretty grumpy." said Naruto as Kurama internally stirred.

"Grumpy?! I'm gonna f*** you up la...wait did you censor me?" said Kurama confused because his word got bleeped. Kurama's face then got pixelated. "Oh I'm kicking your a** later whenever I get the chan.." started Kurama again until Naruto cut the connection to focus on Yugito.

"Nibi's not too difficult, she's rather easy to get along with once you get past her trying to meddle with my private life" said Yugito.

"Well Ms. Nii, would you like for me to show you too Jiraiya-sensei." said Naruto as he put his black shirt and sandals back on. As Naruto was tying his forehead protector around his forehead, he asked, "But why not get some food first?"

Yugito smirked slightly, "Are you asking me on a date Mr. Senju?" asked Yugito as Naruto smiled slightly.

"A date? You'll have to work a little harder for that..I'm just asking you to join me for some lunch. So what do you say?" said Naruto as Yugito nodded her head and they walked into town. On the way to find a place to eat, Naruto decided to ask a question.

"Hey Yugito-chan. What was it like growing up in Kumo? You know..being a Jinchuriki and what not." asked Naruto curious to find out if all Jinchuriki grew up with difficulties like he did. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Yugito looked at Naruto as she said, "No, no, no, it's fine. Life was pretty tough in the beginning. I became a Jinchuriki at the age of two and was shunned for a while. People were afraid of me because of what I held. I didn't really get away from it until I was 6 and that was when I was put through a rigorous training regiment to hone my abilities, especially Jinchuriki abilities." said Yugito with a dejected look.

Yugito's look then turned to one of passion as she continued with, "But I was determined to win the village's affection and that determination proved great results in my training. I finished that training when I was 12 and was made a Genin. A year later I won Kumo's Chunin Exams and became a Chunin. At that point, the people of Kumo began looking at me differently. They saw my prowess in the exams and finally began to start loving me like I had always wanted. It only got better as I was made a Jonin two years later at 15 and was deemed the strongest female in Kumo. Life was hard at first but they eventually warmed up to me and it's better than I could ever imagine now."

Naruto nodded his head with a smile as he said, "Hell yeah! That's an amazing story. I'm happy for you." said Naruto as Yugito looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze. "What?...Oh my story. It's the same really. My entire existence ever since I can remember was ignored. The only person who seemed to care was the Sandaime Hokage and my Orphanage mother. Then at the age of six, the Sandaime showed me a restaurant and there I met two more people that cared for me. I swore on that day that I'd get as strong as him so I could protect my friends and my village. I was going to become the Hokage so that everyone had to acknowledge and see me as someone important. My dreams are beginning to come true as the villagers are starting to see me as me, not the Kyubi who destroyed the village all those years ago. I'm not finished yet but things have definitely changed and the villagers welcome my presence nowadays."

Naruto finished his tale with a small smile as he remembered those times. Yugito looked at Naruto with a smile. "Seems our lives aren't that different Naruto-kun." thought Yugito as she saw Naruto opening the flaps to a small restaurant.

Yugito stepped in and starting laughing as she turned to see Naruto's grin. "Sushi..how'd you know?" asked Yugito amused.

"I have my ways." replied Naruto. Yugito and Naruto sat and talked for about an hour over things like their favorite colors; blue(Yugito) and orange (Naruto). After an intriguing talk, Naruto decided to escort Yugito to Jiraiya. When Naruto went to open the flaps back up, he noticed a pair of wooden geta outside.

Opening the flap, Naruto said, "Jiraiya-sensei. I was just about to come looking for you."

"Hello gaki. I see you've been keeping busy. Hello Miss Yugito Nii." said Jiraiya as Yugito stepped out and greeted Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you." said Yugito as she shook hands with Jiraiya. Yugito then pulled out a scroll and gave it to Jiraiya as she said, "I'm here to deliver the reply from the Raikage about your request to deal with the Akatsuki. We heard you were here in Tanzaku Gai and I was sent to be the liaison between us. I spotted Naruto-kun on the way here and he said he'd bring me to you after lunch."

Jiraiya read over the scroll as he nodded his head. "Well young lady, it seems the terms are well but I can't sign off on this. Only the Hokage can and we don't have one at the moment." said Jiraiya as Yugito looked on confused, wondering what would happen. "But you're in luck. Gaki here will bring home the new Hokage in 6 days. So why don't you stick around, I'm sure you and him can find a way to past the time." finished Jiraiya with a lecherous grin.

Naruto laughed nervously as Yugito blushed. Yugito blush deepened when her Bijuu spoke.

"Oh hell yes. Take him into his hotel room and pounce on that gorgeous man Yug.." started the Nibi until she was silenced by Yugito again. Yugito didn't even remember re-establishing the connection.

"Now remember Gaki, you have six days to finish the jutsu so get to it kiddo and don't get sidetracked." said Jiraiya as Naruto nodded his head.

"Hey Yugi-chan. You wanna come?" asked Naruto as Yugito nodded her head. As the two were leaving, Naruto turned to see Jiraiya holding two thumbs up.

Jiraiya mouthed the words, "Or do get sidetracked and become a man!" Naruto laughed slightly as he and Yugito disappeared back to the clearing he was at previously.

(6 days later)

Several days passed since Yugito had shown up and her and Naruto spent everyday together. Yugito and Naruto trained and sparred with each other during those days as well as eat lunch together. They had met before sunrise today and eventually, Naruto could be seen smiling as he stood over a panting Yugito.

"Seems I win again Yugi-chan." said Naruto. They had just finished another spar. "That makes it 5-3 with me in the lead."

Yugito panted a little more as she breathed out, "That'll change soon. I almost had you in that last one. You just got lucky." Naruto held a hand out to help Yugito up as she then asked, "Do you think you completed the Rasengan? Today's the big day right?"

Naruto held up his right arm as he said, "Whether I think I can do it or not is irrelevant. There's no think, I'm going to do it, I have to." finished Naruto as Yugito nodded her head, "Now let's go find Jiraiya-sensei and get this over with."

Arriving back at his hotel, Naruto knocked on Jiraiya's door with Yugito behind him. Jiraiya had went drinking with Tsunade last night and Naruto figured he'd be in bed still. However, Naruto received no answer and began to worry slightly. Naruto looked to his left down the hallway since he felt a familiar presence approaching.

"Naruto-kun! Tsunade-sama's gone. I can't find her." said Shizune as Naruto looked more worried.

"Jiraiya-sensei's not in his room bu.." started Naruto until Jiraiya's door opened.

Jiraiya had opened the door but immediately slunk against it as he said, "Shizune. Where's Tsunade?!"

"I don't know. She knocked me out and left me here. We have to find her, it could be too late." said Shizune as Naruto took notice of Jiraiya's condition.

"You look like hell Jiraiya-sensei. What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade drugged me last night. Shizune..did Orochimaru offer her something?" asked Jiraiya.

Shizune looked as if she feared the worst. "Yes. He offered to bring Nawaki and Dan back if she healed his arms. Today was the day they were supposed to meet again and that's where she probably is."

"Damn. We have to stop her." said Naruto as he thought, "She wouldn't do that would she? She has to know its a trap." While Naruto was in his thoughts, Shizune began to heal Jiraiya as best she could.

"You should be fine now but that drug won't be out of your system for a few hours. It's the best I could do." said Shizune as Jiraiya straightened up.

"Well let's get to it shall we. Let Operation Whoop Ass consisting of finding my teammates, beating some Snake ass, and dragging Tsunade back by her ponytails, commence." said Jiraiya as he looked at Yugito. "Almost forgot about you. You can join in if you want."

Yugito looked at Naruto and back at Jiraiya as she nodded her head firmly. Jiraiya and Naruto were headed toward the hotel exit until they realized something.

"How the hell are we going to find her?" asked Naruto as Jiraiya laughed sheepishly.

"Well you see... Shizune? Any ideas?" asked Jiraiya as Shizune smiled.

"Tonton."

(Several Minutes Later)

Tonton had lead the small group back to the ruined castle wall to see even more destruction. Naruto smiled at the sight of the demolished wall, "Seems like Tsunade-bachan (Auntie Tsunade) declined." said Naruto as Shizune looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Aunt Tsunade? Why'd he call her that?" thought Shizune.

"Yeah it does. But that could be a good or bad thing depending on the circumstances with Orochimaru. We need to make sure she's safe. Yugito, you hang back, we'll use you as a surprise if it's necessary." said Jiraiya as Yugito nodded. The rest of them headed into the field on the other side of the wall to see Tsunade seemingly frozen. She was on her knees shaking slightly as they noticed Kabuto preparing to put her down fully.

"This is the end!" shouted Kabuto as he brought down his kunai. Halfway down, Kabuto noticed a mop of yellow hair in between him and Tsunade. Kabuto was then sent sailing backwards as a foot connected with his chin. Kabuto landed on the ground and skidded slightly from the quick kick. When he looked up to see who hit him, he saw Naruto putting his foot down.

"Hell yeah I look awesome." thought Naruto as he then took notice that he had hit Kabuto, "Seems he was a spy. I knew not to trust him". Shizune rushed over to Tsunade to take her away and clean off the blood on her. Jiraiya landed next to Naruto and stood by his side. Kabuto stood back up as Orochimaru walked beside him.

"Ahh, what a reunion this is. Jiraiya and Naruto-kun showed up as well. Though I wonder what for." said Orochimaru as Jiraiya held an arm up to stop Naruto from attacking Orochimaru.

"That's not your fight kid. Even with useless arms, he'd still be too much for you to handle. You just handle specs over there while I take on Orochimaru." said Jiraiya as Naruto nodded a little hesitantly.

"This isn't good. Naruto will be a hassle to deal with and I don't think Orochimaru-sama can beat Jiraiya in his current condition." thought Kabuto as he noticed Orochimaru still wanting to go. "Oh well. As you wish Orochimaru-sama"

"Kabuto! Do it." said Orochimaru as Kabuto lifted up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo. Kabuto smeared a bit of blood on the tattoo and went through several hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" said Kabuto as two huge snakes appeared underneath him and Orochimaru. Jiraiya had spotted what Kabuto was about to do and copied him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" said Jiraiya as a huge poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a small orange toad appeared.

"Yo!" said Gamakichi with a wave.

"Wow Jiraiya-sensei, she messed you up good." said Naruto as he then saw Jiraiya slam him palms onto the ground.

"Doton: Yomi Numa (Swamp of the Underworld)" said Jiraiya as a huge swamp appeared below the snakes and began sinking them slightly.

"Yeah, she got you good. That swamp is terrible compared to the one you showed me." said Naruto as Jiraiya put his head down in shame.

"My own apprentice is talking down on me. What has this world come to?" said Jiraiya as he lifted his head immediately. "Alright, You got four-eyes. I'll get Orochimaru." finished Jiraiya as they leaped into action. Kabuto jumped off the sinking snake's head to land back down on the ground in front of Naruto while Jiraiya jumped onto the snakes to face Orochimaru.

Seeing Naruto, Kabuto smirked slightly. "It's a pleasure being able to face the last two Senjus on the same day." said Kabuto as he noticed Shizune and Tsunade's shocked faces. "Oh you didn't know? Yes, young Naruto-kun here is as much Senju as you are Tsunade-sama...probably more."

"That kid's a Senju...How?" thought Tsunade as she stopped shaking, wondering who Naruto was.

"And I'm also the guy who's about to kick your ass. Not to mention, you'll also help me win this bet since I really like that necklace and I can have a family member come back with me to Konoha." said Naruto.

"Orochimaru-sama wanted you to join us but since you're hanging with that toad then I'll have to kill you. A pity, you were going to be a great ninja one day." said Kabuto. "Despite how good you are Naruto-kun, you won't be able to defeat me. I'm on par with Kakashi Hatake and I know for a fact you still can't beat him, Meaning you can't beat me." said Kabuto with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Naruto laughed loudly at Kabuto as he said, "You're on par with Kakashi-sensei? Bullshit. So for you to say that, I'll only believe it when I see it. Come." Naruto made a come hither motion with his hand as Kabuto's hands became coated with blue chakra.

Shizune recognized the technique immediately. "Naruto-kun. That is Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) jutsu. Be careful, he can harm your insides with a mere touch." said Shizune as Naruto nodded his head.

"So basically stay away from his ass as it wouldn't be wise to let him in close." said Naruto as Kabuto chuckled.

"Try and keep me away." said Kabuto as he rushed at Naruto with impressive speed. Naruto dodged his first attacks with ease as he kicked him away to gain some distance. However, Kabuto was on Naruto again immediately with another flurry of swipes.

Naruto continued dodging Kabuto's lethal strikes as he grunted in effort. "Damn..you're annoying to fight. You're fast for a medic-nin and one touch is all you need to debilitate your opponent. This sucks." said Naruto as Kabuto smirked again.

"You're correct Naruto-kun. I'm just going to keep coming at you until you eventually make a mistake and then it'll be the end. So just give up now." said Kabuto as he struck out with his left hand but extended too far.

"Not today." said Naruto as he deftly caught Kabuto by the wrist and slung him away. Naruto slammed his hands in the snake seal as he said, "I've got a better idea."

"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Wood Style: Nativity of a Sea of Trees)" said Naruto as he channeled his chakra. The ground surrounding Naruto cracked slightly as a forest emerged from the ground around Kabuto and stood tall after a few seconds. Kabuto tried to jump out of the way of the technique but the trees appeared too fast and he got snagged by the branches. Kabuto was held tight by the trees as he couldn't move his body. Shizune and Tsunade looked shocked at the display. Especially Tsunade as she hadn't seen anyone besides her grandfather do that.

"That's..not...possible." thought Tsunade. She noticed her necklace glow again at the presence of Naruto's chakra. "He can use Mokuton..it's impossible." Tsunade was cut from her thoughts as she saw Naruto hold up his right hand, similar to before when the two of them sparred.

"Prepare to pay up bachan." said Naruto as a swirl of chakra appeared in his hand. "Come on. Come on. Rotate. Power. Combine!" thought Naruto as a perfect Rasengan appeared in his hand. "Hell Yeah. Here I come Kabuto."

Naruto performed a shunshin as he appeared on the branch in front of Kabuto with his jutsu cocked back. "This'll hurt. Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he drove the jutsu into Kabuto's gut. Naruto ground the jutsu into Kabuto as it then exploded and sent Kabuto flying through Naruto's forest, smashing through trees and landing roughly on the ground.

Naruto smiled and disappeared again in a Shunshin to appear in front of the still shocked Tsunade. "I believe you owe me a necklace." said Naruto smiling at the stunned Tsunade.

"He's just like Nawaki when he grins like that...This kid." thought Tsunade of the grinning Naruto. As she was thinking that she saw something heading straight for Naruto and he hadn't noticed it yet. "No!"

(1 Minute Earlier)

Orochimaru looked down from his stalemate fight with the drugged Jiraiya to see his assistant get smashed by a Rasengan. "Damn that brat of yours. He's getting too strong. I have to kill him now before he can potentially ruin my plans." said Orochimaru as he took off in a dead sprint toward Naruto. Jiraiya tried stopping Orochimaru but was tossed aside, due to his still being too weak from Tsunade's drug. Orochimaru launched off the snake as something appeared from his mouth. The legendary Kusanagi sword emerged from the serpent's mouth as Naruto's back was turned toward the sannin as he charged in.

Naruto turned at the last second to see Orochimaru closing in on him fast. "Not enough time to block with a kunai. If I move, Tsunade-bachan will be in trouble. Shit." thought Naruto as Orochimaru was inches away from stabbing him. Orochimaru's sword got a hair away from Naruto's chest when he was blasted by a huge stream of blue fire. Orochimaru was sent skidding on the ground as he eventually stopped, still on fire from the surprise attack.

"Katon: Gouka (Fire Style: Hell Fire)" said Yugito as she landed in the field next to Naruto. Yugito's jutsu sent a powerful jet of fire that she aimed right at Orochimaru. Yugito had been watching the whole time and headed in when she saw Naruto defeat Kabuto. It was a good thing too as it put her in the perfect place to see Orochimaru heading toward Naruto and be able to stop him. "You owe me Naruto-kun."

Naruto breathed an internal sigh of relief. He then looked at Yugito as he said, "And what would suffice as payment."

"Show me around Konoha when you all return there. I'm sure it'll take a while for your Kage to get instated and look at what my kage said." said Yugito with a smile.

Naruto smirked slightly, "Are you making me go on a date with you?" said Naruto as Yugito returned his smirk.

"A date? You'll have to work a little harder for that...I'm just asking you to show me around your village." said Yugito as Naruto smiled. While that was happening, Orochimaru had seemingly regurgitated another Orochimaru that was free of the scorch marks from Yugito's jutsu and turned toward them with a murderous look.

"I'm going to kill you both!" shouted Orochimaru until he was decked with a punch to the face that sent him careening back toward Naruto's forest. Naruto and Yugito noticed Tsunade standing in his place as she turned to address him.

"You alright kid?" asked Tsunade as Naruto nodded. "Good cause I owe you a serious beat down for this Senju business and calling me an Aunt. Yeah Shizune told me about that other time too. By the way." started Tsunade as she took off her necklace and placed it around Naruto. "You won the bet. Fair and square. It looks nice on you." finished Tsunade as Naruto smiled at her.

Orochimaru stood back up as he cracked his jaw back into place. "Tsunade? What are you doing protecting this kid? Why risk your life for a simple genin like him?"

Tsunade looked back at Orochimaru murderously as she cracked her knuckles. "I would risk my life because I am Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage and grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage, and as of this moment I am the Godaime Hokage of Konoha" said Tsunade as Shizune stood by her sensei's side.

"Hell yeah Ba-chan! Kick his ass already so we can go home!" said Naruto with enthusiasm.

Orochimaru was having none of that, "Kabuto! summon Manda." said Orochimaru as Kabuto appeared beside him with a huge hole in his shirt and a spiral mark on his exposed belly. Kabuto drew more blood and wiped it across Orochimaru's tattoo preparing to summon Manda.

"What? You hit him dead on with a Rasengan? He should be done?" said Yugito confused as to how he got up back up after that.

"Naruto!" came the shout of Jiraiya as he landed on the ground a little bit away from Tsunade. Naruto grabbed Yugito's hand as he rushed to his sensei's side with Yugito following behind him. "Bring out Bunta." Naruto nodded his head and bit his thumb preparing to summon.

Tsunade followed suit as she prepared to summon her own boss creature.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" came the shout of Tsunade, Naruto, and Kabuto as three huge poofs of smoke went up across the landscape. The smoke cleared to reveal a giant slug, toad, and snake respectively.

Gamabunta took a drag from his pipe and blew it out as he said, "Well if it isn't Manda and Katsuyu. How long's it been since I've seen you two?"

Jiraiya looked down at Gamabunta from atop his head. "Bunta, we need your help for this one. We need to take down Orochimaru." said Jiraiya.

"Sure why not. I guess I can now finally get that snakeskin wallet I've been wanting." said Gamabunta as Naruto laughed.

"Why would a toad want a snakeskin wallet? But how did Kabuto get up, that rasengan was perfect and I felt it grind into his body?" asked Naruto confused.

"If he's anything like Orochimaru, he's hell to put down." said Jiraiya.

Yugito was pondering a different thing all together. "Hey Naruto-kun. How are all summon creatures just ready to go? I mean do they never get summoned by surprise?" asked Yugito as Naruto shrugged.

"I was wondering the same but honestly I couldn't figure it out so I gave up." replied Naruto as he heard Tsunade speak.

"This is it Orochimaru. After today, there will be one less sannin in the world." said Tsunade as she and Shizune stood atop Katsuyu, her slug summon.

Orochimaru simply chuckled while Manda hissed underneath him. "Orochimaru. What do you think you're doing summoning me out here?" asked Manda in a threatening voice. Kabuto tried to explain but Manda cut him off, "Silence! I won't bother speaking to a flunky like you...When this is over, I'll be expecting over one-hundred sacrifices."

Orochimaru smirked, "Of course. Nothing less for you Manda."

Kabuto let lose a breath at that. "If Manda knew Orochimaru couldn't use his arms, he may attack him and try to eat us." thought Kabuto.

"Well. Let's get to it." said Jiraiya as Gamabunta drew his tanto and rushed at Manda. Manda evaded the attack and slithered away at a rapid pace. Manda slithered to Gamabunta's blind spot and attempted to bite down into him but Gamabunta jumped away at the last second to avoid the bite. Gamabunta did lose his sword in his evasion. Manda just continued toward Katsuyu as he had to dodge a spew of acid from the slugs mouth. Manda eventually wrapped himself around Katsuyu and began to constrict the slug summon.

Seeing her summon's dilemma, Tsunade barked out an order. "Katsuyu! Separate." Listening to her summoner, Katsuyu separated into thousands of mini slugs and merged back into her giant form a distance away from Manda. Manda looked surprised by Katsuyu and as such was a sitting duck for an attack.

"Bunta bring the oil!" shouted Jiraiya as he went through several hand seals. Jiraiya spewed out a torrent of fire as Gamabunta sent out a jet of oil toward Manda that converged to create a devastating fire. "Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bombs)" The firestorm appeared to melt Manda's figure but it was revealed to be just his shedded skin.

Manda then burst from the ground in front of Gamabunta and prepared to strike him. That was stopped as Manda got hit by a impressive number of wooden branches.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Style: Great Forest Technique)" said Naruto as he retracted his left arm. Naruto noticed that the jutsu was much stronger than before and saw the necklace around him glowing. "Did this necklace make my Mokuton stronger? It was owned by Hashirama-jiji so it's possible." Naruto saw Manda looking at him with unbridled fury as he simply smirked back. That's when he realized something. "Where's Tsunade-bachan?"

Without missing a beat, Tsunade came crashing down with Gamabunta's sword to pin Manda to the ground through his mouth. Tsunade then ran up Manda's body and began pummeling Orochimaru while Shizune engaged Kabuto.

Yugito looked at the scene before her with a pained expression. "You think we should help?" asked Yugito as Jiraiya shook his head.

"Naw. Let's let Tsunade-hime take care of this. I mean she looks like she's doing fine out there." said Jiraiya as he had pulled a telescope out and watched Tsunade mercilessly beat on Orochimaru.

"Damn. Orochimaru can sure take a punch. Anybody else's head would be liquidated at this point. Damn." said Naruto. Naruto felt something land on his head as he looked to see Gamakichi there.

"She isn't playing. I can't watch this. I'm out." said Gamakichi as he and Naruto fist bumped and he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Gamabunta did likewise as the trio fell to the Earth. As they were falling, Tsunade decked Orochimaru with another punch that sent him sailing away from her almost 100 feet away.

Kabuto disengaged Shizune as he appeared by his master's side. Orochimaru sneered at Tsunade as he said, "Damn you Tsunade. But you've only impeded my plans for a little while. There are other ways to heal my arms and when that happens, I will destroy Konoha and kill all of you." Kabuto and Orochimaru disappeared into the earth as they fled the scene.

"Man, that guy just wouldn't die." said Tsunade as Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto and Yugito landed beside her. Katsuyu and Manda had disappeared shortly after Gamabunta so it was just those five in the area.

"We'll get him next time Tsunade-hime." said Jiraiya as he patted her on the back. "Good news is we're headed back to Konoha! You get to become the Godaime, Shizune gets to reunite with her old friends and Naruto gets to show off his girlfriend." finished Jiraiya as Naruto shook his head slightly.

"Who said she was my girlfriend or that I had one for that matter?" asked Naruto as he and Yugito looked confused, she was wondering where girlfriend came from as well.

Jiraiya smirked slightly, "You still haven't let go of her hand since you grabbed it earlier. And she doesn't seem to mind it one bit at all." said Jiraiya as Naruto and Yugito blushed.

"Let's just get back to Konoha!" shouted Naruto as everyone agreed. Naruto then realized that it was getting dark. "Calling an audible. We enjoy one more night and then head out in the morning."

"Sounds good to me brat. See you all in the morning" said Tsunade as Naruto, Yugito, and Jiraiya said goodbye and began walking away. Yugito and Jiraiya were laughing as Naruto seemed to say something funny. "He's going to be a fine man when he grows up.. and I think I'll help him get there." thought Tsunade as she and Shizune left as well.

(That Night)

It was around midnight and Naruto was sitting on his bed alone in his room. Yugito and Jiraiya had left to their own rooms and were sound asleep. Naruto dug into his backpack as he pulled out something. It was the envelope that Sarutobi had written to him.

"You going to read that now Naruto?" asked Kurama as he was also anxious to see what was inside as well.

"No time like the present." said Naruto as he opened the envelope. It contained a letter as Naruto opened it and read the first line.

Hello Naruto-kun

"Here we go" thought Naruto as he read through the rest of the letter.


	14. Uhhh forget the title?

How could you not know the gaki was a Senju?" asked Jiraiya incredulously to Tsunade.

Tsunade merely shrugged, "The brat's 14 years old. Sarutobi-sensei sent me a letter every 5 years. I got one when the Kyubi attacked, 5 years after that (Naruto age 5), and 5 years after that one (Naruto Age 10). He sent me a fourth one about a year later (Naruto Age 11) but I lost it escaping a debt collector." said a sheepish Tsunade, ashamed at losing important Konoha information.

"Damn. The brat has really wanted to meet you for so long, but at least you'll be back now." said Jiraiya as Tsunade nodded. It was time to head back to Konoha and everyone was ready to go. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were all outside the city walls as Yugito was walking up to the trio. However, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is the gaki? He's never late, not since I've been with him. You haven't seen Naruto have you Yugito?" asked Jiraiya.

Yugito shook her head, "No Jiraiya-sama. I haven't seen him at all. He's not in trouble is he?"

"No, I wouldn't think so. You've seen the brat fight, he could take damn near anyone. Plus we'd feel his presence if he was fighting someone powerful. Maybe I'll summon a toad to find him. You guys go ahead, We'll catch up." said Jiraiya. The ladies all nodded and began to walk away from Tanzaku Gai toward Konoha, chatting all the while.

Jiraiya waited another 5 minutes until he decided to find Naruto. Right before he could bite his thumb to summon a toad, Jiraiya heard a shout and the sound of a person landing.

"I'm right here!" shouted Naruto as he landed next to Jiraiya. "Sorry about that. I got...lost on the road of life." said Naruto as Jiraiya sweat dropped at that excuse.

"Damn gaki, you need to find a better excuse." said Jiraiya as he took notice of Naruto's attire. "Trying to look like your sensei eh? Nice scroll." Naruto had a huge scroll strapped to his back in the same way that Jiraiya did. He had put back on his Anbu uniform sans mask and had a black strap across his chest that held the scroll to his back. Jiraiya noticed something special about the scroll though. "Is that the Scroll of Seals? How do you have it?"

"It was given to me by jiji...Jiraiya-kyofu (Godfather)." said Naruto as Jiraiya's expression became one of shock.

"You read sensei's letter then."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah I did."

(Flashback: Last Night)

It was around midnight and Naruto was sitting on his bed alone in his room. Yugito and Jiraiya had left to their own rooms and were sound asleep. Naruto dug into his backpack as he pulled out something. It was the envelope that Sarutobi had written to him.

"You going to read that now Naruto?" asked Kurama as he was also anxious to see what was inside as well.

"No time like the present." said Naruto as he opened the envelope. It contained a letter as Naruto opened it and read the first line.

Hello Naruto-kun

"Here we go" thought Naruto as he read through the rest of the letter.

(Letter Start)

I wrote this letter in hopes that I'd never have to let you read it because if you do, then I am no longer alive. This letter entails what I promised to tell you when you were 8 years old. That once you became strong enough, I would tell you about your parents. You were more than strong enough a while ago but I kept prolonging telling you because I didn't know how you'd react. But no more of that because I promised to do it at the end of the Chunin Exams. Your name, Naruto, comes from the book of you and your father's sensei, Jiraiya. Naruto...you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

I know it's hard to believe, but yes you are indeed his son. Minato couldn't choose someone else's child for the sealing if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own. Minato was a shrewd man, rarely doing something without reason. I'm sure there was another reason besides keeping the balance of power between the nations equal for placing the Kyubi in you. There was probably an enemy shinobi who took the Kyubi and set it on the village while your mother was giving birth to you. Yes, your mother was the jinchuriki before you and the seal weakened during childbirth. We set up many security parameters to prevent that from happening. Not to mention that your father and mother were seal masters, it might have been hard to keep the Kyubi at bay but I believe they could have done it. That's why I believe that there was another shinobi there who interfered with the sealing. But that's just purely speculation...maybe the Kyubi did just get free, we'll never know as we weren't there.

Your mother was a beautiful woman. Kushina was a very level-headed and often cheerful young woman. Even though she usually had a calm and kind demeanor, she did have quite the temper on her and occasionally lashed out on those that angered her. She was also fearless and more than anything, loved your father and you very much. Kushina is also special to Konoha as she is the first great granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju. This came to be because her grandmother , Hashirama and Mito's first child, was sent to Uzushiogakure (Hidden Eddy Village), the village that housed the famous Uzumaki clan where Mito originated from. She was sent there due to the agreement between Konoha and Uzushio. That a child of Hashirama and Mito would eventually be sent back to their village to live and cement our already strong alliance. Years later, as Mito, the first Kyubi Jinchuriki, was reaching the end of her lifespan, Kushina was sent back to the village to become it's second Jinchuriki. She had the chakra and ability to restrain Jinchuriki just like her Great Grandmother. So you were indeed already related to Hashirama-sensei, before you even discovered your Mokuton ability.

I didn't have a lot of time to write this letter as it's about an hour away from the start of the Chunin Exams but I trust this answered your questions. I'm sure you're gonna grow stronger and even one day, surpass all of the Hokages. I entrust the village with you Naruto-kun, please protect it always. I'll be looking down from above, so do impress. To help you on your journey, I've decided to give you a gift. A gift that was originally your forefather's. Please use it well and be sure to continue your dreams.

When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew.

(Letter End)

The letter came with a picture. A picture of a pregnant Kushina with Minato rubbing her belly. They both were looking happy and lovingly at Kushina's pregnant belly, which contained Naruto. Naruto cried a little bit as he looked the picture over.

"Tou-san (Father)...Kaa-chan (Mother)." said Naruto. "I really was loved...I had parents that loved me. Kaa-chan is so pretty. We have the same eyes and she has beautiful red hair. I had a mother and father that wanted me..." Naruto had several more tears fall from his face as he continued to look at the picture of his parents. There was a seal at the end of his letter but he hadn't bothered opening it yet.

"Naruto-" said Kurama until Naruto cut him off.

"You knew? This whole time?" asked Naruto. "You were sealed into my mother and my great, great grandmother and didn't tell me..." Kurama stayed quiet as Naruto continued to weep. "I had my suspicions that I was his son. Who else has golden blonde hair like this...that's why I cut it this way. It was the only thing that made sense...but to actually see it and know it's true. I don't know how to feel..."

Naruto sat staring at the words written by Hiruzen for several more minutes until he heard Kurama speak again.

"Of course I knew. I could have told you but that old man seemed like the one who wanted to. I felt it wasn't my right to take that away from him." said Kurama. "But the old man was right. There was interference that day. A shinobi who wielded the Sharingan. He took you hostage and separated your father from your mother. Since Kushina's seal was weakened at the time due to childbirth...he managed to rip me from the seal and control me with that detestable sharingan. Your father eventually stopped me and managed to seal me into you at that point. Though it did cost your parents their lives as I attempted to kill you but they jumped in the way...I'm sorry for that"

Naruto sat for a few more minutes pondering Kurama's words. "It's fine. You probably didn't want to be sealed again. I wouldn't want to either. But this guy you speak of, with the ability to control you with his sharingan. Is he still alive? If so, could you point him out to me" asked Naruto in gravely serious tone at the last part.

"I'm not sure. But yes I could if you ever came across him. Why?" asked Kurama even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to kill him for what he's done..." said Naruto as Kurama grinned and nodded.

Kurama wanted a piece of that bastard too. "Nobody controls me with a Sharingan and gets away with it." said Kurama until he realized something. "Except Madara Uchiha who did it but died before I could get to him. He got away with it. But most people who control me with a Sharingan don't get away with it. Well, actually, Madara was the only one who ever controlled me with a Sharingan. So after we get that punk...only half the people who controlled me with a Sharingan will have gotten away with it." finished Kurama as he got a slight laugh out of Naruto.

Naruto then remembered the last part of Sarutobi's letter and placed his hand over the seal. A poof of smoke later and a huge scroll landed in Naruto's lap. "The Scroll of Seals?!" said Naruto as he recognized the scroll. "Why did he give it to me? It's supposed to be for the Hokage's eyes only?"

"Well it was owned by Hashirama Senju. It probably has techniques in there that someone with your ability can use. Plus, he knew it would safer in your hands anyway. It was stolen once before, remember?" said Kurama as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Mizuki became a traitor and tried to steal it. Who's to say someone else won't, I'll let Jiraiya-sensei...Jiraiya-kyofu and Tsunade-bachan know in the morning." said Naruto. Naruto destroyed Sarutobi's letter as he laid back down to get some rest. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki..."

Naruto didn't get much rest that night as he sat up thinking about his parents.

(Flashback End)

Jiraiya looked at Naruto as he said, "So you know I'm your godfather."

"Yeah. It's pretty cool actually. Why do you think I called you Jiraiya-kyofu?" asked Naruto as he saw Jiraiya's shocked expression. "What?"

"You're not even mad or anything? I could have raised you?" asked Jiraiya as he picked back up his jaw.

"Meh." said Naruto nonchalantly. "Why should I be? There's no use crying over the past. I'm not going to be a chump and bitch about why you were never around. I never asked to be checked on, I just wanted to find someone to acknowledge me and I got that with jiji and a few others. Plus, you had duties to attend to and probably your own things to deal with, since Minato was your student." said Naruto as he then took on a thoughtful expression. "Plus I couldn't imagine what I'd be like if I had you as an active influence on my life during my childhood. And now, at least I know who gave me my sweet little Gama-chan."

Naruto pulled out what appeared to be a wallet shaped like a toad and rubbed it against his face lovingly.

Jiraiya smiled down at Naruto. "You took that better than anyone could have expected gaki. I'm proud of you. So are you going to change your name or something? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju or something weird like that? That would be too stupid and plus I still don't think you should tell people about your parents." said Jiraiya as Naruto shook his head in agreement.

"What the hell kinda name is that? That's way too long in the first place. Being a Senju is fine enough and I understand about not telling people about my father and mother. I already have a huge bounty, I don't need a bigger one." said Naruto.

"Well great then kid! Let's get on the road. And maybe we'll find a better way to conceal that scroll." said Jiraiya as Naruto nodded.

"Well, Orochimaru did seal a summoning contract on his arm. I'll probably put a tattoo on me to store the scroll in and only take it out when I need it. Can you do something like?" said Naruto as Jiraiya smiled.

"Of course! We'll do it when we get back to Konoha. Let's catch up to the girls first." said Jiraiya as he and Naruto took to the treetops to catch up.

(Konoha, several hours later)

"Man. Today is so boring!" shouted Kotetsu as he slammed his forehead onto the desk of the guard booth. Kotetsu had been assigned Gate Guard duty again and was really getting bored with what was going on, or rather the lack of what was going on.

Izumo chuckled slightly. "You're right but I have a feeling something good'll happen. The last time I felt this feeling was when we saw that Anbu with Jiraiya-sama." said Izumo. Izumo then noticed several figures approaching in the distance. "Seems there's some people coming."

Kotetsu got prepared to write down their names as he then gasped slightly. "Th-tha-that's..."

"Tsunade-sama!" shouted Izumo as he recognized the blond lady in front of them. "She's with Jiraiya-sama and Shizune-san...and that same Anbu. Did they return her to the village? Wait, that's Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto looked toward the gate as he saw Izumo and Kotetsu. Those were the chunin who placed that Genjutsu on the door during the Chunin Exams. "Oh hey guys! Damn, you guys stay at this gate? Do you guys have eternal gate guards in Kumo Yugi-chan?" asked Naruto as he turned to Yugito. She had gone unnoticed by Izumo and Kotetsu up until that point.

Yugito laughed slightly. "Yeah we do. They are always at the gate as well. Ever since I could remem.." started Yugito until she was stopped by Kotetsu from entering Konoha.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We cannot allow you to enter our village under any circumstance." said Kotetsu as Yugito shook her head.

"But I'm here to show our treaty papers to your Hokage. The previous ten year agreement is ending soon and I'm here to re-establish it. Here are my papers." said Yugito as Izumo shook his head.

"That's the thing. We don't have a Hokage at this point so we can't allow you to enter. Sorry." said Izumo. Izumo then heard a series of coughs from Naruto that sounded vaguely like "Tsunade is the new Hokage."

"She's fine. I'm the Godaime Hokage so she has my permission. So could you please let her through?" asked Tsunade as Izumo fainted in shock.

"Yes ma'am! Godaime-sama...as you all were." said Kotetsu as he drug Izumo back into the guard booth. The group of five and a pig headed toward the Hokage tower as Kotetsu tried waking up his partner. "Damn Izumo..you were right, it did get interesting."

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto and Yugito all arrived in the Hokage Tower and were situated in Tsunade's new office.

"I can't believe I came back here..let alone became the Hokage." said Tsunade as she took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Naruto smiled and threw a hand around Tsunade's shoulder. "But you are and it's for the best! The village needed you and it's definitely going to be much better off with you back here." said Naruto as Tsunade smiled.

"We'll see about that brat...but technically you're the only Konoha ninja I've met and I'm sure there's a crap ton of stuff I have to do before I can truly settle in. So get the hell out of my office and do something with your life. I'm sure I'll see you again soon..we have many things to discuss Naruto...Senju." said Tsunade as Naruto nodded in understanding. Naruto looked at Yugito expectantly.

"Oh right!" said Yugito as she pulled out the scroll written by the Raikage and handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade opened the scroll and read through it's contents quickly.

After about a minute or so Tsunade nodded. "Looks good. I'll give you a reply scroll after a couple of days once I consult with a few people. For now, welcome to Konoha." said Tsunade as she smiled at Yugito.

Yugito looked shocked. "You're not even going to have someone watch me. I'm a foreign shinobi in your village? I mean no harm but really?" said Yugito until she heard Naruto go through another fit of coughs. Though these coughs sounded like "I'll be watching you."

"Don't worry. I already have a ninja guarding you. He's right here, now get going Naruto and Yugito. I have things to do." said Tsunade.

"Shall we Yugi-chan?" asked Naruto as he held out an arm for Yugito. Yugito smiled at the gesture and linked arms with Naruto as they walked out of the office.

"Now, time to get to business...Shizune, please alert all shinobi of chunin rank or higher that they will have a meeting with me personally as I need to get acquainted to the shinobi here. I'm sure the elders will be here to 'talk' soon too so be prepared for that. I'm pretty sure I'll have a coronation tomorrow, damn I hate speeches. Oh and..." said Tsunade. Jiraiya was trying to sneak out of the window but Tsunade grabbed his collar. "Jiraiya you're helping me. You got me into this mess, then you can help me get settled in. That's an order."

Jiraiya cried anime tears as he was forced to stay and help out Tsunade. He had wanted to go do some 'research' at the hot springs but was now stuck with Tsunade for the day.

(Naruto's Apartment)

"So this is where you live?" asked Yugito as she sat upon Naruto's couch. Naruto had taken her to his apartment so he could change out of his anbu uniform.

"This is home. Ever since I was six years old, I've been here." called out Naruto from his room.

"You know kitten. That boy is probably naked in there right now. You should just walk in there right now, push him onto his bed and climb on top of th..." started Yugito's Bijuu until she cut her off.

Yugito was blushing a serious shade of red. "You know this seems very suggestive Naruto-kun." said Yugito as Naruto walked out of the room.

"Well excuse me! I'm not that easy Yugi-chan. You have to buy me dinner first" said Naruto as Yugito laughed slightly. He was wearing a simple grey shirt with a black Senju clan emblem on the back and black pants with black shinobi sandals. He forgo his forehead protector today as his hair fell slightly to cover his forehead and he put the Scroll of Seals into a smaller scroll which placed that in his ninja pouch.

"Let's show you Konoha." said Naruto as he and Yugito exited his apartment. "You were just in the Hokage tower and a little bit away is the Academy, right over here."

Naruto walked Yugito around Konoha pointing out places of interests. Running through a little detail on each of them. As Naruto was walking Yugito around, he was being greeted by civilians calling him a hero.

"A hero huh?" said Yugito with an interested smirk.

Naruto smiled back. "Something like that. Though I wouldn't call myself a hero. I was merely doing my job like any other ninja would." said Naruto as Yugito shook her head slightly.

"That's exactly what a hero would say." said Yugito. Her stomach then growled slightly as Naruto took notice.

"I know the perfect place for dinner." said Naruto still smiling as he touched Yugito's shoulder. The next instant, Naruto and Yugito vanished in a powerful shunshin. As they vanished, a person who had been stalking the two ever since she saw them looked up shocked at the quick disappearance.

Naruto and Yugito's stalker blew the bang out of her face as she thought, "Naruto-kun's back! But who's that girl with him? What the hell is she doing with my man? I have to get to the bottom of this." thought the person as she went around Konoha searching for Naruto again.

Naruto and Yugito appeared on top of a building as Naruto jumped down back to the street.

"I will never get over how fast your Shunshin speed is. It's incredible." said Yugito as she joined Naruto on the ground in front of the restaurant. "This is the place? Ichiraku's?"

"Trust me. It's the best ramen..no, food, in the world." said Naruto as he opened the flap for him and Yugito to step inside. "Yo, Old man and Ayame-chan! I'm back."

Out from the back came the owner of the restaurant, Teuchi. "Naruto, my boy! You're back..and oh ho? Who's the pretty lady with you?" asked Teuchi as Yugito blushed slightly.

"This is Kumo's Hell Cat, Yugito Nii. She's in town for a little while as we do peace talks between villages." said Naruto who stopped Teuchi from asking his next question. "Yes, we have a new Hokage. It's Tsunade-bachan"

Teuchi nodded his head and smiled happily at the announcement. "Tsunade-sama is the new Hokage. That's great news. So great..that your meal is on the house Naruto, and your date's too." said Teuchi as Naruto fist pumped in the air.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Naruto as he and Yugito ordered their food. As they sat and ate, there were several figures spying on them.

"Holy Shit!" said one of the spies with a small dog on his head barking in agreement. "Naruto sure knows a hot chick when he sees one, get it in bro!" As he said that he was elbowed in the side by a blonde.

"Shut-up Kiba! We're here to find out what that girl wants with my Naruto-kun." said the blonde as a pink-haired girl agreed.

"Ino's right Kiba...but sheesh. That chick is amazing. She's everything you want to be Ino. She's got the curves, the style and..." started the pink-haired girl until she was cut off by Kiba.

"Boobs! Not like the girls from our class like Sakura and you, Ino...all flat-chested and underdeveloped." said Kiba as he realized Akamaru was gone. "Akamaru? Where'd you go boy?"

Kiba heard Akamaru bark several feet away.

"Idiot? Why would he call me a..." thought Kiba until he was hit by a huge amount of killing intent.

"What was that Kiba?" asked Ino as she cracked her knuckles. "You wanna repeat what you said about girls from your class, specifically me and Sakura?" finished Ino as Sakura cracked her knuckles too.

"I said...shit." said Kiba as he got pummeled to the floor by a righteous Ino and Sakura.

As Sakura and Ino were pummeling Kiba, they didn't realize they had their own audience.

"Sakura and Ino-chan." Ino and Sakura froze at the voice.

Mid-punch Ino looked up with a smile. "Naruto-kun. Hi! When'd you get back." said Ino as she straightened up along with Sakura.

"Not too long ago. Why are you beating down on Kiba?" asked Naruto as Ino and Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Before they could answer, Kiba beat them to the punch. "Cause they're jealous of the hot girl beside you." said Kiba.

Yugito laughed slightly as Naruto looked amused. "Well then. This is Yugito, a Kumo ninja. She's here to negotiate a treaty between our villages...yes, we have a new Hokage. It's Tsunade-bachan." said Naruto as Sakura perked up.

"Tsunade...Tsunade as in Tsunade Senju, one of the three Sannin? She's here?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded. Sakura took off at that announcement. She was a budding medic-nin and who better to talk to then the greatest one in the world.

Kiba had already stumbled away leaving Ino alone with the other blondes. Ino smiled awkwardly as she said, "Well..I think my father needs me at the flower shop. Bye." finished Ino as she took off.

Yugito smirked slightly, "Seems someone is a woman-killer. I hope your little stalker didn't think we never noticed her before just now." said Yugito as Naruto shook his head slightly with a smile.

Naruto noticed the sun going down and got another idea. "Hey Yugi-chan. Want to see my favorite spot in all of Konoha..especially during this time of day." Naruto didn't wait for Yugito to answer as he grabbed her hand and vanished in another shunshin.

Several minutes later, Yugito understood why this was Naruto's favorite spot. "It's beautiful." said Yugito. Naruto had taken them to the top of the Hokage monument on the Yondaime's head to watch the sunset.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah it is...I come up here just to watch it all. My village and the view of the sunset that paints it a beautiful shade." said Naruto as he didn't notice Yugito staring at him.

"He's so amazing. And doesn't even realize it.." thought Yugito as her Bijuu nodded in agreement.

"You could make him realize kitten." said the Nibi as Yugito became confused internally. Sensing her Jinchuriki's wonder, Nibi decided to elaborate. "All you have to do is tear his clothes off and ride him until he-" started the Nibi until she was cut off by Yugito.

"Thank you Nibi!" thought Yugito as she and Naruto watched the sun go down. Eventually Yugito yawned slightly and it didn't escape Naruto's attention.

"Tired?" asked Naruto as Yugito nodded slightly. "Well let's get you to a bed." Naruto and Yugito stood up as Naruto gestured for her to get on his back.

"You do realize I can walk to a hotel right?" said Yugito even though she still climbed onto Naruto's back.

Naruto smirked slightly and began to walk down the mountain face using chakra to stay attached to it. "I know..I just have this fetish for carrying beautiful women. Sorry about that." said Naruto with a smile.

Yugito blushed again as Naruto continued to a local inn in Konoha to drop Yugito off for the night.

(2 days later)

Two days had passed since Naruto returned to Konoha with Tsunade. Konoha introduced her as their Fifth Hokage the day after their arrival. After her coronation, Naruto took Yugito to the hospital to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke had been in a coma since Itachi used his jutsu on him. Tsunade had healed him earlier and Naruto decided to pay his friend a visit. The visit was cool, Sasuke kept calling Yugito Naruto's girlfriend but they denied it every time. The only weird thing about the visit was that Naruto almost knocked over an old man with a cane. The old man had bandages around his right eye and an X on his chin. Upon asking Sasuke who that was, Sasuke said he had no clue, just a civilian trying to make sure he was fine. Naruto nodded his head but kinda was wondering if that really was what happened.

Today though, Naruto and Yugito were headed to Tsunade's office. Naruto had been summoned by a hawk telling him to come and bring Yugito as well. Naruto and Yugito arrived in Tsunade's office to see Kakashi, Sasuke, Asuma, Shikamaru, Kurenai, and Shino standing in front of Tsunade's desk. Seated in Tsunade's desk was Tsunade herself with Shizune and Jiraiya standing behind her. Shikaku Nara, Konoha's Jonin Commander, was also in the office along with Konoha's council, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

Naruto stood beside Sasuke as Tsunade addressed everyone. "Nice to see you arrive brat..now we can get this started. I have gone over the recommendations and performances from the recent Chunin Exams. You four, did extremely well. Shikamaru Nara, for your well thought out strategy and excellent use of your clan's jutsu and know-how of when to get away, you are being promoted to Chunin. Come get your flak jacket." said Tsunade as Shikamaru lazilly walked over to Shizune to grab his new jacket.

Shikamaru sighed as he grabbed his flak jacket. "Troublesome...now I have to do more missions and they'll be harder. Troublesome." said Shikamaru as Asuma patted him on the back.

"Damn he's lazy. Didn't even get excited." thought Tsunade as she moved on to the next genin. "Shino Aburame, for great planning against your opponent and amazing prowess in your family's jutsu, you are being promoted to Chunin. Come get your flak jacket." said Tsunade as Shino moved to get his flak jacket.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." said Shino as he grabbed his flak jacket and moved back beside a smiling Kurenai.

"Sasuke Uchiha. For a great display of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Great mastery of fire techniques and your dojutsu...along with finishing your matches with efficiency and your help during the invasion. You are being promoted to Chunin, come and grab your flak jacket." said Tsunade as Sasuke smirked slightly.

Sasuke walked up and grabbed his flak jacket as he said, "Thank you." Sasuke then turned to Naruto, "Told you I'd get my flak jacket before you." Naruto chuckled slightly at Sasuke who walked back beside him.

"Naruto Senju." said Tsunade as Naruto looked on excited at this moment. "For a great display of ability well above genin level, maybe even chunin level. Including the controlled use of your Bijuu, the display of a kekkai genkai only seen once, and your assistance during the invasion. I hereby, promote you to Chunin. Please come get your flak jacket."

Naruto strode over to Shizune and grabbed his vest as he also got a hug from Shizune. Naruto walked back beside Sasuke as Tsunade smiled at her new chunins.

"Congratulations to all of you for your promotions. Do Konoha proud." said Tsunade. "Shino and Kurenai, you may leave..I have something for these three." finished Tsunade as Kurenai and Shino nodded and exited the office. Koharu, Homura, and Shikaku also left as this part had nothing to do with them.

"Good. Now that their gone, Shikamaru, I have a letter for you. It's from the Fire Daimyo asking for you to become one of his personal guardians. It's up to you so think about it and give me your answer before the week is up." said Tsunade as she handed Shikamaru a letter.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru as he grabbed the letter and left along with Asuma.

"Yugito Nii. I have a response for you to return to your Raikage when you go back. I'm certain that will be within the day so have a great trip back. It was a pleasure getting to know you and I'm certain I'll see you again. I need to speak to Sasuke and Naruto in private for a second so if you could please wait outside for a little bit. I'm sure you want to say goodbye to your boyfriend so I'll try to get him out quickly." said Tsunade as she handed a blushing Yugito a scroll as she then exited. As soon as she left, an Anbu in a tiger mask appeared from the floorboard.

Naruto recognized the Anbu immediately. "Tora-sensei! Does this mean it's time?" thought Naruto.

"Naruto Senju and Sasuke Uchiha. I'm assuming you both still want to be Anbu." said Tora as they both nodded their heads. "Good. Be at this location at 8 am sharp. Don't be late. And only bring yourselves and your Anbu equipment. See you then." finished Tora as he dissolved back into the floorboard.

"Well..I'm out of here. Good luck tomorrow you two. I'm so proud of you guys, have fun." said Kakashi as he poofed away in a shunshin.

"See you tomorrow morning Sasuke." said Naruto as he and Sasuke fist bumped. Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office as he found Yugito seated outside. "You wanna go get your stuff?" asked Naruto as Yugito nodded. Naruto and Yugito walked to go and get her stuff ready to leave. After about an hour, Naruto and Yugito were situated at the village gate.

"Well this looks like it's it for a while." said Yugito as Naruto nodded.

"True that. Unless you decide to come find me again...I wouldn't mind that at all." said Naruto as Yugito smiled. Yugito lunged at Naruto, who was unprepared for her sudden movement. Yugito wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you for this past week. It's been one of the best of my lives." said Yugito still pressed into Naruto. Naruto finally got over his shock and hugged her back.

"No problem. We'll make a better one next time we meet. That's a promise." said Naruto, still hugging Yugito.

Yugito could feel Naruto's ever prominent warmth. Yugito gathered some courage from said warmth and moved her head back slightly which made Naruto look toward her.

Before he could say or do anything, Yugito pressed her lips against his. It was a fast kiss and barely more than a peck. It did however let Naruto feel Yugito's soft lips and he even tried to lean back in to continue it but Yugito spoke first.

"Don't tell anyone that happened. That was a just my way of saying thank you...don't look into it." said Yugito as she walked away from Naruto. "Or do. Either or is fine with me."

Naruto watched Yugito turn and walk away. As she walked away, Yugito was swaying her hips ever so slightly and Naruto couldn't help but notice every curve of her perfect body.

"That's just not fair.." thought Naruto as he watched her all the way until she disappeared off the path.

"Damn. You were winning this whole time and then she hits you with that...Yugito-1, Naruto-0. Good luck evening the score." said Kurama as Naruto smirked slightly.

"I'll definitely even the score. But first..I need to see Jiraiya-sensei about that tattoo, then I'll get prepped for tomorrow, big day ahead." thought Naruto as he walked back through the gate.

"Hell Yeah Naruto! Bagging that Kumo bombshell...I saw that kiss just now. Way to go!" shouted Izumo at the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu had watched Naruto and Yugito the whole time and clearly caught all the action. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he vanished in a Shunshin to escape that conversation.

"Damn he's gone already...you get the picture for Jiraiya-sama?" asked Izumo as Kotetsu nodded and held up a picture.

"You know I did. Icha Icha Make-Out Tactics, 1st edition with his autograph. Score." said Kotetsu as he held up the picture of Yugito and Naruto mid-kiss.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto arrived at the location given to him by Tora. It was a subtle gesture with his hands as he spoke that Naruto guessed was a sort of test to make sure you were Anbu material. Naruto was wearing his Anbu uniform and had bandages wrapped around his right shoulder down to his bicep.

Naruto noticed Sasuke walk up about 2 minutes later and held out a fist to his friend.

"Nice of you to catch that yesterday." said Naruto as Sasuke smirked.

He flashed his Sharingan, "I have the best eyes out of us two, of course I caught that small detail. You ready to be an Anbu? It's hard out there." said Sasuke, bumping fist with Naruto as he let his Sharingan fade.

Naruto nodded his head until he realized something. "Hard out there? What do you mean? Have you been out there before?" asked Naruto as he questioned Sasuke. Sasuke had been acting fishy lately. Before Sasuke could answer, an Anbu in a Snake mask appeared.

"Hello recruits. Today marks the start of your specialized training to become an official Anbu." said Hebi (Snake) as Naruto looked confused.

"Training? I thought we were already in?" asked Naruto as he got a sense of dread from Hebi. He could feel the sinister smile of the Anbu that only one lady he knew had. "Of course Anko is Hebi...oh no." thought Naruto as Hebi pulled out a kunai.

"No no my dear gaki. That was just an invitation. The real fun begins now and if you survive these next two months then you'll make it. If not, then you'll not be one, you may even die. Who knows?" said Hebi as she then said. "Welcome to hell."

(Two Months later)

There was a full moon tonight as two figures stood atop the Hokage tower. They were both clad in Anbu uniforms, one with a raised collar and Hawk mask on. The other, was standing with his golden blonde hair swaying with the gentle breeze as he held his Gama mask in his hand. It was Naruto and Sasuke dressed in the same Anbu uniforms they wore during the Chunin Exams with swords now strapped to their backs.

"You ready?" asked Sasuke through his mask.

Naruto placed on his own mask and replied. "Ready."

At that word, both of the two vanished into thin air and arrived in front of a building. Right outside the door, Tsunade was standing there waiting for them. As the two landed, Tsunade nodded her head at the two who nodded back in reply. Tsunade looked proud at the two shinobi in front of her. One was her nephew and the other was his best friend. They were ready. From everything she had seen in the past two months, they were as formidable as they come. Two ninjas who were well on their way to becoming the best. Both of them were friends and also rivals. For a brief moment, Tsunade thought she saw her grandfather and Madara but she quickly dispelled that thought as she opened the door and escorted the two new Anbu inside.

It was time for Gama and Taka's (Hawk) initiation into Anbu. As the Hokage, it was Tsunade's job to oversee the initiation ceremony. After all, they were directly chosen by her and meant to serve her so of course she would be there. Tsunade opened a huge double door as she motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to enter. Upon entering, Naruto and Sasuke noticed several Anbu standing around a small lighted area in a circle. Naruto and Sasuke both entered the small circle as then noticed Kakashi standing there reading his orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei...of course he'd be here. He was an Anbu captain." thought Naruto as Tsunade stepped in front of the two new recruits. All of the surrounding Anbu, including Naruto and Sasuke, bowed at Tsunade's appearance. Kakashi merely threw out a mock salute as he continued to read his book.

"My fellow shinobi. We are here today to welcome two new recruits into Anbu. Gama. Taka. Please step forward." said Tsunade as Naruto and Sasuke approached Tsunade. The other Anbu picked their heads back up as Tsunade continued to speak. "They have passed the trials of an Anbu and have been sworn in to protect Konoha at all costs. By the power invested in me by Konoha, I hereby announce Naruto Senju and Sasuke Uchiha official members of the Anbu black ops. Welcome your new brothers."

As Tsunade said that, the swirl marks on Naruto and Sasuke's left arm, between their shoulder and bicep, glowed red until it became it's original black again. Several of the surrounding Anbu came down to greet the new members.

"How you do think they'll do?" asked Tsunade as Kakashi snapped his book closed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Tsunade-sama. Trust me, I was their sensei after all." said Kakashi as Tsunade nodded.

"Seems they'll be just fine." thought Tsunade watching Naruto and Sasuke interact with their new teammates.


	15. Secrets

Timeskip- 3 months later)

"Hahahaha! Damn Right! That had to be the easiest village yet!" shouted a man with an Iwa headband on. He was surrounded by a little over 20 other shinobi. All with different headbands representing Mizu, Iwa, and two from Konoha. They all had one thing in common, their headbands all had a long slash through them, signalling their statuses as missing-nins.

A Mizu shinobi laughed. "Of course. A civilian village like that can't stop a group of shinobi. Especially with our invincible leader, Aoi. Matter a fact..." said the missing-nin as he looked toward a cage filled with women of various ages. "I think I'll take one of our captures for a spin."

A few others nodded their heads in agreement and joined in. As the men approached the cage, the women screamed in fear. While that was taking place, an Anbu with a toad mask appeared in the treetops above them. Directly opposite of him, another Anbu in a hawk mask also appeared. To their left and right, an Anbu with purple hair and a cat mask appeared along with a bird masked Anbu.

The cat masked Anbu was the captain of the squad, Yugao Uzuki. A capable Kunoichi and experienced Anbu captain. She is an expert Kenjutsu user and the leader of group of four. Over a small radio, Neko (cat) began handing out orders to her squad.

"Gama, secure the women and find our target, Aoi Rokusho. Tori (Bird), move the women to safety. Myself and Taka will eliminate the rest...Go!" shouted Neko as all of the Anbu sprung into action.

"Hurry up Aoi and open the gate!" shouted an angered Iwa ninja toward a Konoha missing-nin in a chunin flak jacket. He looked to respond until a wooden dome appeared in front of the women, completely blocking them off from the missing-nins. Gama landed on top of that wooden dome holding the snake seal.

"Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall)" thought Gama as Tori appeared behind the wall to get the women to safety.

"What the hell..Konoha Anbu?!" thought Aoi as he was cut from his musings by the sound of birds chirping behind him. Aoi turned to see Taka rip through a shinobi with a Chidori (One Thousand Birds) and Neko slice cleanly into another with her katana, both were died on the spot.

"Shit..they found me. Oh well." thought Aoi as he yelled out orders. "Intruders. Fight until we kill them all!"

The group of men cheered as they all separated to face off against their foes. Aoi pulled out what appeared to be the hilt of a sword as he looked toward the Anbu standing on the domed wall.

(With Taka)

Taka flung the dead shinobi off of his hand as he let his Chidori dissipate. Upon doing so, he noticed eight shinobis staring him down, all hailing from Mizu.

"Heh. Let's see if those from Mizu dance well" said Taka, turning his face to look at all of them behind his Hawk mask.

"Dance? Whatever...you are so dead meat for killing Kajika." said one of the ninja as he went through several hand seals along with the others.

"Suiton : Mizurappa (Water Style: Violent Water Wave)" shouted the group of shinobi as they fired a powerful jet of water at the purple masked Anbu. The combined attack created a huge depression in the Earth as everything in its path was destroyed.

Seeing no trace of the Anbu, the missing nin laughed. "That sure was easy. Let's go help out the others." said the ninja as he turned to head toward another opponent. However, upon turning, he came face to face with a white mask that had an enchanting red glow coming from the eye holes.

"How did he survive..." thought the Shinobi until he fell into a deep sleep from being placed under a genjutsu. Taka threw a kunai into his head as to make sure he was finished. He then turned to the rest of the group as his hand sparked with electricity. Taka took off, tearing into the rest of the Mizu shinobi with gusto. He dealt with his group easily as they were no better than genins.

(With Neko)

"Seems Aoi was hanging out with only Genins. This'll be an easy recapture." thought Neko as she jumped to dodge an Iwa shinobi's sword slash. While still in midair, Neko swung her sword in a counter-clockwise circle, leaving after images of her sword all the way around.

"Oborozukiyo (Hazy Moon Night)" said Neko. She then swung her sword forward as she landed and sprinted through the ten shinobi surrounding her with incredible speed. There were after images of her cutting the surrounding Iwa shinobi, who all received powerful slashes or stabs in vital areas at roughly the same time seemingly, sending them to their deaths.

Neko then placed her hand on her radio. "Taka. When you finish up, assist Gama. I will help Tori with getting all the women away." said Neko. Hearing a "Hn" on the other side of the radio from Taka, she scoffed slightly. "Disrespectful brat."

Neko took off to assist Tori in evacuating the women as Taka went to join Gama in facing off against Aoi and his group.

(With Gama)

"Hey asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing? Those are our women." said an angered Iwa ninja as he stared at the toad faced Anbu. Another shinobi actually managed to recognize that the Anbu used Mokuton just now and grew fearful.

Before he could speak, the Anbu spoke first. "Aoi Rokusho. Chunin level missing nin from Konoha. Wanted for stealing the Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God). Please come peacefully and you will be given a fair trial."

Aoi smirked slightly. "Heh. You couldn't take me back even if you used force. I know who you are. There are only two Mokuton users left and you're the one with the golden blonde hair. Naruto Senju, jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Despite your impressive skill set, you should know that this sword makes it's wielder invincible." said Aoi as the sword hilt he had pulled out, burst with yellow lightning taking the shape of a sword. "You won't be able to stop me, no matter how much you try. This sword can cut through anything."

Some of Aoi's surrounding shinobi looked conflicted. They all knew of Naruto Senju and what he was capable of. But they also knew what Aoi could do and how powerful he was with that sword. However they didn't want to be around for the battle.

Gama didn't give them a chance to run away though. "Mokuton: Shicuro no Jutsu (Wood Style: Four-pillar Prison Technique)" said Gama as he flashed through four hand seals. A huge wooden cage rose from beneath the group of shinobi, trapping them in a wooden box. Gama threw several kunai attached with explosive notes on both corners of the box facing him. The tags began to burn, signalling an imminent explosion.

"Get out! It's going to explode!" shouted an Iwa shinobi as he and several others tried breaking out of the technique. Their attempts were futile as the wood was infused with chakra and incredibly durable. "Shit..."

BOOM!

The wooden box exploded violently as pieces of the wooden box and body parts were thrown everywhere. Gama scanned the surroundings to check for any survivors. Aoi had escaped the durable prison by slicing through it with his sword. There was also another ninja laying beside him with a few singes on his clothes.

"Hmm. Seems Aoi survived and is that another Konoha ninja? Who is that?" thought Gama as he looked toward the still smirking Aoi.

"I can cut through your wood. You won't get me with a simple trick like that." said Aoi. The smaller Konoha ninja beside Aoi stood up and proceeded to run away from the danger. "Idate! You coward..." said Aoi as Idate began fleeing the scene, leaving just him and Gama alone.

As Aoi was turning around, he saw Gama appear in his face with a shunshin holding a Rasengan. Gama's hand began to come forward as he sent his Rasengan into Aoi, who was surprised by the quick movement of the toad faced Anbu. Aoi, though surprised, reacted quick enough to parry the jutsu with his sword. Gama's Rasengan and Aoi's Thunder God Sword clashed for a few seconds until Aoi smirked slightly.

"You don't seem to realize how powerful this sword is. With this sword, I am...Invincible!" shouted Aoi as he cut through Gama's Rasengan cleanly. The sword continued as it sliced into the Anbu's shoulder and took his arm clean off. Aoi looked pleased with the results until the Anbu in front of him turned into wood.

"Bunshin?, Shit...Then where is the real one at-" thought Aoi until he was cut off by the sound of another Rasengan. The real Gama was situated above Aoi as he sent Aoi crashing into the ground with a Rasengan to the back.

As Aoi laid prone in the small crater created from the Rasengan, Gama retrieved the Raijen no Ken and placed it in a sealing scroll. Gama then placed his hands in the snake seal as he created wooden stocks around Aoi to keep him from moving.

"Shit. It's suppressing my chakra...I can't get out." thought Aoi as he struggled against the binds.

"There's no need in trying. Someone of your caliber can't break out of that with physical strength. You were nothing but a mere Chunin teacher at the Academy, who couldn't hack it in Konoha and decided to go rouge. It's over." said Gama as he then hit Aoi to send him into unconsciousness. Taka appeared back in the clearing right after Gama knocked Aoi out. Taka had Idate, the Konoha shinobi who tried to escape earlier, slung over his shoulder.

Taka had easily caught up to and subdued Idate. Upon capturing him, Idate spilled the beans about everything. From his being fooled by Aoi into stealing the Raijen no Ken, to getting forced to go rouge with him or die. Idate tried to continue but Taka just knocked him unconscious as he didn't care anymore, not that he cared in the first place.

After Taka told Gama about Idate, Gama touched his radio to tell Neko. "Taicho. We have captured missing-nin, Aoi Rokusho and retrieved the Raijen no Ken. We even caught missing nin, Idate Morino." said Naruto as he waited for a response.

Gama didn't wait long as Neko immediately responded. "Good work. I have already sent word to the retrieval team. Ibiki will be at your coordinates shortly. Once he arrives, meet us at the rendezvous point. Out."

Gama nodded his head as he waited patiently with Taka for Ibiki's arrival. After about an hour of waiting, Gama sensed several presences nearing their position. Shortly afterwards, Ibiki and several other Torture and Interrogation shinobi appeared.

"Thank you for your work here. Your job is done, we'll take it from here." spoke Ibiki as his men went to grab Aoi and Idate. Gama and Taka nodded as they both leaped off into the forest to meet back up with the rest of their squad.

As Idate and Aoi were being taken away, Ibiki couldn't help but feel happy on the inside. One being, his little brother was still alive. Idate Morino is Ibiki's younger brother and even though they had their differences, they were still family. The second being, the man who caused all of this, Aoi Rokusho, was now in his custody. He was the man who stole his brother away from him and scarred his head with the Raijen no Ken as he was leaving the village. Oh, Aoi was about to become Ibiki's bitch and he would hold no mercy toward him.

(One day later)

It was near 7 o clock in the evening as several people were situated in the Hokage's office. Squad 3 stood in front of Tsunade's desk as Tsunade sat behind it reading their mission report. After a minute or so, Tsunade nodded her head at the results.

"Another mission success. Great job Squad 3. You have a day's rest. Dismissed." said Tsunade. At the word dismissed, the squad nodded and disappeared., except for Gama. Tsunade noticed him still standing there and looked confused slightly.

"Hokage-sama. If we could have a word in private?" asked Gama as Tsunade understood the seriousness behind it.

Tsunade waved to her two assistants, Shizune and Sakura, that they were done for the day and could go home. As they both left, Gama smiled behind his mask at Sakura. She had made a great impression on Tsunade and had got taken on as her pupil. Sakura was blossoming well under her guidance and had told him that she'd catch him and Sasuke soon. Sakura was determined to not get left behind.

When the door to Tsunade's office shut, Naruto took off his mask and took in a deep breath. He then slumped into the chair in front of Tsunade's desk as he let that breath go. Tsunade smiled at Naruto's antics. Even though he had joined a serious organization like Anbu, he was still a person, a regular person.

"So what's up brat? What did you want to talk about. If it's about the Scroll of Seals sealed into your arm," said Tsunade as she looked at Naruto's right arm which had a large orange fox with nine tails coiling around his shoulder down to his bicep. "It's fine. Like I told you before, Sensei wanted you to use it and I have no need for it. It's all yours."

Naruto shook his head slightly. "No ba-chan, it's not about that. I was just wondering, have you noticed anything fishy about Sasuke?" asked Naruto as Tsunade looked confused.

"What makes you think that?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto placed a hand under his chin as he went into a contemplative pose. "Well. Have you noticed how he made the transition into Anbu so easily? It's not a knock on his skills or anything but even Tenzo-sensei and Yugao-senpai think the same." said Naruto as Tsunade nodded her head.

"True. He does seem like he's done this type of work before but I don't believe that's enough to warrant him acting fishy? Kakashi could have been helping him learn about it just as Tenzo has been teaching you. So there has to be something else that makes you say that?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yeah, two more things actually. First, he had a visitor during his time in the hospital and I bumped into that guy when I went to see Sasuke with Yugito. He told me he was just some civilian wishing him well but the guy had chakra like a ninja. Do you know of any old, crippled guy with a bandaged right eye and a scar on his chin that looks like an X?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade showed no outward reaction but internally was shocked. "Danzo? What the hell could he want with Sasuke?" thought Tsunade as she nodded to Naruto.

"Yes. That's Danzo Shimura, old teammate of Sarutobi-sensei. He was quite skilled as a shinobi but got crippled during the third shinobi war and has been an adviser ever since. You really have never seen him?" asked Tsunade as Naruto shook his head no.

"No. I've never seen him in person but I have heard stories about Danzo from jiji."

"Of course not. I'm not sure many people in Konoha have even seen Danzo, let alone heard of him." thought Tsunade.

"And the last thing was what he said to me. It wasn't necessarily the last thing but he told me to remember that 'Every Leaf In The Forest Has Two Sides'. What the hell could that mean. Do you know?"

"That's an old code from the third shinobi war. But that's only used by Konoha shinobi who go on S-rank missions and try to avoid persecution from the higher up shinobi. Only the Sannin, Sensei and the Advisers know that code. Danzo must have told Sasuke. But why would he need it...I'll have to get down to the bottom of this." thought Tsunade as she shook her head no to Naruto's question. Of course she knew about the code but why make Naruto grow even more worried about his friend. She'd handle it so it'll be fine.

Tsunade then smirked slightly as she decided to get off the serious topic with Naruto. She was off duty so why not have a little fun. Tsunade pulled out a picture and slid it toward Naruto.

Naruto looked confused as he wondered what she was trying to show him. He picked up the picture and blushed immediately. "Where...How did you get this picture? There's no way that you could have took this. It was just me, Yugito...Izumo and Kotetsu took it." said Naruto. He was holding a copy of the picture of his and Yugito's kiss.

"Kumogakure's Hell Cat and the Orange Fox of Konoha sharing a kiss. You do realize a picture like this would make someone extremely wealthy? Especially since we have to make copies of all letters sent to different villages...like the ones exchanged between you and Yugito these past few months. I never knew you'd be so-" said Tsunade holding pieces of paper that held the contents of Naruto and Yugito's letters.

Naruto immediately snatched the letters out of Tsunade's hands as he tore them to shreds. Tsunade just smiled at his antics as she held up more copies. "You think I didn't make copies brat? You're just lucky," said Tsunade as she held up the original photo Izumo and Kotetsu had and the letters between Yugito and Naruto. "I got the originals before Jiraiya could get his hands on them. You owe me brat."

Naruto let loose a breath he didn't realize he had. He'd have been in one of Jiraiya's books had his sensei gotten that photo or those letters. "What would I owe you ba-chan?" asked Naruto as Tsunade smiled slightly.

"I heard that you, Jiraiya, and Gamabunta all got drunk in the forest together one day, sometime during the Chunin Exams. Drunk off of some special Mt. Myoboku Fire Sake." said Tsunade as Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"How could you hear about that? That was months ago ba-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Jiraiya told me. You were the first to get to try the toad's special sake besides the toads. Jiraiya also told me it was the best damn sake he'd ever had. Well, I want a taste. Give me a monthly supply every month and we're even kiddo." said Tsunade.

"Every month? Why can't I just do it onc.." started Naruto until Tsunade held up the evidence again. "Blackmail...*sigh*."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" said Naruto as he wanted to summon his baby-sized friend, Gamakichi.

"Yo!" came the deep voice of Gamakichi as he appeared from the smoke.

"Hey Gamaki...holy hell?! You got big?!" questioned Naruto as he was looking eye-level with his favorite toad companion. Gamakichi had grown so big that instead of him riding Naruto's head, Naruto could now stand on his.

"Heh, you humans are just slow. What do you need bro?" questioned Gamakichi as Naruto got over his shock and told him the plan. "You're crazy...but okay. If this doesn't work out and I get caught by dad, I'm blaming you." said Gamakichi as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Good choice gaki. Wanna get hammered?" asked Tsunade as Naruto smiled slightly.

"Why the hell not. It's been a hectic 6 months." said Naruto, prepared to bring back Gamakichi with Gamabunta's sake.

(Somewhere under Konoha)

"You know your mission correct?" came the voice of a shadowed figure. The figure was speaking to an Anbu with a raised collar and a purple hawk mask on.

"Hai. They will be coming tonight and I will begin my mission." said Taka as the figure nodded his head slightly.

"Do not fret about the Senju boy. I have safeguards in place to ensure your arrival. Just make sure you're late so you don't have to kill him early. I need you to gain his trust so Konoha can get Orochimaru's secrets." said the figure as it turned away. Before exiting fully, the figure spoke once again. "To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja. You're doing a great service for your village, never forget that."

Taka looked up as the figure vanished. "Hai, Danzo-sama." said Taka as he also left to prepare for his escorts to take him to Orochimaru.

(The next morning)

"So close..." said a panting Naruto. Naruto was laying on the ground in his anbu uniform but instead of his anbu mask, he had on his headband. He was covered in bruises and had a few burn marks on his skin but otherwise was fine.

A chuckle was heard from a slightly beat up Kakashi standing in the clearing with Naruto. "Maa Maa. You could have won had you used your tenant's power Naruto, or even your kekkai genkai. But it does seem like I'm not that old yet." said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Stupid Sharingan. I'll surpass you one day Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as he stood up. "So you going on that mission now right? You're almost four hours late."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. I should be back tomorrow though. It's a simple one. So I'll see you around, Ja ne." said Kakashi with a mock salute as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I still can't beat Kakashi without using Kurama's power or my Mokuton... I'll get him eventually. But for now! Time for some ramen." said Naruto as he vanished in a Shunshin to his favorite eatery.

Several hours later, Naruto handed an old lady a bouquet of flowers from the inside of a flower shop.

"Here you go ma'am. Have a wonderful day!" said Naruto with a smile. After eating, Naruto decided to help out at one of his favorite places in all of Konoha, the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He was having a swell time and it seemed to get better as Shikamaru walked in.

"Yo! Shikamaru. Wassup?" said Naruto as he then noticed Shikamaru's frantic movements.

"Naruto! You're here. Good. Tsunade-sama said she needs us for an urgent mission. It's important." said Shikamaru as before he finished speaking. Naruto had appeared next to him and shunshinned them to Tsunade's office.

After appearing with Shikamaru in tow, Naruto noticed Kiba, Choji, and Neji standing there with him.

"What's going on ba-chan?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked toward Naruto with a very serious demeanor. "Sasuke has left the village.." said Tsunade as Naruto looked ready to snap but she stopped him. "We're not sure if he was taken or not but Sakura claimed to have seen him walking toward the village exit and we'll have to assume the worst. Kiba and Neji here will help you track him. Shikamaru is here to help with planning and Choji is extra muscle. Your mission is to capture Sasuke and bring him back alive, if possible. Sorry that we couldn't get any more man power for this mission but you all are the best I've got at the moment. Naruto, you're the leader of the mission so please make haste...and be careful." finished Tsunade as Naruto nodded his head.

"You guys ready to leave?" asked Naruto to his team. After a collective nod from everyone, Naruto took off out of Tsunade's window with them behind him. "Kiba..can you find Sasuke's trail?"

Kiba sniffed the air slightly as he nodded his head, "I already did while Shikamaru was looking for you. Follow me." said Kiba as they all leapt away from the village heading toward where the Valley of the End was. "Naruto...Sasuke wouldn't become a traitor would he?"

Naruto had a serious face as he continued sprinting. "I don't know...but let's not discuss pointless things. We'll just ask Sasuke when we catch up to him." said Naruto as the team sped through the forest at a rapid pace.

As they were heading in the direction of the trail, Neji voiced his opinion.

"Naruto-san. Shouldn't this mission be for Jonin or at least, a team of chunins? Why is Hokage-sama sending two Chunins and 3 genins?" asked Neji.

Naruto didn't answer due to Shikamaru answering for him. "True as it may be. This mission is definitely not supposed to be given to us. However, my dad told me that the village is very short-handed at the moment due to the invasion. Meaning, missions are being taken no matter what to help with the rebuilding, leaving the village with few shinobi to guard it. Due to that, that's why we were handed this task."

Neji nodded in affirmation as Kiba decided to make his thoughts known. "Who cares? We're going to kick some ass and take Sasuke back to the village. It's simple." said Kiba with the utmost confidence.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji smiled at the opinion as it was definitely needed for the overall morale. However, Naruto didn't smile, he merely nodded at the words and continued to sprint through the forest still setting a rapid pace.

"Sasuke better have a damn good excuse for deserting the village. Naruto seems pissed and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it." thought Shikamaru as the group kept leaping through the forest. Sprinting for nearly half a day and taking a rest during the night.

(The Next Morning)

"Naruto. We're getting close. I can see the group of four Sound shinobi. And they are carrying a large circular box." said Neji, who had his Byakugan activated since Kiba said they were nearly upon them. "They have stopped moving. It looks like they are carrying out a ritual. Shall we strike now?" asked Neji to Naruto as they landed in the trees surrounding the Sound ninjas.

"It seems like the best idea. To ambush them and retrieve Sasuke. Shikamaru, what do you think?" said Naruto. Naruto was positive it was the best plan but why not ask Shikamaru. It wouldn't hurt anything to hear from the genius.

Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a few seconds but ultimately nodded his head. "That's perfect, but we need to strike now. Everybody ready?" asked Shikamaru. Seeing everyone's nod. Shikamaru turned back to the group in front of them. "Let's go."

When Shikamaru said the word go, a kunai with several explosive notes attached to the end landed on the tree beside the group.

"Shit. They spotted us." thought Naruto as the group jumped away to avoid the explosion, not without receiving the shockwave which ended up sending them further than intended. Naruto and Neji landed on their feet despite that but Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru crashed into the ground, skidding slightly.

"The Senju kid. This will make it tough...but he still can't compete with Orochimaru-sama's Cursed Seal." thought Kidomaru, a member of the Sound Four with 8 appendages, 6 arms and 2 legs.

"Well look what we have here. I threw that kunai into the trees to catch a snake and instead, caught several bugs." said Sakon, the member of the Sound four who had two heads. "Jirobo, stop them."

The chubby member with an orange mohawk nodded his head as he went through several hand seals and said, "Doton Kekkai: Doro Domu (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness)"

A large dome of Earth quickly molded itself around the Konoha shinobi, imprisoning them inside as Jirobo kept his hands on the barrier.

"Go ahead. I'll finish this. We need to get the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama." said Jirobo as his teammates nodded and took off into the forest. Jirobo then felt his dome get smashed in several places but only smirked. "It's impossible to get out of this dome. Just give up."

"Damn. My Tsuga (Passing Fang) did nothing to it but leave cracks. And even then, it's self repairing. What do we do?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba's right. This dome is sturdy and I can even feel it siphoning off my chakra. How are we going to get out?" thought Shikamaru. Shikamaru then noticed that an area of the dome had recovered slower than the exact opposite side of the dome. "That's it. The dome is weaker on that side possibly due to him being on the opposite. If we hit it hard enough we should be able to get out. Now all we have to do is-"

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he smashed his jutsu into the side of the dome that repaired the fastest. Shikamaru knew it'd be useless until he saw Naruto shrouded in his Kyubi's cloak, with two tails.

Naruto blasted an enormous hole directly where Jirobo was holding his hands. Due to Naruto's powerful attack and Jirobo being so close in proximity to the blast zone, he was sent flying back and smashed through a tree.

"What the hell?! That was so ridiculously powerful?!" said Kiba confused at Naruto. "And I thought you could only use one tail?"

"Yeah. I did too...but how come I accessed two? Kurama?" questioned Naruto internally to his inner demon.

"Hmmm. Is the seal weakening maybe? Or could it have been last night when Jiraiya spotted you passed out after singing songs with that Senju woman. He did touch your stomach slightly so maybe he loosened the seal? I wasn't really paying attention to it so I can't really know. You'll have to ask him." said Kurama back to Naruto. Kurama could sense Naruto's next statement and decided to quell it before he said it. "It's alright. You have proven yourself more than enough to have more access to my power. Though I think he only loosened it to give out 4 tails of power."

"Thanks Kurama. And to finish him." thought Naruto as he charged up another Rasengan, which took on a purple hue due to Kurama's chakra. Naruto vanished in a Shunshin to appear above the downed Jirobo and smashed the jutsuinto his face. Jirobo was down for the count, there was no coming back from that, even if he had of used his cursed seal.

Naruto let his shroud fade as he turned back to his teammates. "Let's go. There's no time to waste." said Naruto as the five took off once again in hopes of catching Sasuke.

"Naruto." said Shikamaru as they continued to leap through the forest. "If we want to catch Sasuke. It'd be better if we split up from this point moving forward. There's only three of them left and we still have five people, six counting Akamaru. Neji, can you take one of them alone?"

Seeing Neji nod. Shikamaru was going to continue with his plan until Kiba spoke up.

"I can take one alone too. But I won't be alone, I have Akamaru with me." said Kiba getting a bark of agreement from his canine friend. "Plus, I owe that two-headed freak for calling us bugs." finished Kiba thinking about his teammate, Shino. "Bugs are cool.. Shino showed me that."

Shikamaru sighed slightly. "Well if you think so then that settles it. Kiba can take the two-headed dude. Leaving Neji to take on either the girl or the one with six arms. Choji and I will take on whoever he doesn't face. Leaving Naruto to get Sasuke and get him back to Konoha." said Shikamaru as the group nodded their heads at the plan.

Naruto placed his hands in the snake seal. "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)" said Naruto as he created several wood clones. "Just in case, I'll be able to help. You never know, Orochimaru could send them assistance."

The group continued to leap through the forest to enact Shikamaru's plan.

Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru stood across the redhead girl member of the Sound Four as Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, nor was the rest of their respective teams. Neji had stayed back to take on the six-armed member of the Sound Four. Kiba had taken the two-headed member off the cliff and was battling him alone as well. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji had continued to pursue the last member but upon arriving, they were met with another Sound shinobi. He left Tayuya, the redhead girl, to stop the last three Konoha shinobi while he continued on.

As they were staring her down, Shikamaru spoke to Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto. Me and Choji will handle her. You go get that new guy and bring back Sasuke. We'll be fine."

Naruto nodded his head and leaped pass Tayuya while Shikamaru and Choji distracted her. Naruto easily caught up to the newcomer and stopped him in the middle of a field. Sasuke was still in his barrel as Naruto faced down the white-haired shinobi, Kimimaro, if that was his name since the redhead said it upon his arrival..

"Yo." said Naruto as he landed in the field with the other ninja. The ninja had pale skin, green eyes, two scarlet dots on his forehead, shoulder-length white hair. He wore a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

"If Tayuya comes back, I'll kill her." thought Kimimaro as he turned to face Naruto. "Let's see. How should I kill you?"

"What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"It is of no importance. You came to get him back and it's my job to get him to Orochimaru. No need for negotiation." replied Kimimaro in a monotone voice. "Come."

Naruto vanished in a shunshin at that word to appear in front of Kimimaro and threw a hook out at him. Kimimaro shifted his head back with ease as he dodged Naruto's punch. The ninja then lashed out at Naruto with a sword strike. Except his sword appeared to be made of bone.

"Is that bone?" thought Naruto as he back flipped away to dodge the slash. "Do you have a kekkai genkai?"

"Seems you aren't as weak as I thought. It is the kekkai genkai of my clan, the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse). It allows me to freely control the bones in my body and I'm the last of my clan, making me it's last user." said Kimimaro as he held up his bone sword.

"So basically you can manipulate your bone structure to use for combat. I'm sure you can also freely control how dense those bones are because if they were just regular bones, it'd do you no justice." said Naruto as he prepared to use a technique. However before he could move his hands, the barrel holding Sasuke began to emit a purple smoke. After a few seconds, the barrel exploded and a huge plume of smoke billowed out. When the smoke died down, Sasuke could be seen standing with his back to Naruto.

Sasuke's appearance had changed though. Instead of his normal black hair, it was much longer, down his back and took on a blue hue. His skin also took on a darkish grey hue. Eventually it all receded back into the seal on his neck.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke heard the voice and knew immediately that it was Naruto. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto with his sharingan active. Without saying a word, Sasuke immediately leaped off to where Orochimaru would be.

Kimimaro looked at Naruto as he said, "Seems your friend wants to go to Orochimaru off his own free will. There's nothing you can do about that, so just let him leave and die by my hands."

Naruto had closed his eyes when he saw Sasuke leave. Upon hearing Kimimaro speak, Naruto immediately opened his now blood-red eyes and stared at where Sasuke had jumped off too.

"His eyes...Seems he has a strange chakra inside him." thought Kimimaro as he noticed Naruto's red, slitted eyes. "No matter. I have to stop him. For Orochimaru-sama's sake."

Kimimaro ran toward Naruto as he prepared to stab into him, only to get kicked away by a green blur.

"Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)" came the voice of the new arrival. Poised in his green jumpsuit, Rock lee stood in front of Naruto in the beginning stance of the Goken.

"Lee-" started Naruto until he was cut off by Rock Lee.

"Please go on Naruto-kun. I saw what Sasuke-kun just did. I'll handle this guy. You go get our comrade." said Rock Lee as he stared down Kimimaro. Naruto said nothing as he jumped on after Sasuke.

After several minutes of following where Sasuke had jumped to, Naruto landed on a huge statue and saw Sasuke on the opposite one.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke stood facing him. Naruto noticed he was standing on the head of his forefather's, Hashirama Senju, statue in the Valley of the End. Sasuke stood opposite of him on Madara's head as he looked toward Naruto.

"Naruto." said Sasuke as he looked toward Naruto with his Sharingan blazing.

"What are you doing? Are you really leaving the leaf?" questioned Naruto as Sasuke didn't say anything. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to kick your ass and drag you back." said Naruto as he prepared to clash with his best friend.

Sasuke still hadn't said another word as he and Naruto jumped into the air and clashed. Naruto caught Sasuke's punch as Sasuke blocked Naruto's knee. The two landed on the water below still locked in a struggle for dominance.

After a short while, the two separated and stood opposite each other on the water of the river.

Naruto's eyes were still red as he looked at Sasuke. "So you really are trying to leave?"

Sasuke's sharingan spun slowly as he finally responded to Naruto. "Yes. There are things that I need to accomplish." As Sasuke said that, Naruto flared his chakra to dispel a subtle genjutsu placed on him.

"You know genjutsu of that level doesn't work on me." said Naruto as he performed a shunshin to appear in front of Sasuke. Naruto was already throwing an uppercut that Sasuke dodged by stepping back before he had to jump over Naruto's leg sweep. As he jumped over Naruto's attempt at his legs, Sasuke lashed out with a kick to Naruto's head.

Naruto evaded Sasuke's kick and grabbed his ankle. Naruto then stood back up spinning as he tossed Sasuke away violently. Despite the speed at which he was tossed, Sasuke managed to somersault and land on the side of the wall as he went through several hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" said Sasuke before he unleashed a huge fire ball at Naruto. Naruto placed his hands on the surface of the water as he prepared to defend against the fireball.

"Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Wood Style: World of Trees Wall)" said Naruto as dozens of branches rose from the water, interlocking as they grew in size to form a large wall. Sasuke's fireball smashed into Naruto's wall as after a few seconds, the wall stood firm despite the blackened areas due to the fireball's heat.

"I don't have time to play around...Kurama." thought Naruto as Kurama immediately understood and channeled chakra into Naruto's system. Naruto gained an orange chakra shroud as he charged up a Rasengan.

Naruto took off to charge through his wall. As Naruto burst through the wall, he was met by Sasuke, who had charged up a Chidori with Naruto's same intentions. Sasuke had black, flame-like patterns going on his face since he used some of the Curse Seal to combat Naruto's Bijuu cloak.

Chidori and Rasengan clashed against each other as the two battled for dominance once again.

"You should know that this was a mistake." said Naruto as he gained a tail of chakra. Naruto then easily blasted Sasuke away since a Bijuu's power, especially Kurama's, would trump Orochimaru's power boost any day.

Sasuke smashed into the wall of the ravine. As he laid in the wall, Sasuke smirked slightly as he let Orochimaru's cursed seal recede.

"You're right Naruto. That was a mistake on my part. However, A bijuu's power means nothing when compared to the full might of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan." said Sasuke as he came out of the wall while opening his eyes. His eyes were a different pattern though. Sasuke's tomoe spread and converged along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. His eyes also inverted colors as there was a black eye with red designs.

Kurama immediately recognized the shift in his eyes. "Naruto. That is the Mangekyo Sharingan. Those eyes have the power to tame tailed beasts...be wary of him." said Kurama as Naruto looked on with narrowed eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to glow slightly as he stared at Naruto. "Let's see how you dance against my new eyes."


	16. Yay, next chapter day 29

Yoooooo guys how u all doing? Meh i'm back and with a new history and about the next chap, it will be here day 29 or 31 idk just check my new history 'Broken fox and sexy nekoshou' is a kurokaxnaruto au DXD soooo u guys can check


	17. Uhhh 17

**Chapter 17: Power**

Naruto stood in his one-tailed Jinchuriki cloak as he faced down his best friend, Sasuke, in the Valley of the End. Naruto had his eyes narrowed at Sasuke's new power as he had revealed to have attained the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto didn't know what his new eyes could do but could certainly feel the unbridled power behind them. Not to mention the warning he received from Kurama earlier about it's potential.

"I've never seen you use that power before. So how do you have those eyes?" said Naruto talking about Sasuke's Sharingan.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's words. "You seem to not remember that you hid quite a few things from me in the past Naruto, your jinchuriki status and your Mokuton abilities. Who's to say that I never did. We all have our secrets." said Sasuke as his gaze shifted to the water that flowed between him and Naruto. As he stared at his reflection, he continued to speak, "These eyes are only attainable to those that have experienced the death of someone close to them. Like the death of a family member...or in my case, a best friend."

Naruto pondered Sasuke's words. "You killed your best friend..for power?" questioned Naruto, apprehensive about what Sasuke may have done.

Sasuke chuckled slightly at Naruto's words. "I would never stoop so low just to attain power. These eyes were born the day I witnessed your death, by my hands." said Sasuke as Naruto became confused.

"I'm not dead. Nor have I ever been dying by your hands. So how could my death have anything to do with that."

"Itachi." replied Sasuke in a low tone as he continued to stare into his own reflection. "Itachi made me kill you in his **Tsukyomi (Moon Reader) **over and over again. And I assume due to the realness of his Genjutsu, my eyes were born that day."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that statement. _"Why would Itachi do something like that? He'd have had to know that something like that could happen. Did he do it on purpose?" _thought Naruto as he felt a chakra spike come from Sasuke, who was holding the tiger seal after going through six hand seals.

**"Katon: Goka Messhitsu (Fire Style: Great Flame Destruction)" **said Sasuke as he blew out a massive stream of intense flames. Naruto got engulfed by the sudden attack as Sasuke set him and the wooden wall behind him ablaze. Sasuke ended his attack after a few seconds as Naruto's wood wall was burning in an intense fire.

Not seeing any sign of Naruto, Sasuke scanned his surroundings for anything that could clue him in on his whereabouts. Finally realizing where he was, Sasuke jumped in the air to avoid a hand coming from the ground beneath him. Sasuke took the sword off his back as he stabbed it through the Naruto in the ground when he landed. Instead of flesh, Sasuke stabbed into wood as the Naruto beneath turned out to be a **Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone). **Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing behind him, without his Kyubi cloak and missing the right sleeve of his shirt. Seemed Naruto hadn't gotten fully away from Sasuke's attack as his right arm had burn marks on it along with his clothes being slightly singed. Naruto placed his hands in the snake seal.

**"Mokuton Kuchiyose: Hori Nikushoku Butsu (Wood Release Summoning: Burrowing Carnivorous Buddha)" **came the voice of Naruto as he slammed a hand onto the ground. A massive sealing array appeared underneath Sasuke as the ground beneath him rumbled. Sasuke immediately jumped away from the sealing array as a huge plant emerged where he just was.

_"That plant is enormous." _thought Sasuke as what appeared to be a four-sided venus fly trap appeared beneath him attempting to eat him. As Sasuke began his descent to the ground, he had to raise his sword to block a kunai strike from Naruto, who appeared in front of him with a Shunshin. Naruto then knocked Sasuke's sword aside as he lashed out with a quick elbow. Sasuke's Sharingan saw it coming however and he swatted it away causing Naruto to stumble slightly.

Sasuke attempted to strike Naruto with his sword but had to dodge Naruto's plant as it tried to eat him. Sasuke grew slightly annoyed with Naruto's summoned plant creature or monster and decided to be rid of it. Sasuke let loose another stream of flames that flew toward Naruto's plant. Though before the flames got to the enormous plant, it sunk back into the ground to avoid them.

"Tch." said Sasuke noticing his fire missed as the plant emerged once the danger was gone. With Sasuke's worrying about the plant, Naruto decided to take advantage of his friend's misplaced attention. Naruto performed another Shunshin as he appeared to the side of Sasuke and sent a kick to his midsection that keeled him over.

Naruto wasn't surprised to see a log take Sasuke's place and fall to the ground with a massive dent in it. Naruto took out a kunai as he turned to block Sasuke's sword strike from behind. The two then began to trade blows of metal as sparks began to fly everywhere from the clashes of kunai vs sword.

Despite Sasuke having the reach advantage with his sword and his Sharingan to predict Naruto's movements, he couldn't press that advantage due to Naruto's advantage in speed and the plant continuing to bother him. He was actually taking the worst of their exchanges as bruises and cuts began to appear on his body.

_"I have to get rid of that thing..looks like I'll have to use my eyes." _thought Sasuke as he closed his left eye. Sasuke dodged another attempt of Naruto's plant to eat him only to be kicked away by Naruto. Sasuke blocked the kick though and landed on his feet as he prepared his technique. Blood seeped from Sasuke's left eye as he turned his head toward Naruto's plant.

**"Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)" **said Sasuke opening his left eye. Nearly instantaneously, Naruto's plant was set ablaze by a majestic black fire. The plant shrieked in agony as it tried to quench the flames by diving in the water. But to no avail though as the black flames continued to burn even underwater as the plant eventually was turned into ash.

Naruto stopped fighting at the sight of Sasuke's jutsu. _"So that's the power of the Mangekyo. Even with my plant going underwater, the fire didn't stop burning it." _thought Naruto as he stared back at Sasuke. _"Due to the blood that seeped from his left eye, I'm assuming he can conjure up unquenchable black flames from that eye specifically. I'll have to be careful."_

Sasuke shut his left eye immediately after turning Naruto's plant into ash. A few seconds after the plant was finished, Sasuke clutched the left side of his face as he felt the after effects of using the jutsu.

_"I can't keep using those techniques. It'll due me no good to use those powerful jutsus if it'll eventually make me go blind. I'll have to use it sparingly." _thought Sasuke as he removed his hand and stared back out at Naruto.

"That was a powerful technique you used just now. Though I have to wonder, there has to be a risk to using it. From the way your eye bled just now to the fact that you clutched that side of your face as well, I assume it brings a risk to your eyes." said Naruto analytically about Sasuke's jutsu.

"Heh. Seems you really are great at analysis. But now that you've seen what I could do. What makes you think I won't burn you alive right now." said Sasuke as Naruto never wavered from the threat.

"Despite the jutsu's speed. I have a way of evading it's harmful effects" said Naruto confidently as he held up a half ram seal with his right hand. **"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Style: Great Forest Technique)" **Naruto's right hand morphed into a dozen wooden branches as they converged to attack Sasuke.

_"True. Naruto could just dodge my jutsu. With the way he can turn his body into wood, he could probably just peel off whatever part of him gets struck by __**Amaterasu **__and avoid it all together. Not to mention he probably noticed that my eye bleeds whenever I use it so he'll be even more prepared." _thought Sasuke as he evaded Naruto's jutsu. Sasuke had to keep evading as the branches continued to diverge and chase after him. _"Using __**Tsukyomi (Moon Reader) **__on him would most likely be pointless. He said it himself that genjutsu are meaningless to use against him. Even with my Mangekyo, he'd still be able to break it as I'm not too good at using it, Danzo-sama said it was even truer due to his Jinchuriki connection. That just leaves one option."_

Sasuke had been backed up into the base of the waterfall by Naruto's jutsu. Sasuke evaded it once more as the jutsu smashed into the base of the waterfall with great impact. Sasuke landed on Madara's stone foot as he heard the familiar swirling noise of Naruto's most used jutsu behind him.

Naruto appeared in a shunshin behind Sasuke as he prepared to end the fight with a **Rasengan.**

"It's over Sasuke." said Naruto as he smashed his jutsu into...a skeleton? Naruto's **Rasengan **struck what appeared to be the spectral image of a purple skeleton surrounding Sasuke. The defense held firm to Naruto's **Rasengan **as it grew an arm that swatted Naruto over to Hashirama's foot.

Naruto crashed into Hashirama's foot after being thrown away with great force by the sudden attack. Naruto felt a dull pain as he looked up from the crack he was in to see a gigantic, humanoid being surrounding Sasuke. Naruto began to stand and stare in awe of what he was seeing as Sasuke turned to face him fully.

Sensing Naruto's wonder, Sasuke decided to quell his thoughts. **"Susanno (Tempestous God of Valour)" **said Sasuke speaking about the purple being surrounding him. "He with the ability to help by all means. This is the third power of my Sharingan"

Sasuke's **Susanno **had an entire upper body made up of only bones and muscle. It had two horns on it's skull, glowing yellow eyes, and four arms. It then manifested what appeared to be a sword as it raised the spirit sword to attack Naruto. Naruto smirked at his friend's ability and despite the situation had to admire his friend's prowess. That jutsu just took a rasengan and didn't waver in the slightest. But Naruto had more up his sleeve as well.

Naruto placed his hands in the snake seal. Naruto's chakra flared as the Shodaime's necklace glowed a bright green. Sasuke's **Susanno **let it's sword fall to strike Naruto as a huge plume of dust and debris plagued the air from it's strike. As the area cleared, Sasuke could see what appeared to be a huge, wooden dragon's head situated where Naruto was.

The dome looked unfazed by the attack and then split down the middle to show Naruto was still holding the snake seal. **"Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Technique)" **said Naruto as his wooden structure sunk back into the ground.

_"Thank you Hashirama-jiji." _thought Naruto thanking his great, great grandfather. Hashirama had placed several Mokuton techniques in the Scroll of Seals in case another user came along and Naruto began to delve into them back when he first got the Scroll. He'd only gotten down two of Hashirama's techniques and that was one of them. The other was Naruto's new favorite. Naruto held the ram seal as he prepared to use it.

**"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Dragon Technique)" **said Naruto as a huge wooden dragon appeared from the ground behind him. The dragon coiled around him a bit as it stared down Sasuke. The dragon then launched itself at Sasuke's **Susanno, **which tried to stop it with another sword strike but the dragon evaded it easily. The dragon then wrapped itself around Sasuke's **Susanno **and constricted it tightly.

Sasuke began to feel his **Susanno **weaken from the dragon's presence and felt the chakra creating it being siphoned off. Naruto smirked at his best friend as he told him about his last technique. "This is Hashirama-jiji's wood dragon. It had the power to bound the Nine-Tails up in the past and right now, it's doing the same to your **Susanno." **said Naruto as he heard Kurama scoff internally at the comment of his run-in with Hashirama. "It also has the power to absorb chakra and I'm sure that **Susanno **of yours is made entirely of chakra."

_"Damn you Naruto. I could use **Amaterasu **to burn that dragon but.." _thought Sasuke as his vision blurred slightly as he stared at Naruto. _"I can't continue to risk my eyesight." _Sasuke had already used **Amaterasu **and keeping his **Susanno **up was already weakening his eyes. Sasuke then felt a branch snag his arm from the ground beneath him. Sasuke was then thrown from his **Susanno** toward Naruto as he was defenseless to what was about to happen. Naruto cladded himself in a three-tailed cloak as he prepared to end the fight. Naruto violently kicked Sasuke into the waterfall with the power of a Kurama enhanced roundhouse. When Naruto's kick connected with Sasuke's body, a large crack could be heard as Sasuke was sent flying through the waterfall and thudded into the wall behind it.

Naruto knew that that kick would have definitely left Sasuke severely injured, enough to be able to take him back to Konoha. However, Kurama knew better.

**"He activated the Cursed Seal as you kicked him. I'm not sure if that kick was enough to keep him down if he's using that power. Why didn't you use something else?" **said Kurama.

_"Damn. If I had of used a **Rasengan **I could have killed him. I need to take him back alive and I thought that a three-tailed kick would be enough to put him down. It looks like he's not going to give up." _replied Naruto as he saw a huge spark of black lightning appear from behind the waterfall. Naruto charged up another **Rasengan, **a huge **Rasengan **in preparation for Sasuke. Sasuke came walking out of the waterfall in his cursed seal level 2 form with his right hand cloaked in a huge amount of electricity.

"This is it Naruto.." said Sasuke as he took off in a sprint at Naruto, who returned the sprint in kind.

**"Cho Chakura Chidori (Super Chakra Chidori)" "Odama Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan)" **came the shouts of Sasuke and Naruto respectively as they met in a clash of **Chidori **vs **Rasengan.**

* * *

**"It's just up ahead Kakashi." **came the surprisingly deep voice of a small dog named Pakkun. Pakkun was leading his summoner, Kakashi, through the woods as they were headed to try and retrieve his ex-students.

Kakashi merely nodded at Pakkun as he continued sprinting. _"Sasuke left the village. Tsunade-sama said that Danzo could be involved. That team she sent should have never been sent alone. Luckily Neji was still alive after his fight. The team from Suna helped keep the rest of the group from harms way. All that's left is Naruto and Sasuke..please make it in time." _thought Kakashi as he had felt a spike of the Kyubi's chakra recently, a spike bigger than the ones before.

Kakashi and Pakkun arrived at the Valley of the End to see Naruto standing and staring at what appeared to be a burning body. Sasuke was nowhere around as Kakashi jumped to land by Naruto.

"Naruto. Are you okay? What happened?" questioned Kakashi as Naruto looked at him with a slightly somber look.

"I don't know." said Naruto as he told Kakashi what happened in his fight with Sasuke.

_(Flashback: Earlier)_

** _"Cho Chakura Chidori" "Odama Rasengan" _ ** _came the shouts of Sasuke and Naruto respectively as they met in a clash of **Chidori **vs **Rasengan. **_ _A giant sphere of energy surrounded the two as their jutsus battled each other. The sphere expanded and eventually exploded in a bright display of energy as it left the Valley unable to be seen for a few seconds._

_Clouds formed immediately as rain began to pour down over the valley. A figure could be seen standing over another figure that laid prone on the ground motionless. Naruto had loss his Kyubi cloak as Sasuke's sharingan faded and his cursed seal receded back._

_Sasuke laughed slightly. "Seems I still can't overcome you Naruto." said Sasuke from his back as he stared up into the rain. Sasuke's body wasn't responding as that last clash had taken a lot out of him, especially with Naruto besting him in the last exchange._

_Naruto stood over Sasuke as he looked down at his friend. "I'm taking you back to Konoha." said Naruto as he picked Sasuke up and placed him over his shoulder. Naruto then began to make the trek back to Konoha with Sasuke slung over his shoulder._

_"You don't seem to understand Naruto. I'm not going to Konoha. I've come too far to fail now." said Sasuke as Naruto became confused. "But remember. You are the leaves bathing in the sunlight. And I am the roots that grow in the dark."_

_Naruto didn't understand what Sasuke was saying. He had lost and from what Naruto could tell, couldn't lift a finger. There was nothing he could do besides get carried back to Konoha._

_"Naruto Senju" came the voice of a new arrival. An arrival who had 4 more shinobi with him. The group of five were all wearing identical cloaks with hoods and plain white masks with various animals depicted on the front. Normally Naruto would have been able to sense them beforehand but he was too tired from his fight with Sasuek to even realize it._

_"Anbu?" said Naruto confused by the arrival of the five shinobi. "You're not Konoha Anbu..Who are you?"_

_The group didn't answer Naruto but instead chose to attack him. Naruto dodged the swipe of a tip less tanto from the first Anbu, only to have to duck the swipe of another. Naruto wasn't fortunate enough to dodge the third and fourth Anbu and received punches to the stomach, making him drop Sasuke. Sasuke was then picked up by the fifth and final member as he took him away, leaving Naruto to face off against the final four._

_The remaining four Anbu members stood as a blockade, keeping themselves between Naruto and the fleeing Anbu with Sasuke._

_"We can not allow you to take Sasuke. If you choose to continue pursuing him, we will have to stop you." came the voice of the same Anbu who had spoken earlier._

_"No. Sasuke..." thought Naruto as he stood back up shakily. Naruto could feel Sasuke's presence vanish and his anger spiked. Naruto exploded in a display of chakra as he became shrouded in a vibrant, orange chakra. Naruto had four tails swishing behind him as he roared out of anger. That roar created a shockwave that sent the four Anbu in front of him flying back into the ravine that was the Valley of the End._

_The Anbu stood up quickly as Naruto landed on the ground beside them, cracking it slightly._

_"Who the hell are you?!" questioned Naruto in a Kurama-influenced voice. Like before, the Anbu never answered, only choosing to attack. Naruto swatted the first shinobi away with a flick of one of his tails as he caught the next one by the throat with a clawed hand. Naruto created a **Rasengan **that he sent into the chest of the third approaching Anbu, that sent him careening into the wall behind him. Naruto crushed the throat of the Anbu in his hand as he slammed him into the ground, cracking it slightly._

_The Anbu, that Naruto had slammed into the ground, caught aflame as he burned to a crisp. The first Anbu that was swatted away by Naruto's tail also burned to a crisp along with the one that was launched into the wall by Naruto's **Rasengan**._

_"They follow Anbu protocol of burning their bodies upon death. That means I'll have to take the last one alive." thought Naruto as he turned to face the last Anbu. Before Naruto could enact his plan of capturing the last one, that Anbu's body burst into flames like the last three, preventing his capture._

** _"It's too late Naruto..." _ ** _said Kurama. Kurama was surprised at Naruto's ability with his chakra. Instead of the Version two form of a Jinchuriki form, Naruto took on what appeared to be a weaker Chakra Mode with four tails. Possibly due to his body's ability to purify and control his chakra._

_Naruto let Kurama's chakra dissipate as he watched the body burn despite the rain that continued to fall._

_"I was so close to bringing him back...but I held back on him because I didn't want to kill him" said Naruto back to Kurama. "Who the hell were those Anbu?" Naruto then looked to see Kakashi and his dog, Pakkun, land next to him._

_(Flashback end)_

Naruto fell forward in exhaustion after his retelling of the events of his battle with Sasuke and the aftermath of it. As he was falling forward. Naruto was caught by Kakashi, who had turned so as Naruto could land on his back.

"I almost had him...sensei.." said Naruto as he drifted off into unconsciousness. Kakashi nodded his head at Naruto as he picked him up piggyback style and began the long journey back to Konoha. Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke as Kakashi walked back toward Konoha. Kakashi was both happy and saddened at today's events. He was happy that Naruto had handled facing an Uchiha who had the Mangekyo Sharingan so well but saddened that it was his student who left. But despite all that, Kakashi was overjoyed that Naruto was safe. They had lost Sasuke, but Konoha couldn't afford to lose Naruto.

_(Somewhere in a hidden base)_

"So I've seen you've come..." came the voice of a man situated on a throne. He had bandages wrapped around his entire body leaving only his left eye visible and his seafoam green hair. As the man said that, two others walked into the room. One had a glint showing off his round glasses as the other had a glowing pair of Sharingan. The man on the throne grinned a sinister smile as he welcomed his new guest. "Welcome Sasuke-kun. I knew you'd come." said Orochimaru as he led Sasuke down a path of his base.

_(Somewhere underground)_

Seven spectral figures stood on what appeared to be gigantic hands as they all appeared to be holograms.

"What the fuck is this meeting for? I got souls to sacrifice to Jashin-sama?! Why are we here?" said one of the holograms with what appeared to be a triple-blade scythe in his hand.

A hologram with a eyes that held a purple tint to them with a ripple pattern looked toward the hologram that spoke. It wasn't as if he wasn't glaring at him or anything but it certainly felt like he was staring into his soul and it certainly irked the man with the scythe slightly.

"We are here to discuss a new development. Zetsu." said the hologram with the purple eyes as a being rose from the floor. The being had two large venus fly-trap like extensions that enveloped his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. He had short green hair, yellow eyes, and his body had two different halves. One side was white while the other side was completely black. As the figure spoke, it seemed as though each half had it's own voice and switched between each other perfectly.

"I have news on something important. **Sasuke Uchiha fled Konoha in hopes of getting **to Orochimaru. However, Konoha sent a team to retrieve him and it ended up with him facing off against Naruto Senju. **I recently watched the fight **between the Kyubi Jinchuriki, **Naruto Senju, and Sasuke Uchiha.** **The Kyubi Jinchuriki **won the fight despite the Uchiha **possessing the Mangekyo Sharingan." **said Zetsu. **"After besting the Uchiha boy, Naruto attempted **to take the Uchiha back to Konoha but his progress was impeded by several Anbu. **After managing to get the Uchiha **away from him, Sasuke was able to make it to Orochimaru. **Be wary of these two shinobis, especially the Kyubi Jinchuriki as he showed prowess in his Mokuton ability and the usage of his Bijuu. I will continue to update you all."**

"Now that we know how powerful the Jinchuriki has become, I have decided to change your targets. I will handle the Nine-tails when the time comes. Itachi and Kisame will take the Six-tails instead. We have only a few more years before we begin our hunt. You know your duties. Be ready when the time comes. Dismissed." finished the leader of the group as his image vanished along with the other seven.

* * *

_(One week later)_

Naruto sat in his hospital bed as he was staring out the window, pondering the events that happened recently. It had been a week since his battle with Sasuke and he was still in the hospital. All of his injuries were healed by that night of his arrival but Naruto had decided to stay in the hospital for a little while longer. He still felt he wasn't mentally prepared yet to go back.

The team Naruto was sent with all came back alive. Only Neji needed emergency surgery but it was successful and he would make a full recovery. Thanks to the assistance of the Sand Siblings, the rest of Konoha's retrieval team also came back alive and well with minor injuries.

Tsunade immediately rushed to the hospital to check on her nephew as soon as he was brought in by Kakashi and was grateful that he was fine. Tsunade debriefed Naruto the next morning as he told her the events of his mission from his perspective. After hearing about everything and how he failed due to being stopped by Anbu, Tsunade just knew that Danzo was involved somehow. Despite not having any evidence to prove it, Tsunade was going to make certain that Danzo paid for what he did, especially since it went against her directly. His dealings in the shadows needed to be put to rest and she was going to see that it be accomplished.

Naruto had gotten many visitors during his stay in the hospital, those including his friends and their senseis, along with Tenzo and Yugao. They all wished him well and gave him words of encouragement despite what just occurred. When Sakura had come to see him, she gave Naruto a long hug as she felt the same way he did. She had lost a teammate as well and was saddened that she couldn't stop him either since she was the first to notice him leaving. She did tell him that one day, whenever Naruto decided to hunt down Sasuke again, she'd be there with him.

Despite all of his visitors, Naruto still sat in his hospital bed as he blew out a long sigh. Naruto never shifted his gaze from the window as he felt a familiar presence land on his windowsill.

"Hey Gaki. How you holding up?" came the voice of Jiraiya as he sat on Naruto's windowsill.

Naruto blew out another sigh as he looked toward his sensei. "I've seen better days Jiraiya-sensei. What brings you back to Konoha?" questioned Naruto as Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a look of slight pity. Jiraiya knew what Naruto was going through as he had went through the same when Orochimaru left. Though it was probably worst in Naruto's case as he had actually beat Sasuke and only lost him due to Danzo's interference. Luckily Naruto didn't know that yet, all hell would break loose if Naruto knew Danzo was the reason those Anbu attacked him.

"I just came to tell you that you have a meeting with Tsunade-hime tomorrow morning. It's important and has to do with you. Be there." said Jiraiya as Naruto merely nodded his head weakly. Jiraiya, getting tired of seeing Naruto mope, decided to get him out of his funk. Jiraiya pulled out a folder and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto caught the folder and opened it to view it's contents.

After about a minute of looking over the folder's inside, Naruto looked up at Jiraiya to see him smiling a very lecherous grin. "That's right gaki. I have it." said Jiraiya as Naruto blushed a deep red.

"I thought Tsunade-ba-chan got the original?" questioned Naruto as he saw Jiraiya still smiling as he held up the original photo of Naruto and Yugito kissing.

"Well when you and Tsunade-hime decided to get drunk off of Bunta's sake. I came in and tinkered with your seal. I loosened it to allow more of the Nine-tails chakra to seep into your system and while I was there, I happened to hear Tsunade singing love songs while waving a picture around in the air. Low and behold, it's the picture of my young apprentice getting his groove on with the Kumo girl. I think I'll be able to make a lot of money off of a picture like this, What do you think Nar-" said Jiraiya as he had to dodge a fist. "Oh Ho?! You'll have to do better than that if you plan to get this picture."

Jiraiya took off running as he was chased by a hospital gown wearing Naruto. "Give me that picture!" shouted Naruto as he sprinted after Jiraiya.

_(Path in Konoha)_

Ino was having a great day. She was walking down a path that headed toward Konoha's Hospital. Ino was holding flowers that she had gotten for Naruto to help him feel better about the whole Sasuke situation. As she was walking, she noticed a trail of dust heading her way and couldn't see nothing but a large mane of white hair speeding toward her. The figure jumped over her as she realized it was Jiraiya-sama.

"I wonder what he's running from." said Ino, who turned to watch Jiraiya run. Ino then turned her head back around as he saw a smaller trail of dust coming down the road. She saw the trademark, golden blonde hair and instantly knew it was her crush. But just like Jiraiya did earlier, Naruto jumped over her in order to get to Jiraiya. What Ino wasn't prepared for was the fact that Naruto was wearing a hospital gown...only a hospital gown. And she happened to get a front row seat to what made Naruto, Naruto. All of it, nothing was left to imagination to her as she got a full view of Naruto's impressive anatomy. The poor girl fainted on the spot as she laid prone on the ground with a stupid grin and a trail of blood leaking from her nose.

* * *

_(One Day Later)_

Naruto stood in Tsunade's office the next morning. Naruto was clad in his Anbu uniform as Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the office with him. Jiraiya was situated on the windowsill like normal as Tsunade sat on the front of her desk.

"So what's this meeting all about ba-chan?" asked Naruto as the two Sannin just sat and stared at him.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto sweetly as if she was waiting for him to say that. "Well Naruto. Me and Jiraiya had a discussion yesterday." said Tsunade as Jiraiya scoffed indignantly. "And we think you're ready."

Naruto looked confused slightly as he pondered what Tsunade meant exactly. "Ready for what ba-chan?"

Jiraiya decided to butt in at this point. "A training trip. You and me will travel the world as I teach you all about being a shinobi." said Jiraiya as Naruto looked at him confused. "For three years." spoke Jiraiya to answer Naruto's impending question.

"Can I refuse." said Naruto as Jiraiya looked stunned. "What? Going on a training trip for three years to get stronger as a shinobi? I would love to do that but you have duties to the village and most likely wouldn't be able to focus on me the entire time. Plus, ba-chan's here and I have my responsibilities as an Anbu. I can't just give all that up at the drop of a hat to go on a training trip. If I did that, I'd be no better than Sasuke."

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's words. "Damn right Gaki. That's what me and Tsunade-hime were thinking. I just wanted to see if you had your head on straight. Glad you do. However.." said Jiraiya as his smile dropped and his face became serious. "My informant told me that the Akatsuki will begin moving in three years and that their leader is coming for you specifically. So you'll need to be prepared. That's why in two years, you will go on a training trip with me. We will spend 6 months together as I prepare you for the Akatsuki. And it will be in the land of the toads so I'll be able to spend all my time with you."

Naruto nodded his head as that was much better than spending three years away from Konoha, halting all of his progress as a shinobi and being away from his home for that long. That sounded like a much better plan.

"That's only the final part of the plan" said Tsunade getting Naruto's attention. "There's a special place that you'll be sent to and trained in how to advance your mokuton more, along with a certain power. It's a special place that jiji went to and that'll you'll also go. I can not tell you now but I'm certain that you'll enjoy your time there. This will happen in a year's time as I have to make sure all the preparations are in order for your arrival."

Naruto wondered what kind of place it could be if it required that much preparation just to be able to go to it.

"But for now Naruto. You'll still be assigned under Neko in squad 3, we need you back out in the field." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded his head as he pulled his Gama mask out of his ninja pouch. "And don't worry. If we get any intel on Sasuke, you'll be the first to know." finished Tsunade as she sent Naruto to the Anbu headquarters.

Not 20 minutes after Naruto left, Shizune walked in with news that Danzo had arrived and was ready to see her. Shizune shut the door as she left Danzo alone with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Danzo walked in with his cane as he wondered what he was here for.

"What is it that you wish to speak of Hime?" said Danzo stoically.

"Cut the bullshit Danzo. I know what you did." said Tsunade in a gravely serious tone.

"I don't know what you're tal-" started Danzo until he was hushed by Tsunade.

"I don't remember asking you to reply and actually, I haven't said what you've done. Are you lying to me already?" said Tsunade as she didn't let Danzo answer that question either. "I know you are still running that organization, Root, behind my back. I also know that you, at some point, enlisted Sasuke and sent him on the mission to Orochimaru. I can't have you doing these kinds of things without my knowledge of knowing them."

Danzo kept quiet the entire time as he listened to Tsunade's words. However, Danzo wasn't a war veteran or master of negotiation for nothing and easily caught Tsunade's hidden meaning in her words. "What are you asking of me?"

"If I continue to allow your Root faction to exist. I want to be informed on it's activities. You don't have to tell me everything but things involving my shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha for example, need to be discussed with me first. Especially when I endanger the lives of my shinobi to get him back when it was planned by you from the start that they wouldn't make it." said Tsunade as Danzo didn't show a visible outward reaction.

_"I could say no but then that would lead to more problems than I already have. Saying yes would mean that I'd have to keep her informed on my movements. But that's a easy price to pay to be able to continue my work. So I'll play your game hime...but eventually I will take over and lead Konoha to greatness." _thought Danzo as he nodded his head toward Tsunade.

"Of course Tsunade-hime. It is the least I can do. Would you like to know about Sasuke's true mission?" said Danzo.

_"Part 1 completed. I know your game Danzo and you're not the only one that can have hidden motives." _thought Tsunade as she nodded to find out about Sasuke's mission.

* * *

_(One Year Later, Naruto Age 16)_

"So there was nothing in this base either?" questioned Tsunade as she spoke to the group of Anbu standing before her. "Well good job eliminating any experiments and destroying the base . The more bases of Orochimaru that we destroy, the less amount of places he'll have to hide. Great job. Dismissed, besides you Gama."

The other three Anbu in the room disappeared from the room, leaving their leader for the mission alone in the room with Tsunade and Sakura. Sakura had definitely grown in the past year and was blossoming well in the year and a half she had spent with Tsunade. She had been made a chunin six months ago along with Neji at the last Chunin Exams. She had a great aptitude for learning and her growth in medical ninjutsu was impressive.

Gama pulled off his Anbu mask as Tsunade's favorite ninja's whiskered face could be seen. He had completed over 40 B-rank missions and nearly 20 A-rank missions during the past year alone. He'd even became the leader of a squad designated in handling the sacking of Orochimaru's bases.

"Hey ba-chan. I'm guessing it's already time huh?" said Naruto talking about what Tsunade spoke to him about a year ago. It was time for him to be sent to that special place to hone his Mokuton abilities.

"Yes and all the preparations are set. I'm just hoping you had a fun time with Yugito last month as it may be awhile before you see your girlfriend again." said Tsunade as Naruto blushed slightly. Naruto had been sent on a mission near the border of Kaminari no Kuni and according to the report by his teammates, Naruto had disappeared for a day. Tsunade figured he had went to see Yugito and was correct in her judgment. She had screened Yugito's last letter to Naruto which stated that Naruto's hands were magic.

"It was just a massage ba-chan. She's not my girlfriend." said Naruto in response still with reddened cheeks. As Naruto was about to continue denying his relationship with Yugito, he was pulled down into a hug by Tsunade. Realizing shortly afterward that he was being hugged, Naruto returned the hug as he felt Tsunade's grip tighten slightly.

"I'm so proud of you. Now you be careful up there and take the training serious." said Tsunade disengaging the hug as she pulled out a scroll. "Push chakra through the scroll and you'll be summoned to the area. Be safe and come back strong. See you in six months."

Tsunade kissed Naruto's forehead, since he was still bent over from hugging her. Sakura smiled at Naruto as she wished him good luck and that when he came back she'd want to spar him. Naruto smiled at the two as he waved goodbye to both. Naruto placed his hand on the scroll and let his chakra flow through it.

Naruto felt a slight pull as it felt like he was being sucked into something. Right before he disappeared, Tsunade said a few final words.

"Tell jiji, Tsunade says hi."

And just like that, Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke. Naruto appeared in a place that he had never seen before. Naruto noticed that trees were everywhere and the area beneath his feet was damp.

_"What is this place?" _thought Naruto as he began to walk around for a little bit. Naruto felt a presence appear behind him and saw Katsuyu, Tsunade's summon, sitting behind him. That wasn't the presence Naruto felt though, there were two other figures there, powerful figures according to Naruto's sensory ability, and they were holding hands. One of them was a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair. He wore a light-brown, short-sleeved, kimono shirt with mesh armour underneath, held closed by a red sash, and navy blue pants. The other figure was a woman with bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore a high collared white kimono with a green obi tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns and she had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead, similar to Tsunade's. She had tags with kanji written on them that hung from a hair pin in her buns.

"Hello. Welcome to the Shikotsu Forest Naruto-kun." spoke the male figure as Naruto gasped upon recognizing who they were.

Naruto's eyes widened and he stuttered out. "You're...Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju...my great, great grandparents."


	18. Chapter 18

Time

Naruto stood in a damp clearing with Hashirama and his wife, Mito. The two were holding hands as Hashirama welcomed Naruto to the Shikotsu Forest. Naruto was pointing at the two while trembling slightly as he recognized them as his great great grandparents, but they were supposed to be dead. Naruto then began to freak out thinking something went wrong and he was dead because there was no way this could be happening.

"Calm down Naruto." came the calm voice of Mito as she talked to her youngest descendant. Naruto stopped his frantic movements as he then looked toward Mito and Hashirama, settling down a bit. "Glad you've calmed dow-" started Mito until she was cut off by the sudden appearance of Naruto. Naruto performed a quick shunshin and appeared in front of Mito with a fist cocked back.

"They have to be Edo Tensei Reanimations. Only Orochimaru uses that jutsu and that means that they are under his control. I have to stop them" thought Naruto as he swung his fist at Mito. Naruto was surprised however when he noticed both Hashirama and Mito smiling at him, even as his fist was approaching. Mito brought her hand up as she easily caught Naruto's punch in her palm with no effort. Naruto was prepared for her counter though and already had a kunai up to follow his fist in attacking Mito.

Before Naruto could cut Mito with his kunai, his held fist plummeted to the floor. Naruto's hand became heavy and felt like it was encased in cement as he couldn't pick it up. Naruto was wondering what was going on until he noticed a sealing array appear on the back of his hand.

"Did she do this?" thought Naruto as he struggled to move his arm.

"Naruto-kun. We aren't your enemies. There's no need to attack us." said Mito as she helped Naruto up while releasing the seal on his hand.

Naruto stood up as he wondered how this was possible. "Then what's going on? How could you two be alive?" said Naruto confused. Mito took her hand off of Naruto's as she smiled sweetly at him.

"We are chakra." said Mito as Naruto became even more confused. "A long time ago, Hashi-kun had this idea that maybe one of his children's children would be able to use the kekkai genkai, Mokuton. So he left techniques in the Scroll of Seals for them to use."

Hashirama grinned heavily at Naruto as he slapped him on the shoulder. "And I was right!" shouted Hashirama and his picked up Naruto and swung him around. "Tsunade told me all about you Naruto-kun. It's so great to see someone being able to use it. It's even better since Mito decided that we should leave chakra imprints in case there ever was one so we could meet them in person...and here you are and here are we!"

Naruto smiled a huge smile as he was spun around by his forefather. "But." said Hashirama as he stopped immediately. The sudden stop gave Naruto temporary whiplash as he was set down by Hashirama. "We are only chakra imprints. Meaning our time here is limited."

Naruto contemplated Hashirama's words and came to a quick conclusion. "You're saying that once the chakra you put into here runs out, you'll disappear forever? Can't I just stop the chakra drain and save it?" questioned Naruto as Mito shook her head.

"You're very astute Naruto-kun. You're right, we will disappear once the chakra runs out but I'm sorry, it doesn't work that way. Katsuyu activated the seals I placed here upon your arrival. And the chakra will continue to drain until it's all gone." replied Mito as Naruto began to tear up slightly. Mito was pulled into a hug by Naruto as she was forced to bear the golden haired Senju. Hashirama joined Naruto in crying hysterically as Mito was sandwiched between the two.

"No...Hashirama passed down more than his Mokuton ability." thought Mito, mentally sighing as she watched the two cry on her shoulders. "They got depressed so fast that it didn't even let me finish my explanation." Mito blew out a huff as she pushed the two off of her.

"Stop crying and let me finish explaining before you both get all depressed." said Mito. Naruto and Hashirama continued to sniff slightly as they calmed themselves down. Hashirama handed Naruto a tissue allowing him to blow his nose. "Where'd you get a tissue from Hashi-kun? Never mind that. Don't worry about us disappearing too fast, Hashi-kun and I stored up our chakra in this seal for a long time. There should be more than enough chakra to keep us going for at least a month."

Hashirama straightened up immediately and shrugged off his depression as if it never happened. "Of course there is! Not to mention we can always slow the siphon of chakra down. That's just a month of full chakra usage, we'll have more time together since Mito-chan will slow the siphon of chakra as you need to sleep and etc." said Hashirama as Naruto perked up.

"Hashirama-jiji is going to teach me? Well at least a Chakra Imprint of him?" questioned Naruto excited about the prospect of that. He then wondered something though, "Mito-baa-chan. Are you going to teach me something too? But what would that be because I don't know much about your fig..." Naruto stopped himself as he realized Mito had placed a weight seal on him with a mere touch just now. "Fuinjutsu."

Mito nodded her head. "At least you're not as dense as Hashi-kun." said Mito as Hashirama fell into another fit of depression. Mito put a soothing hand on his back, "You know you're my Hashirama. But yes Naruto-kun, I will be teaching you seals. What level are you on?"

Naruto held up six fingers. "I'm on level six baa-chan. I'm guessing you're a level ten seal master?" asked Naruto as Mito laughed.

Seeing Naruto's wonderment, Mito decided to elaborate. "Naruto-kun, Uzumakis become Genins at level eight Fuinjutsu. Chunins at level ten. That level ten seal master is at best a Chunin Uzumaki and not to boast, I am far above a Chunin Uzumaki. That leveling system doesn't have a level high enough for my ability. But if I were to rate myself on that scale of yours, I'd be level 15." Naruto stared at Mito gawking as she merely shrugged. "You do know that I sealed the Nine-Tails into my own body."

Naruto mouthed the word 'cool' as he then noticed Hashirama stand up as if his depression never happened. "Let's get started shall we? We only have a month and I plan to make the most of it. Do you know my little brother's, Tobi's, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)?" Seeing Naruto nod, Hashirama realized that his training was going to progress even faster. "Great, that'll definitely help."

"How?" said Naruto wondering what Hashirama meant.

"You don't know the secret of the Kage Bunshin?" asked Hashirama in a confused tone. For someone as smart as Naruto, how could he not notice.

"You mean learning everything they experience during their life upon them dispelling. Yes but how could that help..." thought Naruto until it finally clicked. "You want me to train using them? But I thought the scroll said that doing something like that could cause whiplash and kill you so I never tried."

Hashirama chuckled as Mito poked Naruto in the stomach. "You do realize that you have a giant demon in you that can heal anything besides death right?" said Mito as Naruto formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"Damn it Kurama. Why didn't you tell me about that when I read over the jutsu. I thought we were friends?" thought Naruto as he heard Kurama scoff.

"Tch. I'm not your damn hospital brat. I'm not going to condone behavior that'll make me do more work just to keep you alive, especially on self-inflicted injuries." replied Kurama as he then added. "Who ever said we were friends?"

"Let's get to it. Can you make me 100 clones Naruto-kun?" said Mito cutting Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto nodded his head as he formed the unique hand seal of forming a cross with two fingers on each hand.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)" said Naruto as puffs of smoke appeared all across the forest.

Mito nodded her head. "Good. You hundred are with me. Let's go." said Mito as she took off deeper into the Shikotsu forest. Mito instructed those hundred Narutos to practice their calligraphy as it was not to the standard she liked when they first made a seal. Your calligraphy needed to be perfect to use Fuinjutsu and Mito was definitely going to make sure it was perfect before she taught him any seals.

With Mito gone, it left just Hashirama and Naruto alone in the clearing. "So what are we going over jiji?" said Naruto noticing red markings appear on Hashirama's face, under and around his eyes along with one on the middle of his forehead that resembled a third eye. Hashirama then created five Moku Bunshins (Wood Clones).

"Well I want you to make another 100 clones and we'll send them off with my clones to help you with your Mokuton stuff." said Hashirama as Naruto did what he said, creating another 100 clones that divided into groups of 20 and headed off into the forest with Hashirama's five. "Good. Now we get to the fun part of what you'll be doing. What do you know about Sage Mode?"

(Timeskip- 3 months)

Naruto sat cross-legged in a meditative pose with his hands clapped together. Another Naruto sat beside him holding the same pose except with the ram seal. There was one more Naruto situated with them with his hands on his knees as they all sat with their eyes closed. After a few seconds, two of the Narutos disappeared in puffs of smoke as the Naruto in the middle looked up with a grin.

He was grinning at the chakra imprint of Hashirama who was returning the grin. In the distance, about a hundred Narutos began to slowly disappear in puffs of smoke as Mito came walking back after teaching Naruto's clones. It was a productive three months for Naruto training under the guidance of his great, great grandparents. But it was close to the end as Naruto could see Hashirama and Mito were beginning to fade over the past few days.

"So this is it?" asked Naruto as Hashirama and Mito nodded their heads.

"Our chakra is about gone. We don't have much time left." spoke Mito as she placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. "You're quite the exceptional young man Naruto-kun. It has been a pleasure getting to know you these past few months, even if I'm only a chakra imprint. You're exactly what me and Hashi-kun had hoped for, especially since you're dating that girl from Kumogakure. It'll help bring the two villages together and that'll help bring peace to the world, well at least between two of the great villages."

Naruto looked at Mito quizzical due to her last statement. "Thank you for that baa-chan but I'm not dating a girl from Kumo, nor have I told you about any girls. So how did you find out." said Naruto as he then looked at the rest of his Kage Bunshin army that had yet to dispel. One of them was looking at Naruto sheepishly as he dispelled himself. Naruto got the memory of that clone and immediately put his head down. His clone had blabbed at the mouth about him and Yugito. "Stupid clones." thought Naruto.

Mito was whispering in Hashirama's ear as Kurama decided to add his two cents. "Aren't those clones basically you, their consciousness is directly correlated to yours. So essentially you're calling yourself stupid." said Kurama as Naruto had a rain cloud appear above him.

"Thanks for reminding me of that Kurama." thought Naruto while sulking. Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder as he looked up to see Hashirama smiling at him.

"Naruto. Everything Mito said is the truth. You're the embodiment of our ideals and dreams and also the only person I can entrust my own dream too. I believe that one day...in the future, I dream of a time when all shinobi will cooperate with each other... A time when everyone's hearts will be together regardless of their countries. That's my...dream of the future." said Hashirama. "Can I entrust you with bringing my dream to fruition?"

Naruto nodded at his grandfather as his and Mito's imprints began to disappear in a flutter of sparks. Right before disappearing, Mito departed a few more words to Naruto.

"Don't forget. Uzumaki Clan Temple...there you'll find the mask and be able to do what we talked about. Thank you again." said Mito as she and Hashirama vanished from sight. Naruto nodded his head again at his two ancestors as he felt a presence behind him. Upon turning around, Naruto discovered Katsuyu, a smaller human sized clone of her, staring at him. She had disappeared these last three months since Naruto was there with Mito and Hashirama and had finally come back once the two disappeared.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Thank you for coming here but due to your being a Toad Summoner, you're not allowed in this place. It was only accepted due to Hashirama-sama and Tsunade-sama's request. But since their time is up, it's time for you to go." said Katsuyu.

"I understand Katsuyu-sama. I'm guessing you're my way out of here?" asked Naruto as he was then swallowed by Katsuyu. Katsuyu then disappeared in a puff of smoke as she was summoned to Konoha.

(In Konoha seconds earlier)

Tsunade stood in her office with Sakura. A small version of Katsuyu was on her right shoulder as the tiny slug told her it was time to summon back Naruto. Tsunade bit her thumb as she prepared to bring back her favorite blonde.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" said Tsunade as a puff of smoke later, a human-sized Katsuyu appeared in her office. Not a second after appearing, Katsuyu's flesh peeled away to reveal Naruto.

"Yo!" said Naruto coming out of Katsuyu's body. Tsunade and Sakura smiled at the boy, no young man, in front of them as both Katsuyus disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade looked Naruto up and down as she nodded her head as if figuring something out. "Seems they'll have to update your bingo book entry again gaki. You grew another inch. You need to stop growing. Jiraiya already makes me feel like a midget, I don't need you doing the same." said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled at Tsunade as Sakura looked confused. "Naruto's in the bingo book Tsunade-sama? Since when?" questioned Sakura as Tsunade pulled out the latest bingo book and tossed it to her. Sakura flipped to page 14 after Tsunade told her which one Naruto was on. Sakura opened the page and took notice of the picture of Naruto with his orange scarf and a baby sized Gamakichi on his head. "Haha, you're not really threatening with that photo."

A rain cloud appeared over Naruto as he hunched over. "Tsunade-ba-chan won't change it. She said it'll keep me humble." said Naruto depressed as a lightning storm prepared to thunder and pour out rain over him. While Naruto was sulking, Sakura read over his bingo book entry.

Name: Naruto Senju, Konoha no Orenji Kitsune (Konoha's Orange Fox)

Age: approx. 16-17

Gender: Male

Origin: Konohagakure

Clan: Senju Clan

Affiliated with Konoha

Ninja Rank: Anbu

Physical Description: 5'8" tall, 140 pounds. Has deep violet eyes and golden blonde hair with two jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. Also has six whisker mark like scars with three on each cheek.

Elements: Has affinities for Futon, Doton, and Suiton. Also shows the ability to use Mokuton, the famous bloodline of the 1st Hokage.

Rank: S-rank, approach with caution

Special Talents: The Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). Has shown the ability to access four tails while maintaining complete control. Has the ability to summon Toads. Can also use Fuinjutsu with skill in battle and uses the Shunshin no Jutsu with extreme mastery.

Bounty: 70 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Otogakure, 70 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Iwagakure

Sakura gasped slightly reading over Naruto's information. "Naruto's that strong? An S-rank? I mean...I know he's strong but." thought Sakura as she looked up to see Naruto chatting with Tsunade about his time with Hashirama and Mito. "Amazing."

Sakura then realized the last part of Naruto's entry. "Naruto...Did you do something to Iwagakure? Why do they have a bounty on you?" questioned Sakura.

Naruto looked toward her as he moved himself by the Yondaime's picture in the Hokage's office. "Because I remind them of something...or rather someone." said Naruto as Sakura realized he meant the Yondaime.

"He does look just like the 4th except for the whisker marks and violet eyes. Does that mean that Naruto is his so-" thought Sakura until Naruto cut her from her musings.

"I wouldn't think like that Sakura-chan. It is an S-rank secret." said Naruto in a gravely serious tone as Sakura nodded her head. Naruto then put on a smile as he said, "But I remember before I left, that you wanted a spar upon my return. Are you still game?" asked Naruto as Sakura smirked in return.

"I don't think you can keep up. S-rank or not." said Sakura as Tsunade clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Sorry Sakura. Naruto can't spar with you because he has an important scroll to deliver and he has to leave soon or he won't make it in time." said Tsunade as Naruto looked confused.

"What mission ba-chan? I just got back ten minutes ago. How could I already have a mission to go on." said Naruto. Naruto then snagged the scroll Tsunade tossed him as he groaned. "Can't you send someone else on this mission? I hate deliveries."

Tsunade scoffed as she sat down. "Trust me, I'm positive you'll want to go. The delivery scroll is right there, grab it on your way out and hurry. They'll need it before the week is up." said Tsunade as Naruto groaned before reading the mission contents. Naruto finished reading the scroll as he burned it after reading it.

"You're right ba-chan. I am the perfect person for this mission." said Naruto as he lunged onto Tsunade's desk and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." Naruto grabbed the giant scroll by Tsunade's doorway and stopped on a dime as he turned to leap out the window on the opposite side of the room.

"Damn it brat! I put that scroll by the doorway for a reason." shouted Tsunade out her window. Naruto began to pick up Jiraiya's habit of coming in and out of the window instead of the doorway like most people. Tsunade placed the scroll by the door in hopes that he'd use it but he still decided to fly out of her window.

Sakura was confused at what just happened. "Tsunade-sama? Why is Naruto so happy to go on a B-ranked delivery mission? He just said he hated deliveries so why the sudden change of heart?" said Sakura as Tsunade turned to her.

"It's simple. He's delivering that scroll to Kumo" said Tsunade as Sakura immediately understood. Yugito was in Kumo.

(Kumo Five Days Later)

A man stood in his office overlooking his village. This man was wearing the standard robes of a Kage and even had his Kage hat on to boot. He was a tall, dark-skinned man with pale, almost white, blond hair combed back with a tiny mustache and beard. He was the most powerful man in the country. He was the Yondaime Raikage, Ay. Situated in the office with Ay, was the strongest female shinobi in all of Kumogakure, Yugito Nii.

Yugito was dressed in her normal shinobi attire consisting of her short-sleeved black and blue blouse with black pants, both of which have matching cloud patterns on them, blue fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wrapped around her left hand with her black Kumo forehead protector around her forehead. Yugito also had on a necklace similar in design to Naruto's except it was white instead of green. It was a present from Naruto on his last visit.

Yugito clutched the necklace as her thoughts shifted to the golden haired blonde. Her thoughts were heard by her Bijuu companion and she decided to add in her two cents.

"Why not just claim him?" said the Nibi. "I mean just rip off his clothes and give that boy some loving. That'll make him know you're his forever."

"I think I will." said Yugito as the Nibi sighed.

"Kitten. You have to loosen up. If you never show the boy you like him, he'll nev...wait. What did you say?" said the Nibi as what Yugito had said finally caught up to her.

"You're right Nibi. I think it's time. I mean it's all I can think about since our kiss and when he gave me that massage last time." replied Yugito as she shivered slightly remembering Naruto's touch. "The next time I see him, I'm going to-"

"Where is that damn scroll?" questioned Ay, thinking out loud which cut Yugito from her thoughts. "Konoha was supposed to have sent a scroll containing any information they had on the Akatsuki and any other threats. But the deadline is in an hour, where the hell could that scroll be? I cleared my whole day just so I could focus only on that scroll."

Yugito had just been debriefed on her mission and decided to throw in her piece before leaving. "Maybe they sent Kakashi Hatake. You know he's said to always be late." said Yugito turning around to leave the office. The Raikage looked shocked to think that Tsunade would send her most tardy ninja to deliver a scroll knowing he would be late. Ay looked ready to smash his desk until the door opened and a voice stopped him.

"Please don't smash your desk Raikage-sama. I just replaced it." came the calm voice of the Raikage's assistant, Mabui, stopping Yugito from leaving. "I have Konoha's messenger here to see you. Come on in." said Mabui.

The Raikage and Yugito looked shocked at the ninja entering his office. The ninja had golden blonde hair stylized familiar to the late Yondaime Hokage, violet eyes, and six whisker marks. He had on a black short-sleeved shirt with black pants that fell into white and black shinobi sandals. The ninja wore a Konoha flak jacket with a black forehead protector. The most prevalent thing about the ninja was the fox tattoo that could be seen slightly underneath his right sleeve that only one ninja had with that gold hair and whisker marks. Naruto and Yugito locked eyes for a split second as the Raikage addressed Naruto.

"Naruto Senju." said Ay as he looked at the young, but strong ninja in front of him. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Naruto shook hands with the powerful Kage as he returned the greeting in kind.

"The pleasure is all mine Raikage-sama." replied Naruto as he took the giant scroll off his back. "Here's the information you requested. I'm assuming that you'll have a return scroll by tomorrow? I've heard that your assistant Mabui is quite the secretary."

"You assume correct Senju-san. We will have a scroll for you to return back to Konoha in the morning. For now, why not enjoy all that Kumo has to offer." said Ay as he turned to Yugito. "This is Yugito Nii, I'll have her show you around our village. Though I do believe it's supposed to storm later so be weary about that."

Yugito looked giddy but kept it cool and collected in front of her Kage as she walked up and shook Naruto's hand. "Nice to see you again Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at Yugito. "And the same to you Yugi-chan." said Naruto.

Before Naruto and Yugito could prepare to leave, Ay spoke again. "You know Naruto. Ever since I've seen your picture in the bingo book nearly two years ago, I've been wondering, who are your parents?" said Ay in a knowing tone but wanted to hear from Naruto himself. You don't battle a guy like Minato, especially someone who outranked you in speed, without being able to spot his descendant, especially one that looks just like him.

Naruto looked to Ay as he determined how to respond. "Well Raikage-sama, I was born an orphan and had no parents ever since I could remember. So honestly it's up for debate as to who my parents could be." said Naruto as Ay nodded his head in return.

"It's just you remind me a lot of your Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Especially with your hair like that and the fact that you're a Jinchuriki." said Ay as he saw Naruto tense slightly at Minato's name. "Normally Jinchuriki are related to the Kages of their village in some way and I wouldn't put it pass him being your father. But nonetheless, enjoy Kumo." finished the Raikage as he laid the scroll Naruto had just given him on his desk as to read over it's contents. Yugito and Naruto were walking out the door when he added. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your third time being here, Menma."

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish as he got dragged out of the room by Yugito. Yugito took Naruto to her favorite eatery, the Kumo Sushi Bar and as the two Jinchuriki entered, they were greeted by Amy.

"Welcome to Kumo's..Yugito-chan! You're back and my oh my, who's this with you?" asked Amy as she looked at Naruto.

"Hey Amy. This is Naruto Senju, a Konoha shinobi." said Yugito as Naruto bowed to Amy.

"Nice to meet you Amy. I've heard a lot about this place." said Naruto standing back up with a smile. Amy smiled back but then noticed something about Naruto.

"Wait a minute. Haven't I seen you before? I'm having the weirdest deja vu right now." said Amy remembering the face of Menma and seeing it in place of Naruto's, especially since their smiles were they same. "No you couldn't be him. Anyway, Yugito... the usual?"

Yugito nodded her head. "Of course. He'll have the same." said Yugito as she and Naruto sat down at the bar. As Amy left to take care of their order, Yugito looked at Naruto. "You know you're paying for this right?"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" said Naruto. "I thought this was you feeding me before you challenged me to a spar? It's been quite a while since our last one and if I remember correct, I'm up 9-5"

Yugito smirked at Naruto. "Don't worry. That'll come right after this. I plan to kick your ass. You're not ready for the new things I've learned" said Yugito. As Yugito and Naruto were talking and eating their food, a Kumo ninja overheard their conversation. That ninja walked out of the restaurant and left to the resident Kumo Jonin lounge. The ninja burst into the room as everyone looked toward him because of his loud entrance.

"Konoha's Orange Fox is here in Kumo! He and Yugito are going to face off in a spar in the mountains! Tell everyone the news." said the ninja as the group of ninja got excited at the prospect of seeing those two do battle. An hour later, Naruto and Yugito stood opposing each other on the same platform they had first met one another on. Yugito and Naruto took a ready stance as they prepared for their spar.

"You do realize that we have an audience." said Naruto as he looked around to see dozens of Kumo shinobi in the surrounding mountains. They were there to view the fight. "You sure you feel like losing in front of your comrades?"

"Bring it on Naruto-kun." said Yugito as she sprinted at Naruto. Naruto stood still as Yugito approached. Yugito stopped in front of Naruto as she threw a fast punch toward his face. Naruto moved his head slightly to the left to evade the fast punch and returned with his own. Yugito moved her head to the right to dodge Naruto's counter. Naruto and Yugito smiled at each other since they mirroring one another at the moment. The two then kicked it up a notch as they became blurs across the platform they were on. Shock waves were felt all around as the two were clashing against each other.

One of the surrounding shinobi decided to voice his opinion on the Taijutsu battle. "Damn. That Senju kid is good to be able to go toe to toe with Yugito like that...but doesn't it seem like the fighting is intimate?" said the shinobi as several others around him began to see it as well.

Eventually though, Naruto was able to catch Yugito's kick and held her leg against his side. Naruto then did a leg sweep of Yugito's leg that was still on the ground to send her to her back. Naruto was prepared to pick Yugito up and toss her but had to let go and jump away since Yugito extended her toenails trying to cut him. Yugito sprung back onto her feet as she flew through hand seals at an extremely fast pace.

"Fast." thought Naruto as he witnessed Yugito's speed in using hand seals just now. Naruto put his hands in the snake seal preparing to defend against Yugito's impending attack.

"Katon: Dai Endan (Fire Style: Great Flame Bullet)" said Yugito as she blew out an enormous wall of blue fire at Naruto. Naruto saw the huge wall of fire approaching and channeled his chakra to counter.

"Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu)" thought Naruto as a mighty wooden dragon head rose from the ground beneath him and enclosed him in to protect him. Yugito's fire burned for a while as she kept the fire going to try and get past Naruto's defense. As Yugito finished blowing out the flames, she noticed that Naruto's dragon head withstood her impressive fire. Clouds began to appear above the battlefield as it looked ready to storm.

"Damn. I even held it for a long time and it still withstood it." thought Yugito as she turned around to see Naruto standing there.

"Tsk Tsk Yugi-chan. That was a strong fire." said Naruto as he threw a weak punch at Yugito. Yugito dodged the punch with ease and countered with a punch to Naruto's gut that connected, hunching Naruto over. Yugito felt like that was too easy and knew it was true when Naruto turned into wood.

"Kitten behind you." said the Nibi as Yugito panicked slightly at the feeling of Naruto's hand near her neck.

"It's over." said Naruto, who had stayed in his Wooden dragon head and sent a clone out to distract Yugito. Naruto then noticed something off about Yugito and had to jump back as she exploded in a majestic blue fire. "A clone made out of fire. Nice." thought Naruto as he placed his hands in the snake seal seeing Yugito appear to his right.

Yugito had her hands in the tiger seal as she prepared to send out another fire jutsu. However, Naruto was faster.

"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Wood Style: Nativity of a Sea of Trees)" thought Naruto as the ground rumbled slightly. Yugito jumped high into the air when she felt the ground begin to shake knowing that Naruto had a technique coming. Trees sprouted from the ground at a rapid pace trying to ensnare Yugito in their branches. Yugito smirked however as her chest puffed out slightly.

"Katon: Karuyu Endan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" said Yugito as she blew out an enormous dragon made of blue fire. Due to Yugito's height in her jump, her fire rained down over the entire platform burning Naruto's ever persistent trees in the process. Yugito stopped the stream once the trees stopped rising toward her.

Rain began to pour down as lightning could be heard. Naruto and yugito smiled at each other as they decided to continue their spar despite the rain falling down over them. An hour passed as Naruto stood alone on the platform in the pouring rain surrounded by several fully grown trees. Despite the rain, the trees Naruto created at some point later in the fight still had blue fire burning them in several areas. Naruto had lost his chunin flak jacket and forehead protector as even his shirt had several scratches on it due to Yugito's claws. Despite that, he didn't have any injury on him, mainly due to Kurama's help.

Naruto turned to see Yugito coming at him and blocked her punch with his palm. Yugito had lost her own forehead protector and the bottom half of her shirt was in rags, barely covering her belly button. Her left pant leg was missing as well as it showed her mid-thigh down. Yugito then lashed out with the other hand only for Naruto to catch her deftly by the wrist. At this point, the rain was coming down harder as all of the shinobi in attendance left due to the intensity of the storm. Naruto and Yugito were soaked to the bone as they struggled for dominance.

Yugito was beginning to lose the battle of strength when she noticed that Naruto's feet were too far apart again. Yugito entwined her leg with his as she attempted to push Naruto down to the ground but like before, Naruto was too strong for her and sent her to her back. Yugito smiled a sly smile as she tripped Naruto again using his own momentum to make him land in front of her. Yugito landed on her back as Naruto landed in front of her with their faces inches apart.

Naruto looked into Yugito's eyes to see them holding a certain intent behind their dark blue. Naruto was still holding Yugito's arms down as they stayed like that just looking at each other in the eyes.

"What are you going to do now Naruto-kun?" said Yugito in a sultry voice. Naruto blinked for a second and then understood what Yugito meant as he moved one of his hands to the ground beside them.

"Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu (Wood Style: Four-Pillar House Technique)" said Naruto as a house slowly began to grow around the blondes so to get them out of the rain. As the house began to appear around Naruto and Yugito, Naruto leaned down slowly to engage Yugito in a heated kiss. Naruto and Yugito's hand interlocked fingers as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer. Naruto's other hand moved down slightly as he lifted up Yugito's torn shirt, to show off more of her well-toned stomach. Naruto then began to trail kisses from Yugito's chin down to her neck. Yugito moaned slightly at the feeling of Naruto's mouth and tongue running along her skin .

The two knew that this moment had been long overdue and it seemed as though they were going to make up for lost time right now. The house began to enclose around the two groping and kissing Jinchurikis as Kurama and Matatabi were sitting together in what appeared to be an empty plane.

"Go Kitten! That's my girl." said Matatabi as she was smiling at what occurring between Yugito and Naruto.

Kurama chuckled slightly as he turned to his fellow Bijuu. "10-5. I win...this spar is over." said Kurama. Seeing Matatabi's confusion, Kurama decided to elaborate. "Naruto just said that." finished Kurama as Yugito let out another moan to only solidify Naruto's claim.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of light purring. Upon trying to move, he realized that the purring was coming from Yugito, who had a hand interlocked with his and a leg draped over him. Naruto began lightly stroking Yugito's hair as he smiled contently at the sleeping girl beside him.

"Girlfriend." thought Naruto as he thought about what he and Yugito talked about before falling asleep last night, tired from their intense make out session. "I won't get to see you much in the next year, especially when I leave with Jiraiya-sensei but...Yugi-chan's my girlfriend. I've never felt more happy...but I do wonder how the people in Konoha will react to this."

(Konoha, Same Time)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came the shriek of a blonde haired girl as she screamed in her bed. A man with the same color blonde hair came rushing up to the room to check on his screaming daughter.

"What's wrong Ino? Bad dream." came the voice of Ino's father, Inoichi.

"I don't know why but I feel as though something bad happened just now." said Ino as she had this eerie feeling. "Don't tell me?! Naruto-kun has a girlfriend ...and it's not me?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ino again at the prospect of that being true.

At Konoha's local hot spring, a man stood peeping through the wall. He perked up slightly. "My Apprentice-senses are going off." said the man as he tried to determine what the tingle meant. "This tingle feels like the time when Minato and Kushina first became boyfriend and girlfriend. Atta boy Naruto! Next step is to become a man!" shouted the man as the women inside the hot spring heard him. "Oh no."

(15 months later, Naruto Age 18)

On the path that led to Konoha, a tall man with white hair was walking it with a smile on his face. This man was none other than Jiraiya, the toad Sannin, who looked exactly the same as he did three years ago. Next to him, there was a young man with golden blonde hair and six whisker marks on his face.

The young man stood at just under six foot tall and looked like the Yondaime Hokage reincarnate. He had on the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi except instead of blue, he had black on underneath his flak jacket. This young man was the Orange Fox of Konoha, Naruto Senju.

Two of the most powerful men in the world, walked side by side as Naruto took a deep breath. "We're almost home." said Naruto twirling a kunai in his hand.

Jiraiya nodded his head with a smile still on his face. "That we are gaki. That we are." said Jiraiya as he looked at the kunai in Naruto's hand. "Did you make any progress on the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) during our training? I know I had you work mainly on your toad ninjutsu and Rasengan. But I saw you had sent a few Kage Bunshins over to read about that particular jutsu."

Naruto looked at the tri-pronged kunai in his hand and shook his head no. "Not at all Jiraiya-sensei. I may be a Seal Master with the knowledge of how to apply tou-san's jutsu and the general aspects of it but.." said Naruto as he put the kunai in his ninja pouch. "Even with the kage bunshin training method, it'll take me a while to figure it all out. Then even longer to make seals that resonate to me because I can't use tou-san's seals, they only work for him."

Jiraiya slapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Damn. You've had that Scroll of Seals since you were 14 and you still haven't figured out that jutsu. Aww well it did take Minato a while to learn it from the Nidaime's notes. Plus I haven't gotten anywhere close to learning it and I've been at it for almost 3 decades. You'll get there." said Jiraiya. "But why have the kunai if you can't use the jutsu?"

"Short answer: I like them. Long answer: They are much better in close range combat then standard kunai. They may be slightly heavier but I've gotten used to them and they work like a charm." said Naruto as he then smirked at Jiraiya. "You've seen it firsthand in our spars."

Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's claim. "You're right kid, you've gotten strong. You even beat me in a few of our spars. I still haven't figured out where you learned Sage Mode, come on kid just tell me." said Jiraiya. Jiraiya attempted to begin Naruto on the process of learning how to access Senjutsu, only to find out Naruto was already a Sage, a powerful one at that. Jiraiya found that out in their Sage Mode spars, kid hit hard.

"You know ba-chan said I can't tell you that. Plus, even if I did, you wouldn't believe me so don't worry about it. The elder toads did take it hard when they learned of it though but at least they're cool with it." said Naruto.

"You're going to listen to Hime over me? Your own sensei and godfather?" questioned Jiraiya as Naruto nodded his head without hesitation. Jiraiya's face fell at Naruto's nonchalance. "What has this world come to? My own apprentice is choosing others above me..." said Jiraiya as he and Naruto walked through Konoha's gate.

"God Damn it! We let another one slip past us Izumo." said Kotetsu, waking up from his nap to see Jiraiya and Naruto walking into the village.

Izumo yawned as he opened an eye from the guard booth they were in. "It's Jiraiya-sama and Naruto...it's not like they would have stopped anyway. But damn, Naruto looks just like Yondaime-sama now. The similarities are uncanny" said Izumo as they looked at their retreating figures before returning to sleeping on the job.

Tsunade was in her office sitting at her desk with Sakura and Shizune behind her. Tsunade was going through paperwork as they heard two thuds come from behind them. Sakura and Shizune looked toward the thuds to see Naruto and Jiraiya pressed firmly into the window.

"Tsunade-sama." said Shizune as she watched Naruto and Jiraiya slide down the window slowly and unceremoniously. "Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun are back. Do you want me to open the window for them."

Tsunade shook her head no. "I closed it because I knew they were coming back today." said Tsunade not even acknowledging the two sages. "They need to learn how to walk through the door like all the other shinobi of this village. They don't deserve special treatment."

"Awww...Why not ba-chan?" said Naruto standing inside Tsunade's office.

"Because I said so. I'm the Hokage and you're just a Jonin. Hell even Jiraiya's just a Sannin so technically you're my subordinates and should be doing what I say." said Tsunade as she then realized Naruto was in the room. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Naruto opened the window as Jiraiya came flying in. "I lost to sensei in rock paper scissors. Then I just came up through the floorboards so I could open the window for him." said Naruto as Jiraiya threw up a victory sign.

"Ya-hooo! The streak is still alive." said Jiraiya, talking about how he hadn't taken a different route then that window into the Hokage's office since Minato became the Hokage. "Hime. Why'd you shut the window on us, especially me. I thought you loved us, especially me."

The three women in the room paid no heed to Jiraiya as they looked at Naruto.

"Damn." said Sakura which pretty much summed up the ladies' thoughts on the blonde in front of them. In truth, Naruto had been doing so many missions with Anbu in the 9 months since his training in the Shikotsu Woods that they never really got a good look at him. And it seemed that the boy had grown up over the past 6 months of being with Jiraiya. Naruto was looking damn good.

Jiraiya sunk his head down noticing the attention Naruto was getting. "He's just like Minato. The ladies always swooned over him and they're doing the same now with his son." thought Jiraiya.

"Hey Sakura-chan. We never got to do that spar from a while ago. You want to do that now?" said Naruto looking at Sakura. Sakura had sure grown up. She still had her bright pink hair cut down to shoulder length while sporting a red top with a white circle on the back, tight black shorts, a short pink apron skirt, pink elbow protectors and a violet mark on her forehead. Sakura was able to acquire Tsunade's jutsu in the pass few months and had become a Jonin of the leaf along with Naruto.

"Chunin Exam Stadium. 20 minutes." said Sakura as she left in a swirl of cherry blossom petals, signalling a Shunshin. Naruto disappeared in a flicker as he vanished to meet Sakura in the designated location.

"Wait! You two were supposed to face off against Kakashi." said Shizune as it was too late. They were already gone.

"Maa Maa. Why not let them go at it." came the voice of Kakashi situated on the outside ledge of the Hokage Tower. "Besides, it'll be better this way. We'll be able to see what the two are capable of without them kicking my ass. I may have trained more but Naruto would already be too much to handle. Adding Sakura is overkill. It'll be fine. Ja ne." finished Kakashi as he saluted and disappeared in a puff of smoke to watch his students.

Tsunade slammed a sheet of paper down as she stood up preparing to leave as well. "Kakashi's right Shizune, why not see how the two of them have progressed. Lord knows Sakura's gotten better. She's probably better than me now." said Tsunade heading toward the stadium with Shizune in tow. They were definitely going to see the two spar.

Jiraiya finished sulking as he looked up to see the room gone. "Where did everyone go? Hime?" said Jiraiya as he heard a shout outside.

"Hey everyone did you hear? Naruto-sama is back!" said a random civilian as a few others around him cheered in excitement for Naruto's return.

Jiraiya fell back into depression. "No one cares that I'm back. What has this world come to." said Jiraiya alone in the Hokage's office, crying anime tears because his apprentice had taken all the attention.

Omake: Anbu Training (Day 2 of 60)

Naruto and Sasuke looked beat up and raggedy as they had been dismissed from their first day of training. They weren't allowed to go home and were given a room to share with two beds and a bathroom. As they approached the room, Sasuke decided to voice his concern for Naruto.

"You do realize that you still have a kunai sticking out of your back right?" said Sasuke talking about the kunai in Naruto's left shoulder. "You actually have several stuck in you."

Naruto made an inaudible noise as he planted himself face first onto his bed. "I'll get them out in the morning. I need sleep..today was hell." said Naruto as the kunai protruded out of his back like he was a pincushion. Sasuke began to take the kunai out of his back as his wounds fizzled and healed due to Kurama.

"Naruto. That lady is crazy...If the rest of these days are like this, I don't think you should become an Anbu." said Kurama in Naruto's head about today's events. "I don't even think I could come up with something that diabolical."

"Need rest. I'll talk to you later..." replied Naruto to Kurama as his clock struck midnight. He and Sasuke had been trapped with Anko since 8 am that morning and only got dismissed several minutes ago. Sasuke laid down in his own bed as Naruto closed his eyes.

"WAKE UP!" came the voice of the anbu Hebi as she splashed Naruto with water. Naruto woke with a jump as the water was freezing cold. However Naruto quickly found out that he was restrained to the bed. "Glad you're awake gaki."

Naruto couldn't move a muscle as thick ropes were wrapped around him to keep him from moving. There was even a chakra suppresor on his forehead that was strong enough to keep even him down.

"Jiraiya-sensei made this seal, no wonder it's so strong." thought Naruto as he turned to look at the clock which read 4:59 am. "What the hell, she said we had to be up by 8. It's only 5, what's going on?"

Naruto would have asked that question out loud but from yesterday's training, he had received a kunai for asking any questions. And if he dodged it, he'd receive two instead of one. Needless to say he'd be quiet.

"Welcome to self-control training. As an Anbu you will see a lot of things. Things that will shock you, disgust you, anger you, or even seem appealing to you. You mustn't react to anything as an Anbu and that's what this training is for." said Hebi as Naruto realized Sasuke was nowhere around. "Nice package by the way."

"Holy shit?! Why am I naked and how did I not feel any of this happening?" thought Naruto as Hebi placed a fan above his manhood. Hebi then cut the fan on as it spun at a deadly pace.

"For this training. You will keep yourself controlled while I attempt to get a 'rise' out of you." said Hebi playfully as she took out pictures and prepared to show him the first one. "Here we go."

Hebi placed the first picture in front of Naruto's face, which was of a scantily clad girl dressed in school girl clothes. Naruto's eyes were forced open to make sure he had to see it. Hebi then revealed the next photo that showed the same girl dressed in a very revealing nurse uniform.

"The girl in this picture is her." thought Naruto as blood leaked from his nose. This training just wasn't fair as Naruto was but a budding, hormone raging teenager. And due to that fact, Naruto could feel the blood flowing to a certain part of his anatomy directly below the fan. "Keep it together Naruto. Come on, Come on"

Somehow Naruto managed to keep it together and keep himself out of harms way despite the pictures placed before him. That all changed when Hebi stood crouching over him, in a skirt with no underwear on.

"Fuck..." that was Naruto's last coherent thought as a series of thuds sounded off in rapid succession. Naruto could be heard screaming in agony all night long as he was continually aroused by Hebi until he could resist. This was going to be a long, arduous process of becoming an anbu and it was only the second day.


End file.
